Lavender Sand
by TheUnstableLiz
Summary: Hinata has reluctantly agreed to have a political marriage, but will marrying an unlikely friend be all that bad?
1. Chapter 1

"I-I don't think all of this is necessary, it's just a meeting with the other villages, I-I've never needed this dressed up before." Hinata tried to convince the females from the branch house tugging at her hair and coloring her pale face.

"You are of marrying age soon, you should be thinking about finding a good husband." One whispered to her to explain.

She blinked at the mirror, had the council decided that she would be finding a husband at this event without her, no one had even mentioned the meeting in that way. She turned to the woman who told her and bowed her head in thanks.

"I-I wasn't aware, please make sure I have enough time to speak to my father before we leave and th-thank you for taking care of me." She resigned herself to stare in the mirror, she noticed the surprise that flashed between the women. She sometimes forgot how little they were treated as family or even as people by the main house. She never made a point to be nicer to them, she just couldn't treat them as non-family. She may not have been allowed to treat them as such or get to know them well, but she refused to treat them like 'help'.

"You look lovely Hinata-sama." Another one said softly signaling they were done, she hazarded a light touch of her hands over Hinata shoulders, Hinata brought her hand up to lightly touch her own fingers to the family she wasn't allowed to have and smiled.

"Th-thank you." She didn't like all the makeup, she never had, it was all too much for her. She didn't understand how it worked, she knew it looked great on Sakura, but she could do it to herself. When someone else did it looked nice, but it didn't really look like her anymore. Today it was okay, the three woman that danced around her had seemed to enjoy their work, she was happy she spent time with them. She bowed her head then let them dress her.

This she didn't agree with as much, but nothing was hanging out or showing that she wasn't comfortable with of course. They weren't going to dress her like a common whore, no, but she still didn't like to be this dressed up. She was dressed for her status, soft colors of course. Blouse and skirt made to look like an eligible high-class woman while accenting her wide hips, birthing hips. She mentally cringed. She wished she could thank them for having her chest comfortably covered, but the ruffles in the blouse didn't help with the uncomfortable size.

"Quite beautiful Hinata-sama." She was told as they fiddled with the ends of the fabric.

"M-May I go see my father please?" She asked.

"Of course, Hinata-sama." The door was opened for her, she thanked them with a deeper bow and a verbal praise of their work. She turned to her father's office knocking lightly to announce herself.

"Enter." The harsh tone of her father made her flinch on the inside, yet he wasn't even mad yet.

"F-Father." She entered bowing deeply feeling the strands that framed her face fall past her cheeks.

"You're ready for our meeting." He noted as she stood up straight, just as she thought, he wasn't even surprised that she was dressed up, he knew about this.

"W-was there something about a presenting me to suitors at this meeting I was not told about?" She asked softly. It was a bit bold, but it was a safe question. He likely knew it would get to her sooner or later, she was honestly surprised he hadn't made her spend time taking classes on being a good wife.

He didn't seem off put by the question if anything he was a little impressed. No, he wasn't impressed he was never impressed. "Yes and no, we have no suitors in mind to present to you, however, you should start thinking about presenting yourself to potential husbands of high status." He looked down at his paperwork like he hadn't been talking about marrying his eldest daughter off to the highest bidder.

"H-Hanabi-chan..." She started but quickly quieted by his answer.

"You will continue to train your sister until you step down, I have agreed to your terms on her behalf, I will not step out of them as long as you comply." Hinata let out a breath of relief, that's what worried her the most.

She had made a deal with the council, she would train Hanabi to be the perfect heir and lady, Hanabi would be able to marry a man of her choosing, not forced into a political or arranged marriage, and when she became head, Hinata would keep the main house status unbranded, and have some power in the council as main house. Her sister was the better choice, her sister excelled in areas the council wanted and could learn the lady mannerisms that Hinata possessed to make the perfect head.

Hinata had talked in length with her sister before presenting the idea to council, they had debated amongst themselves but it was too good an offer for them to turn down. They were handed the heir they wanted, and the heir the didn't would step down with no backlash from the village since she had done so willingly.

There was no clause, that Hinata would be able to marry who she liked, she knew that would be asking far too much. She had given up her childhood crush for the sake of her sister's and clan's well-being. She knew she would always hold a bit of admiration for him in her heart, but she had to let him go, the council would never let her marry him even if he did become the Hokage. He was too free willed they would have a hard enough time dealing with him politically let alone accepting him to be part of the clan.

She would marry who the council wanted her to, she would put up no fight.

She bowed her head. "I-I understand, I just would have liked to know so I could better prepare." Her father gave a single nod and dismissed her.

* * *

The meeting had a much larger turnout than she had expected, public and political figures alike had come to Konoha for the week to debate on important issues. Her trained eyes could see hidden security everywhere. Hanabi held her hand other the table, she was dressed up as well, but not nearly as much. Hinata was still currently heir and was the one they were auctioning off for marriage.

She whispered to her sister what she should be looking for when knowing who was truly in charge, tips on knowing who was the best to talk to, how to get information without offending. She was a high-class lady and people would forget she was a Hyuuga heiress or lead because of her a sweet smile and warm tone. She knew it was dirty, but she wouldn't let her clan be crossed when she could use her naturally kind trustable traits to protect them.

Hanabi took it all in with a much more serious face than Hinata did, she looked so much like their father. Maybe intimidation was better tact for her, but father could teach her that, today she was a lady.

Hanabi's thumb slid across the back of Hinata's hand the whole opening meeting. Hinata could tell when she was getting nervous when the pressure increased on the pace got faster. She gave little sister's hand a gentle squeeze and slipped her hand out when she was expected to stand and present herself, her clan, her father, sister, and cousin in attendance. She used a firm tone that was of her status but included her natural stutter and soft voice. It would be seen as weak to some, an easy place to infiltrate, then they would meet her father. It was something her father, despite his complaints toward her speech impediment and nature, used to his advantage. Her sister could be the best of both, inviting and venomous.

She sat back down taking her sister's hand again giving her a gentle smile, Hanabi gave a nod indicating she took note of the tone. Her sister was such a fast learner, she envied the understanding she gained so quickly, but it would make her a good leader, much better then she felt she could be.

Her fathers gave her a solid gave, not disapproval, good. Everything was going well. She skimmed those in attendance, faces she recognized, political figures she had seen in other meetings, people she had taken exams with coming into power as the last generation retired.

A particularly young man caught her eye. Red hair, pale skin despite his companions heavy tans, and piercing green eyes that looked like they had never seen a good night rest. He wore Kage robes that were much too large for his height he was practically swimming in them, Suna? He couldn't have been much older than her. His non-eyebrows were in a constant scowl as he glared at the current speaker.

To either side of him were a man and a woman, clearly Suna, tan taller than their leader. They shared facial structure and features, were they family? They sat decently far from him, they didn't seem to have much familiarity. Maybe personal distance was a Suna custom, she didn't know much about their social norms.

She took note of him and his companions and continued. She whispered notes to her sister of who to avoid, underlings with leering eyes, people who had tried to cross them or underhand them in the past. People to befriend, helpful, fair individuals. When it came time for their first break after the introduction Hanabi tugged her off to the refreshments by her sleeve.

"I-I think you will do well in this environment." Hinata praised her sister taking a sip of what she handed her.

"You think so?" Hanabi beamed.

She nodded with a gentle smile. "F-Father will be proud."

Hinata caught sight of the man in question, he gave her a flick of his eye to order her to come to him. She shifted under his gaze. Hanabi followed her as she made her way to her father.

"Many potential suitors." Her father signaled her to look around at the men in the room.

"Suitors?" Hanabi asked is a low whisper.

"Y-Yes, I must think of who I will marry, in interest to the clan." Hinata whispered back.

Hanabi gave a nod betrayed by the worried eyes she can her sister with.

"There is a new Kazekage." Her father noted.

Hinata scanned the room for red hair, he stood at a wall with a good meter between him and everyone else, no one dared come near him. His entire demeanor said 'stay away'.

"The guy who looks like a killer child in the uniform," Hanabi whispered.

Hinata light batted at her sister's hand for the comment. "N-not nice, Hanabi-nee-chan" She scolded. "Th-though he does seem awfully young for such a position, doesn't he?"

Her father gave a single nodded. "Your age Hinata." She knew what he meant, a man of power, the perfect age.

"S-Suna alliance." She added, knowingly.

"But he looks like an..." Hinata batted at her sister again and Hanabi giggled.

"L-Lady like, please." Hinata scolded. She sighed looking again at the short man, he would be only a few inches taller than herself. He looked angry at the world, a complete opposite of herself. He didn't seem like he was husband material, but it seemed he was at the top of her father's current list.

"Speak to his companions if the opportunity presents itself, Hinata." Her father ordered.

She nodded. "Y-Yes father."

Looking at the two that had sat on either side of him, they didn't seem nearly as off-putting. They both definitely showed Suna tendencies, very strong and stern, but they at least look approachable.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**PLEASE READ BEFORE REVIEWING**

**There has been some confusion on why Hinata calls Hanabi, nee-chan. I have many questions and people telling me that it's older sister. I didn't want to say this here because I don't like to point out people are wrong, however the questions are get out of hand.

*Onee-chan is older sister, nee-chan is sister or rather sister with respect or sister as an equal.

*I've actually been to Japan as an student ambassador learned honorifics from a translator, we wanted to be sure we weren't insulting anyone as American ambassador.

*Imouto-chan IS little sister, however tends to only be used informally or as an insult if you speak formally so wouldn't be used in a higher class family and Hinata wouldn't use it.

*Hinata has always been formal with her honorifics, I want to reflect that the 'nee-chan' is deliberate.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	2. Chapter 2

The next set of meetings started to break off into groups of topics people began to move as they needed to speak to who they needed. She stood by her father until he signaled with a subtle flick of his wrist behind his back for her to go. She whispered for her sister to stay and learn from their father as she moved around to play her part as the easy-to-approach Hyuuga. People took the bait, when they spoke to her they dropped little hints and comments that showed their true nature. She smiled and acted her part. She turned away from one and came face to face with bright face paint.

"I-I'm so sorry." She took a step back blinking to focus her eyes on the Suna male.

"Hyuuga, right?" He asked she blinked realizing the reason she almost ran into him because he was about to get her attention.

"Y-Yes, Hinata Hyuuga." She bowed her head in respect.

"Your clan is very important to the decisions made by the Konoha?" He asked he looked uncomfortable like he didn't want to ask, he was trying to hide it with a stiff demeanor, but it only made him look more uncomfortable to her.

"Y-Yes, our clan is considered in most decisions made by the village." She chose her word carefully always, he seemed to be digging for something.

"I'm Kankuro." He pointed to the Kazekage who was currently sitting next to the Hokage looking like he might flip the table in frustration or maybe it would catch fire from his glare, yet her favorite blonde was talking at him with the biggest smile. "Adviser to my brother Gaara, the current Kage of Suna."

"Pl-Pleased to meet you." She bowed her head again. She bit her cheek and took a small risk. "H-He doesn't look very happy today does he?"

Kankuro face twitched. "No, he never really is." He mumbled. Red flag, was his brother scared of him, just a bit? Had they had a fight? The little Kage didn't seem like someone you would want to fight with, he looked like a man who would make a firm point and not care to listen to yours.

"W-Will you be handling relations with the clan then?" She asked softly, understanding why he had approached her so awkwardly.

"That's the idea, important year for peace and all." He moved his wary look from his brother and focused his eyes on her. She smiled offering for them to sit. She sat a little straighter, Kankuro was taller than her by two heads at least.

"Hyuuga woman all so beautiful?" He asked as he took a seat beside her giving her a crooked grin.

She blinked for a second taking in what he said and then blushed. "Th-that's a matter of opinion, Kankuro-sama." She tried to will away the redness but the grin he gave her didn't help. She had had men make comments all morning, honestly, his was the first comment to be a bit charming. She was rather sick of hearing men twice her age make passing comments on her purity and likely fertility.

They spoke about how the Hyuuga influence of the village and how and why their decisions mattered. He kept an upbeat cheery demeanor but took glances at his brother warily, she took those opportunities to ask about him which he avoided by giving her another compliment or asking about her.

"Hinata-onee-chan?" Hanabi whispered over her shoulder. She looked up to see her sister standing behind. "Can I sit with you for a while?" She asked.

Hinata nodded motioning to the chair beside her. Hanabi was starting to look worn.

"Th-this is Kankuro-sama, the Kazekage's advisor, and elder brother." She motioned to him and he gave a grin. "K-Kankuro-sama this is my younger sister Hanabi-nee-chan." She introduced them, Hanabi bowed her head, like a lady.

"See what I said, Hyuuga's are beautiful." He commented.

Hanabi didn't even flinch she merely thanked him. Hinata wished she had her sister's confidence. She tried to will away another blush that rose.

"The Kazekage doesn't look like he wants to be here at all." Hanabi started, she got a tap of Hinata's finger to her leg telling her no that was too late.

"No, not really, but he looks like that all the time when he working if it weren't for that blond moron he probably have just sent us." Kankuro gave another look to his brother, he didn't seem worried about him but rather what his brother might do.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked despite knowing who people usually meant when they said 'blond moron', he nodded.

"Why?" Hanabi pressed.

Kankuro eyebrows came down in confusion. "You haven't heard about him?"

The two Hyuuga girl blinked her pale eyes shaking their heads. Hinata hadn't asked, no one had said anything.

Kankuro sat a little straighter and shifted his eye unsure of how to work himself. "My brother is not known for good things. He houses the one tails, has been known as the demon monster of Suna. He has so far been a decent leader, but he can be ruthless, harsh, and finds no remorse and killing his enemies. It has cut him a harsh reputation that he frighteningly lives up to. He tends to be fine when in a calm social setting, but he still can be rather fierce when he's working and he can be a workaholic."

Hinata's heart broke, she thought of Naruto. She looked over to the blond sitting next to his adoptive mother grinning like all was good in the world. He spoke loudly to the redhead who glared at him with only mild distaste for the loudness.

Two vastly different tailed demon carriers. "I-It must be hard on him, to be considered that way. I-It's so cruel, i-it's really not his fault that the last generation decided a child should take on a demon."

She turned her sad gaze from him to Kankuro who looked like he had been slapped. She blinked in confusion at his shock. "I-I'm sorry?" She asked wondering what she missed while she was in her thoughts. Was what she said out of line. She looked down to Hanabi who looked just as confused as she did.

He shook his head and looked distracted and in thought all at once. "Can you excuse me for a moment." She nodded wondering what it was she said that had caused such a reaction. He ungracefully weaved through the room to the other Suna-nin pulling her from her conversation with Shikamaru. She hadn't noticed him earlier, when had he come in?

She looked irritated at first but as he whispered in her ear she gazed over at the two Hyuuga girls with the same thoughtful shock as Kankuro had.

What had she said, has she been rude. Had she said something that was wrong in Suna? She looked at her sister who still looked just as lost. They both approached and her sister stood.

"I think they are going to want to talk to you alone Onee-chan." She whispered. Hinata nodded she felt that too, but she wasn't sure why. Hanabi squeezed her hand before returning to her father.

"Temari, this is Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata this my sister Temari." The woman looked like everything Hinata wasn't, tall, tan, strikingly naturally beautiful but tough, and confident.

Hinata bowed her head trying to hide her confusion. "Pl-pleased to meet you."

"Hinata, have you met the Kazekage yet?" Temari asked sitting, throwing one leg over the other as she did, Hinata sat a little straighter tucking her crossed ankles under the chair a bit more.

"N-No, but Naruto-kun tells me great things." She looked over at the two-tailed beast holders again, another pain hit her heart as she looked at the scowl he looked at the world with. Why were they treated like monsters?

Turning back to the Kazekage siblings, she realized they were now both giving her the odd look. She wanted to ask what it was, but that might be too bold and rude.

"Do you know the village well Hinata?" Temari asked, breaking the silence between the three.

"Y-Yes."

"If you're not busy after the meeting could you take my brothers on a tour. Kankuro hasn't seen much of the village and Naruto was going to take Gaara, but it seems he will be caught up in paperwork for the Hokage." Temari looked back over to Shikamaru, who looked nearly asleep against the wall he was leaning on.

Kankuro leaned forward. "She want's to take off the with the bum." He promptly had an elbow in his ribcage for the comment, which he rubbed viciously. "Hey!" He grumbled.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm the best to do so, but I can do my best." She agreed. Temari lit up.

"Perfect."

* * *

Hinata fiddled with her fingers as she waited by the door, she was feeling much more nervous about this now that she knew her father had spoken to Kankuro before she had and had mentioned rather bluntly about her eligibility. She hadn't thought of Kankuro as a possible suitor but the tour his sister purpose made a lot more sense now.

Her father warned her not to offend them, and to be the perfect guide. He didn't need an 'or else'. If she wasn't self-conscious and nervous about taking the two most eligible males in Suna on a tour of the village alone before, she definitely was now.

A set of footsteps approached and she looked up to the exact two Suna males she had been thinking of. She straightened her back and deliberately placed her hands behind her back to stop fidgeting. "R-ready to start?"

The Kazekage simply stared her down as if she should already know the answer and Kankuro nodded. She was very aware of the Kazekage's distaste, was it for her? It was likely because Naruto wasn't the one talking them. She led them out the door and down the steps. She kept her hands firmly clasped behind her, walked a speed that would be comfortable for their longer legs rather than her usual casual pace she preferred especially in the heeled shoes she was wearing. She kept her shoulder straight and her head tall. She was probably failing, she probably looked like a walking chicken or worse.

"W-Was there something you wanted to see first?" She asked, turning her head behind her, she was not used to being followed, she always stayed a step behind her father, Neji, and Shino, it felt uncomfortable to be leading to males.

"Gaara has been taken to the Hokage mountain side closer, but I haven't," Kankuro answered. Gaara said nothing so she assumed Kankuro was getting the say of where they went. Gaara glared at her when their eyes meet and she quickly faced forward turning in the direction of her personal favorite place to view the mountain.

Kankuro asked about landmarks on the way which she answered to the best of her ability, Gaara was silent most the trip which prompted her to continuously check if he was still there. They had nearly made it to their destination when he spoke up. "We've gone the wrong way."

She turned to him in confusion. "Wh-what do you mean?" She hadn't made any old turns and had taken the shortest way. He didn't even know the village that well.

"This isn't where Naruto took me." He explained as he crossed his arms, he didn't seem to like explaining himself, he also didn't seem to like the idea that she might be taking him somewhere else.

"O-Oh! W-well that's because I like the view from up here better, not many people come up this way, N-Naruto likes to stand right in front of it...o-or on it." She mumbled the last part.

His crossed arm seemed to tighten, she wasn't sure what to do, should she show him her spot or do things Naruto's way from this point on.

"We can always see it from right up front I want to see what you got." Kankuro said passing Gaara, he didn't seem to sure of himself. Like he was testing his brother's limits for the day.

Gaara's shoulders seemed to stiffen more for a moment, he then gave an audible heavy breath out following his brother up past her. Hinata close her eyes to collect herself for just a moment, letting out a sigh of relief and followed them very glad to be in the back of their small group.

Kankuro climbed the hill she had led them most the way up and stopped at the top. "Awesome." Gaara soon joined his side looking out over the village toward the mountain side.

"I-It's not the detail you will see from standing in front of it, but it looks more like spirits are coming from the mountain from here." She looked out over the mountain with them. She actually thought it looked like they were pressing their faces though the mountain and when she was younger use to have dreams of the full person coming out and walking over the village. "W-we can still go right up to see it if you like." She offered seeing Gaara's mood hasn't improved.

"Maybe later, I like this one." Kankuro answered not realize she wasn't really asking him.

"K-Kazekage-sama?" She asked to be a bit more specific. He turned only his eyes to the side to look at her then returned them to the mountain.

"This is adequate." He replied.

Hinata shrunk a bit inside, she hoped he would at least like the new point of view. "Wh-whenever you're ready I-I can take you thru the town. I-I can go the way Naruto-kun likes to." She didn't want to take any chances in offending the Kage. He already didn't seem to like her for simply not being Naruto.

"Sure." Kankuro turned to go back down the hill. Gaara followed him arms still crossed shoulders still tense, this was going to be a long day.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**I'm so glad this is getting so much positive attention so early! One of _Lavender Clouds_ first couple reviews was tearing only the first chapter apart when I had 18 chapters up. I'm so glad the my first chapter was well received.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer


	3. Chapter 3

"Th-this is where Naruto-kun wanted to meet us for dinner." She stopped at his favorite restaurant. She was sore from standing straight in her uncomfortable heeled dress shoes, she had rubbed her hands raw behind her, and she was about to have a mental break. However, Kankuro was certainly pleasant to be around and didn't seem to notice her clear discomfort. His younger brother had been watching her more than the scenery with his steel gaze. She was starting to feel like he didn't like her on a personal level not just that she had to take the place of his favored guide. She tried her best to take the way she knew Naruto would and would occasionally point out things we wouldn't think of but she kept her extra comments to a minimum. The Kage a had barely said anything more to her and would respond only to what his brother said.

Kankuro had asked to take a detour or two, but she thought against it since Gaara's face only hardened at the suggestion.

"I-If you would like to be shown anything else while you're here I would be happy to give you another tour Kankuro-sama." She gave him a gentle smile, hoping he would understand her discomfort. He had agreed and promised to take her up on the offer before they left giving a side glance to his brother and his worsening mood.

She looked at the time, they hadn't been late, but they certainly weren't early. They sat down and only asked for drinks while they waited. The Kazekage had sat right across from her she could feel his gaze weighed heavily on her without the need to look up. She avoided eye contact as to not help him find more reason to dislike her. Kankuro tried to keep a conversation going, but before long they all understood that Naruto was going to be late.

"H-Have you eaten yet Kazekage-sama, I didn't see you eat at the meeting." She hoped that wasn't assuming too much. His eyes narrowed slightly like he didn't understand the point. "I-If you haven't I'm sure Naruto would understand if you ordered early." She explained. She pinched the hem of her skirt tightly hoping he would take offense.

He simply nodded and waved over the server to order. She let out a sigh of relief her father would have killed her if he had thought she was leaving the Suna representatives hungry.

They both ordered, it seemed that the Kage knew what he wanted, she was sure Naruto had taken him here before. She said she would wait, she didn't think she could eat right now anyway. Just sipping on her water was making her sick.

"Hinata?" Kankuro asked.

"Y-Yes?" She looked up, and suddenly wish she hadn't he looked nervous all the sudden.

"You're first in line to be the Hyuuga head, right?" He asked she nodded. That was technically true. "Then why is it your father pointing out you eligiblity." Hinata cringed visibly closing her eyes. She was worried he would ask.

She opened her eyes looking over at the Kage who seemed to be suddenly interested in the odd situation but only barely. She guessed the best course of action was the full truth. If her father got hold of them again he would likely tell them in a much harsher way. "I-I'm the first heir, but not really the best." She started. "M-My sister would be a far better leader so I am more useful as a-a" She paused, it was much harder to talk about to potential suitors than it was to her sister or friends. "A-able wife." She bit her lip looking up at Kankuro, his eyes were a cross between understanding, confusion, and irritation.

"Your father is trying to marry you the most eligible man he can find." Gaara interjected. He looked irritated as well, it was only then she realized that her father had pointed him out specifically so it was likely her father had hoped that this outing would be more of a presentation to him. That failed miserably. "Is that why you offered to be our guide, to seduce us." His glare hardened on her.

Hinata blinked in shock, she knew he might jump to that conclusion but she didn't realize he would be so blunt about it. She gapes her mouth like a fish for a couple seconds before she forced it closed. Even though it wasn't true the idea alone made her feel like a simple whore. It was only at that though she realized the fidgety way she had walked straight with her hands clasped behind her would press out her chest out in this blouse where it wouldn't in her jacket. Her cheaks burned in embarressment.

"Temari asked her to, she hasn't been pushing herself on us, Gaara." It didn't sound as confident as she was sure he meant it to be, the aura of distaste coming off the Kage was piercing them both harshly shaking Hinata to the core with disapproval, she had failed her father and offended the Kazekage. She felt tears prickle her eyes, even if she said otherwise he had already made up his mind about her, any defense would make her look more guilty.

"Hinata-chan, Gaara, Kankuro hey!" A bright voice came from the door. She looked up feeling a tear escape her eye and promptly got up.

"N-Naruto-kun is here, pl-please excuse me. I-I'm sorry for the day." She bowed deeply and whisked past her favorite blond and out the door trying to not crying in front of them.

She could hear Naruto call for her in confusion and ask what happened as he sat down.

* * *

Hinata sat more stiffly at the next meeting, her father hadn't let on that he knew about her blunder, had slipped in and cleaned her face before speaking to him. She told him the bare basics about the outing and mentioned she didn't think the Kazekage was an interested suitor. He had scolded her anyway on the grounds she should have worked harder and her weakness was likely why he wasn't interested.

Her sister had voiced her worries, but she wasn't going to weigh her down, she had enough to worry about. She kept her eyes on the speaker and did dare look at the green eyes that were staring holes into the side of her head.

When breaks and the smaller meetings started she tried to keep busy as to not find herself focusing on rotting feeling she had. She decided to eat nothing with how nervous she was she doubted she could keep it down.

She went through the entire meeting without much of a hitch until it was time to leave. Her father told her to go back to get paperwork he had sat down, she internally cringed knowing the only ones who hadn't left were the Kage's and Naruto. She nodded heading back into the meeting room finding the folder her father had spoke of. She tried to ignore the conversation but Naruto was whispering far too loud.

"See? There she is, go on, Gaara." She froze and her heart sank, all hopes of not having to confront him today were crushed.

She felt him come toward her though she could not hear his light steps.

"Hyuuga." She tried not to flinch, but she did. She hesitated to look up, not wanting to see his furious glare but instead of his usual glare he looked highly uncomfortable something she didn't think was possible for him. His crossed arms and his back were uncomfortably stiff. She blinked dumbly as he stood there waiting for her to verbally acknowledge him.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and opened it again. "Y-Yes Kazekage-sama?"

"It has been brought to my attention that I owe you an apology." She didn't know if it was possible for him to grumble but he was getting close.

"Th-there's no real need." She tried, she didn't want him to think bad of her, but she didn't want him to think she 'owed' her anything either.

"I have been told I was wrong, that you are far from a common whore, and are rather the victim of your family decisions." He continued like she hadn't spoke. She held the folder tightly to her chest trying to not avoid his eyes as he cheeks reddened, did he really need to say it like that?. "That you are a 'lovely' person or potential partner and I should attempt to befriend you." The words coming from his mouth sounded so unnatural and made her twice as uncomfortable as he looked. "So, I apologize for the offense and insult, and wish to take 'your' tour and will be paying for dinner." She cringed for him, he was clearly highly uncomfortable and forced to apologize by the like of his brother and friend.

"Th-That's really not necessary, Kazekage-sama. Th-the apology is more than enough. I-I should be getting these papers home to my father." She fidgeted with the corner of the folder hoping he would take the way out though she was sure Naruto wouldn't feel it was enough.

"Then I will come with you and we will go after." He said more firmly ignoring her first two sentences and assuring her she was not getting out of his apology, likely at the avoidance of another lecture from Naruto.

"I-I..." She couldn't think of a good enough reason to say no so she nodded. Maybe she could change shoes, she still had blisters from the day before and they were making it hard to walk.

He looked back at Naruto who gave him a thumbs up. "I-I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama." She tried.

"I do not believe you have anything to apologize for." He answered. He followed her out of the building and across the village to the Hyuuga compound in a heavy silence.

"Pl-Please come in, you are welcome to my home, Kazekage-sama." She offered stepping in. Before she could ask him to sit while she delivered her papers she had hands in her hair pulling out the pins that had held it up.

"Hinata-sama welcome home." They spoke as they worked before realizing he was there when they did they all hastily bowed. "Kazekage-sama! Welcome to the Hyuuga compound!"

"Pl-Please wait for me here, I won't be long." She promised as she headed down the hall followed by women pulling pins from her hair. She asked one of them to get her a quick change of clothing that would be more comfortable, she had the feeling it would be far fancier than she liked.

She knocked on her father's door and came in when he called. "You were delayed." He demanded.

"Y-Yes father, Kazekage-sama has asked for another tour." He sat up straighter at the new information. "H-He's waiting for me in the main hall." She shrunk as his face twisted.

"Why did you inconvenience him by bringing him here and having him wait." He stood from his desk as she dropped the folder on it.

"H-He insisted, father." She tried knowing it would bring her no points. He was out the door swiftly to great him.

As soon as she left the room hands were back in her hair and she was pulled to her room to change, more comfortable still too fancy dress, but comfortable flat shoes were given to her and they pulled her hair back into a more comfortable hairstyle. She was quickly ushered back down the hall where her father was standing with the Kage, she could immediately see he was tense. She feared what her father had said to him while she was gone.

"You have kept the Kazekage waiting." He scolded quietly to her as she came close.

"I-I'm sorry." She bowed. "I-I'm ready Kazekage-sama." She set her shoes down and slipped them on. Her father's disapproval was burning her back as she faced away from him.

The door was opened for then and Gaara was the first out, likely trying to leave the atmosphere that was growing around her father. She followed suit quickly coming a step behind him.

"I-I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." She said again more softly, she hoped the apology had more of an impact now that it was not being forced on her.

He didn't respond.

"Wh-where would you like to go today then?" She asked trying to break the bitter, uncomfortable silence.

"We will have lunch first." He answered without looking back at her.

She blinked and nodded then realized he couldn't see her. "O-Okay..." She bit out.

"You didn't eat at the meeting." She hadn't needed any more proof he hand been staring at her the entire time, but now she had it. She was taking after her from yesterday though she wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer


	4. Chapter 4

"Wh-where would you like to have lunch then?" She asked staring at her feet at they walk back into the main portion of the village, he was leading but wasn't she supposed to do that? She was the guide.

When he didn't respond she looked up to see the tinge of confusion on his face.

"Th-there are other places then Naruto's favorite ramen shop." She explained, she could tell by the slight tilt his head made when he turned it forward again that he hadn't even thought of it.

"What is your favorite then." He asked. "We will go there." He slowed to a stop turning to her.

"W-well th-there is a little cafe, that sells very nice teas and coffees." She looked down at her hands instead of his eyes.

"Where?" She could hear the impatience and she turned to lead him to it, feeling her cheeks heat up. They were silent again until they sat down. She loved the little shop, it was warm and inviting the staff was friendly and the food was comforting. He looked at the menu for a while before setting it back down and glancing at what she was looking at. "I am not familiar with these foods." He finally admitted.

"W-well is there anything you don't like." She tried.

"Sweet bean paste." His nose crinkled only a little at the very word.

"Okay, none of those then. H-How about something simple, l-like a soup and sandwich." She pointed to that part of the menu on hers, instead of picking up his own and finding the page he simply leaned forward to look at hers, she laid it flat for him.

"What are you having." His voice held impatience.

"Th-these are my favorite." She pointed to the soup she like and the sandwich she would be getting.

"I will have those as well." He decided, crossing his arms clearly already annoyed. She ordered for them and waited, fidgeting and looking out the window instead of directly at him.

"Naruto thinks highly of you." His deep voice broke the silence. She looked back at him as her face turned red. "He was very upset when he found that I upset you." He continued.

It was sweet to know he was thinking of her, but she wished he hadn't made the young Kage do something so uncomfortable. "H-He thinks highly of you as well." It was a compliment she believed he certainly trusted Naruto's opinion so being pointed out in his favor seemed like a compliment.

"If you are to be looking for husband why have you not approached him?" That's was definitely a compliment to her, he thought her worthy to ask Naruto of all people to marry her.

"W-Well, there is a couple problems there, d-despite his acts of heroism and future path, the Hyuuga do not approve of him." She started, she gave him a two-second glance that told her he guessed why he seemed irritated by the notion. "Th-That aside, he's not interested." Her heart sank saying it out loud.

"Have you asked? He thinks highly of you." He pressed as their food was set down. She was not sure this was an appropriate conversation to have with a kage.

She didn't feel hungry and more but she would not be any ruder so she would force it. "Y-You should hear him talk about Sakura-chan." She nibbled on her sandwich to give herself an excuse to not talk anymore.

"The pink one." He inquired, she nodded. "He has spoken of her. He uses vastly different descriptions. I'm not sure I understand the difference between the complements of 'beautiful' and 'adorable'." She was surprised how open he was being like Naruto was sitting leading the conversation, he was really trying hard to make Naruto's words to heart, it was really sweet.

She could tell who was who, she was never really thought of as beautiful. Cute, adorable, pretty, were the usual. She had been told she was beautiful by family but they were biased. She always would think her sister was beautiful and would tell her every day if she wanted, but she was biased as well.

She could harbor foul feelings for Sakura, she did nothing wrong. She didn't feel for Naruto, and that frustrated her sometimes, but not because she thought Sakura should. If she didn't there was nothing to be done, but it did hurt knowing that he gave all his love to someone and it wasn't returned.

"S-Sakura-chan is very beautiful, both in looks and personality, she's known for it." She sipped at her soup feeling a bit ill thinking about just how superior she was.

"You do not believe you are." She cringed, she had hoped he hadn't picked up on that. He sounded genuinely curious, that was better than mocking.

"I-I may be considered pretty is some books, but for any flaw, she could have in physical attractiveness she could easily make up for in expertises, c-confidence, and personality." She stopped eat for a minute to make sure what she ate stayed there.

"You are still aren't talking about yourself." His voice lowered signaling his irritation.

"T-to be honest I-I'm really none of those things." She noticed he had stopped eating as well and she suddenly felt bad. "I-I'm not particularly any type of expert, I-I'm painfully shy, and I-I have terrible people skill."

His non-brow furrowed forward. "That is not how Naruto perceives you."

Her heart was warmed for only a moment. "N-Naruto-kun sees the best in everyone even if he had to make something up. I-It's something I like about him." She picked up her sandwich and finished it so he would continue eating as well.

He still seemed confused and in thought so he sat in more comfortable silence for the rest of the meal.

Hinata gave a more scenic tour this time. Showing him parts of the village that weren't really attractions but places that were still important or nice. Whether he got sick of walking behind her or realized how uncomfortable it made her, at some point he decided to walk beside her or a step in front of her rather than following her.

She was much more comfortable now, her hands weren't raw, her shoulders weren't killing her from standing too straight. They had slowed their pace, she didn't think he would want to just casually walk around, she thought he would an A to B type of person.

He stopped and asked about things she hadn't pointed out, he seemed genuinely interested in the village itself.

"Will you be taking my brother through here?" He asked. Looking over the building they were standing in front of.

"I-If he is still interested." He nodded.

He was then silent for a minute as he stared at her like he was thinking about something.

"Why is that you family see such little worth in you to offer you to me." It was a very blunt very painfully put questions. Double ended blade, he was insulting himself as well.

It broke her heart that he thought so little of himself for the actions he was easily making up for. "I-In comparison to my sister my worth is diminished greatly in the eyes of the Hyuuga." She cringed at the bluntness of her own words. Wait offer? Was he talking about when her father spoke to his older brother? "I-I'm not sure how you mean, though."

"Your father has offered you hand, I assume he knows who I am. I do not understand why anyone who cared for their child would offer them to me."

She blinked wildly at him. "K-Kazekage-sama, you might not realize how much your image has changed since becoming the Kage. N-Naruto-kun speaks highly of you to everyone your past is being looked over." Hinata processed fully what he said for a full 30 seconds after answering then stopped eating dropping her fork. "K-Kazekage-sama, my father offered you to marry me?!" Her face became inflamed with embarrassment.

He blinked his eyes a few times in what looked like confusion before he answered. "Yes, it that a problem?"

Hinata covered her face to hide the redness. "N-No! W-well, yes, I didn't think he would be so forward about it."

"I did not confirm or deny that I would." She peeked through her finger to see him watching her with his head tilted. He had no idea why this was so embarrassing to her at all.

"Th-thank you." She wasn't sure what she was thanking him for but she felt the need.

He didn't reply at first he seemed to wait for her to go back to normal and begin to pick at and finish her food. She was thankful he didn't continue to prod quickly.

"D-Did you like it?" She asked referring to his empty plate, his eyes followed her and he nodded. "G-Good. Wh-when you visit again maybe we can come again." She commented as they left.

"Then you do not wish to marry me?" His question physically tripped her. She stumbled before looking back at him.

"I-It's n-not that." She bit her lip feeling her face redden again, did he really after ask like that, and in public. "I-It's not that I don't wish to, I-I don't get much choice in the matter, b-but it's more about you." Glancing up from her hands only briefly she knew he didn't understand. "I-I don't want someone one to be forced to marry me, just because I have to marry."

"You are worried that I would not wish to?" He filled in though he looked thoroughly confused. She was starting to worry that his feelings were not considered often enough, just the avoidance of upsetting him.

She nodded continuing to walk them further from the crowd to not be overheard by gossipers. "W-We haven't known each other long. I-I know I probably won't know my husband well before marriage, but you didn't ask for your tour on your own will and you were not looking for a partner."

His non-eyebrow furrowed, he seemed to understand, he hadn't asked her he because he wanted to go, he asked he because Naruto made him apologize for insulting her and her father was pressing the idea of marriage and that was the only reason he was even considering the idea.

"It would seem your father would rather you were seducing me." She was tripped up by his bluntness yet again her face getting hotter as a vocal squeak of embarrassment escaped her mouth.

"I-I hope not." She weakly whimpered out.

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while for Hinata's embarrassment to calm down, though the Kage still didn't seem to understand what he had said to cause her reaction. They resumed their tour until they were greeted by a flash of orange.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto bolted thru the market crowd to them.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted.

Naruto looked pointedly at his friend. "You're not being mean still are you?" He asked in a childish way with his hand on his hips. Hinata blushed at the question, this really wasn't necessary.

"I am not sure, I seem to be regularly offending her." The Kazekage replied bluntly.

"Really?" Naruto looked over to her for answers.

She promptly waved her hands to reject the claim. "N-No he hasn't, he's been very kind."

The blond looked between them in confusion, the redhead looked at her with a simpler expression of the same feeling.

"R-really, Kazekage-sama. I-I'm fine." She continued to assure them, she was embarrassed by his choices of conversation but he hadn't purposely tried to attack her. He didn't seem to realize when he was being insulting, even to himself.

"Good, I'll see you guys later then." He waved running off before she could protest.

She sighed.

"You do not wish to be left with me again?" He asked.

A flash of child Kazekage asking questions replaced him for a second. She shook it away, he really did ask questions like an insecure curious child. She blushed at the idea of thinking of him as a child, how disrespectful. "N-No it's nothing like that. L-Let's continue."

* * *

"F-Father it's terribly embarrassing!" She protested to her father's scolding.

"That's it? You're embarrassed like a child? You knew it was to be asked." She shrunk on the inside.

"I-I thought we would make it clear that I was available and looking then wait for suitors." She closed her eyes trying to calm her reddening face.

"We'd never find someone that willing." It hurt much more than it should have. She knew what her father thought of her, why did it still break her heart to hear it out loud?

She felt tears starting she tried to blink them away before they got too numerous. She bowed and excused herself and quickly heading down the hall and out the compound wiping her eyes trying to will them to hold off until she left. She didn't want her sister to see. She took back streets and alleys keep to the shadows as she crossed town, she didn't even know where she was going she just wanted as far from her father as she could get. When the tears were blurring her vision too much she finally stopped at a building sliding down a wall holding her knees.

She heard some land harshly beside her. She didn't want to look up but with a heavy wipe of her sleeve, she cleared her eyes enough to see who had approached her. It was the last person who needed to see her cry.

"You are upset." He pointed out bluntly.

"I-I'm s-sorry Kazekage-sama." She whimpered she attempted a bow of her head but it probably looked more like a nod from his angle. She glanced up from where he had jumped down from the roof, why was he up there?

"Why?" He tilted his head to the side only a centimeter.

"I-It's nothing for you to be bothered with, please excuse me." She wiped her eyes trying to dry them more, she looked at the building she stopped at. It wasn't the head building or where he was staying, he picked up on her confusion.

"I followed you here." He explained seeing her confusion to his presence. "I thought I would have to apologize again."

"N-No it wasn't you, Kazekage-sama." She whimpered forcing herself up to standing position, all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

"It hasn't been an hour since I took you home and you are crying." He pressed, it was kinda sweet that he was so concerned but she would assume that it was to avoid upsetting Naruto again.

"I-I promise it's wasn't something you did." She was hoping he got the point.

He frowned only a twitch.

"Would you like me to take you back home?" He asked looking unsure what to do.

"I-I don't want to go home, no." She looked at her fingers only giving him short glances.

He studied her for a moment and his eyes grew very slightly in understanding. "You father." He put together.

She gave her fingers a harsher look not answering.

"He forcing you to court me." She nodded. "You're upset about that."

She shot up straight shaking her head "N-No! I wasn't upset about that really, it's just..." She looked back down avoid his eyes. Should she tell him the whole truth, she had been honest so far. He had been so honest with her, did she know anyone who was so honest and blunt as he was? "M-My father has expressed my need to court because no one would be willing to court me." That was the most brief, least evasive answer.

"He thinks you're undesirable?" This was not really a conversation she wanted to have with the Kazekage. Was the blunt honesty a good thing?

"H-He made that point yes." She could feel the tears coming back.

"You are not." She didn't hear that. She did not hear that.

"Wh-what?" She looked up to make sure this time.

"You are not undesirable." Hinata blushed, she doubted he knew the weight of his words in other contexts. She couldn't take it seriously, though, she knew he was only being nice to her because Naruto had asked him to. She could keep the blush down with that knowledge in mind.

"Th-thank you, Kazekage-sama." Maybe the blunt honesty was a good thing.

He walked around the village aimlessly leading her around never letting her fall to far behind him, he would ask about customs he didn't understand, she would answer and ask what they had similar. Suna seemed nice, deeply rooted customs of a proud strong people.

He was very interested in customs of the village and it's people, she could see why people were seeing him a true leader despite his hard exterior and horrid past. She was having a hard time believing this was the same man she met yesterday. She assumed this was how he was to Naruto, calm, barely expressive, like Shino, but he asked so many questions like he was a toddler wanting to know everything about everything. He was curiosity about everything with follow-up question after follow-up question. She wasn't complaining, it wasn't often someone would make an effort to keep a conversation with her and still enjoyed the silence of scenery gazing.

One thing that was becoming painfully obvious was his holding back questions, the way he stared and would deliberately close his mouth, he was likely curious about the event that led to him finding her and he wasn't satisfied with her answers. He knew there was much more to the story, but it was at least polite that he wasn't asking. At least he understood that she didn't want to talk about it. To counter the blunt honesty sometimes he just kept his mouth shut.

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer


	6. Chapter 6

"I am considering it." Gaara told his elder brother who stared at him as if he had just told him the walls around Suna had all fell at once, was it really that surprising?

"You're serious?" He continued to gape at him.

His own gaze hardened, had he ever told a joke in his life? Of course, he was serious.

His brother continued to stare until he seemed to have found words again. "Well, it's just that the council has been pushing women at you since you came of age and you have never shown interest before." He explained.

Yes, they had been pushing him to marry. He agreed to meet every woman they had picked out. He made it very clear, just because he agreed to meet them did not mean he agreed to an arrangement. He only agreed to meet them because Naruto had suggested it might be a good idea.

Mostly Suna woman were presented, attractive, powerful in either personal power or political. They all had a level of confidence that was above what they were actually worth or capable of. They liked to make assumptions about him and talked as if they knew who he was and what he had gone through. It didn't anger him as much as it was just annoying. He didn't like being talked at mindlessly.

He genuinely surprised they had found that many women that were willing to marry him. However, most of the women were older than him, some by even a decade. He had matured quickly as a child by force so he understood why they would push older women, but why would older women want him. They would have been around and aware when he had no control when he was at his worse. He truly didn't understand.

"Those women were not interesting." Hinata was obviously different from Suna women. She had none of the physical attributes that he was raised to see as attractive, yet she still was very attractive, at least in his opinion. Her pale skin stood out when she spoke to his sister, pale like his. It regularly was flushed with color for many reasons he didn't really understand. She was regularly and easily 'embarrassed' by things he would say and though it was highly interesting, almost amusing to see her change emotions, he didn't understand how he made it happen so often. Naruto called it 'adorable', and though he wasn't quite sure how that was different from all the other adjectives he had used for the pink woman or how Hinata could be 'adorable' or 'cute' but not 'beautiful', he would consider it a positive comment.

Her Hyuuga eyes made it hard to tell what she was thinking, yet she was always so expressive, her eyes widened and shrank extensively, they watered when she was upset, cheeks reddened when he spoke about certain topics, her fingers fiddled, her lips fidgeted, so unlike him. Yet, no matter how non-expressive he was she seemed to understand what he was thinking or trying to say easily.

"And she is?" His brother asked out of what he understood now as curiosity.

"Yes." She was endlessly interesting, like he a recently found young creatures like kittens to be. Easily frightened, yet fearless usually due to naivety. She was easily frightened by falling objects or people approaching her without warning, yet she could stand to beside him or spend a whole day with him with him once looking scared. Even when he insulted her, she was upsetted but not scared of his aura and stance. She was an abnormality, she acted genuinely interested, genuine in every way, she hadn't tried to lie to him, she just simply avoided the subjects she didn't want him to know about.

"When I met her Temari and I thought she would good for you but we didn't consider you would be willing to marry her." Kankuro looked off the side thinking.

Had he been set up the first day by his brother and sister's own will and not because her father suggested it to Kankuro? "What do you mean?"

"Well it was the way she looked at you and how she spoke about you. She has a very unique opinion on tailed beast's it would seem." His brother looked back over to him. "I think she said something like it wasn't fair that you a Naruto were treated like monsters because you didn't choose to be vessels. I've never heard it put quite that way. She looked at you like you were abused not like you were a former monster that was just righting his ways." Kankuro looked down. "I should have been thinking of it more like that."

Gaara considered the new information, Hinata not being scared of him made a lot more sense now. "She does not perceive me as the monster." He repeated in thought. He knew the protest of Shukaku were telling him that wasn't possible, but she had surprised him so far.

* * *

He decided he wanted Naruto's opinion on the situation.

"She said that?" Naruto asked with a smile. "It does sound like her."

"It does?" He asked digging for information from the blond.

"Yeah, she's never mad, always forgiving, and she really sweet all the time. I accidently hit her in the face once and she apologized to me." So she was always apologizing, she wasn't just doing it because he was Kage.

"I'm considering marrying her." He informed he was not prepared for the reaction. Naruto mouth hung open dramatically and he stood leaning over.

"What?! Marry her?!" His friend yelled in his face. "You didn't even tell me you liked her!" He continued to shout.

Gaara wasn't sure the information was upsetting to his friend or not. He continued to listen to his friend's protest of not telling him sooner ignoring it until he was given a question.

"Wait! Didn't you just met her a couple days ago, when did you decide you liked her?" Naruto's face was lit up in a happy little romantic world, Gaara almost didn't want to crush his heart.

"Her father has only recently asked if I was interested, the council has been wanting me to marry, it seemed like a logical step." He explained.

Naruto face dropped and did he. "Oh, I forgot they were making her do that, but do you like her?"

"She is one of the more tolerable females I have spent time with." Gaara admitted, he knew vaguely what his friend was asking, but he wasn't entirely sure how you could tell. He hardly understood his friendship, or his relationships with his siblings so it made sense he wouldn't understand the concept of like someone romantically.

"I guess that is a plus." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "If you're serious about this I guess I can be behind it but be careful with Hinata-chan, she's really sweet and she gets really attached to things," He shrink into his chair. "And she won't tell you till it's too late to do anything about it."

Gaara hated indirectness, there was definitely a story attached to that. "What do you mean." He growled.

His blonde friend looked embarrassed for the first time he had ever been with him, looked down as he explained. "Back when they decided this whole thing that she would be used for a political marriage, she came to me and told me she was letting me go."

"What?" That had made no sense, they were still friends.

"She had apparently had a very long lasting crush on me and hadn't said anything. I didn't know but apparently everyone else did, but since I'm not Hyuuga material she felt there was no reason to keep it from me anymore. She looked miserable for weeks, she still doesn't look at me the same and she wouldn't let me answer whether or not I returned her feelings because it didn't matter anymore." The blonde lost height as he slouched into his chair. She had liked Naruto, that explained her 'soft spot' for tailed beast as Kankuro had said.

"Did you return them?" He was going to marry her if he did, from what he understood about relationships, that was bad.

"I never really thought about it, I like Sakura-chan and I hadn't even considered Hinata-chan she's a really good friend was all. I don't really want to overthink it because developing feelings now wouldn't be fair to her." So he hadn't liked her before and he was going to make an effort not to as to not hurt her feelings. Was that what it took to develop those feelings? Just think about it, that didn't sound right, but he had been wrong before.

Gaara didn't know what the etiquette was for any of this. "Do you think I should marry her?"

"That up to you and her, just take care of her. If you don't I won't forgive you if you're hurt her." Naruto straightened challenging him.

"I have no reason to harm her." He didn't understand his friends fear, he hadn't been violent to civilians in years.

"No, not like that, hurt her feelings. She is easy to upset on accident, but definitely, don't do it on purpose." He explained.

That made a bit more sense, though he had already hurt her that way.

* * *

"Marry Hinata?" The two blonde woman in front of his asked in confusion.

"I don't see why everyone is repeating things I say." He crossed his arm half glaring at them.

"It's just a bit out of the blue Gaara you haven't even tried to like any of the girls the council tried to set you up with." His sister started.

"Yes, I have already had that conversation with Kankuro." He was going to stop telling people if it was just going to repeat conversations. He should get to the point. "From what I understand she is being required to marry and I am being pressure as well. The Hyuuga have been looking for ties they can make with Suna, her father has made a specific offer, and she seems to have not problem with the idea."

"Have you asked her?" The older Kage asked suddenly more interested.

"She has expressed having no issue having to court me." His sister made an amused face he didn't understand what was funny.

"No, have you asked her to marry you?" The Hokage rolled her eyes. Wasn't that an insult to intelligence?

"It's an arranged marriage." And she knew her father was pushing it.

Both women made faces of distaste. "Perfect reason to at least give her a choice. Hinata doesn't get many choices in her life, if you are so sure she is okay with it. Get her a ring and ask her." The older woman crossed her arms. "She says yes, I give you my blessing and will help with the legations."

His sister nodded. "I know you aren't a romantic but think of the poor girl."

"I am not familiar with engagement customs in Konoha." He realized.

"You present a ring and ask." His sister said too quickly. Hinata had touched on engagement rings and how personalized ones were something to be valued over expense, she had mentioned it in passing when Kankuro asked about rings in the window a jewelry shop on their first tour.

"How do you know?" The Hokage asked with a grin that told him he was missing something.

She turned red looked away. "Oh, studying customs."

The older blonde rolled her eyes again and continued. "Take her somewhere she likes, get her a ring, and ask nicely." She advised.

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata stared blankly at him, she couldn't have heard that right. She couldn't look down at what he had set on the table in front of her. She felt her cheeks become redder and redder darkening every second, she was going to faint. No! She couldn't she wouldn't let herself. She blinked harshly clearing herself of the dizziness before she opened her mouth.

"Wh-What?" She squeaked.

"Will you marry me?" He asked again he looked confused. How had he expected her to react to a question like that? She looked down to what he had set in front of her, and odd looking ring sitting between their empty plates and cups of tea. An engagement ring? She brought a trembling hand up from her lap to pick it up and she realized it looked odd because it was made of sand. "I did not have time with you to know what 'personalized' ring you would like, I can get another." He explained. She hadn't thought he was listening to her when she spoke about personalized engagement rings.

She felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at the ring. He was asking her? He wasn't just making a deal with her father, he decided to ask her? She got an engagement ring? A real engagement ring?

The ring wasn't coarse like it looked it was soft and glittered when she shifted it. She slid it on her finger and squeaked when it moved to fit her finger. It was made of the sand he carried. The tears started overflowing down her face and she covered her mouth with her free and to attempt to keep from letting out a sob. This was probably the most personalized ring she could ever get, made directly from something he carried everywhere and had his chakra. He probably had no idea how sweet it was.

"I've upset you." He broke her thoughts.

"Y-Yes. U-Uhm no, not that, I'm not upset, but yes." She stumbled over her words as she wiped her eyes. She had no idea how she could express how special this moment was to her or how she could ever thank him for it. She hadn't known him long, but he was being so sweet. She wasn't sure it was his idea, he didn't seem to know what he was doing, however, there was forethought. He had likely asked someone how engagement worked and they had left out the kneeling, for that she was grateful she probably would have fainted.

He had presented her with a precious moment she never thought she would have.

"You're not upset but you will marry me?" He asked to be sure.

"Y-Yes." She hiccupped.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, she looked u to his confusion and smiled.

"I-I'm happy. I really love the ring, can I just keep this one?" He looked surprised, but he nodded. "Th-thank you so much."

* * *

Gaara felt an odd wave of relief. She wasn't upset, however, she was still crying. He didn't understand why she liked the ring so much.

Hinata smiled brightly at him with tears running down her face, he had never seen someone cry when they were happy. It was interesting. What did they do next? Tell her father likely.

"Wh-what made you decide to do this?" She asked playing with the sand ring.

That was a good question, he had decided over the course of one day that he would marry her, he hadn't even properly address and consult his council on the matter just his sister, not that would have asked them. She was a friend of Naruto's, but he wouldn't have done it if it was just that. She wasn't scared of him and she had forgiven him so easily despite his rude insult. She was willing to spend time with him. Was that a good reason? There was a pile of small things that had lead up to this. He found her interesting and attractive, he could spend long periods of time with her without getting annoyed by her presence, she was quiet and calm, didn't treat him any differently than someone else because of Shakaku. What a good way to say all that? She glanced up at him as he still searched for his answer. "I don't mind having you around."

Her cheeks that had started to return to their original pale color suddenly flared red again. "Th-thank you."

* * *

She had never seen her father speechless, in fact, this was the first she had ever seen his mouth even slightly open with nothing coming out of it or going in.

She fidgeted with her new favorite owned item resting on her finger.

Her father finally found what it was he wanted to say "Kazekage-sama it is very irregular for an engagement to happen without first addressing the council for permission." He looked past the very stiff Kage to give her a stern look. She hadn't even done anything. She hid more behind her new fiance.

"I thought since you made a point to tell me of her availability it would not be necessary." His voice came out just as stern, challenging him to tell him he was wrong.

Her father stayed silent choosing his words carefully. "I did, you are correct. I will ask however ,you are present when the council is addressed they will likely want a word with you" He received barely a nod. "Hinata."

"Y-yes?" She asked straightening under her father's gaze.

"Make sure Hanabi is ready for departure." It finally hit her that she would be going with him, she would be leaving. She would going to Suna and not coming back. She would be leaving her sister, her friends, her home. How had she not thought about it?

"Hinata." Her father repeated sternly waiting for his confirmation.

"Y-Yes father..."

* * *

"WHAT!" Hanabi shouted in her face snatching Hinata's left hand. "I didn't even think he was considering the idea but he purposed? Like property?" She turned her hand and scrunched her face. "Is this made of sand?"

"K-Kinda, and yes it's his sand it's very sweet, b-but Hanabi-nee-chan that not the point." She tugged her hand gently away from her sister's grasp. "H-He's the Kazekage so I will be leaving with him to Suna."

"Oh." The excitement fell from Hanabi as she plopped down on her bed.

"F-Father wants to make sure you're ready to become the sole heiress, a-are you?" She thought Hanabi was ready, she had picked up so much so quickly she was proud of her.

"Well, I guess, but I don't want you to leave." She mumbled flopping back onto her bed.

"I-I don't want to leave you either, but I expected to live with my husband." She came over sitting beside her sister brushing her hair back. "I-If the Hyuuga will let me I will write to you regularly."

"How am I going to this alone Onee-chan…." Watching her sister slowly spiral down into depression was painful to watch.

"Y-You won't be alone, Neji-nii-san and father will be here and I promise to write when I can." She leaned down to kiss her little sister's forehead. "Y-You won't be alone."

"But, I want you." Hanabi curled around her burying her face into Hinata's stomach as she hid the tears riding her eyes. Hinata petted her head as her own started to wet the younger girl's hair.

Gaara was informed rather pointedly by his elder kage that he should spend more of his spare time with his future wife, so here he stood outside the Hyuuga compound hoping to collect her. His meeting with her father had brought even more questions up, not about her father but about her. She hid behind him for safety, has anyone used him for safety before, even by accident? She hid from her father close to him, and he felt the need to protect this cowering woman. Her fear and discomfort was something he could feel coming off her. She was so expressive he could even feel her emotions.

Her counsel was not unlike his, old opinionated men always looking to trade up. They wanted to know what right he had to claim their heir before their clan head had a chance to tell them she was offered to him. He took the chance to make them shrivel back, his past was useful when he could use that fear to protect. He could protect her.

"Welcome back to the Hyuuga compound Kazekage-sama, would you like announced?" One of the Hyuuga asked bowing politely.

"No, I have only come to ask my fiancee to accompany me." He chose his words of claim on her to keep the chances of refusal low. He would refrain from using that wording with her, from his understanding women did not like to be owned.

"Yes, of course, I will fetcher her." The Hyuuga scuttled inside and he was soon presented with the woman in question looking confused in much more casual clothing than he had ever seen her in. Long loose shirt and skirt pale colors, very suiting for her. She would fit in with Suna housewives well.

"K-Kazekage-sama, was there something you needed?" She asked fiddling with her ring. He could tell when she was moving it, she touched it a lot, it was an odd feeling have someone so gingerly touch his sand, no one touched it unless he was attacking them with it.

"You may call me Gaara now there is no longer need for the formalities,now." He didn't like the formality anyway. "Will you accompany me to meet with the Hokage and my sister?" He asked, giving her the decisions like he had been advised.

"O-Of course G-Gaara-sama, just allow me to change." She mumbled before trying to retreat back inside. She still used a formality, though she seemed to do so with her friends as well, a possible norm he would have to get used to as a husband.

"What's wrong with what you are wearing?" She looked fine. Her features were much softer without the makeup, she looked a lot more comfortable in what she was wearing. He was sure she still had blisters from the shoes she wore they day meet that cause her to step carefully.

"U-Uh, I-I guess I don't have to." She reached up and pulled a piece of cloth she was wearing over her hair and handed it to the Hyuuga that fetched her, slipped shoes on as she brushed her long skirt off. She followed him down the street toward where he assumed his sister to be. "I-Is there something your Temari-sama would like to talk to me about?"

"It has come to my attention that I did not inform my council of or joining, it was more a rash decision then I realized at the time." She nodded.

"R-Rash for both of us." She agreed.

"Do you regret this?" If she did he could break the engagement. He didn't particularly want to, he enjoyed her company. She was calming to have around.

"I-It's not like that it's just that, I-I hadn't thought about me moving to Suna, my sister is not happy with the arrangement and I-I know others who won't be either." She stared at her feet as they walked. She had relaxed around him greatly since the first day. He wondered how she trusted him so quickly to be so friendly, from what he understood that was just what she did, but wasn't he different?

"I will not keep you from them." He assured, his family was becoming more important to him, he would understand her attachment. "Though I will not always be able to accompany you if you come to visit them in Konoha." He was the Kage, after all, trips this long to other villages were rare and this trip was about to come to an end. Was she coming with him when he left, or would he wait for her?

"Th-Thank you, I don't expect you to come with me." Her entire body seemed to gain joy, she still walked with her head down like she had before but now it was more comfortable and was hiding a smile. Was it cute? He was going with cute.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**This would have been up a couple days ago, but I hated the ending and was much to tired to come up with something better, now I am well rested and ready to come up with my next chapter. However, I might not be until after Monday that I get a new one up because I will have no power until then starting today. I have to work with my school work around this already so I'm not sure if I will be able to upload as well. I will continue writing however I won't be able to upload.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	8. Chapter 8

Temari seemed to be suddenly very fond of her, Hinata would assume that her soon to be sister in law was trying to start their relationship off on a good note, or was it something else she liked? Probably not, Hinata didn't find she had any good qualities for her to like. It was nice having an elder sister rather than being the elder sister for once. It kind of took off some on the weight of the world knowing there was someone who was more experienced to got to. She hoped that's how she made Hanabi feel.

Hinata wrote her signature beside Gaara's on the scroll to his council informing him of their engagement. She sat quietly beside him while the two Kage's and Temari spoke about the politics of the marriage. Hinata played with the hem of her long house work shirt, she really should have changed, she felt underdressed compared to the other two woman in the room.

She drifted from the conversation when she caught sight of her ring. She was growing more attached to the ring the more she thought about it. It was the sweetest most thoughtful gift she had ever been given, and he didn't even understand, somehow that made her heart melt even more. The innocence of it made it all the more special. She would have to make up for it somehow.

She didn't know what he expected out of his wife. She didn't think he knew or had even thought about it. He obviously didn't think she needed to be arm candy or dressed for the high status he held, he had taken her to the Hokage's office dress in her chore clothes.

She knew what she would be expected to be if she had been a Hyuuga bride or the wife to a higher class man in Konoha, but how did Suna men expect the wives to act? Even bigger question, how was the wife of the Suna Lage supposed to act. She couldn't remember the last Kage to have a spouse in Konoha even. Was it Naruto's father?

All the voices stopped suddenly and she looked up releasing everyone was looking at her. Her face flamed as she released someone had addressed her and she wasn't paying attention.

"I-I'm sorry?" She asked feeling sick with embarrassment.

The Hokage smiled warmly at her amused by her. "Did you want a wedding here, Hinata."

She tried to think of how the three had gotten to that point in the conversation while she drifted, she looked up beside her to Gaara. He looked annoyed like he just scolded, she could put together what happened. She would like also guess where he got the idea for the ring from now.

"I-I don't really mind, either way, I don't need a big Konoha wedding as much as it might disappoint Ino-chan and the Hyuuga." She didn't know how Suna did weddings so she couldn't speak for it.

Temari picked up on her distinction and her face lit up. "Would you want a Suna wedding then?" She looked a little more excited than she should be. She likely never thought she would be able to plan her little brother's wedding before her own, Hinata didn't want to crush her excitement.

"I-I don't know about Suna wedding customs." She admitted. "I-If that's expected of me because of Gaara-sama's position, I-I don't mind." She carefully gave Temari the rope to latch on to.

Temari leaned forward from her chair uncrossing her legs. "I can help!"

The eldest woman chucked greatly amused by Temari's sudden change in priority.

Gaara stayed silent letting his sister take over the conversation giving her a short rundown on the difference in customs, only wrinkling his nose when certain things came up to show his distaste for them. Hinata found it amusing and kept in mind what he didn't like for later, maybe she could get those area's toned down.

"You know you can talk about this outside my office." The Hokage inserted 20 minutes into Temari's wedding rambling promptly tossing them out.

Temari lead them outside as she continued, Hinata tried to soak up mass much of it as she could but she couldn't retain it all, most of it had a lot of backstories she obviously didn't understand. She was glad Temari was excited at least. Gaara took to step right beside her once more as they followed his sister. Temari took them a restaurant, Hinata couldn't ignore that it was Shikamaru's team's favorite, but she would keep that to herself of course.

Hinata found herself actually enjoying the idea of a real wedding and Suna weddings sounded interesting, not totally unlike Konoha ones, but different enough to find interest in. Even the attire sounded more to her comfort, in Konoha, the wedding dress had replaced the traditional kimono, even in the Hyuuga weddings. She disliked the idea of looking like a large white cupcake, and her hips were large enough without help.

She wondered if the people of Suna would reject her as the foreign bride of the Kage. That's when a question struck her.

"T-Temari-san?" She interrupted as soon as Temari stop to take a breath. She got both attentions on her immediately and almost flinched at the shift. "I-I was just wondering if there are responsibilities I must take on as Gaara-sama wife."

Temari blinked a couple times processing the change of subject. "Well, we haven't had a spouse standing beside the Kazekage for a while so next relatives usually fill in. I took that place, so I guess you take on most of my responsibilities." Temari looked over to Gaara for confirmation, he simply nodded.

"O-okay." She gave an internal sigh of relief, she was glad she would be given something to do. Despite what she knew of Suna, she was worried about becoming more of a doll for a political council to dress up and shown off. She wasn't sure if that was totally out of the water yet, but at least she could help the country he cared for. She only felt comfortable asking because of Gaara's unwavering aura of strength, it was odd to feel so safe around someone she hardly knew. It might have been because the feeling of safe she got from him was about the same feeling she had had around Naruto, it was really nice to feel the warmth again without her heart hurting.

"I explain all that when we get to Suna and have you settled, you know it will be really nice to have another woman around."

* * *

Hanabi decided she was sleeping in Hinata's room until she left. She snuck in every night like a child with nightmares carrying an extra blanket curling up beside her older sister and having her tell her stories of when she was younger or what she remembered of their mother.

Hinata worried about her. The girl had an unwavering physical strength and a hard exterior, however, the younger girl was attached to her. They grew up without the guidance of a mother, with a father that made them compete, but at the end of the day, they decide they were still sisters. Though Hinata the weaker of the two in both strength and personality, there was one thing she would always stand up before the council and deny them, Hanabi's wellbeing.

That was why she was getting married in the first place, wasn't it. So Hanabi could decide her own path.

"That Temari woman isn't going to replace me right?" She asked from her place curled up with her head on Hinata's lap.

Hinata stopped playing with younger girls hair. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Will she replace me as your sister?" Hanabi shrank into her blanket childishly.

Hinata smiled warmly down at her hoping it gave strength to her moment of insecurity. "O-Of course not, she'll be my sister in law, but she's not you and she can't replace you, Hanabi-nee-chan."

Hanabi nodded. Hinata felt her heart break looking down at her sister's show of human weakness, something Hyuuga wasn't supposed to have. Her own greatest weakness. It was a cold reality that she was still young and childish, as she should be of course, but that was a weakness in the eyes of the Hyuuga. They were truly their mother's daughters.

She hoped she could speak to Neji about this before she left, any spare time she had after the meetings was usually taken packing, with Hanabi, or by Gaara. She knew he wished to talk about it, every time she saw him he gave her the 'we need to talk' glare she just hadn't had the time, everything was going by far too fast.

* * *

"Hinata! Get up!"

Hinata shot up to the sitting position in her bed, accidentally spooking her sister awake as well, she rubbed her eyes and looked out the window to see who was calling for her from the edge the compound.

She realized in horror that she had forgotten something terribly important in the mix of confusion the last couple of day were. She flew out of bed throwing on clothing barely brushing her hair and running down past confused branch members preparing breakfast.

She ran out of the compound feeling dizzy from how quickly she got up. She took leaned over to take a breath while she was approached.

"It's not true is it?" Hinata flinched at the unmasked hurt in his voice. "You're getting married to the Kazekage?"

She stood looking down at her feet. "Y-Yes I am, Kiba-kun." She shrunk as she felt him flinch.

"Why did I have to hear this through my sister's gossip mill?" He growled at her.

"I-I've been very busy with the meeting and all my spare time has been getting to know my fiance and getting ready to leave." She explained, it wasn't an excuse. There was not excuse for forgetting to tell her best friends about her engagement.

"You didn't even consider me did you?" He growled glaring at her fidgeting hands. Hinata cringed.

She looked down at her ring, rubbing it back and forth on her finger nervously. "I-I didn't ask what anyone thought, he asked and I-I said yes. W-we didn't even tell my father until after."

"That's not what I meant Hinata." She looked up confused, then what had he meant?

"I-I didn't even think about the fact that accepting meant moving away or leaving the team at the time either." She tried feeling tears start in her eyes.

"No, Hinata I don't mean you not being part of the team anymore." His growl got lower. Couldn't he just directly yell at her it would be less painful.

"She doesn't know what you mean stop making her feel worse." Hinata turned quickly to see Shino dropping to his feet and approaching. Both males were stiff and the air was uncomfortable.

"I thought I told you to stay out this." Barked harshly.

"I didn't agree." He replied calmly stopping beside her. "I'm letting you ask her, that's bad enough."

"I-I'm sorry, I seem to not understand what's going on." She interjected breaking their deadly eye contact.

"Why wasn't I an option, Hinata?" Kiba asked angrily. Hinata blinked at him blankly still not understanding. She ran through her head a list of the things he could mean but she came up short. His anger heightened at her confused face. She looked up at Shino for help.

Shino sighed. "He would have married you, Hinata."

Hinata's heart shattered, he was right. She hadn't considered it, but not just for the reason he probably thought. The Hyuuga clan didn't like the Inuzuka, they weren't an option in the Hyuuga's book so he couldn't be in hers.

"Th-the Hyuuga..." She started to explain.

"No, you never even thought to talk about it. Don't hide behind them!" He yelled stepping forward.

Shino took a step in front of her. "It's not her fault you didn't say anything all these years." Years? "She didn't know because you never said anything that is your fault, not hers. She didn't go around asking every male she knew if they ever thought to marry her. After she told us she was required to, it wasn't brought up again." She hadn't considered Shino either, she hoped his feelings weren't hurt like Kiba's were.

"I-I'm sorry Kiba-kun, I wasn't aware you wanted to be considered that way." She tried peering around Shino.

"You're not even considering it now!" He barked.

"I-I'm engaged already." She whimpered.

"You don't even think breaking it is an option do you!" He came closer now yelling in her face.

Hinata was now annoyed and feeling cornered. "N-No, I don't think it is an option! N-Not only is that rude since I have accepted and we have already told both our councils of the engagement, AND it would be highly unfair of Gaara-sama who actually asked me to marry him!" She didn't realize that her words had a double meaning until Kiba flinched back looking wounded. "I-I didn't mean it like that. H-He didn't need to ask, my father already offered me he could have just gone to my father."

"And do you really think that was that emotionally stunted bastards idea?" Kiba crossed his arms falling to one leg. She knew he was upset but there was not need to attack Gaara in this.

"N-No, I don't but I think it's very sweet that he decided to take the time to get me a ring even though it's not his custom, and even worried the ring wasn't good enough. He's not cold, you're misunderstanding him." She defended. Shino plucked her hand from her other fidgeting one and looked at the ring.

"It's sand." He stated.

"Y-Yeah from the gourd he wears." She felt her cheeks redden and Kiba stiffen. Now was not the time to blush over her ring.

"He can't love you how you loved Naruto." He accused, she flinched harshly, and watched in horror Shino's hand left hers, balled into a fist, and connected with Kiba's face.

"Sh-Shino-kun stop!" She cried grabbing his coat and throwing him behind her preventing further damage as Kiba fell back.

"That was not necessary!" Shino voice leaked out darkly letting himself be easily pushed away.

Kiba held his face and glared at the ground. "No, it wasn't. Sorry."

She dropped to her knees beside him pulling his hand away to look at the forming bruise.

"Leave it, I deserve it." He whimpered. "I'm shouldn't have even thought it."

She lifted her hand to his cheek healing the bruise. "I-I'm sorry that I didn't consider your feelings."

"I never made them known, I'll get over it." He mumbled flinching in pain as the check healed under her hand.

"I-I think you would like him, Kiba-kun." She tried.

"I know I won't, but I'll take your word for it." She reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lay a hand on her back and his head down on her shoulder.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Power in my house is back, however tests coming soon.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	9. Chapter 9

"I-I not sure if you if you're aware Gaara-sama, but it's rude to spy on me." Hinata finally interjected quietly while she brought her tea to her lips. Gaara sighed.

"You noticed me." He confirmed. She nodded setting her cup back down. He should have known she would, she was a tracker and a member of a clan that prided themselves in being overly observant. "I came to retrieve you. I found that the angry man shouting at you was a risk to your safety and observed." More precisely he almost threw the dog boy back into one of the wall around the compound when he stepped toward her and would have if the other male hadn't stepped between them. Gaara had watched and waited for her friends to leave and her to go back inside before he approached the house.

Her behavior when she was with her friends and when she was with him were different. The closeness that friends had that he never quite understood. Would she have that with him, it was not something he would allow himself to hope for however he wouldn't mind it if it happened.

"I-I understand, however, if Kiba-kun would have noticed you, he wouldn't have understood." She explained, 'and he would have wanted a fight' he finished for her. "H-he's not a fan of our union." She mumbled.

From what he could tell from other relationships, he should be in some way upset about her closeness to other males, but he didn't really know why he should so he would have to ignore that norm. There was no reason for him to be upset with her being close to her friends, in fact, the way she spoke about him to her friends was favorable in his opinion.

"I heard, among other things." Her cheeks turned red and she played with the rim her cup with her thumb. "Would you like to break the engagement in favor of him?" He found it displeasing he liked spending time with her and wouldn't mind at all having her with him, but if the idea of the relationship in the first place was to care for the other, would the best way to do that to make sure they wanted to be in the relationship?

"Y-You keep asking things like that." She mumbled and looked up her brows knitted forward and eye focused on his, concerned? "I-It's like you don't think you deserve someone enjoying time with you."

He didn't know how to respond to that. There really wasn't much reason for someone to want to spend time with him, so why would he think someone enjoyed spending time with him. He wasn't enjoyable to be around like she was. She stared at him, still examining him with the same odd look of personal worry. It was simple really, he didn't deserve it, what had he ever done to deserve friends or a caring wife? "I don't."

"Th-that's not true." She said firmly. Firm was something that was odd coming from her soft voice. "Y-You are known as a great, caring leader." She hesitated before also adding. "I-I won't assume what your childhood was like, but I'm aware what they called you and it's not true."

What this what Kankuro was talking about? Was this the look he spoke about, not pity for a monster, but concern for a child who didn't know love? It was certainly something he wasn't used to, but she was still wrong.

"I appreciate the… thought." His answer made her frown and sigh.

"M-Maybe one day you'll believe me." She mumbled finishing her tea.

"Would you like another cup?" She really liked tea, he didn't drink it much at home, he would have to make sure the kitchen stocked some for her. What was the other thing she said she liked? The swirled cinnamon cakes? Fluffy pastries was not a norm for his kitchen either so he wondered if they could manage her colder climate foods.

She glanced at the clock and then nodded. He wondered if she was avoiding something, what would she be avoiding that she would rather spend her time with him? They had already spent a few hours in the cafe, just talking, it was pleasant, and there was plenty to talk about. Despite her quiet behavior, she could also hold a conversation and he enjoyed her opinion even if some of them were a little too light hearted for the real world.

He would talk to her all day is she liked.

* * *

They didn't end up leaving until closing time and it was a bit late for her to get home. She waved at him before closing the door turning inside to see crossed arm and furrowed brows.

"N-Neji-nii-san!" Her heart sank as she realized he must have waited up for her. She shrunk a bit into herself as she took off her shoes.

"Where have you been?" He asked calmly with his scolding voice.

"W-With Gaara-sama." She answered honestly did he really need to make her feel like she just came home late with a secret boyfriend, he was her fiancee she was supposed to be spending time with him.

"All day?" He asked, not believing her.

"Y-Yes." She put up her coat avoiding eye contact with her cross cousin. She had come home to him like this on only a few occasions, every time she felt worse facing him then she did her father. His disappointment hurt worse because he believed in her.

"Does he require all of your time." He scolded taking her bag.

"N-No, but I should get to know him before we leave, shouldn't I? H-he will be too busy to speak to me when we get back." She defended. This was going to be a fight she knew it. She let him follow her back to her room.

"So he will be casting you aside once you are in Suna?" Hinata cringed, it was going to be a big fight with Neji taking everything she said and running with it.

"N-No but he is the Kazekage, h-he will be busy running his village. I-I will be busy learning my duties." She turned her head just as Neji's eyes flashed, had he found what he wanted?

"Duties?" He growled. She could kick herself, of course, he would take it that way.

"I-I will be taking Temari-san's place." She corrected.

"You will be working under his thumb." He tried.

She took a deep breath to keep from raising her voice. "I-I will be helping him care for his village."

"It will be your village then too won't it." He pointed out.

"Y-Yes, however currently I am still a Konoha citizen." She explained. This was pointless, she'd rather he just yell at her directly. Why did everyone that was upset withdraw out their point rather than just saying why they were upset?

"You will be moving villages." He confirmed.

"Th-that would be part of the marriage." She agreed annoyed.

"What else will be." He growled did he really need to think like that! It wasn't on every man's mind constantly!

She had had enough. "W-We haven't talked about it, Neji-nii-san!" She finally shouted. "I-I don't believe he has even thought of it either, he not the type. We will talk about it when it comes up, AND when we do, it will be none of your business!"

He became ridged. "You're right, but it is still my job until you are no longer a Hyuuga to protect you."

She softened instantly. "Y-Yes I know, but you don't need to protect me from him."

"Do you know who he is?" He asked stiffly.

"D-Do you?" His face twitch. "N-Nii-san everyone has pointed out his past, his personality, and who they think he is. E-Everyone has wanted to object, b-but think about it, really wh-which would you rather? I could marry a man of high class from here," He glared at the idea, he knew how they would treat her, his fears would be valid then. "O-or I could marry the very kind man who, wasn't even looking to marry, and when he decided to, knowing he could have just dealt with my father, b-but instead took the time to make a ring and asked me and has since given me a door out if I wanted it." Her heart ached for him. "H-he may seem harsh at first, but he just a very thoughtful, insecure man with a hard shell who everyone judges for a childhood he couldn't control!" She drew back with a huff trying to keep tears from filling her eyes.

Neji simmered in silence. Leaning on the wall by her door.

"I-I know you want to protect me, but I don't think you need to protect me from him."

"If he ever..." He started.

"N-Nii-san," She scolded. "Pl-please trust me." She stepped forward placing her hand gently on his arm. He stiffened and her affection.

He huffed and resigned to glare to the side.

"H-Hanabi-nee-chan needs you more now." She interjected. "Pl-Please protect her in my place."

He hesitated to look back up and nod.

"Y-you will need to get used to receiving hugs." She giggled as his face curled in horror.

* * *

Hinata blinked trying to understand the excitement that was being displayed before her. Two of the three women that had drug her away after the last of the meetings, even before Gaara had had a chance to get to her, where now squealing, the other was glaring at them for the ear piercing noise.

Sakura and Ino were far too excited, you would think they were the ones getting married. Tenten rolled her eyes and held her hand out to Hinata, Hinata had gotten this enough this week to understand, she lifted her left hand for examination.

Tan hands tilted it thoughtfully before her hand was snatched away by more manicured fingers. Hinata gave the older girl an apologetic look.

The two girls her age quieted a bit as they examined her hand they looked confused, Hinata tried not to be amused.

"I-It's made of his sand."

Tenten's nose scrunched as the other two girls awed. "I don't get it." She grumbled.

"It's sweet! She always has a piece of him with her!" Ino explained.

"Do you really think that's what he was thinking at the time." She countered.

"Does it matter? It's still adorable! How can a man like that do something so cute?" Sakura swooned. Hinata remembered that Sakura knew him a bit better than she did when he was younger and probably remembered some on his harsher years. "Would have been nice to have a stone, though."

Hinata tugged her hand back. "I-I like it the way it is. H-He didn't need to get one. In Suna, they give proposal gifts that you would use in the house after marriage rather than rings." She explained.

"Like what?" Tenten asked suddenly more interested.

"W-Well, from what I understand, it can be anything really." She thought she better explain the idea. "T-Temari-san says it was a custom developed when Suna had been going through hard times and you couldn't afford expensive things like jewelry. S-So instead you would offer something that was made by hand that could be used, like a heavy clay cooking pot." Ino and Sakura's noses scrunched. "H-However now it is common to give pottery, stone necklaces, and other artwork that has more use as decoration, b-but they still are meant to be made by hand by the proposer." Despite their distaste, she thought it was rather a romantic idea, someone put time into making you and item to have in the home, rather than buying a ring. She got the best of both with her ring.

"What about a sword?" Tenten asked in thought.

Hinata giggled. "I-If it can be made by hand I guess it fits."

"Do you really think Neji could make a sword." Ino probed.

"Who said I was thinking of him?" Tenten asked harshly, thoroughly annoyed.

Hinata waved her hands to keep attention on her and away from the forming fight. "Ei-either way, I-I like the ring and I plan to keep it the way it is."

"If it's his sand and he's still connected to it, can he still feel it?" Sakura asked assaulting her hand again.

Hinata's face burned. She really hoped not, she played with it constantly.

"Are you having the wedding here?" Ino asked suddenly. Hinata internally cringed, this was inevitable.

"N-no, Temari-san is planning a Suna wedding." Ino face dropped. Hinata continued quickly. "I-I wasn't even going to have one, b-but apparently it's a custom for the eldest unmarried female in the family to plan the wedding a-and she didn't think either of her brothers would marry before her." Temari had also said it was a custom that was regularly ignored, but she wasn't going to tell Ino that.

"Do you know what they are like?" She tilted her head the initial hurt gone.

"S-Sort of, they are more traditional than trendy like they are here. Th-there are robes instead of dresses and a headdress instead of a vail, a-an exchange of gifts rather than rings." She listed. "Th-the wedding doesn't seem to be as important as the feast after though."

"Wasn't there something about stealing something from the bride and giving it back?" Tenten looked confused.

"I-I think that's something Temari-san will be ignoring, you have a female in the groom's family steal a piece of the headdress and the groom gives it back once you are alone." Please don't ask why. Please don't ask why.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked Hinata cringed outwardly.

"I-It's a fertility blessing."

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	10. Chapter 10

It was cloudy, Hanabi was miserable, Kiba and Neji barely spoke to her, and her father didn't bother to come see her off.

Neji did struggled through a hug and let Hanabi's fingers cling to his sleeve while they said their final goodbyes. Kiba's hug had been a little too tight but it was warm and was accompanied by a comfortable hand on her shoulder from Shino, her legs being assaulted by Akamaru, and a warm smile from her teacher.

Sakura and Ino handed her a "wedding" gift she didn't want to open in fear of what was inside. Tenten gave a short goodbye before going to be amused by Neji's stiff behavior.

Naruto had spent most of his time speaking to Gaara loudly and when it came time for him to say goodbye to her, his mood was a very abrupt change and he seemed nervous. She wondered if she shouldn't have told him, but it forced her to move on, which is what she had needed. She hoped it didn't cause him to much discomfort. She reached forward first to hug him. He quickly engulfed her and picked her up off her toes, when had he gotten that tall? Had she stopped paying attention?

He released her turning her swiftly enough to make her dizzy and giving her a gentle push, directly into Gaara. She stumbled back in embarrassment.

They all waved her off as she departed for her new life.

* * *

Suna was hot. Hot and dry. Too hot and dry for his fiancee. They had just made it in the gates when Kankuro had asked her if she was alright directly before she fainted.

He was now angry with himself for not thinking of the climate change having more of an effect on her. Temari had had her change before they had got into the desert, however, she still was not used to the dry air and heat.

Kankuro picked her up and went ahead to get her inside to cool down.

"She'll get sunburnt easily too with her complexion." Temari commented as they were burdened with information of what had happened while they were gone.

"I did not account for that." He agreed.

"You didn't account for much when you decided this." His sister mused.

* * *

She was fine, wasn't even dehydrated, just light headed from the heat, she explained the fainting was something she had suffered from in the past.

Gaara hadn't felt calm until he was able to check on her health himself. She seemed embarrassed about the issue, so he didn't ask more.

He had a room prepared for her, made an appointment with his council that was demanding answers and had a very awkward conversation with the head of kitchen staff.

He was now back in his office glaring at paperwork that had piled up. It felt surreal to be back in his office. Annoying to be back at his desk and having to speak to the politicals.

Working through the day was something he was used to and he fell right back into the stressful routine of his day until late in the evening when he got and unusually light knock on his door.

"Enter." He growled looking up to worried eyes and sun burnt cheeks the peeked from behind the door.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, but you haven't been to any meals." Hinata slid in and lightly closed the door behind her, standing so close to it she was almost leaning on it. An escape root? Did she fear him now that she was in his home and not hers?

He sighed, looking at the time. She was right he had skipped all his meals taking only small snacks from his brother. He had got so quickly engulfed in his work he nearly forgot she was here.

"I-Is this normal?" She asked twirling her ring behind her back.

"Generally." He answered honestly.

She looked at her feet and chewed on her lip and nodded not looking back up to him. What was that? Disappointment? Had she wanted to have meals with him? Had he offended her?

"I-I leave you to your then work, b-but please eat." She mumbled quickly before retreating out the door leaving him to stare in confusion at where she had been standing.

He stared so long, by the time he realized he had been, there was another knock came and a member of the kitchen brought him in a plate. The man looked as though he had been scolded before entering. He sighed and ate what had been brought to him. It was certainly different for someone to be looking after his health, his siblings had long since given up on it, and most the staff were too frightened of him, or had too much respect to scold him on his unhealthy habits.

She would give up like they did. He was a man of habit and a workaholic. He was aware of and would not be embarrassed by either. He slept little, ate little, and spent little time away from his office. He would be glad to spend the time he did have to himself with her, however his work and village needed his attention first.

* * *

Hinata was up before most in the house and down to kitchen before people even thought about making breakfast. If Temari was right, Gaara would be in his office in less than an hour and so that how much time she had. She tried not to giggle at the memory of the shocked face of the head of staff when she asked if she could use the kitchen or the man she had sent with a plate upstairs last night.

She was determined to be a good wife and friend to her fiance, everyone else might let him ignore his health, but she certainly would not. The Hyuuga could be classified as many distasteful things, unhealthy was not one of them. She had been taught from a young age to have a full healthy diet and she would not let herself ignore his.

She cooked and cleaned up her mess just as confused staff came in for the morning. One even offered to take the tray for her, but this was her little mission she would like to do it on her own. She came to his office balanced the tray on her hip and knocked on the door.

She heard a tap of a pencil being place down a little harder than it needed to be before he called her in. His look of irritation melted into one of complete confusion as she stepped in.

"I-I brought you breakfast." He continued to stare as if she hadn't said anything. She took a deep breath and crossed the room setting the tray down on his desk.

"It's very early." He mumbled still processing her looking down at the breakfast for two she had made, he spoke more of the foods he didn't like rather than the ones he did so she hoped what she made was acceptable.

"I-I wanted to make sure I came before any appointments." She didn't want to interrupt, she was being forward and disruptive enough.

"The staff doesn't come in until," He looked up at the clock. "Now."

"I-I know, I made it." She mumbled fidgeting. Maybe he thought it wouldn't be good enough? Most were surprised that she liked to cook being an heiress. Hanabi was terrible at it, more appropriate than her as always.

He considered it for a moment more before speaking. "Thank you."

She could keep herself from smiling so she looked at her feet to hid her blush. The painful sunburn helped.

"You will stay?" He asked, she hoped it wasn't the first moment he had noticed two of everything. She nodded bring the chair across from him closer to the desk as he set his papers aside. She set the plates of the tray for them before siting.

"I'm not familiar with this." He commented as he picked up his utensils.

"I-It's a breakfast tart." She realized that he likely wasn't used to pastries in the desert, maybe she should have gone with a simple rice omelet.

He nodded looking at it like it was a live duck, she tried not to giggle as he took his first bite. He looked relieved.

"I-it's a jam, not bean paste." She covered her mouth to hide her smile, had he have still forced down and eaten the whole thing if had been? She was surprised he didn't asked since he had expressed his distaste for it to her already.

He nodded, keeping his eyes down. Was he embarrassed? It was certainly cute for the usually stern looking man to be looking at his plate like a child who just objected to his new dinner he actually liked.

"It's good." He mumbled as he continued to eat.

She dug into hers as well, the tea that the kitchen staff had gave her last night was an odd, she wasn't sure if she liked it or not, so she sipped at it sparingly. She thought it was sweet that Gaara had asked them to start making and keeping foods he had seen her eat. She was surprised when they pointed out the small can of tea they currently had to her specifically.

They ate in comfortable silence, to be honest, she was extremely tired. She had not expected the night to be so cold and had trouble sleeping in the new environment.

The morning was still cold as the sun had not assaulted the landscape yet, she could still find a use for her jacket then.

"You're shivering." He pointed out.

"S-Sorry, not use to the climate yet." She answered embarrassed taking her cup in both hands to warm them.

"Have Temari take you to get new clothes before we meet with the council today." It didn't sound like an order, he was unusually soft with her. It made her feel special though she didn't think it was deliberate.

"S-Sure, if you'll let me back in for lunch." She almost laughed at another gaze of confusion.

* * *

She was very odd, he concluded.

Suna clothing suited her, though. Long pale colored fabric flowed to her ankles and wrists, usually they would stand out against the tan skin of the a native Suna villager and blend with the brown or blond hair, but where her dark hair that had been pulled up and back was the stark difference, her pale skin blended smoothly with the fabric. At night she might be mistaken for a luck spirit.

He was having growing concerns with the meeting they were having with the council. His council could be vicious, they were old and like traditions, but only as long as it benefited them. He wasn't sure what they would do to his quiet easily upsetted fiancee.

He was once again surprised as she stood with him outside the council room, head high, perfect poster with her hands firmly grasped to keep her usual fidgeting away. He had so easily forgotten she was heiress, and was very harshly reminded that she had been looking to marry because her council didn't want her as an heiress.

The door opened for them to enter and she stepped forward with him without even looking up to him.

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata hated councils, more specifically she hated the Hyuuga council. This was a new council that never meet her and it was going to be her job to deal with them so she better start out strong. The entire room became stiff and quiet as they entered she followed her fiance make sure she was close enough that it didn't look like she was cowering behind him, she just didn't know where they were to stand. The air staled as they took their place, good start.

She could feel the tenseness from him, he was unsure how she would take this, she was sure. She was more concerned about how this council would see her. He had expressed he didn't really care what his council thought.

No one spoke for a full minute, she glanced over to where she saw Temari. She was currently glaring at who looked like the head of the council who was still sitting. She hated to do what she was about to but it would make a lasting impression at least.

She abruptly bowed respectfully, however not a full bow. Tactical, giving a full bow would be submission, a half bow showed her place and power. "I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, pleased to meet you." She introduced herself, the silence made her voice echo over the room. All eyes went from him to her. She felt the room stiffened and the air grow cold, perfect. She stood back up perfectly straight and stared exspectantly at the head with a kind calm peak to corners of her mouth.

This put him on the spot to introduce himself and the group whether he wanted to or not. His face was already turning red.

"Hyuuga-sama." He greeted, she could almost hear his teeth grit together. He said his name and introduced the council as a whole through clenched teeth and a strained smile. "Welcome."

She gave a light smile and short bow of her head, ignoring his clear discomfort. She would turn into her father yet.

"We were surprised by your engagement, Kazekage-sama. You have turned down any attempt to have you marry in the past." He addressed Gaara, anything he could manage to stop looking at her. There was a hidden 'Why this woman and not the women we picked out for you' in there.

Hinata wasn't letting him get away from her, his squirming was something she couldn't get the Hyuuga council to do, she was cruelly enjoying it. "M-My clan thought a closer bond with Suna would be more easily achieved this way. P-peace is something we like to keep." She was being deadly truthful, he wouldn't have thought to asked if her father hadn't made it painfully obvious she was being pawned off. Gaara, however, had taken the bait and then the whole fishing pool, it melted her heart a bit every time she thought about it.

His smile tightened. "Of course, we are just confused why we weren't addressed on the matter."

She smile a bit more, clearly fake, another tactic, lets them know you know they are under your heel. "W-Well, from what was understood, you wanted Gaara-sama to marry politically since he had not partnered, and Konoha is your closest ally, y-your agreement on the matter seemed clear." She paused but just as he reopened his mouth to speak she continued with. "B-Besides, the Hyuuga council was not completely addressed either, Gaara-sama personally proposed."

Eyes turned into saucers, mouths were hung slightly then were forced shut, as everyone in the room squirmed.

She was starting to see why her father like this kind rudeness tactic so much, it made you feel very powerful. As the man looked down to think, she quickly glanced over to her soon to be sister in law who had a hand clamped harshly over her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing. Hinata felt sudden pride in being all those years of ridiculous training, they might be useful to her yet.

"Kazekage-sama," The man looked directly up at him avoiding eye even accidental eye contact with her. "You did not inform us you wanted to marry." He was losing footing.

"I wasn't aware I was required to." For the first time since they came in she looked up to Gaara, he had a stern mask, she was sure he always had when he spoke to his council. She felt empowered just standing next to him.

She smiled sickeningly sweet back to the head of the council.

He grits his teeth. "It's very sudden."

She popped back in to support him, driving the nail deeper. "W-We can hold off the wedding until agreements with the Hyuuga and Konoha council are settled." Most political weddings didn't have weddings unless it was in an attempt to show off or show power and wealth. She could let them swim with the idea it was a show of power or that it was their decision. She already planted the idea that the marriage wasn't strictly political. She felt bad using their fear of angering or offending Gaara, but it would help him more than it would hurt him, so she would allow it just this for this. The man's face turned white.

"Of course." He paused seething in the polite proper tone she had set for the conversation. "Thank you." He bit out of obligation.

"Th-thank you for your lovely welcome. I-I look forward to working with you." It was at that moment the entire room realized that they would be working with her, the tension heightened immensely, it was hard to breathe in it. Hinata, however, was breathing just fine for once in her life she had without a doubt won. She was going to write a very long thank you to her father and the council tonight, Hanabi and Neji will be proud.

* * *

Temari was nearly jumping up in down with joy, she had a firm clutch to Hinata shoulders and Hinata was outwardly giggling at the woman's excitement.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" She grinned brightly. "He looked like he would explode!" She laughed. "I want to continue to work with you when you take over, I have to see more of that!" The two women joyfully laughed as Gaara sat at his desk.

"I-I would be happy to have you." Hinata assured.

Gaara was very pleasantly surprised, not only had she held her own, she had completely taken on the council in away his sister had never managed. Temari usually got things done by arguing until they were tired and gave in, which could take a very long time and didn't always work, but Hinata had made them all scolded children in their seats without even raising her voice, in fact, she had done it with a smile and a bow.

He might actually get something done if she kept it up.

From what he understood of the encounter, she did imply that their marriage wasn't purposely political. It wasn't untrue, he hadn't asked her to marry him because of her father's suggestion though it had planted the thought in his head. Instead, it was her reaction to the idea of marrying him that had really set him on the track of considering to actually marry her. She hadn't been disgusted or fearful of the idea, she was merely embarrassed that her father was pointing it out rather like she was a piece of art rather than a woman.

The strength and humility she showed were attractive.

"Gaara." He realized he was being spoken to and blinked, he had been staring blankly at Hinata who was now red under her healing sunburn. She didn't like being stared at, it made her embarrassed her remembered.

He moved his eyes to his sister. "Yes?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "How do you think she did." She made a pointed face toward Hinata. What? Was she trying to tell him something?

"She handled them better than you do." He commented, his sister's nose scrunched up and she rolled her eyes shaking her head. Possibly not the answer she was looking for, then what had she wanted?

"Th-thank you, Gaara-sama," Hinata mumbled playing with her ring staring at it intently.

"As my fiancee, you are allowed to call me informally." It was uncomfortable to hear it that way, she was his fiancee not a subordinate.

"O-Okay." She mumbled.

Temari looked between her and him with a big grin. He was not understanding his sister's mood today, if she kept up the odd behavior he would have her check in for an early mental evaluation.

* * *

"Really?" Kankuro asked in disbelief.

"I wish you were there, you wouldn't have been able to stop from laughing, she had him digging his own grave." Temari laughed outwardly telling the story of the day's early events.

"Who knew such a cute little woman, has such a sharp tongue." Kankuro sighed when the story was told.

Hinata blushed.

Temari lightly smacked his arm. "Hey, she's Gaara's bride."

"Missed my chance huh?" He laughed.

Hinata was going to heavily assume he was joking and smiled lightly. She looked over at the time.

"I-I'm going to make Gaara dinner, please excuse me." She stood bowing her head slightly.

"Make?" Temari asked.

"I-I found that he doesn't take the infinitive to eat." She said defensively, she hoped they didn't see it as a sign of disrespect that she was forcing him to have meals.

"I was wondering why you didn't show up for breakfast or lunch." Kankuro sat back a bit more with a undeceive expression. "Is he actually eating?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well, at least he likes you enough to let you make him eat. We've been trying to get him eat normal meals for years." Temari looked surprised.

She was glad they weren't angry but now she felt bad like she was taking something.

"I-I was just trying to make sure he was healthy." She back stepped in the conversation.

"No no, Hinata that perfectly fine, it's impressive. Go ahead, force the brat to take better care of himself. It might improve his attitude." Kankuro assured her with a laugh.

"Maybe she can get him to sleep as well." Temari joined him.

Hinata excused herself quickly before she could embarrass herself further. She left to grinning siblings in her wake.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**My computer wasn't loading _Lavender Clouds_ off line so I accidentally wrote 6 chapters ahead of this while I was stuck in a cafe with no internet, they all need gone over and checked and I will do that at my normal pace. So if a couple of these come out before _Lavender Clouds_ that's why I'm not ignoring or abandoning it I promise.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	12. Chapter 12

She fell into a steady day to day routine. Every morning she would be up before the kitchen staff and made Gaara breakfast. They told her things he liked and made sure she had everything she needed and even got her real tea. She brought it up to him, they had their breakfast, and he told her what they had to do in the day. After that, she would do physical training by herself until Temari was up and had breakfast.

Temari trained her on the ins and outs of Suna politics. Temari got a big grin on her face every time Hinata pointed out something that didn't make logical sense to have or the implemented and was merely being held on to because it was old. Temari pushed her to voice her opinion about how to better them, Hinata thought Temari was putting too much faith in her ability to change them, but she was glad for the support.

She would break for lunch, allowed the staff make a tray for her and Gaara, and make him take a break. She would encourage him to vent about his paperwork and she would ask him brief questions on the more ridiculous laws and policy, most the time he wouldn't be able to give her a good reason and would eventually point out that it was something the council was holding on to.

She was starting to see why the treaties with Suna were hard to make.

They would finish lunch, she would go back to work this time with Kankuro teaching her more cultural and economic aspects that he oversaw and work out the marriage treaty. She was very interested in the culture of these people. The desert was a very hard place to live and they decided they were staying in it. It made them formidable and force them to strong. It was terribly interesting and she was always holding on to every word.

She would have dinner with Gaara, even talked him into taking the time to have dinner with his siblings once, but she didn't want to push it.

Then there was a more formal meeting before she was left off to do what she liked for the night, which she usually was so tired she write home then went directly to bed.

The meetings were with him, Temari, Kankuro, their previous teacher, and a younger woman who did not like her one bit. Kankuro told her that Matsuri was the only student Gaara had taken on and she was highly protective of his image. Translation: Hinata hadn't proven herself good enough so his student didn't like her until show reason to show her respect. This had lead to some rather stiff moments when Kankuro spoke of the how the agreement of their marriage was going or Temari gushed about how she was doing with the wedding planning.

She couldn't be upset with the younger girl, she certainly had a right to be a skeptic. Hinata was a foreigner that Gaara had decided to marry overnight, then was very nearly dropped half the government in her lap. In her opinion, Matsuri had a very good reason to a harsh toward her.

Gaara did not agree.

She had physically cringed on the few occasions when he had had enough of her prodding, scoffs, and ruling of eyes when Hinata didn't understand something due to the difference in culture or because it really didn't make sense for any government.

Gaara had started to have a shorter and shorter temper with her each meeting and began snapping at her regularly. The poor girl looked wounded.

Hinata had had quite enough after 2 weeks of it. "G-Gaara let her speak!" She demanded.

He had been very clearly taken back by her outburst and stared at her like she just turned blue, she was so upset she might have. Matsuri and everyone else looked just as surprised. The room became cold and stiff and was the dust moving?

"Sh-she can point out why she thinks I'm wrong or be annoyed by my culture shock. Sh-she represents the average opinion of the Suna people have of me. I-I need to hear what she has to say." She explained pointedly.

He stared at her sternly and dismissed the meeting promptly, pointing out he want to speak to her alone. She let out a shaky sigh as they left, Temari and Kankuro looked genuinely worried, she wondered what kind of line she just crossed, but she couldn't watch the poor girl's heart be broken anymore it was crueler than anything she could call her.

She heard the door click shut before she turned back to him and his darkening eyes.

"That was not necessary." He said sternly, he looked like he was trying to force down anger and it was taking everything in his power not growl, but the air or rather the bits in the air weren't hiding the irritation as well. They swirled in angry patterns you couldn't see, just feel.

"Y-Yes it was." She countered. His face twitched, she doubted he thought she was going to continue to argue. "I-It's very clear that she is not this way normally or you wouldn't be so upset about the behavior."

He continues his intense stare waiting for her to continue, he didn't confirm but she didn't need him to.

"Sh-She cares about you and this village and wants what's best and she doesn't think I'm the right choice." She explained. "Th-the entire village is going to be that way, I-I'm foreign, I don't look like them or know their customs. I-I look weird and have different customs them most of Konoha, I-I'm used to the skepticism." She motioned to the door and who had just gone through it.

"She was targeting you." He objected.

"Y-Yes as she should have a right too, she cares enough about you to think I'm not good enough. Th-that is her opinion and I think she should be allowed to have it and express it." She strained her back subconsciously as she argued and crossed her arms tightly to keep from wringing her hands raw.

She didn't realize she was doing it, but his face change from annoyance to something guarded, was he hurt? She wasn't backing down, she was going to stand up for the girl whether it made him angry with her or not. The air changed from irritation to guarded anger.

They stared at each other for a minute before he spoke. "She's my student."

"Th-that does not mean you can silence her if I was anyone else you wouldn't say a word." His anger flared spreading across his face, she had done it now, hadn't she? "Y-You are handling me lightly, I know you are, and as much as I appreciate it because you are not required to and y-you have no obligation to, y-you can not extend that to others." She took a deep breath and squeezed her eye shut. "Y-You won't be able to bark at a village citizen who says it, d-don't silence her. Sh-she is justified in thinking I shouldn't be taking to position or marrying you."

She waited like that in the dark, not wanting to see his angry face. The feeling change and the grating air stopped all at once. Deadly silence. "Justified?"

She opened her eyes in confusion looking at that guarded look again. "Y-Yes."

"You think she right to not accept you, and think you do not belong here." His voice was suddenly trained and calm, she didn't like this side of him, she rather he be angry.

"N-Not that she is right, but that she has the right to think that. I-I'm not saying that I shouldn't be here. I-I do think that I am be given a lot of responsibilities that, as a foreign nin, should be seen as odd. I-It a very large job Temari wants to pass to me, a-and as your wife I am fully willing to take it and serve Suna just as I have Konoha, h-however, the rest of Suna will not see it like that. Th-they will see a pale stuttering woman with weird eyes in the place where strong spoken Suna woman should be and think I am wrong. I-If I want to make a change it will have to be better than perfect because I'm not a Suna native." There was a small tinge of relief and then the stress in his face started to leak out and he sighed looking down at his desk in irritation. "W-we didn't think this marriage through, we jumped before looking over the cliff and now we have to deal with the fall."

"Fine." He said bitterly.

"Pl-please don't do that." She cringed.

"Do what?" He asked irritably glaring up at her.

"T-try to dismiss the conversation just because you don't like the outcome." She explained, she didn't want them becoming bitter toward each other.

"Then you can stop treating me like an enemy." He growled at her.

She blinked at him in confusion. "Wh-what?"

"You're body language and tone, you're trying to dominate the argument defensively." He explained.

She blinked, looking down, she honestly hadn't noticed. She usually shrunk in an argument, but they were always with her father or her friends where she didn't want to make it worse. This was bit different, she was trying to make things better. "S-sorry." She released the tight muscles and sat down crumbling, feeling heavy. She looked up at him as his face soften realizing she was not being intentional.

She smiled at him warmly for a moment before realized something and quickly covered her mouth as she started to giggle.

His face twisted in confusion. "What's funny?"

"Th-this was our first fight, i-it's usually a milestone in a relationship." She continued to giggle. "I-It's usually about suspected infidelity, jealousy of time with friends, or being upset over something the friend said in offense." He continued to look confused. "H-However in this case instead of thinking of the female is a threat I argued that she should be mean."

He seemed to relax a bit but didn't seem to think it funny like she did. She was happy he was calming down, though. "I see, however, I do not like having these disagreements."

"Th-that's understandable, but they will happen. W-we can't agree on everything. I-I'm not a big fan of conflict." He nodded understanding with a sigh. They sat in tired quite before she finally added. "I-I like her."

He raised a noneyebrow at her.

"R-Really, I do. Sh-she reminds me of Hanabi-nee-chan and Neji-nii-san when we were younger. N-Nee-chan was always ready for a fight, and Nii-san always was looking for an argument. N-Nii-san being silenced by the Hyuuga nearly got me killed."

Gaara looked at his desk in thought. "I believe I remember that."

She cringed at the thought he was watching her be weak and getting beaten to death.

"You are close with him now?" He asked confused.

"Y-You're close to your siblings when you didn't use to be." She pointed out.

"That is different." He started.

"N-No it's not, Nii-san saw me as the symbol of what had oppressed him, to him I was the monster that had put the cursed seal on him, b-because I was." Gaara opened his mouth but she continued. "Wh-when the Hyuuga heir turns 2 all the branch children receive their cursed seals." She reminded him.

He seemed to get it then. "Your system sounds oppressive."

"I-It is, and despite the benefits, I-I think it is wrong." She shrunk a bit. "Th-the Hyuuga knew that and it's one reason they were eager to get rid of me, m-my opinion that they were wrong." She pointed out.

He rubbed his temples. "I understand your point. I will refrain from scolding her every time, but I will still do it when she is being a disruption."

"Th-that's expectable." She agreed, she felt bad for stressing him out on top of his usual day.

She wanted to help draw some of the stress of the day away at least. "W-would you join me for a walk?"

***TheUnstableLiz***

**My computer wasn't loading _Lavender Clouds_ off line so I accidentally wrote 6 chapters ahead of this while I was stuck in a cafe with no internet, they all need gone over and checked and I will do that at my normal pace. So if a couple of these come out before _Lavender Clouds_ that's why I'm not ignoring or abandoning it I promise.  
** There was a small problem with this upload, it seems my numbers are off in my documents, it is fixed now.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	13. Chapter 13

For a quiet shy little woman, she certainly did know how to argue and wasn't afraid to with him. That was the first argument in a while that hadn't ended in someone leaving the room frightened. He had been holding back his anger immensely, but in the end, he wasn't as angry as he was frustrated. She was being logical and it was hard to argue against, if everyone came him like that he would get things done faster.

He even needed to work more like that. Years of fighting out of anger and being responded to with fear and hate rather than logical counters had made him ill-prepared to counter her.

Afterward, she didn't leave angry, storm out, or do what he had expected most, cry. She stood her ground and hit then stayed to patch the wounded.

That was the logical side, the emotional side was her stance. When he noticed her shift in standing from casual to formal, it had hurt him emotionally. He didn't like her closing off like that. He enjoyed her openness both in conversation and in body language. It was calming and comforting to have someone be so open, but the thought that she was closing him off and that she might stay that was honestly scared him.

However, instead of closing him off, she asked him to spend time with her. He stood to ignore his paperwork for a while following her suddenly cheerful form out the door.

He simply didn't understand her emotions or their effect on his. She could cause absolute irritation then douse him in cold water. His days gained interest with her in them.

She slowed allowing him to take pace with her and she smiled up at him as they walked.

"Wh-what's your honest opinion of the wedding planning?" She asked. He remembered her cringing now and then at some traditions, he hoped Temari would respectful of his fiancee's embarrassment and cultural difference.

"I have attended worse." He assured.

"I-I like the feast being the big event, it takes some of the direct attention away." She mumbled her cheeks glowing in the dim lights in the hall.

Unlike most brides, she would want the attention off of her so she could enjoy the event, his fiancee was not thirsty for attention. She was truly marrying the wrong man to be away from the center of it.

She continued. "I-It's like the village is celebrating something more important than a simple marriage."

"Simple?" He asked. Weren't marriages a big deal?

She blinked at him for a moment processing his one-word question. "W-Well, I don't really see weddings as big of a moment as most." She explained. "Th-the engagement is the moment they chose to to spend their lives together and sometimes even before that." He couldn't see her hands, but he could feel her sliding her ring around her finger. "A-A wedding is like a funeral, i-it's for the family to be joyful or mournful."

"You're comparing a wedding with a funeral." He commented.

"W-well, a funeral isn't for the dead, it's for the living. I-It's for them to come together and cry and mourn. A-A wedding isn't as much for the couple as it is for those watching to feel be happy for them. Th-that can be beneficial in a way, but it doesn't change the outcome in the end."

He hadn't thought of it that way, she was full of odd ideas.

"Then why did you agree to have one?" He wondered that for a while, she had opened the door for Temari to take over, but had rejected a wedding in her own culture.

"W-well, there are benefits to this one." He didn't see how there's was different. She was sure to continue to explain to him. "B-By having this wedding it is not only a union between us but a union of me with Suna culture. I-I'm accepting you and your culture entirely by marrying you this way rather than not having one."

"So it's political?" He wasn't sure if he liked the idea, there were other ways.

"N-No it's kinda selfish." She mumbled.

"I don't understand."

"I-I want to be accepted into your culture and this the best way to start, I-I hope it will also bring some acceptance. I-If the people see that I am willing to embrace their culture maybe they wouldn't all see me a horrible foreigner." She explained, he understood the idea.

"Not selfish, just practical." He commented.

She considered it but added. "I-I disagree."

"That is fine." She smiled at him. They didn't need to agree on everything that would make no sense, so if these minor disagreements could be easily ignored, maybe arguments in the future could be resolved easily as well.

They walked the hall aimlessly, something he had never done on purpose before, it was a lot more pleasant than doing it because he was simply restless. "Wh-why don't you sleep?" She asked looking up from her feet.

"Shakuku never let me, though I have better control now, it has cause lasting effects." He explained, he didn't need to wonder how she knew, she could have been told or figured out. She was up before everyone as well as he was, however, she went to be in at a reasonable time for it.

"H-Have you tried medication?" She wondered why she was interested.

"Yes, it has little effect and medications strong enough have addictive qualities." She nodded and appeared to be thinking.

"W-Would you let me try?" She asked raising several questions in his mind. Why she thought she needed permission before telling him what she would do, how she intended to, and why she bothered sense his sleeping pattern really didn't affect her.

He found straight asking his questions the easiest options with her. "Why do you believe you need to ask?"

Her cheeks reddened and she started to fidget with her ring. "W-Well you don't need me butting into your health really, and it's evasive."

"To ask?"

"N-no the process, it requires minor contact, b-but contact none the less." Did she think she was not allowed to touch him? It wasn't any longer that no one was allowed to touch him it was simply that no one did.

"I will not reject contact from you." He assured.

Her cheeks became darker, he did not understand her embarrassment, maybe it was she did not want to touch him. The thought hurt, she had been so far different then others around him was she the same in this sense?

He got his answer soon after when he felt a light touch to his resting fingers, he flinched looking down to their pale hands as she thin calloused fingers curled around his larger uncalloused ones. He felt warm? Not just in his hand his chest and face, this didn't make much sense, was this a reaction to a female touching him or just to her touching him. Why did she have such an effect?

He understood the idea and closed his hand around hers. Looking up from their hands to her, she had her head down as far as it would go hiding her face in her bangs and her eyes clenched shut. Was she feeling something similar, was this embarrassment he was feeling, was it bad?

He couldn't tell, from what he understood embarrassment could be a bad feeling but it felt pleasant to have her hand tucked safely in his so he would decide later.

She didn't speak for a while so when he decided he disliked the silence he ended it.

"Have you and Kankuro spoke of you living arrangements after the wedding, he only briefly mentioned the option but not your opinion on either." Her face turned shades again if she got any darker he would start to worry.

"W-Well, I-I didn't want to impose, though I-I know what is expected of me as a wife..." She shivered with nerves and he was heavily confused. Did she think he would not be willing to share his room, he barely used it or was she scared of sleeping in the same room as him. Why was she shaking?

"I don't mind sharing my room with you, I barely use it. You're welcome to it." She stared at him blankly before starting to giggle. He felt he had missed something.

"Th-thank you." She covered her mouth with the fingertips of her free hand controlling the laugh.

He left it alone, her face was returning to normal so he would leave it be.

"A-And thank you for walking with me, G-Gaara." She stopped he looked up to his office door. He didn't feel like going back in.

She slipped her hand out of his and pulled it to her chest the be gripped by the other one. Could he ask her to stay? He wasn't sure what she did after their meetings.

He looked at the door and opened it standing aside for her. She looked at him confused and stepped in. He closed the door and crossed the room to his desk. Now, what?

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata stared at him and held back a new arising giggle. Was he trying to ask her to stay with him for while longer without actually saying it? He glared at his the space were papers should have been on his desk assumable thinking of what to do. She stepped forward and picked up a book from the shelf.

"M-May I?" She asked. He looked up at her and the book and nodded with relief coming to his shoulders.

She moved over to the small couch that looked quite used. She sat on it and curled her legs under her. It smelled overwhelmingly like him. The realization that this is likely where he slept more so than his bed worried her. She glanced up at him as he dove back into his work and she rubbed her eyes as she looked down at the book she picked up to her delight it was a Suna history book.

* * *

Gaara flipped through some more irritating paperwork until he heard a light thump. He looked over to where his fiancee had curled up on his couch. The book that was in her lap was now closed on the cushion in front of her curled form. She had fallen asleep in his office. She had fallen asleep with him in the room. He still amazed him how comfortable she felt around him. His siblings still gave him sideways glances before they slept in the same camp.

She was truly an innocent.

He looked at the time, when did she go to bed? She got up as early as he did, yet she would required more sleep than he did. Did he keep her up? Did she plan to go to bed when she ended their walk? He should have left her go, he was selfish wanting her presence longer. He closed his folder and stood, crossing the room toward her.

He reached forward and then stopped. When did he start so freely touching her? She didn't seem to mind it, but he should be careful. He looked down at her limp hands. He put his hand over hers and moved it.

She jumped opening her large white eyes and blinking at him. Light sleeper, he noted.

She looked at him and down at her book. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on your couch." She scrambled to sit up.

"You should have said you were tired." He commented.

"I-I wasn't." She yawned betraying what she said. "I-I'm fine." She mumbled picking back up her book.

"You may resume later, you should go to bed." He took the book from her fingers as pulled back to set on his desk. She blinked at him and nodded getting up.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled again bowing as she left. Why was she apologizing?

* * *

Hinata looked at the papers in her lap. "I-I think this is more acceptable than the last one." She commented being very careful to read the fine print. "Th-though the Hyuuga will add more and will likely want to have the open possibility of having a small compound in Suna."

"We can't afford to build them one." Temari mumbled.

"O-Oh, the Hyuuga won't ask that. Th-they will want to fund it. I-It's partially a wealth display, partly, and need to keep their secrets." She explained. "R-Right now, I am unprotected and unsealed. I-I a liability."

Temari looked at her with a crinkled nose and crossed arms. "I don't get it."

"Th-the purpose of the branch house is to protect the main house, the purpose of the main house is to protect our secrets." She started. "Th-the seals are a way to protect the secrets stay just that."

"What do the seals do exactly?" Temari asked.

"H-Horrible things, they can cause extreme pain and even death. Th-the idea is if a Hyuuga tries to attack the main house, leave, or is captured, the Byakugan they carry can be destroyed." She clenched her fist in her lap and controlled her temper.

"That's sick." Temari grimaced.

Hinata nodded. "H-However it had kept us and our secrets safe for generations and the elders show no signs of finding other solutions. S-So they will want branch members close by me since I do not hold a seal."

Temari moaned leaning back in his chair. "You come with a lot of politics you know that?" She whined.

Hinata giggled at her behavior.

Temari stretched then suddenly got up. "If you think it's good to send for now we will send it, we should go have a break. You think you could go sweet talk Gaara into picking out wedding robes."

"Sh-shouldn't we make an appointment?" Hinata mumbled as Temari pulled her up taking the papers away.

"We are right now." Temari pushed her down the hall toward his office knocking before unceremoniously shoving her in.

She stumbled in looking up as he gazed on her non eyebrow lifted.

She backed toward the door embarrassed as he examined her.

"T-Temari-san w-would very much appreciate if you come help with wedding planning today." She spit out looking at the tips of her shoes.

"She want's me to ignore my duties." He asked with a sigh.

She nodded and added. "J-Just for a bit, for robes." She mumbled she cringed waiting for irritation and more so for him to send her out to disappoint his sister, but instead she hear his a sigh and his folder closed. She looked up to see him stand, rubbing his temples as he came around his desk.

"I-I suggested an appointment." She defended quickly.

He continued toward her. "Do you want me present?"

She stared up at him for a moment and nodded. She didn't want to do this alone, Temari could be overwhelming beyond belief she would gladly take his support, however, he had work. "B-But I can do it on my own, I-I'm sure." She twirled her ring behind her back.

He examined her silently for a moment then reached for the doorknob around her waist. She jumped out of his way and to his side as he opened the door to his sister who was waiting against the opposite wall.

"You should give me your own messages, Temari." He scolded half-heartedly.

"You would tell me no." She crossed her arms.

"H-He hasn't agreed." Hinata mumbled.

"Yes, he has, let's go." She pushed off the wall heading down the hallway.

Hinata looked up at him confused as he too headed down the hall, Temari poked her head in an office Hinata didn't recognize and told them the Kazekage would be out for a while.

* * *

Hinata reach forward to feel the fabric. They were all gorgeous.

"Which is your favorite?" Temari asked holding out the three bright accent fabrics.

"D-Do we both have to wear the same color?" Hinata wondered.

"No, it's usually easier that way, but you can choose a color for each. Why?" Temari set them down with the others.

"W-Well it's just that Gaara and I don't really match as it is, so finding a fabric that fits us both would be difficult to find." Hinata picked up a bright red sash that matched his hair and held it up to him. He watched her with some interest. "I-I like this one for him, b-but red is strong for me. Th-they always kept it out of my wardrobe at home."

"What for you then." Temari asked looked back through the bright fabrics. Hinata was torn, she really liked all the bright fabrics, but she knew none of them would flatter her, she wouldn't mind usually, but she wasn't just representing herself anymore.

Gaara skimmed the room and stepped past her and the fabrics and over to another rack picking a light fabric up holding it up for them to see.

"Matte lavender?" Temari asked. "It definitely fits but I've never seen matte's in a wedding robe sash." Temari picked up the fabric holding it up to Hinata who instinctively strained. "Matches your eyes."

Hinata blushed.

"I think it's perfect, we should bring you with us for more of this." Temari commented.

Gaara didn't seem to like the idea as his face scrunched in distaste. Hinata covered her mouth to hide a giggle.

"Did you want a white robe then, Hinata a tribute to you home traditions." Temari asked as she folded the two fabrics they had picked.

"U-Uh that's not necessary." Hinata waved her hands.

"What does that mean anyway." Temari wondered, Gaara gave her a look of added interest as Hinata cringed.

"Purity of virtue."

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story _Lavender Clouds_ has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata sat looking at her empty list absolutely disheartened. Kankuro rubbed the back of his head not knowing how to change her mood.

"You could ignore that one." He commented half-hearted knowing that's not what she wanted to do.

She grimaced. "I-I like this tradition." She mumbled setting the piece of paper down and slumping in her chair.

"You didn't do anything craft wise your entire life?" He asked confused.

"I-It's not really something we treasure in Konoha. I-I was taught social behavior, politics, etiquette, and physical training. I-I would have been scolded for having a time-consuming hobby rather than studying or training." She explained.

"Oh, well that explains why this isn't a trend in Konoha then." He concluded. He looked off at his office window. "You cook, that's odd for an heiress any other odd skills?"

"I-I spent time in the herb garden?" She offered. She would keep the reason why to herself. She hadn't really been interested in learning about plants until they increased her training, some mornings she could barely stand, so sitting tending to plants and studying their effects was welcomed.

Kankuro bolted upright startling her. "Perfect!"

"Wh-what?" She asked him bewildered.

"Gaara likes keeping cactuses." He explained.

"B-But, I-I don't know anything about cactuses." She mumbled.

"I'm sure plants will be fine it's at least a common interest."

"H-How do I make that a wedding gift?" She mumbled.

"I've got an idea. We are going to have some trouble keeping it a surprise, though." He grabbed her paper and started to write.

* * *

Gaara knew there was something off, he wasn't sure what. His fiancee and his brother's reports about what they did during their meetings we troubling. He wouldn't have noticed if it was just his brother being secretive, but Hinata started to fidget when he spoke especially when he stepped around what they did.

He didn't like secrets and he didn't like that the secret made her uncomfortable and he was getting highly annoyed with it.

He bit it and pushed his irritation to the side assuming they had some reason until Baki raised a question. "Have you notice your brother and fiancee are acting secretive, not well mind you." He asked looking at the paperwork they gave him earlier. "I think they're not reporting all that is being sent to Konoha."

Gaara stiffened not wanting to talk about this at the moment. "Yes." He confirmed and nothing more.

"Does it not raise concern." His teacher asked skeptically.

"Yes, it does." He confirmed again.

"Gaara-sama." Baki half-heartedly scolded. "I know you have been growing attached to your new friend, however, it worries me that you would let her keep secrets from you, especially with your brother."

Gaara face twitched in confusion. "Why is my brother's involvement a factor."

Baki gave him a look he wasn't quite sure off but it looked like skepticism. "You don't find it at all odd that all she is hiding from you is her time with your brother."

"No," Gaara growled getting frustrated. "Baki if you are trying to tell me something I would much rather you just say it."

"She is being secretive with you about her time with the only other friendly male she has contact with." Baki said firmly. "Most engaged men would find the worrying, especially if that male is your promiscuous brother."

Gaara froze, was Baki really implying that Hinata was hiding a relationship with his brother. "I do not believe that is what they are hiding." He glared up from his desk at his teacher, he was trying not to be offended by the notion.

"Why not?" Baki asked skeptically.

"Several reasons, the most obvious one would be Hinata is not nearly nervous enough for that to be the case." His wife to be was a nervous woman who enjoyed her personal space, she was growing more comfortable with his sister's lack of personal space and even taking it on herself to be more physically affectionate even to him. However, she fidgeted herself into shaking just thinking about sharing a room with him, he highly doubted she was having relations before meetings and not shaking like a leaf.

"You think you know her that well, then what do you think it is she is hiding?" He asked.

"I assume it is something with her clan secrets I shouldn't know or some part of the wedding I don't need to know." He explained.

"You know if it was just Kankuro being secretive you would have confronted him already." It was true, he wouldn't have put up with just his brother being so blatantly secretive. "You trust her." Also true.

Gaara returned to feeling irritation at his teacher who's face softened. What was the point now?

"I've never seen you trust someone so completely so quickly." He explained. "Who is she that you have let her in so quickly?"

Gaara stared at his desk blankly, Baki was right and it was something had thought of before. "She isn't afraid."

"Of Shakaku?" He wondered.

"Or me." Her added. "Every time I think she is afraid of me it turns out she is just afraid of what I think of her or that she might discomfort me. It may be that she never saw what I was, but she watched Naruto grow up so she knows monsters, but she doesn't pity it, she wants to care for it. I don't understand her at all."

"So you trust her because she trusts you?" Baki confirmed.

He nodded. That was a good summary for how he felt.

"She worries about my comfort, even before her own, when she has no need to it is, unusual." He emphasized.

Baki was suddenly amused. "Yes, I heard, you have been having meals with her. Does she really make you breakfast herself?"

Gaara looked up confused at his teacher's sudden change in mood. "Yes."

"She can cook?" He pressed.

"Yes." Gaara said a bit more firmly.

"Well?" Gaara was losing his patience.

"Yes." He growled.

His teacher stopped pestering to simply smile at him with and unsettling 'I know something you don't.' hiding in it. "Any other surprises from the little heiress?" He wondered openly as he looked back down to his folder.

* * *

Hinata added reading curled in Gaara's office couch as part of her schedule. She wrote her letters there and read until she was ready to go to bed. Sometimes they spoke but most nights they stayed silent just enjoying the company.

She knew he was suspicious about what she and Kankuro were hiding, neither of them were good liars so they decide completely avoiding the subject was best. It bothered her that she had to keep this from him, and she wouldn't if it wasn't a gift. It was very difficult to hide from him, paperwork wise. Kankuro was committing minor treason by keeping getting her materials and signing paperwork that should be given to Gaara. Kankuro was going the extra mile to help her with her wedding gift.

She was having a hard time stomaching lying to him so she spoke to Kankuro about giving him something before they caused him a reason to demand an explanation. So instead of silently coming in and curling up on the couch, as usual, she stepped in front of his desk holding hands behind her back silently waiting for him to acknowledge her. He looked up in confusion as she approached.

"I-I know you've noticed the gaps in what Kankuro-san and I have been telling you and I-I wanted to give a small explanation for our behavior." He was instantly interested but said nothing. "K-Kankuro-san has been helping me prepare a wedding gift because I-I'm not a particularly artistic person. I-I have no skills for making things of use or art wise, s-so I required assistance. I-I know it's supposed to be kept unknown to the other party so we have been secretive until we th-thought we could hide our work properly."

"Then why are you telling me now?" He asked she could tell there was a couple levels of relief that washed over him in the sudden softness of his face. What had he thought they were doing all this time?

"I-I knew you noticed." She explained. "Pl-Please let us continue in secret. I-I just don't want you to worry that I am purposely keeping things from you, I-I won't unless it's something like this." She vowed. She bowed deeply to him closing her eyes tightly. "Pl-please forgive me." The secret though harmless had been eating at her soul since they started. She felt guilty for any worrying or wondering she made him do.

"Don't." He scolded.

She flinched in her low bow. He was angry with her. She didn't know if she could look up.

"Stop." He scolded again. She blinked at the floor confused. Slowly raising, she looked at his stern disappointment and shrank into herself.

"Don't bow." He finished. She stared blankly at him mouth slightly open but she didn't know what she was going to say. "You don't need to bow to me."

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized confused.

"Don't be." He answered firmly. "I trusted that you were hiding nothing important, that is why I didn't ask. I won't now, but thank you." He nodded accusing her behavior, she let relief take over. He wasn't angry. "Speaking of which. You may have Kankuro, however, I am in the dark and not sure who I would confide in for a wedding gift in return. Is there anything you would want?"

She instantly straightened, she had thought about it actually. "Y-You don't need to give me one, you already have." He looked confused so she continued to bring her hands forward. "F-From what I know of the custom, it needs to be handmade, artwork, meaningful, or useful in the home." She twisted her ring on her finger. "I-I think my engagement ring fits under meaningful artwork, and I don't take it off so I guess that makes it well used." She mumbled. "I-It is my custom to have a ring and it is your custom to give a handmade gift, so a handmade ring seems fitting."

Gaara stared at her unblinking, had she surprised him or did he not understand what she meant? "Very well." He agreed.

She silently thanked him for not pushing that matter, he had already given her so much it wasn't fair to accept or ask for more.

And she really did love her ring.

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	16. Chapter 16

"There you go." Temari exclaimed as she finished fidgeting with the robe. It fit perfectly. "Go show him." Temari shooed.

"A-are we allowed?" Hinata asked a bit hesitant.

"Why wouldn't we?" Temari asked suddenly confused..

"I-In Konoha it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in the wedding gowned before the wedding." She explained. "H-He's not supposed to see her before she comes down the aisle."

"I-Is that the part where you walk in with your father?" Hinata nodded. "We don't have that, you're supposed to see him before then it's not that ceremonial. Do you want to do that?"

"N-No, it's kinda silly anyway." She let Temari tugged her out and spin her to Gaara and in front of the mirror. The shirt fanned evenly out as she was twirled before falling in drapes back down her legs.

"So?" Temari asked them.

It was a bit more flattering the Hinata would have liked, fit over her curves lightly, she was thankful for the high neckline. It was a simple dress really, just a fitted plain dress that had a simple round collar, full length sleeves that fit slightly loose as most did here, the skirt was a full circle skirt, and the bottom hem hung just at her ankles. She noticed the glitter of the hem taking a closer look at her sleeve it had a silvery thread in a simple design for accents, they were also on the neckline. She had never seen a long sleeved wedding dress but she would gladly take it.

She was just glad there was no layers under the skirt, her hips didn't need to look any bigger, and she didn't want to look like a cupcake.

"H-How does the sash go on?" She asked. Temari quickly grabbed the long fabric also now embroidered and draped it over one shoulder crossed it at her hip and did an odd knot to keep it place flat at her hip. It blurred her chest line slightly which was a relief, but also accented her hips, the light color didn't bring to much attention against the light tan robes.

"It's much subtle than most brides." Temari commented. She reached forward and pulled Hinata's hair up twirling it with her fingers just to keep it there. "We decided upright?" She showered her in the mirror.

"I-It would be far too warm to have it down." She agreed, looking through the mirror Gaara examined her but said nothing which she took as silent approval.

"Aren't you going to say anything Gaara? Why did we bother to bring you?" His sister scolded, he narrowed his eyes.

"You tell me." He said sternly.

"Tell her what you think." She demanded.

"I-It's fine, Temari-san." Hinata waved her hands. "H-He doesn't need to tell me." She pressed, she knew he approved by not complaining to the contrary she didn't want to make him uncomfortable being forced to give false compliments.

Temari sighed. "I don't understand you two." She shook her head. She played with the sash a bit more before asking. "Who plans weddings in Konoha?"

"W-well it depends, most times it's the maid of honor or females in your family, but Ino-chan's family will plan them for a fee. I-In most Hyuuga weddings it's your mother and aunts." She explained.

"Maid of honor?" Temari asked.

"U-Uh, sh-she's head of the bridesmaids, bride's version of best man." Hinata explained knowing Temari knew what a bride's maid was.

"Oh." Temari thought. "Maybe you'll be my maid of honor someday." Temari thought aloud.

"Planning to have a Konoha wedding." Gaara interjected.

Temari turned red. "They are very interesting." She defended.

Hinata giggled. "M-make sure you add him to the guest list, we'll be happy to have Shikamaru-san."

Temari huffed at her. "You guys aren't supposed to gang up on me."

* * *

Hinata flopped down on his couch with a sigh. Her hair was wet, she didn't usually shower before coming to see him, but the last few times she had started to. She looked more tired as the days went on. She never complained outwardly, he didn't even notice the change at first, but it was starting to show on her face. She started to get light dark circles forming under eyes that matched his. She curled up in what she had silently claimed her spot in the office with her book and she drifted a bit as she read.

"Hinata." She jumped looking over at him suddenly looking more awake than she had all day. "Go to bed."

"I-I'm reading." She lifted her book innocently.

"No, you're falling asleep with a book in your lap." She gave him a puffed out face, a pout? Was she pouting at him? Had anyone pouted at him before?

"Y-you're not going to bed." She mumbled.

"I'm not allowed to sleep much." She cringed, for him?

"I-I still didn't try to help with that." She asked closing her book.

"It's not something I think you can cure." Shukaku had yet to give an opinion on her. When she was around he was silent and observed, like he was trying to figure her out, just like he was. It made his life much more peaceful when she was around.

"I-It's still worth a try sometime." She looked off to the side then suddenly shrunk into herself and played with the corner of her book. "Th-this may sound really horrible, but have you tried asking?"

He stared at her blankly. He wasn't sure if that could be considered funny or not. "Shukaku is not one to honor requests."

"O-Oh, okay. I-I don't know much about him. I-I heard a few things, but they were rather rude and I don't like to believe rumors." Gaara wondered if it was possible for someone to be so ridiculously pure. He could feel Shukaku's amusement, though he wasn't sure what he found funny. That she thought like she did or that she thought the rude comments might not be true.

"He doesn't seem to dislike you." He commented.

She blinked at him. "R-really?"

"He voices his dislikes rather loudly, it makes meetings with politicals very interesting and frustrating." He explained.

She seemed suddenly interested setting her book to the side and positioning herself so she was facing him more. "S-So he talks to you regularly?"

"Yes, he has become calmer since I gained better control, but he is very vocal when he want's to be." Gaara set down his pencil to give her his attention. "He doesn't seem to have an opinion on you, it's odd for him to be so silent. I didn't notice it at first."

"H-He just ignores me then?" He tilted his head not sure if that was the answer. She paused then suddenly asked. "I-Is it rude to talk about him in the third person even though he's present?"

Gaara stared at her without and answer. Amusement again rippled from Shukaku but he continued to stay silent and watch his vessel stare at his fiancee in confusion. "I don't have an answer to that, though he's never protested to that specifically." He was starting to think that Shukaku's amusement was more in his reactions to what she said rather than what she was actually saying. He didn't appreciate being laughed at.

"O-Oh, okay." She looked off to the side thoughtfully.

"You were going to bed." He remained.

"I-I didn't agree to that." She mumbled, puffing out her cheeks again.

He decided, pouting was 'cute'.

* * *

"R-really?" Hinata whimpered settling herself to sitting position in front of her fiance.

"He'd much rather you do it than me or one of the servants, right?" Temari asked her brother to confirm.

He gave her a single nodded he did want to do this at all either. "F-Fine, b-but I'm telling you I don't think it will suit him."

Hinata held her hand out Temari put some of the clear goo in her hand she rubbed it in her fingers lightly and leaned forward lightly combing it into his hair.

She combed her fingers across his scalp smoothly distributing the gel evenly as she could. He leaned forward and closed his eyes giving her full access to his head. His hair was incredibly coarse, very thick, and slightly tangled in some places but it still felt soft. She tried to be as gentle as she could, she ran her fingers back slowly so that if she caught any small knots she wouldn't hurt him. It was pretty clear these knots were from him scratching at his head and running his fingers through his when he was stressed. She really worried about him sometimes.

"Now just comb it down, maybe he'll look like and adult." Hinata did what she was told but she wasn't really sure where to part it. She smoothed it down and stepped back taking the towel from Temari for her fingers.

"I-I don't like it." Hinata immediately voiced.

His hair pressed down didn't look like him at all, he looked like Sai. Hinata didn't know the artist well but the few time they had meet his smile made her extremely uncomfortable. Something else was off, his cheeks were flushed slightly, she must have made him too warm leaning over him like that, she hoped she wasn't breathing on his face.

"You don't think it's cute?" Temari laughed.

"N-No." She covered her lips with her clean fingers as he looked in the mirror and frowned.

Temari burst into a fit of laughter. "I want a picture of this."

"L-Let's try something else." Hinata reached forward quickly undid the flat hair and pushed it straight back. "H-Hand me the towel, please." She asked Temari. She took it and used it to take some of the gel from the back of his hair, before sitting back.

"Better." Temari remarked.

"I-I prefer his normal hair." Hinata mumbled.

"It's your wedding, I just thought we should try it. He would have never let me do his hair when he was little so at least I got you to do it." She laughed.

Hinata felt that she was being used for torture. Gaara's face was still flushed and she worried that his sister was embarrassing him.

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	17. Chapter 17

He didn't like the look Kankuro was giving him. "I heard about your dress up sessions." He said with a giant grin obviously amused.

He sighed. "And?"

"Temari said you acted like a pet dog." His brother chuckled pointedly, was he teasing? Kankuro didn't tease him. He looked at his brother briefly wondering if he had been replaced.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He answered irritably.

"Hinata playing with your hair." He explained. "Is it true did you really blush?"

Gaara sighed. "I'm not sure I would know." He said honestly.

He did enjoy the experience, he obviously had never had the experience before, who would have touch his hair? He didn't handle his hair particularly gently so the light sensation had been greatly welcomed. She ran her warm fingers through it with care not to hurt him. Was she truly so gentle?

"Temari said you gave her puppy eyes afterward and everything, you really getting attached to this woman." He chuckled.

"Though I do not believe I am capable of 'puppy eyes', I do enjoy her company and I do believe that is the point." He was growing progressively annoyed with his brothers 'teasing'.

"Oh come on." His brother whined.

It would seem that his little fiancee was having effects on everyone. Baki seemed to like her paperwork, more specifically, he liked her hand neat handwriting over Temari's chicken scratch. Matsuri still disliked her, but she kept a bit quieter and gave more constructive but still rather rude comments when she gave them.

He wasn't sure what had gotten into his young student. She didn't usually outwardly despise someone and he wasn't sure what she disliked in Hinata, she was quite likable.

* * *

Hinata blinked at her window at what had woke her outside. She ran in her nightgown and house robe down to Temari's room but she wasn't there, she ran down further to see people rushing around. "Wh-what's going on?"

One of the people rushing by stopped to only briefly to explain. "Sudden sand storm we weren't expecting we're preparing to bring in people who got caught in the storm in." Hinata blinked and ran back upstair getting dressed coming back down.

Someone stopped her. "What are you doing Hyuuga-sama."

"I-I'm a tracking nin." She excused herself only to be stopped the person throwing a wrap around her head and tucked face in.

"Be careful." They warned. "The storms can pick up, take people to anything solid and tuck them inside, stay low, and don't try jumping." She nodded understanding. They opened the door and she bolted out activating her eyes. She could see the village had essentially shut down, awnings turned into shutters there wasn't a single thing outside of the doors. Some were taken inside, some were blowing in the air. She began to seek out people who were not inside.

It was difficult to walk so she kept low as she ran against the wind and kept close to the buildings like she was told. She ushered people she found into nearby houses but what worried her the most was a cluster of chakra she saw on the edge of town, but she couldn't see a structure, she worked her way toward the outer wall and toward the strays.

* * *

Gaara scoped the town again, no structural damage, everyone was inside by now. He could now return in a gust to his home. As soon as he landed he opened the door to panic and blonde.

"Hinata's still out there!" Temari shouted in his face grabbing his coat trying to turn him back around.

He was instantly confused, shocked, and angry. "Why did she leave?" He growled at her, she instantly released him and looked up at him like she had many years ago. He retracted but could wash the anger from his features.

"She went out after we did!" She explained. "Kankuro said people have seen her but she was heading further out, he went to go find her."

"Why did she go out? She hasn't seen a sand storm before." He barked as he turned.

"She's a tracker." Temari explained to his back.

Gaara growled as he went back out into the storm heading where Temari told him she was heading, but when he got to the edges of house line with not sign of her he started to feel fear. He was sure she could see, so why would she go past the house line? She should know there would be no one out there.

He continued toward the wall and finally, he saw something. He bolted toward movement felting his knuckles turn white as his stress rose.

* * *

Hinata was exhausted and fighting against the wind and blasting sand to get to the nearest houses. She clutched tightly to a child tucked in the folds of her clothes he held as he wailed. Under her free arm, she had his mother whose face was buried into Hinata's shoulder stumbling behind her shielding her face from the sand gripping tight to Hinata's waist and the arm of her older child who was hiding his face in Hinata rib cage on her other side.

She knew they were getting closer to cover but she wasn't sure how much further they were going to go before she would have to carry all of them. To her luck just as she had the thought she saw him.

She could see he was angry. He came at them in a rush and she stopped as he encapsulated them and she gasped pulling her face quickly out of the wrap as soon as the air was clear. She looked up to his stern face and he said nothing as they were moved. He stared at her with his frustration and she stared back with no apology. He let them into the Kazekage building where the mother recovered from her shock and gave her and her sons a crushing desperate hug.

Hinata tried lifted crying toddler in her arms out of outer robe uncovering, she attempted to rock and hush his distress while his mother tried to clear her and her elder son's eyes when there were brought water.

The scared child didn't want to release her so her mother left him where he was. She cradled the head of her older child as her trembled, rubbing his back whispering to him as people rushed around.

She shifted her hips as she cuddled the child and skimmed the room for Gaara when she found him he was looking at her sternly from across the room where he was receiving reports.

* * *

Hinata sat in the main hall with the few of the citizens who took shelter there, not trusting their homes. She stood out with her pale skin and dark hair among the tans and light hair. She laid back cradling a child to her breast, a teen curled up with his head in her lap, and older woman leaning on her shoulder all four were asleep.

He couldn't explain the level of fear he felt when he found she was missing. He had snapped at his sister, who had felt comfortable enough in the fear and panic to touch him. He had to remind himself who he was, his relationship with his sister and that this gentle woman he had grown accustomed to having doing paperwork was a nin just like he was. Just like he had to remind himself that she was an heiress. She was amazingly all of these things and tonight he realized he was afraid of losing her.

He stepped forward to small sleeping, his presence waking the village woman, she looked up at him in shock and bowed her head looking over at what he was interested in. She took care to try to gently pry her children away. The movement woke Hinata as she protectively clutched the toddler and moved and arm over his elder brother. She blinked awake wildly taking in her surroundings and understood what was going. She handed the child to his mother, rubbed the boy's shoulder to wake him and whisper an apology.

She rubbed her eyes then looked up at him and her soft features turned hard. He stiffened, was she upset with him. He wasn't sure if he wanted another argument in the state he was in. He held out his hand, she took it and let him help her to stand, but he didn't release it but lead her out of the main hall with it.

She was exhausted he could tell, rings under her eyes, the way she stumbled despite their slow pace, and she was likely only sleeping two hours before she headed out.

He pulled her room and stopped. "Clean up we can talk in the morning."

"W-well there two reasons that's difficult." She mumbled looking up at the door.

"Why?" He sighed.

"W-well, I don't like to put off pressing conversations. I-I know what pent of feelings do to a person." He nodded reluctantly, they were talking tonight then, he hoped he was wrong and she was not in fact upset with him. "A-and this isn't my room." He blinked looking up at it, her thought it was her room. "M-My room is on the other side of Temari's." She pointed to doors down.

"Wash." He pressed.

"Y-You too, I-I'll met you in your office."

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	18. Chapter 18

She brushed her now clean, sand free hair out and tucked it back into a braid. One thing was for sure, she didn't need to exfoliate anytime soon. In some place where sand had gotten caught and rubbed while she walked or her knees were she dug into when she stumbled and fell were all painfully raw. It hurt have water run down her raw skin to rinse the sand off. She dressed carefully back in warmer bed clothes and a robe and head up to his office. She knocked gently and to her surprise, the door swung up to let her in.

She blinked up at the man that startled her and blushed. "Evening Baki-san." She bowed her head as she stepped through the door, now feeling a bit more self-conscious about her choice of clothing. It was thick and showed nothing, but it was unprofessional.

"More like morning." He gave her a half smile. "I hear we have you to thank quite a few people getting in their homes safely tonight and you went the whole way out past homes and found a small family that decided to stargaze on a wrong night."

"I-I'm a tracking nin, Konoha or Suna it's my duty to protect citizens." She answered straightening her back subconsciously feeling under investigation.

"How humble, it's not, however, your duty to rock terrified children to sleep and comfort the guilty conscious of mothers. We thank you none the less and I hope your abilities will be useful in future sandstorms." He bowed his head and headed toward the door.

"Th-thank you." She called after him as he closed the door leaving her with her her fiance.

The air was stiff, he stood from his desk, crossing the room to the couch and sat leaving her usual spot open. She joined him cautiously wondering why he chose the couch to argue. She sat tucking a leg under her as she sat looking up at his guarded heavily frustrated face, confused.

"I don't scare." He broke the silence suddenly.

She was confused. "I-I didn't think you would." She kept her voice low, she was wary of his new behavior.

"I was scared tonight." He confessed.

"I-I thought this was normal, sudden storm happen now and again." She tilted her head desperately trying to see what she was missing, he wasn't making sense. She was glad he was telling her, but she would like to understand.

"No." He crinkled his nose and furrowed his brow in frustration. "Yes, they do, but that's not what I was speaking of." He continued. He closing his eyes leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and put his finger into his hair. "I was scared when I found I didn't know where you were or rather how you were."

A huge wave of relief and understanding washed over her. It made sense all at once, he was worried for her and it wasn't normal for him to worry about the people they care for because they could care for themselves. He had never seen her work he didn't know what she was capable of. He was scared for her.

Her heart melted and she reached forward to touch his shoulder it was rigid almost shaking.

"Th-thank you for your concern. I-I'm a nin too, though, I have a responsibility too."

"No, you're not understanding it." He said a bit harsher raking his fingers through his damp hair a few times quickly in frustration. "I know you are and I was still scared, that doesn't make since!"

She pierced her lip. So he was feeling this way and he knew the cause but didn't know why. It seemed the feeling of being scared was scaring him more.

"G-Gaara that's okay." She rubbed her thumb over his shoulder wondering if anything more he would reject. "I-It's okay to let yourself be scared, even you don't understand it, f-fear isn't a weakness it's a survival instinct." She whimpered leaning closer hoping it was causing him some comfort.

He looked up at her with wild eyes showing her unguarded the fear he was talking about, it brought tears to her eyes to seem him so disheveled. Her heart broke and she dropped to her knees on the floor in front of him quickly curled herself around him. He stiffened and for a moment she wondered if it was really a good idea to throw herself at him. He slowly relaxed dropping his head to her shoulder and moving his arms around her to hold her tightly to him.

She let the tear run down her face for him and she brushed her fingers gently on his shoulder blade where her hand was. His face buried tightly into her neck. She kept her position her knees despite their protests of the hard floor and possibly some sand stuck into her skin that she missed.

The desperation in the way he held her made her heart crumble painfully, she hadn't meant to worry him. She hadn't thought about what he would think at all. If she had, she would have never imagined he would react like this.

He trembled in her arms and he moved to hold her closer to try to make it stop, Hinata concluded Gaara liked being held.

When he was like this how could possibly she refused him?

* * *

He clung to her. He had to focus on something other than the gnawing fearing. He focused his sense on her. He took in her warmth it made the world stop shaking around him, just by her holding him. He focused on the small pattern she rubbed into his shoulder, her even calm breathing, her wet hair that fell from it binds to his temple, her soaked scent.

The world was not crumbling under him, he came down from his anxiety attack to realize that was all it was. He felt foolish for letting himself so fully circum to his newfound fears. As mind began to clear he began to wonder what he would have done if she hadn't made him talk about it tonight. He would have likely taken his panic out on his room in the middle of the time when he slowed down to think about what had happened, or maybe he would have let himself simmer and even blamed it on her in the morning. Would she have still tried to comfort him? He hoped the answer was no and she would not be so forgiving of his cruelty, but he had no doubt she would have done something similar to what she was doing now.

After a while and she washed away the last of the tremors, she spoke. "G-Gaara?" She asked he didn't know what to answer to her. She waited and when he didn't answer. "G-Gaara you were out there too, you're thoroughly exhausted you should head to bed." She whispered. "I-I'll try to help." She offered.

He didn't want to let her go. He his arms loosened just enough so she could pull back and look at him. He didn't look up, he didn't deserve her worried looks. "I-If you lay down I can try it here." She unwrapped her warmth, placed her hands over his wrist and gently pulled only once. She wasn't forcing to let go she was asking.

He answered by letting her take his arms limply and pull them between them. She moved to stand and he instinctively grabbed her arms. He released her just as quickly, he didn't even know what he wanted, but she seemed to. She kneeled back down taking his hand in hers dropping back on her heels flatting fully on her knees to look up at him searching his face. He examined her tear filled eyes and wondered why she had been crying. Was she so caring she had chosen to cry for him? She gave him a sad smile and lifted herself off her knees slowly releasing his hands on at a time to press his shoulders lightly to have him lay out of his couch as she spoke.

"I-I'm not leaving, I'm just going to sit with you okay?" She asked as she released his shoulders. She sat in the space that was left above his head and had him lift his shoulders to have him lay his head in her lap.

"Th-this is going to be just like when I put gel in your hair." She explained to him. She started lightly running her fingers back against his scalp. "I-I'm going to add little pulses of chakra that won't affect your brain, it will just calm the chakra that flows around it." She whispered.

Honestly, her soft whispering was calming enough, but Shukaku panicked as she explained her process, was he going to trust her with his head like that? He had before when she could have full well sent a chakra pulse and made him brain dead. He stayed still wondering what the beast might do, but nothing came.

He felt the slight tingle as she sends light chakra burst in patterns with her fingers. Looking up at her, he watched her stare fully focused with her eyes activated at his scalp.

Shukaku silenced, going back to his observant behavior like he did when she was around.

He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing, why did it soothe him so that she was?

* * *

Hinata was startled awake by a knock on the door. "Gaara?" She heard. Temari. She blinked awake looking around. She was still in Gaara's office, the light was shining through the window, she had overslept Temari was probably looking for her.

She looked down at the warmth in her lap, Gaara slept in with her. She lifted the hands that rested on his chest and forehead to rub her eye, she whispered loudly for Temari to come in quietly.

Temari peaked in confused to hear her voice, Hinata hushed her putting her finger to her lip pointing at her lap silently.

"Is he asleep?" Temari whispered surprised tip-toeing toward them looking over her brother like it was the first time she had ever seen in sleep in her life. Hinata nodded looking down at his relaxed features. "How long has he been like that?" She asked staying a safe distance away as to not wake him.

"A-All night." Hinata assumed. She brushed her fingers lightly over the tip of his hair.

"I can't believe you got him to sleep." She looked up the clock. "He doesn't have any meetings for another 2 hours, I'll let you sleep." Temari grin practically skipping as she slipped back out and Hinata tried not to giggle at the giddy woman.

She wondered how bad his sleeping habits truly were if just seeing him sleep after a stressful night got such a reaction of his sister. She rubbed his hair between her finger hoping he would continue to allow her to help him. The worst thing that could happen now would be him closing off on her.

* * *

He woke up in a panic. He was being touched! Why had he not woke before he was touched! He shot up fully alert and received a squeak in response. He turned quickly to his spooked finance her hand flew to her chest protectively like she hurt them. His eyes flicked from her to around the room. It was daylight, almost lunch time, and it was just the two of them, no immediate threats.

He looked back to her confusion. Was he unconscious? Was she injured?

She searched his face recovering from being startled and gave a calm sigh. "G-Gaara calm down, you just slept in." She reached out slowly to lightly touch him. He didn't sleep. Had she made him sleep?

Had she slept there upright?

She blinked at him as he stared at her, she looked worried. Had he scared her?

"T-Temari-san said you had a meeting and it's almost time someone brings our lunch." She explained softly. "I-I'm going to go change." She stood straightening her robe into place.

"What happened?" He asked still unsure.

"I-I put you to sleep then fell asleep myself." She looked over at the door. "T-Temari-san came looking for me and her knocking woke me up..."

"I don't sleep through knocking." He explained his confusion.

"Y-You also don't scare." She commented with a sudden bright smile. She left with her point proven.

He could hear calm rumbles in his head, it wasn't the normal angry growling he used to hearing. Was Shukaku purring?

* * *

"Sleep well?" Temari asked, more teasing. He was not liking the new comfort zone his sibling were swimming in.

"It would seem." He sighed.

"Is she just that calming?" Temari prodded.

"She did a something with the chakra around my head, I assume it's a Hyuuga procedure." Temari blinked at him suddenly dropping the amusement.

"You let her use chakra on your head?" He stared at her, obviously, he just said that. He didn't like repeating himself. "Shukaku let her do that?"

"I'm not sure why he let her, he doesn't have anything to say. He was bothered by the idea at first, but he didn't say anything." He wasn't sure why he was trusting her, maybe he was tried as well. He wasn't answering his questions, so he had no answers.

Temari continued to stare at him like he had given up his gourd. "Sharing a room with her might be beneficial to your health."

* * *

Hinata blinked at the girl in front of her bowing deeply. She stared through the stands of short brown hair draped over and around her face and wondered if she was mistaking her for someone else.

"M-Matsuri-san, wh-what….?" She started.

"The woman and children you brought in yesterday, are neighbors of mine. Thank you." The girl continued to stay in her tight bow.

"Y-You don't need to thank me." She explained hoping she would stop bowing so uncomfortably.

"I do." She stated the student.

"D-Did you thank Gaara?" She asked.

"No." Matsuri looked up standing up finally. "Why would I?"

"H-He brought us back, and he brought probably twice as many people in as I did." She explained.

"That's his job." She countered.

"I-It's mine too. I-I went out because I could help. I-I may still be a Konoha citizen and nin until I marry, b-but it's still just as much my job to protect the people of the village, i-it doesn't matter where I am." Matsuri's brow furrowed at her. "S-So you don't need to thank me unless you thanked everyone else."

Matsuri stared flatly at her, she seemed frustrated. She turned back down the hall from where she came without another word. Hinata sighed, she had no hopes for the girl liking her, but she didn't want to make it worse either.

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	19. Chapter 19

"I-I'm not sure, you would have to tell me what they mean. H-how does it go on?" Hinata light touched the jewel settings of the headdress pieces with the tips of her fingers. It just looked like a big necklace to her.

"They're usually passed down in families, I'm not sure if we have mother's." Temari wondered picking on up. "How about I put one on you and you'll see."

Hinata bowed her head and Temari draped the metal into her hair, she adjusted it into the proper place.

Hinata looked up. It was gorgeous, pieces fell down over her hairline, and framed her face with glittery metal pieces and cut jewels.

"I'm not sure, gold is your color." Temari committed. "Maybe silver." Hinata nodded making the headdress move and jingle.

"Th-the colors are a bit much." She agreed.

"I saw mothers, it was silver with clear crystals, maybe it was just glass." She wondered. "I have to go looking for it." She mumbled thoughtfully pulling the piece from Hinata hair. "Would you be interested in it?"

"O-Of course, if that's okay with you." Temari lit up.

"Always wanted an excuse to go through mother's things."

* * *

Hinata huff in the heat wiping her forehead standing up from her work stretching her back. "D-Do you think it will be done it time." She as Kankuro.

"The pace you're pushing. Yeah." He reached forward tugged the fabric draped over her head further past her face. "Your cheeks are getting burned." He commented.

"I-I go get it healed before I meet Gaara for dinner." She sighed looking over what she got done, it never felt like she was moving fast enough.

"Before your shower this time." She nodded cringing. "Have you told him about your trip yet?" He asked wiping his hands.

"N-No, I-I'm worried how he will react." She shrank.

"He's not usually one to be bothered by something like that." She pierced her lip, she hadn't seen him breakdown. He looked at her expression and his nose scrunched. "You think?"

"O-Our time together is our own, but I think after recent events he might be a bit opposed." She mumbled.

He raised his eyebrows in realization. "You mean when you went missing." She gave a small nod. "He did look mad, I haven't seen him that angry in a very long time." He gave her a worried look and she shook her head negating what he was thinking.

"I-It just worries me he might worry for me while I am gone. A-Also, I think he's becoming accustomed to sleeping." Kankuro started to laugh, Hinata blinked at him.

"That's a very fancy way to say he's going to miss you." He continued to laugh.

* * *

Hinata fidgeted with the damp braid draped over her shoulder standing in front of his desk without saying anything rather than taking her spot.

"Is there something you would like to discuss?" He asked.

"I-I thought it would be best if just you and I talk about something to do with the treaty." She mumbled sitting down in the seat across from him.

"And that is?" She was scared what he would think, which worried him. She usually was very open to what they need to talk about.

"K-Kankuro-san and I need to go back to Konoha to help finish the marriage treaty. Th-there are a few things that are very specific to secrets that we must be careful of. S-So I am going to be the neutral party in the treaty. S-Sune doesn't need to know the Hyuuga secrets to be benefited by them." She was leaving. She was nervous about it, did she think he would be mad? He stared at her ringing hands rather than look him in the eye and it bothered him she didn't think this was something they could talk about.

He felt a sudden wave of discomfort and anger coming not from him, but Shukaku. He ignored the beast for now.

"You assume I am opposed?" He asked. She tensed, glancing up.

"I-I didn't know if you would be okay with it." She explained. "M-My concern lies in if you have calmed fully from the sand storm and if you are okay with not receiving sleep treatments for a week or two."

She was worried about his comfort again. She never seemed to stop caring. "I will notice your gone." He confirmed. "But I understand your duties."

She blinked suddenly smiled quickly raise her hand to covering her lips. Was something funny? "I-I'll miss you too."

* * *

Hinata stared at her bag and wondered how it had happened. Had she gotten that used to being here that she hadn't even thought about it?

She got a knock on her door and she went over to open it. Temari smiled at her and stepped in. "Was there any other paperwork you wanted to take with you?" She asked. "I'm wrapping it up now."

"U-Uh no I think I've got all that I needed." She looked back down at her suitcase and started unpacking it.

"You packed your Suna clothes?" Temari asked.

"I wasn't paying attention and packed what I have been wearing. I-I'm sure they would be fine, b-but I should have nin clothing at least." She opened her closet and pulled out her long loved jacket, but it just didn't feel right anymore. She was used to the new fabrics and style she had taken on.

Temari pondered for a moment and stepped forward taking the jacket tossing it on her bed. "How about we go shopping." She pulled Hinata toward the door. "A Suna nin needs good Suna nin clothes, can't have them think we are going to let you go back and you can't go back out in another Sandstorm in house clothes."

* * *

Temari stood behind her in the large curtain dressing area. "I never realized how hard it is to bind a chest like yours. Do you really wear both bindings and standard issue binding bras?" She commented on the fabric only covering Hinata's chest.

Standard issue binding bras in Suna were white not black like she was used to and instead of a stretchy tube it was a wrap of fabric you stretched as tight as you needed and could wrap up over a shoulder for support. Something she had started doing with her normal wrappings after she finished puberty, it was nice to have more support.

"I-I was the first to get to start puberty among girls my age. A-At first I tried to flatten them but after a while, it was really just to keep them in place while I trained." She explained.

"Not fun huh?" Hinata shook her head. "Yeah, female nin's get the short stick when it comes to our bodies, we can be smaller and faster, but we have to tuck everything as to not hurt ourselves with our own bodies." She started passing her clothing to try. "Lucky in Suna chest aren't the standard for beauty, it's hips."

"B-Birthing hips." Hinata agreed reluctantly.

"You've got both." Temari chuckled.

"I-I'm not really a fan of it." She mumbled.

"Yeah it can get in the way and some guys don't know where to keep their eyes, luckily in Suna it's socially acceptable to point out his sexism." She grinned. "However for your comfort we can find something that covers you up a bit more."

"Th-thank you." Hinata bowed her head.

After an exhausting amount of rejections and things that simply weren't made for her figure, she and Temari finally found something that made some sense.

"I think it suits you." Temari stepped back looking around her. "It should be good for both climates and movement, covers everything you wanted."

Hinata liked it too, a simple black short sleeve wrap dress cut comfortably just above her knee, showing her legs didn't bother her much. They had covered it in a long light lavender robe coat that came up high to her neck and Temari had rapped a darker cloth around the small the of her other waist over her the robe and hung it off down the side of her hip. The outer robe opened under the cloth belt at her waist and flowed to her ankles. Just the right level of comfort, Suna style, her own touch, and free movement.

"What made you pick the coat?" Temari straitened the loose opening to the long sleeves.

"I-I liked Gaara's." She mumbled picking at the fabric.

Temari smiled. "Well, you'll match at least in style. Oh! One more thing." Temari stepped out of the room and came back with a large white piece of cloth and draped it over the crown of Hinata's head and around her neck once letting the extra fabric hand down over her shoulders. "For sand storms." She chuckled. Hinata looked in the mirror. It also looked nice. Temari pulled it off her head just to drape as a scarf. "For Konoha, you'll probably want to keep it down or the humidity will kill you."

Hinata liked the final product.

* * *

Temari unceremoniously tugged Hinata round to twirl her for him to see.

Gaara stared at them confused. What was going on?

"Do you like it?" Temari asked pulling the fabric of the scarf up to the crown of Hinata's head. A style, usually worn by housewives and outside labor to protect their head from the sun.

"It all seems practical." He commented, his sister frowned and tugged him. Since when did she scold him?

"Really?" She asked.

Hinata giggled. "I-I really don't think Gaara is going to give you the answer you want. I-I don't think he's interested in what I wear." It was a welcome change. The pale loose robes she wore were practical indoors but if she did take on nin duties they would be impractical and bulky. She wasn't a house mother she didn't need to dress like one.

"We thought she should start looking like the Suna nin she was going to be." Temari grinned proudly.

"I-Is this a power play?" Hinata giggled. "A-are you trying to tip negotiations by making me look like Suna already has me?"

"No, but hey that's a good idea!" The two woman dissolved into laughter.

He wasn't sure what had happened but he's glad his sister and bride got along well.

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	20. Chapter 20

Hinata knocked lightly on Gaara's bedroom door which promptly opened with a confused fiancee staring down at her.

"I-I thought you would like to sleep well tonight, so I prepared early so I could come before we left." She mumbled.

"You don't need to, I have gone many nights without your treatments and I will the next couple of days." He countered.

"I-It will make me more comfortable knowing you slept well at least one night I was gone." She explained.

He nodded understanding her point and let her in. He set aside whatever paperwork he had taken to bed with him. She chewed her lip looking at the size of the stack. It kinda hurt that he was already preparing for sleepless nights.

He laid down like he did every night with a sigh. She slipped off her shoes and climbed on 'her' side of the bed up to her usual spot kneeling by his head. He closed his eyes as she settled herself into a comfortable position with her hip on a pillow.

She did this every night now, she slept much better as well, she wasn't sure if it was the calming act of running her finger through his hair before she went to bed or that idea that he was sleeping well.

"Shukaku has voiced a distaste to your departure." He stated.

She blinked down at his resting face. "R-Really?" She asked he opened his eyes to look up at her.

"He's possessive and irrational, though he has an extreme distaste for humans it seems he enjoys you being around enough to contradict himself." He explained. "He did not react as calmly as I did to your news."

"I-I'm flattered that he thinks I am a worthy human of his attention." She hoped he didn't think she was trying to be funny, but she couldn't think of better wording. "U-Uh th-thank you Shukaku-san." She mumbled still worried it was rude to speak in the third person, but also she worried how Gaara felt always having being with him at all time, from what she understood he couldn't shut him out.

When she glanced back down Gaara was looking up in what she would probably say was amused for him.

She felt her face heat. Maybe shouldn't have.

She started to run her fingers through his hair. "I-I hope you still try to sleep while I am gone. T-Temari is going to have lunch and dinner with you in my place. Pl-Please have breakfast." She mumbled. He wasn't going to revert while she was gone if she had any say in it.

He gave her a small confirming noise as he drifted welcoming his sleep as she calmed his synapsis. His breathing evened and she removed her hands.

When she was sure he was thoroughly asleep she leaned down to his forehead. Hoping dearly she was right about his consciousness. "Th-thank you Shukaku-san, pl-please don't be mad with him for letting me leave. I-I know he will miss me too."

She pierced her lips and carefully crawled out of the bed like every night. She decided first night that she didn't want to fall asleep in his room. It was still his room and it would be rude to prematurely move in and surely frowned upon, so she always made it a point to never stay long enough to fall asleep herself.

She slipped on her shoes and slept quietly toward the door closing it with a silent goodbye to his sleeping form.

* * *

"Humidity, joy." Kankuro mumbled as they finally sat down after entering the village. "You know I'm surprised no one came to meet you."

"N-No one knew I was coming. I-It will be a bit of an accidental surprise that I am here." She explained, she hadn't meant to not tell anyone she just simply forgot that people might want to know, her sister would be ecstatic if she wasn't already told by the council.

"I see a lot of squealing in your future." He mumbled. She nodded with a smile. "Hungry or do you want to go unpack and go to bed like I do?"

"I-I would like to take a real shower and sleep in a real bed." She agreed.

"You would think after centuries of being ninja's, humans would evolve to be more careless about comfort." He whined. "It would make my life easier."

* * *

Kankuro knocked on her door to wake her, she answered groggily rubbing her eyes. Hoping he would mind she was in her nightgown and robe. She peeked out the door in question.

"We should go report, you want to get dressed and go eat first?" He asked tilting his head down to see her face.

"Y-Yeah, I'll get dressed." She closed the door quickly changing into her new clothing that was still surprisingly comfortable in the moister air of her birthplace.

She stepped out to her waiting nearly brother in law who looked over to her. "That was quick. You should braid your hair like that more often." He commented in passing as he led her down the hall.

She simply had braided it down her back, something she had done in Suna as well she just curled it up afterward to keep it out of the way. Maybe she would try leaving it down if it didn't sever to be too warm.

"Your little cafe Gaara talks about then?" He asked descending stairs.

"S-Sure." She agreed.

"He said there is some sweet pastry you like he wasn't sure the name. Something like cinnamon cakes?" He pondered as she caught up to step with him.

"C-cinnamon rolls." She corrected. "H-He didn't like them."

"He can be picky about sweets." He added.

"S-Sometimes I put jams in cakes or on tarts and despite him knowing I know he doesn't like bean paste he always gives it a wary look." She giggled.

"I'm not sure why that is. He never did like it." He mumbled.

As they stepped outside she realized it was getting dark. "Wh-what time is it?"

"Past dinner, early enough places haven't closed, but late enough it's gone dark." She nodded. "Probably won't run into many people tonight either."

* * *

"Hinata it's nice to see you again." Tsunade smiled at her. "How are you fairing the new living situation?"

"W-Well, it was only a shock at first. I-It's surprisingly bitter cold at night." She explained.

"She fainted the first day." Kankuro added, to her embarrassment.

"I'm guessing the explains the change in attire. You fit right in and you look so grown up." The older woman commented. Tsunade was always encouraging toward her, the mothering voice she didn't get at home. "Tieing up the ends of this treaty should only take a week but you're welcome to stay a while longer if you need."

"A-actually a week is fine. I-I have things to attend to." She mumbled.

"You can trust it to Temari. She won't kill them." She gave him a pointed look, she didn't want to directly comment on what she thought Temari's skills with plants were but she didn't like trusting the care of her wedding gift to her.

Stunde looked between them obviously confused. "Sure, I'm sure your husband to be will like having you back soon as well."

Hinata blushed.

* * *

Kankuro covered his ears to protect from squealing comically, but Hinata didn't find it funny. She gave him a frown and he dropped his arm muttering about her being no fun. She walked into the compound past surprised branch members and was promptly let into her old home.

She stepped into and suddenly felt the creep of years of memories in the uncomfortably stiff air.

"Not very inviting." Kankuro mumbled. She gave him another frown hoping he would keep his comments to himself.

She led him down the hall toward her father's office before she truly felt the creep of childhood fears.

Upon knocking they were told to enter, her father didn't look up at first. She was suddenly annoyed at the lack of respect he showed toward his eldest daughter, not being under his thumb for some time she found some ground to stand on self-confidence wise. A few sessions of standing in front of a council that tiptoed around her helped.

She wasn't reverting, she owed it to Gaara and Suna to not bow to the pressure of her old home. She cleared her throat lightly, to get his attention.

He stopped abruptly to glare down his nose at her. She kept a solid frown showing her distaste without the rudeness of a glare.

"Hinata." He addressed sternly sounding like a dark warning scold.

"F-Father." She addressed back with soft but firm in tone voice.

She could feel Kankuro retract immediately.

"W-we came to give the council the proposal for review for tomorrow's meeting." She stepped forward placing the folded on his desk.

"The Kazekage didn't accompany his fiancee?" He asked pointedly looking past her to her highly uncomfortable companion.

"Th-that would be highly impractical, not only would that mean leaving the village once again, b-but he has had no direct hand in the negotiation other than being told how they were progressing. H-He has handed the negotiations to me and his siblings. Kankuro-san hasn't been working directly with the treaty the whole time, but he handles economics, trade, and business, wh-which is more important for these negotiations." She could feel her father waves of disapproval, she was speaking to him at the level she had been too grumpy old men that fought with her on minor details of the treaty in Suna. It scared her to be brave.

"Very well. Come back in the morning." He ordered.

"Th-the meeting will be after lunch, I-I assure you we won't be late." Denying him what he was asking for, to try and sink his claws in before the council did. She wasn't letting him control her when she was so close to being free. "I-I going to go greet Hanabi-nee-chan." She said dismissively as she headed toward the door, Kankuro quickly followed her out.

"The hell was that?" Kankuro yell-whispered as the door was closed.

"I-I think I just snubbed my father." She mumbled as she started to tremble. She had never been so terrified, and yet she had held off the tremors until she had made her point. She wondered what the council would have thought of her if they had her apply what they had been using on her for years.

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	21. Chapter 21

Kankuro followed her down the hall. "Is this where I cover my ears?" He mumbled.

She sighed though the joke was calming her nerves. She knocked on her sister's door.

"Go away, Neji-san." Was the reply she got.

Hinata blinked and knocked again. "H-Hanabi-nee-chan?" She asked.

The door flung open making her jump, her sister stared at her in disbelief before jumping into her chest making Hinata stumble and Kankuro's hand to press to her back as to not run him into the wall.

She heard her sister start to whimper in her shoulder as she tightened the hug so Hinata stepped her inside.

"E-Excuse me." Kankuro nodded closing the door behind her then waiting in the hall.

He sister cried in the chest for some time and when she stepped back to wipe her eyes was when she started to ask questions.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sniffling joyfully smiling at her. It melted her heart that her sister was so glad to see her.

"F-Finishing the marriage treaty." She explained. "A-And I thought I would hand deliver this." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an envelope.

Hanabi took it still trying to wipe away more stubborn tears. Opening it and taking out the contents, she blinked heavily to read it. "Wedding invitation?"

"W-We set a date that allows time even some trouble in negotiations so I could give you one in person." She explained. "Th-they aren't common in Suna, but I knew people here would appreciate them so I made a few." Hanabi sat down her bed shrinking into herself.

"N-Neji..." She looked down ashamed.

"T-told me about your nightmare." She smiled. "I-I don't know now why you would ever think I would abandon you like that and not even have you at my wedding." She sat down with her sister patting her knee reassuringly.

Hanabi's tears started full force again and she buried her face back into her sister's shoulder. Hinata took to petting her hair and rubbing her back.

* * *

Hinata stepped out of her sister's room quietly.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled to Kankuro.

"It's fine, I'd rather have not been present. Not a fan of children." He explained.

"Sh-she's hardly a child, she not that much younger than I am." Hinata explained confused.

"Still a kid, no thank you." He cringed. She blinked at him. "When you and Temari have kids, don't ask me to babysit."

Hinata stiffened, she didn't want to think about children, it was not something she and Gaara had talked about and she wasn't sure if she wanted to have any. She liked children, but her bloodline would be difficult to keep them unbranded and she was sure Gaara would not be a fan of his children being oppressed in such a way. She wasn't sure he would even like children. So she had and would continue pushing the idea aside until it needed to be brought up.

"Th-The next room we visit should be a bit less emotional." She explained as they walked.

She knocked lightly on a door and waited for it to open and smiled.

She was greeted with another confused blank look.

"Hinata-sama?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I-I'm here for negotiations." She explained quickly. "Wh-why is Hanabi-nee-chan upset with you?"

He continued to stare in shock before she was gently pulled forward by her fingers. She hadn't expected a hug, maybe Hanabi had broken him of his touch eversion while she was gone. His hug was shaky and awkward but she appreciated it nonetheless.

He released her silently and answered her question. "I seemed to have embarrassed her in front of a boy I was unaware she was fond of." He explained looking down.

"O-Oh." She bit her lip and cringed. "Y-You insulted him?"

He nodded with a sigh. "She too young anyway." He grumbled.

"Y-You won't stop her, just support her and if you still have complaints, t-try more gentle, logical methods rather than arguing with her or scolding her. Y-You both get frustrated quickly when you argue." Neji nodded looked shamed.

"I'm glad to see you Hinata-sama" Neji mumbled.

"I-I'll be here for the week so go ahead to bed." She smiled, he nodded obey as he wished her a goodnight and closed the door.

"Odd family you have." Kankuro mumbled.

She looked up at him pointedly.

"Okay, I don't have much room to talk."

* * *

She sighed looking at the door to all her nightmares.

"Ready?" Kankuro asked.

"N-No." She answered opening the door to the Hyuuga council.

She tried to focus on her goal as the meeting went on, she didn't treat this council like the Suna one, it would be considered rude, but she refused to bend under them like she did before. Kankuro sitting next to her help immensely. She kept her head high and the council noticed.

Some seemed impressed, others dislike it and made more pointed remarks about what she said or how she said it. She was getting irritated with their lack of respect in ways she never had before. She never realized that once you had respect from people it was more apparent when people didn't respect you.

Kankuro was causal when he spoke, prideful when he spoke of his village and defensive of his culture. He made a good partner against their more irrational ideas.

When the meeting was done she stepped out with him and as soon as the door was closed she let out a heavy sigh.

"I need a drink." He mumbled.

"I-I think I'll have coffee." She added.

* * *

"This sake is weird." He mumbled looking at the cup.

"Y-You choose a favored one." She noted.

"I thought it was just the name." He seemed unbothered as he continued to sip from his cup.

She curled her fingers around her warm coffee. Even the steam was helping her nerves.

"How did you live with that." He mumbled looking out the window.

"I-I didn't I suffered." She replied solemnly.

"I'm not surprised you were willing to ship off so easily." He sighed.

"W-well actually, I didn't think about the idea that I would have to move villages when I agreed to marry Gaara." She admitted.

"Still I mean my childhood wasn't great, but I could put up with the violence and distance, but constant undeserved disappointment from people wyou were forced to respect? That's like if you took the violence away from Shukaku and just left the yelling he did. I would have run away to get away from something like that." He finished his cup and set it aside. "I don't know joined a criminal organization or something. Anything would be better than being stuck in that hell your whole life."

"M-More?" She asked.

"No, I think I'm done." He tipped the empty cup with his finger idly. "Just wanted to knock off the nerves." He sighed. "You know I'm not so sure I want this family of yours in our village if they are going to treat you like that."

"W-well most of the branch aren't like the council. I-I was raised mainly by the care of the branch." She explained.

He nodded looking out the window, she followed and almost ducked instinctively, instead she just flinched as she noticed she had been spotted.

Kankuro looked out in wonder what had bothered her. "What?" He too then saw a flash of pinks and purple.

Hinata quickly got up from her seat as the two girls came in and engulfed her. "Hinata-chan!" Was yelled in her ears.

They stepped back and they went through similar motions as she had with everyone that saw, a brief explanation why she was in Konoha and how long. Ino then blinked at her attire.

"This is new." She touched her scarf and turned around her. "What happened to your signature big jacket?"

"N-No really something I can wear in Suna."

"Suna suits you." Sakura beamed. "I don't think I have ever seen you in a skirt that wasn't for meetings or ceremonies."

Hinata smiled calmly and answered as they asked further questions about how she was dressed.

"Where do you weapons pouch go?" Sakura finally wondered.

Hinata reached down to where the wrap dress overlap down the side of her leg and opened it a bit to show the normal her standard issue tight shorts and the wrappings where the pouch went but currently no pouch.

"Scarf would be warm wouldn't it?" Ino prodded.

"N-No, not this fabric. I-It's more for shielding your head and face for the elements." She lifted it to show them, and glanced back at Kankuro who was thoroughly amused by her being attacked with questions, at least one of them was having fun.

"You still where your Konoha forehead protector?" Sakura asked as she had revealed it under the folds of the scarf.

"She's not married yet." Ino pointed out rolling her eyes.

"Do you have to do anything special to get a Suna one?" Sakura asked, ignoring the clear jab.

"G-Gaara's teacher had something in mind." She replied.

* * *

"I think half of this trip is going to be meetings and the other half is going to be me watching people fawn over you." Kankuro laughed.

"Y-You don't have to come with me." She offered.

"And miss the awkward faces you make, no way." He joked.

"N-not very nice." She scolded.

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	22. Chapter 22

Hinata stared at the crumbled man in front of her and rushed to his aid. "I-I'm so sorry Kiba-kun, you started me."

"I guess I should have made myself a little more known before I jumped you like that." He groaned rubbing his sore chest.

"I-I can accept the hug now." She mumbled helping him up and burying herself in his fluffy coat.

"Guess I'm not sneaking up on you." Kankuro mumbled from behind her.

When he let her go she kneeled down to the massive dog whining for her attention burying her face his soft fur. "I-I missed you too." She mumbled to him as curled around her.

"I was on my way to meet Shino." Kiba stated.

She looked back at Kankuro for confirmation. "You know what?" He gave her a grin. "Go have fun with your team for while. You'll be dragging me around all day tomorrow I'll go get some paperwork done."

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He stretched. "I'm going to need it if we are spending tomorrow with your sister."

* * *

Shino wasn't a hugger. She gave a brief light hug, but really he was happier just have a hand on her shoulder and keep a close comfortable distance, she was happy to let him.

They reverted quickly into old habits in the way the walk, talked, and even sat around each other.

They asked her questions about her new home and Shino forced Kiba to explain his heart's recovery. She was happy she hadn't broke him. They had a very awkward conversation about her sleeping in separate rooms from her husband to be that was quickly switched to how her new job was fairing. Thanks to Shino's discretion.

"He's been good to you?" He asked suddenly a bit distant.

Hinata frowning a bit looking over at Shino who just stared back knowingly. "Y-yeah, why wouldn't he."

"It's just he's not known for his gentle touch." She blinked and could feel Shino cringe.

"I-I don't know what you mean." She stared at him confused. "H-He's incredibly gentle."

He rubbed his head and acted like he hadn't said anything. "So you really like this guy then?" Kiba asked flopping onto Akamaru's side.

She sat on knees in the grass under the tree and nodded. "W-we have become close friends."

"That's good." He mumbled.

Hinata fished in her coat pocket and held out their invitations, now was as good as time as any. They both took theirs.

"You're having a Suna wedding?" Shino asked idly looking at the card.

"T-Temari-san and I have been planning, W-We even have my wedding robes now. Sh-she hopes to find her mother's headpiece before I return." She picked at her hem. "Y-You'll come?"

"Of course." Kiba gave her a toothy grin that kinda hurt to look at and Shino nodded.

"Aren't Suna wedding short?" Shino asked looking at the times on the paper.

"Y-Yes, the ceremony part is, but there is more of a… reception of sorts." She explained.

He nodded tucking the invitation away.

* * *

"I-I'm not answering that, and watch your words." She told her sister pointedly.

"But, it's an important question." Hanabi pressed as she giggled at her sister's discomfort.

"I certainly disagree." Neji grumbled. Hanabi glared at him.

"It is!" She protested looking expectantly at her sister for her answer.

"I really don't want to have a conversation about my little brothers 'attractiveness'." Kankuro crossed his arms and laid his head back in exasperation.

"N-Neither do I." Hinata said firmly. This is not something she wanted to talk about especially in front of Neji and Kankuro.

"He's your fiance!" She whined.

"Hanabi-sama." Neji scolded.

"Hmph!" She crossed her arm and slouched in her shirt like a child.

Hinata rubbed her temple. "I-It doesn't matter, it's not really that kind of relationship"

"What kind of marriage is that? Is he going to just keep you like the tower monster or something?" Hanabi grumbled.

Hinata didn't think her sister meant it, but what she said hurt. Hinata sat back and kept to herself as her cousin continued the argument in her place. She knew her sudden change didn't escape everyone at the table, she could only hope he would keep quiet about it for now.

* * *

"Hinata..." Kankuro started she flinched at her door, she was close to hiding away from him and his question.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. Pl-please..." She begged, looking at the handle desperately.

"It's not true." He continued stubbornly. "How this started, it has nothing to do with your relationship with him. I can assure you he doesn't see it that way." He placed his hand firmly on the door to make sure she heard the end of it. "You didn't know him before, he has changed so much since you have come along."

She felt tears rimmed her eyes.

"Even since he got his control, since he started letting people care he had never let someone in like he has you. He has never trusted someone so completely. I'm jealous, you have in just months have done what we couldn't do in years. Do you honestly think he would crumble so completely if you were just a woman held to him by a piece of paper." She let the tears falls.

"I-I never thought that." She whimpered. "I-It's just sometimes I let myself forget that this was just an arranged marriage."

He realized what it was. "Everyone else hasn't seen what we have." He mumbled.

"Th-they think he is only caring because he is publicly obligated or because he has to. Th-they doesn't see what I see, th-they don't see him. Th-they still see a tamed monster, not the trapped man." She crumbled and he pulled into him rubbing her shoulder. She trembled at the realization that Kiba's confusing question earlier in the day was much more offensive than she had realized. He had insinuated that he was violent toward her, what else had she missed in her own nativity.

"You never see yourself do you." He sighed. "Just others."

She buried her face deep into his shirt. "I-I just want to go back home."

* * *

Kankuro patted her head lightly, she looked up in groggy form as he held out a cup. She took it as he sat down beside her on the bench. "Felling better at least?"

"Y-Yes. S-Sorry." She mumbled into the steam of her drink.

"Don't even try." He rolled his eyes. "Just get through the week and then we get to go 'home'." He teased.

She shrunk in embarrassment. So short she had been there and she was already attached or rather she was so easily attached to what was there.

"It will all be okay." He mumbled staring up at the rising sun. "We just have to survive your damned family."

Her uncontrollable giggles range throughout the morning air brightening the whole day.

* * *

"HINATA-CHAN!" She heard, she quickly turned to get the full weight of a grown man on her and forcing her back to the ground.

She hit the ground with a cough as the air left her. "N-Naruto-kun, y-you're too heavily." She coughed as he held her with death grip ignoring her discomfort.

The weight was suddenly lifted from her chest and she looked up to a very annoyed Kankuro holding her favorite blond up by the back of her shirt. "You kill her, Gaara will kill you." He threatened half jokingly, offering his other hand to her.

She let him swiftly tug her up making her dizzy. He compensated by taking his hand from hers, to her upper back. She blinked away the stars as Naruto was dropped roughly to his knees.

"Sorry." He mumbled smiling childishly rubbing his head. "Sakura-chan said you were back is Gaara with you?"

She gave a tight smile, feeling a jab she was sure he didn't mean to give. "N-No, he isn't, he's well, though."

"Oh." He pouted. "Well, it's about dinner time. Come tell me have you have been!" He excitedly tugged her off. She looked back desperately at Kankuro who looked confused at her look and quickly followed.

When he had finally plopped her in a seat and went to order Kankuro leaned over and whispered. "The hell?"

"Pl-please don't leave me with him." Was all she offered.

He nodded.

* * *

The lunch had gone off without a hitch, Naruto embarrassed her a few times not, meaning to of course but slowly she realized something that made her have a chill.

She stared blankly as he rambled, hardly listening anymore. Words she would have gladly listened and held onto every syllable, every letter. She looked almost through him as she truly realized, she didn't love him. Not at all. Not anymore. She couldn't even say she liked him. She didn't dislike him. He was a good person, a hero. Everything she had ever wanted, but not anymore. She didn't want him anymore, she didn't need the Konoha hero anymore.

She excused herself leaving his invitation as soon as she was done eating lying that she wasn't feeling well. She stared at the floor worried even, when had it happened? She had let him go because he had to, but she had accepted she would likely love him forever. Kankuro trailed her unaware of what going on.

She turned suddenly to him and smiled. "I-I guess, I didn't need you after all."

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Sorry for the confusion! I accidentally re-uploaded chapter 21 yesterday and would like to give you a small explanation of how that happened.

**I keep all of my written chapters on a different online platform which I mark the title when I haven't proofread and uploaded yet. From time to time I forget to take that indicator off of the chapter title when I upload in a hurry. Usually I notice I have already proofread the chapter when I start reading it, however I pre-wrote that last couple and next coupled chapters of this story when I had some extra time and inspiration and have been proofreading and uploading when I find time, so I have gone over them a couple times adding and subtracting when I was writing further chapters. This has happen when I wrote ahead in _Lavender Clouds_ as well.

**I want to thank everyone who told me so quickly, but I was nowhere near a computer to fix it by the time I was informed on my phone. To add to the confusion, when I did fix it (tediously on my phone) the chapter didn't come down like it was supposed to so I had to do it again when I got home. Some readers have informed me they had problems reviewing which I believe was due to trying to review on the deleted chapter during the time it was being taken down by the system. I'm sorry if this happened to anyone else.

**Thank you all for being so responsive to the issue and also thank you to those who PM me with their questions and ideas, I love speaking to you all. Please don't be afraid to message me, no question is off limits or bothersome.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	23. Chapter 23

He had a rather annoying and frustrating first few days without her. At first, he hadn't noticed what was wrong with his day, the effect was minimal. Temari filled in for the meals like Hinata said she would, but she didn't have the presence Hinata did. What was making it progressively unbearable was the sleepless nights and endless days filled with Shukaku's angry growling.

Shukaku was making no sense. He was clearly furious but wasn't telling him why. He usually liked to torture him with every little detail of what irked him, but his verbal silence and constant growling was almost more painful, and far more distracting.

It was only the middle of the week he couldn't remember the last time he had been so mentally exhausted, he had yelled and screamed at the beast, in his head, for explanations to his new torture but got no replied, just the sandy cold shoulder and louder, more annoying growling.

He had had enough, he gave his sister control of the city and went to the dead of the desert where he could safely fight with his 'inner demons'.

He screamed until throat was sore but he still had no reply. He angrily slashed at the air until he was tired and just laid in the middle the desert staring at the sky.

He focused on something else for a while, Hinata. He missed her. He missed her presence and scent that was slowly wearing off the furniture with use. He missed her calm voice. He missed her effects on his day. Without her there he was starting to fall back into his habits, noticeably snapped more. He had delegated time in his day to her where he didn't need to worry about his patience because she didn't test it.

He wondered what he would do if she suddenly decided to stay in Konoha, with that thought an angry possessive growl angrily ripped through his mind. He felt a heavy wave of panic from the beast and started to physically tremble.

He sat up abruptly in realization. Shukaku behavior toward her confused him more by the day, but it was clear. Shukaku wanted her near and rejected the idea of her being away longer, had the beast missed her like he did? It was nearly laughable.

He wasn't sure letting her leave was a good idea, but he wasn't sure he would be allowed to again. Would he be able to stand the next couple days of anger boiling and keep his temper in check? He would have to take protective measures as he whittled away into his mind.

* * *

Hinata had not expected the welcome she got. When she got back to Suna she was caught by Temari who hastily drug her in telling her Gaara had left for a few hours one day and when he came back locked himself in his office and refused to come out. He had accepted food the first day but not after and from what she could tell her wasn't sleeping and there had been periodic yelling come from behind the closed door.

She felt horrible worry grip her heart as Temari explained this was something he would do years ago but not since he had gain control had he locked himself away for this long.

Temari stopped at the door and left her there explain she would be down the hall but it was best if he didn't see her. When Hinata had knocked on his office door she jumped when got an angry growl as a reply. "Leave!"

She knocked again softly hoping he wouldn't be too angry with her for trying. "G-Gaara? Wh-what's going on?" She whispered to him through the door. "H-Have I done som..." The door was yanked open and she pushed in quickly by a wall of sand, making her squeak and the door slammed behind her.

She stared up at him and his wild eyes. Temari was right. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He hair and clothes were ruffled and abused and his breathing was ragged. He looked like he was in a full state of defensive panic.

"Wh-what happened?" She reached forward to him, but he staggered back like she held a weapon out at him. She quickly retracted her hand holding it to her chest.

"What did you do to me!" He growled. He looked terrified, scared, of her? His voice was low and defensive, like a cornered animal, not the gentle and demanding strength she used to. Putting her hands up close to her, showing her palms to show she meant no harm, she slowly backed up, toward the door behind her trying to give him space.

He looked at the door and her and further panicked. She waved her hands turning to put herself in the corner instead. "N-Not leaving." She promised.

He blinked at her the room went silent, save his heavy breathing. The air and sand in the room swirled and he bent forward holding his head like he was hearing sharp sounds. She felt tears, she had no idea what to do. She wanted to help but what help was she if he was scared of her.

"G-Gaara, I just got here, I-I don't know what is going on." She explained. "Pl-please let me help." She begged hazarding step forward.

"He's been growling senselessly since you left." He let out painfully, holding his head tighter. "He doesn't stop, he's trying to kill me with his damned emotions."

"I-I don't know why my leaving would cause that, b-but I'm sorry." She whimpered shrinking lower so she could barely she his face. "I-I'm sorry. Pl-please, let me help." She offered her hands palms up to him.

His eyes quickly examined her and he gave a pained cringe dropped to his knees like he had been defeated, gripping painfully tighter to his head. She cautiously came closer. She was afraid he might hurt himself at this rate.

She let her fingertips touch his hands as she lightly pulling them away from the sides of his head, at first he fought her but he relented quickly almost forced himself to give her his hands. She held them between them rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles. He hazarded a look up at her with a tremble and terror filled eye and then his hands were not in hers and her waist was not her own. He gripped tightly to her, his face buried into her stomach, her knees buckled with the force, making her shins fall into of his lap. She moved her hands to gently cradled his abused head curling around it protectively. He rocked back and forth on his heels breathing heavily into skin.

She could feel every tremble and trimmer that racked his body, she could feel the waves of panic and fear coming off of him, it all broke her heart. She remembered nights of rocking herself to sleep at night riddled with anxieties of not being good enough for her family, if that felt horrible, what on earth did this level feel like. She couldn't begin to imagine and that make it all the worse.

"Pl-please." She whispered into his hair. "L-Leave him be."

Gaara froze, tightening his grip, the muscles in his arms shaking keeping the force. She closed her eyes waiting.

"We don't want you to leave again." His strained voice was muffled in her shirt.

"N-Next time come with me." She agreed. "I-I'd like both your company." She pressed he cheek to his head and closed her eye letting the tears fall into his hair.

* * *

He held so many worries when he let her in, what if he scared her, what if he hurt her. What if she thought he would?

He was panicked. He was afraid of the terror he expected in her eyes, but it never came. Just worry. It scared him more, what would it be that turned her way then? Shukaku's possessiveness? No, it never came. She offered her exit, her safety, her care, her body.

He clung and didn't want to let go, her soft pled made the growling stop and Shukaku was just as shocked as he was.

'Keep her.' The beast commanded.

If he had it his way he would, he was scared what losing her would do to him. He was scared this little woman he had claimed. He was terrified of her and her power over him, and he wanted her close and reachable at all time.

* * *

She felt his breath tremble against her skin in heavy breaths as he began to calm and her heart shattered.

"G-Gaara, l-let me go." She pleaded. "I-I'm not going anywhere." She promised.

He gripped even tighter for a moment before shakily letting her go only enough for his hands to grip either arm. She sat back on her feet, hoping she wasn't too heavy to still be in his lap, she was now at her goal, eye level with him.

"Wh-why are you scared?" She asked looking at his wary eyes. She let her hand fall to his forearms, she could feel the continued tremble of his muscles the speed of his pulse and it made more tears form in her eyes.

"Why are you not?" He replied wounded.

"Wh-what have I to be scared of?" She wondered as she lifted her hand to rest his collar.

"Me!" He growled flinched forward into her face, baring his teeth like a cornered animal, defensive and scared to fight but needing to for survival. Is that what he saw her as? A threat to his survival?

She blinked at him and her eyebrows came down into a scowl making him flinch. She couldn't help the sudden anger at the world that rejected him making him feel like he needed to be seen as the monster that he was told he was. "N-Never." She told him firmly.

She didn't think she would ever see him cry.

* * *

Temari cautiously knocked on the door to her brother's office hoping Hinata had calmed him down last night and he would be more responsive this morning as the hall didn't feel like there was a bomb in it anymore, but there was no reply. No angry growl, no soft voice telling her to come in. She feared the worse opening the door hesitantly. She skimmed the room, eye falling to her brother's napping couch. Once she had brushed off but twice was a sign. Nestled in the couch was Hinata laid out on her side facing the room with her hand on her little brother's head which laid nestled into Hinata's stomach. His body was curled tightly around her, arm circling her possessively even in his sleep.

She didn't care how Hinata had done it, but she would love it if she would keep it up forever. Her little brother deserves some peace.

* * *

She didn't want to wake him. She knew it was getting later in the day, but he hadn't slept while she was gone. She couldn't bear to disturb him. She lightly pet his hair down detangling the strained tufts with the tips of her fingers. He worried her, she was afraid for him. She knew he hadn't had much in the way of giving and receiving affection as a child, so submitting and receiving it willingly then having that taken away for something even as small as little over a week while being punished by an entity he couldn't get away from, it all must have been taxing until he broke down.

He was asleep, but did that mean Shukaku was? It was worth another try.

"Sh-Shukaku-san." She addressed. "I-If you can hear me, pl-please don't punish him for what I do. H-He can't always control what happens and if he tried there might be consequences you will dislike more." She paused piercing her lip as rubbed pieces of his hair between her fingers. "I-it hurts to see him like that. I-I'm not sure why you dislike me leaving, and I-I won't assume anything from it, but I-I'm not going anywhere far, and I-I'll always come back when I leave. I-I promise." She whispered, Gaara's arms tightened in his unconscious state. She wasn't sure the cause but she wouldn't think about it much, she could just go back to sleep now.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Okay here we go two in one day to make up for my mistake. Now I am going to go take a very big shot of cold medication and try to get some programming done while I can still think straight and if I can't do that I might try to write some for the new side story I am working on.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	24. Chapter 24

Everything went back for the most part, or at least that's what everyone thought. Temari and Kankuro passed the incident off, Matsuri avoided the subject, the general staff were too scared to ask and were just happy he was acting normal again. Baki, however, wasn't so quick to go without explanation.

He cornered her in the hall.

"What is it that you did to stop his rampage?" He asked specifically. "He can take weeks to calm down completely after he's done with an episode and you seemed to have made this disappear overnight, quite literally."

"I-I..." She blushed. "M-Maybe this is something you should ask Gaara, this is my first time dealing with this, so I-I'm not sure if I did something right, or just something that worked this time." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Th-this incident may not be a good example of calming an episode because my trip seemed to be the cause of this incident. Wh-which is something we hadn't expected, h-he assume he would be just fine."

"So what is it you did that caused this?" He asked knowing she knew some detail.

"Y-You'll have to ask him, a-all I know is that Shukaku-san bothered his senseless." She whimpered holding her hands to her chest. It hurt that she caused him such pain.

He nodded leaving her without as much as a farewell.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama." Baki said pointedly. Not a good sign, Gaara looked up at the man who trained him with some irritation at his formal scolding behavior.

"Yes, Baki?" He answered through his teeth.

"I think we need to talk." He stated.

Gaara inwardly growled. "We are." He pointed out sternly.

"About the recent incident." He clarified.

He was hoping her could avoid this. "What about it?"

"What caused the meltdown, what she did to stop it, how we might prevent this in the future." Baki listed off.

"Shukaku didn't like her being away and reacted violently, she came back and she asked him to stop and promised us she wouldn't be leaving, her keeping the promise should be all we need." He told him dismissively and high irritation.

Baki narrowed at him. "That's all, and the beast just listens to and believes her?"

"Baki, if I understood what had happened I would tell you more, but the bottom line is Shukaku decided he disliked her being gone and he was going to drive me insane until she came back." He rubbed his temples. "She is just as confused if not more so than I am, no one is at fault, it is just something we will deal with like I always have."

His teacher's harsh look broken he to rubbed a temple. "I do not like relying so heavily on her, she has no ties that hold her promises."

"She does." Gaara denied. "She's my friend, she's my fiancee, she will be my wife, she doesn't want to go home. She even disliked her stay according to Kankuro." He would keep her.

"Friend." His teacher snorted.

Gaara blinked in surprise at his teacher's reaction.

"Sure." Baki mumbled amused waving his hand though Gaara wasn't sure he could so easily brush it off.

He wasn't sure if he was going mad again or if everyone around him was.

* * *

"Hinata! I found it!" Temari ran toward her and Hinata braced, luckily the larger woman didn't test her strength and stopped before he ran into her holding up a tattered flat box giddy.

"Wh-what did you find?" Hinata asked half amused, half scared of her excitement.

"Mother's headpiece! It's perfect!" She opened the old box showing her a dusty silver string of chains, simple and elegant no massive jewels, small polished non-precious stones, likely from a poorer time, but it was beautiful and fit Hinata's need for simplicity.

"I-It is, though it needs some cleaning." She lightly touched the dusty metal in wonder, Gaara's mother once wore this. She hadn't dared ask about his parent knowing that at least his father held bad memories for him, she hoped since Temari was excited it wasn't as touchy enough subject he would reject her wearing something of his mother's.

"What was that saying for your weddings, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" Temari wondered idly.

"N-Not really a worry of mine, but this would be old and borrowed." She liked to ignore that one because a lot of women make their 'something blue' a garter and she would not be wearing one for removal if she could help it.

* * *

Hinata collapsed in her spot, freshly showered, and from what he could tell sore. She tried not to make any noise of discomfort, but it was clear she was hurt.

Worry washed over him, had he hurt her did she hold bruises from him? She had stayed with him the whole night and slept with him childishly clinging to her. Had he held on too tight? He mentally berated himself and Shukaku for being so possessive.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata asked unusually closer than she should be. He looked up to see her worried eyes as she leaned over his desk. How long had she been trying to get his attention? "I-Is something wrong?"

He sighed, he was causing more problems by not just voicing his concerns, now she was worried about him. "You're injured." He answered.

"O-Oh, just a bit sore. I-I've gone back to working on your present. I-It's a bit of odd physical work, not muscles I use in training, odd bending, K-Kankuro-san is pretty sore too." She explained tilting her head knowingly. "Y-you didn't think it was you did you?"

He inwardly cringed, she was getting too good at reading his discomfort. "I did."

"N-No you didn't, I didn't even wake up with a sore neck." She assured. "H-How did you sleep? I-I didn't get to ask." They started late, she had forced him to eat a large lunch and dinner, and both rushed off to their duties.

"And I didn't ask about your trip." He agreed. He looked at the already forgotten paperwork that had been boring him on his desk. "Walk then?"

She nodded with a smile.

They left his office, walking in circles through the halls, she told him of her time, though he felt like she was making it happier than it seemed or leaving whatever Kankuro had mentioned out. If she was avoiding it, it was likely better kept to herself.

Shukaku's purring was much more soothing than his constant growling and he was enjoying the color to her cheeks and her smile.

* * *

"I think this one will have to be a real address to the council." Temari rubbed her face placing the paper in front of Hinata. She picked up and looked it over.

"I-It maybe a difficult point to argue." She mumbled. "B-But I didn't think it was going to be easy."

"Okay, we will make an appointment then." Temari took note. "Think you can make him wet himself this time?" Temari chuckled to reply.

"I-I'm not sure that's is a goal someone should have." Hinata countered.

* * *

"Ready?" Kankuro asked though it seemed he was way more nervous than she was.

"Y-Yes." She entered first knowing where she had to go now. The podium now had a stool that sat the height of the podium, they assumed this was going to be a long meeting. She didn't sit she instead move the chair under the podium and stood tall at the podium setting her papers where they needed to be.

She felt the room stiffen, everyone even Kankuro had sat. She was already showing power over them.

She greeted the council and they went silent as the head greeted back stiffly.

"Th-the Hyuuga negotiations went well in my opinion." She started. "M-My clan can be difficult though I don't believe anything here is unreasonable, and all will strengthen relations with Konoha." She flipped idly through her papers rather than looking up showing disinterest, another power play. "I-I pressed them to benefit Suna. Th-the Hyuuga has much they can offer."

"We're not really sure why the Hyuuga require a living space, or why we should give it to them." He bit out as politely as he could.

"I-I'm not sure if you are aware of Hyuuga customs." She continued dismissively. "W-we are very protective of our secrets, the seal has protected it even when it is out of the reach of the compound." She looked up pointedly. "S-Seeing as I am part of the main house and have stayed unbranded even in the marriage, I require protection."

"Does the Hyuuga assume that Suna can not protect you?" He asked trying to back her into a corner.

"Th-that's exactly what they think." Kankuro flinched with the rest of the room. "A-as much as I may trust Suna's protection, th-the Hyuuga have made a point to never trust anyone outside of the clan for protection for our secrets." She explained only marginally softening the blow.

"So they want to us to make them a place to live so they can protect you?" He bit out starting to lose his patients.

"O-Oh no, if you read the documents, wh-which I am sure you have, but maybe you just didn't make note of it." She opened the correct folder. "Th-the Hyuuga only ask for land so they can build themselves a small compound. E-every member that comes to the new compound can be transferred to Suna-nin and will serve with the same dedication as we have in Konoha." She explained. "I-I found the medical facilities in Suna could use improvement compared to what Konoha has even standard and prompted they offer their help in return for the inconvenience." She nearly pulled her own teeth out to get that approved.

The head of the council chewed on his tongue furtively. "How gracious." He said coldly.

* * *

"How did you stand for all that?" Kankuro rubbed his back. "I was sitting and I'm sore." Kankuro was beyond tired and at one point she had had to address him just to keep him awake.

"I-I've had to stand through longer meetings than that." She admitted.

"Ugh." Kankuro flopped comically onto the couch making her giggle at his dramatics.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Well I'm sick. Horribly sick, on and off fever, migraines, nose dripping, terrifying breathing issues at odd points of the day, nausea, can't hear, puff eyes, can barely think but still have shit to do, taking shots of various medications every 4 hours sick.

**I don't want to eat, but if I don't the medication makes me sicker to my stomachs So I'll be living off of force feed small meals and massive cups of coffee to get anything done and not actually hurt myself. Drinking water and tea makes me nauseous, but coffee thankfully still warms my soul. The only things I want to eat and might be able to force down it coffee and potatoes and various forms (mostly fries).

**I couldn't get to sleep last night, which cause a short 1 to 1 1/2 hours of sleep and a very scary confusing morning of not understanding who was speaking to me (it was my alarm). Luckly I can drive with no major problems so far, the fever hasn't made me delusional yet.

**Luckily I read through this once last night and worked enough through the fog to get this out.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	25. Chapter 25

Gaara stopped with his hand on the handle and held the light feathery sound of her laughter.

He felt Shukaku shutter, he didn't like something about this. He pushed through the feeling and opened the door to his brother flopped on a couch and his fiancee smiling at him from her chair nearby.

The possessive beast anger flared so heavily he had to stop and cringe, the light feeling left the room.

"G-Gaara?!" He heard her chair fall back and her stubbled footsteps. She cautiously took hold of either of his arms.

He felt the feeling leave and looked at her worried face and his stomach dropped. He didn't want to see that. He growled inwardly at the beast who seemed just as irritated at himself.

"A-are you okay?" She curled her fingers gently around his forearms.

"For now." He mumbled looking at her hoping she would leave it for later.

She examined his face and nodded understanding and helped him to a seat before picking up the one she knocked over.

Kankuro eyed him warily until Hinata joined them. She sat close to him. Reachable distance, he wasn't sure if he needed to think that or she really thought about things like he did.

She chewed her lip wondering if he wanted to talk about it or not. She curled up in her spot with her book that she didn't want to read and stared at the page worrying about him.

"Hinata you are not reading." He sighed.

"I-I am." She mumbled focusing her eyes on the page realizing it was still the title page and never flipped it to her spot. She pouted being caught closing it.

"It was Shukaku." He explained. "Violent reaction to entering the room, to be honest, I'm not sure why." He picked up his papers and moved to the couch setting them on the arm.

"H-He didn't like the room…?" She mumbled. No that wasn't it, he was an intelligent creature, what was in the room. Her and Kankuro, he calmed down when she came over so it wasn't her. Kankuro? He didn't react like that to just seeing him before. What was happening? She was sitting with Kankuro, laughing at his dramatics. Realization hit her with all of Kiba's old jealous tendencies when they were kids, with Shukaku recent reactions to what she did it wasn't that ridiculous.

Could a creature so old really be so childish? "Sh-Shukaku-san that's not okay!" She said looking up at Gaara sternly trying not to take too much immediate offense to the idea.

Gaara stared back and went rigid blinking at her.

"Y-You can't punish Gaara when you don't like what I do with others, i-it's horribly rude." She scolded.

He had never heard such silence in his head. Shukaku had never been scolded directly at least not through him, her stern look was almost amusing if he wasn't scared of how he was about to react.

She sighed. "I-I don't understand you or what you think of me, but I do not like it when you punish Gaara when you're unhappy with me." She continued sternly, her eye softened. "I-I willing to listen and work with all of our comforts but I refuse to isolate myself and I refuse to condone punishing Gaara for my actions."

Gaara only partly understood.

He felt mixed feelings come in waves. Mostly anger and confusion. At least he wasn't alone.

She offered her hand. "I-I'm marrying you, Gaara, but that means I'm taking you both as life partners. I-I want that to be comfortable for all of us."

Gaara realized she was talking to him now, he took her hand and her smaller fingers curled off his firmly as she laid them between them.

He wasn't sure how to react to this, she was directly saying she was choosing to live with Shukaku just as much as she was him. She was willing choosing to live with Shukaku. She wanted to live with them both, not just living with him with Shukaku as an unwanted guest. He repeated that in his head a few more different ways. It wasn't something he considered. Was he happy? He wasn't sure. His face heated unusually and he felt Shukaku settle to think about what she had said.

She was accepting all of him, the part that was all him and the part that he couldn't quite control. She was accepting Shukaku as an entity and as a part of him. Had Shukaku even been offered an olive leaf like that? Not just in his lifetime, but in the beast's lifetime? He hated humans, was this why he liked her? Did he see this?

Shukaku's anger embed away purring started back in, he was oddly content with her still it would seem. "You scolded him I would expect him to be furious." He mumbled still heavily confused by both her and the beast.

"H-He's not angry with me?" She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. Looking up question.

"He's purring again." His confusion was meet with a bright smile.

He hadn't been in this position before it was usually the other way around, and he didn't know what to do. It was getting late and she had fallen asleep. With the confirmation that she and Shukaku agreed on or rather Shukaku had accepted whenever she had, she went back to her book and he went back to his paperwork. She had curled up next him rather than her spot at the other end and as the night went on, his arm had taken the place of the armrest usually did. They curled together fingers laid in her lap under her book. By the time he noticed how late it was getting, she was already dead asleep on his arm, book settled in her lap forgot. Should he wake her so she could go to bed, she wouldn't wake him. She couldn't sleep upright like that all night, but if he moved more comfortably would he wake her? He knew she could be a light sleeper, being in his presence probably wouldn't help that.

He set his papers aside moving carefully as he could, he released her hand and ran the arm that she was laying on behind her letting her head slide on to his collar bone. His hand moved to hold her lower ribcage testing moving her, she was still asleep enough she didn't even stir. Was she really so trusting of him, she didn't even feel unsafe when being moved while he was here?

Her legs tucked under her were another problem they were tucked away from him so he was not reaching them on his own, he summed sand to come under her knees lifting her only enough to lay her legs out. He was careful to keep to the outside of her nightgown, the grit against her skin would no doubt wake her.

He moved to lay out with her, she was tucked safely in between his side and the back of the couch, like always she irradiated heat a novelty in the cold desert nights. With a wave of his hand and some sand, the blanket that was kept in the room specifically for when she fell asleep on his couch was over them and the light was out.

It was only then it came to him that he could have laid her down by herself and went back to work, but he pushed the idea aside. So often she was awake making sure he was comfortably asleep, he had never had the chance to be the second to sleep.

As his eyes adjusted to the new lighting he looked over her sleeping face. Her temple was pressed into his collarbone, and what was free of her still damp hair fell over her pale features. She was even softer looking asleep, but that he knew, he had seen her asleep on this very couch before.

Something about this stirred a possessiveness that was his own.

He tried to identify it reason. She was so deeply trusting him with her sleeping form, she was openly vulnerable to him, he felt the primal need to protect and keep.

He laid his free arm over his eyes and laid his head back. Was this what Shukaku saw? When he looked at her.

'She can't be human.' Shukaku mumbled at him. 'Humans first reaction is always fear, to protect themselves.' Gaara listened hoping for some answers. 'Her first reaction is to protect us, always.' He continues to muse. 'When cornered in a box with a rabid beast, the first thing she did was give up her safe exit for its comfort.' His thoughts were becoming more scattered and became nothing more than ramblings of events.

Gaara sighed. That wasn't the least bit helpful and all of that he already knew. Though she was human, too human, to breakable. A ninja, but unlike him, she was easily harmed if caught off guard or in a storm. He closed his eyes trying to will away the confusion, he didn't need to think about any of them. She was safe here, she was sleeping silently within his reach, he could protect what he had claimed as his.

As if to prove his point she shifted moving her arm more comfortably onto his chest revealing her left hand and the ring she told him she cherished.

She never took it off. The feeling of her was always there. Even the whole way in Konoha he could feel her touching the sand ring.

He moved to lightly lift her hand, she didn't want it changed from what he understood, so he wouldn't add anything without her permission. From his point of view, these grains of sand were hers now. It help him keep a comfortable connection to her, he could feel her anxiety or compassion when she fidgeted with it.

He wondered if she knew what the sand had done, how blood soaked it once was, he suddenly wondered if he should have exposed her innocence to such spilled blood. Looking back down at her calm face it was easy to forget her hands held the blood of her enemies before.

She didn't fit what he thought of a female ninja. Unlike his sister and other Suna-nin, and even Naruto's pink teammate, she kept her sweet, kind hearted nature despite her exposure to violence.

The proof was in the calluses on her hands. Her hands were polished but held thick skin and small white scars from her fighting style, in comparison his hands barely held calluses from his pen. He ran his thumb over the calluses on her palm and her tiny finger curled around his larger hand.

He sighed, he was trapped now.

He fell asleep rather easily with the sound of purring and even breathing calming his thoughts.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all for your wishes for my health! You are all so sweet! My cat is not so sympathetic and want to sit on my keyboard as I write.  
**Fun note with a bit of back story. When I write these chapters I usually naturally stop at 4 or 5 pages which translates to any were between 1500 to 2500 without my author note. Not sure why, and people have complain about the short length but it just how it comes out. I was so into the scene I was writing I looked down to see I had wrote 13 pages that's just the first run, I usually add paragraphs when I go back through, 3 chapters in one siting! I love this next set of chapters. I hope you do to.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	26. Chapter 26

Hinata stirred in her spot and rubbed her eyes to look at the time, but didn't find her clock, or her bedroom. She was too comfortable to panic. She looked around, she was in Gaara's office, on Gaara's couch, on Gaara. She was curled up on Gaara's side tucked against him and the couch back as he laid out on his back. A chill came to her fingers, looking in front of her she noticed his loose hand laying palm up open on his chest. She curled her fingers back into it, he held her hand all night, didn't he?

She knew there was no getting up without waking him. She wanted to curl down back into the blanket but she glanced at the time on the wall, she had to get up. They both had things to do. She sighed resting her head back down on his chest that rose and fell evenly. He had fallen asleep without her help, she hoped for most of the night and not only an hour ago.

She reluctantly released his fingers once more and nudge his chest to wake him. He jumped, maybe she should have been more gentle. His loose hand quickly grabbed her shoulder protectively, his piercing green eyes quickly took in the room, she could feel the sand swirl defensively, she also became aware of his hand on her ribcage as he pulled her tightly to him.

"G-Gaara." She whispered. "I-It time to get up." She yawned as an unintentional additive.

The defenses dropped as he looked at her.

She smiled up at him. "G-Goodmorning."

He rubbed his face as moved to release her, letting the chilly morning desert air replace where he had been.

"Morning" He mumbled gruffly.

* * *

"This is actually a really helpful idea." Temari mumbled looking over the papers. "The council must have been really annoyed that they were getting a good enough deal that they couldn't realistically reject it."

"She came up with that." Kankuro inserted.

"N-No, I just saw the problem as saw it as a good exchange for the compound placement." She waved her hand with a pen in it. Temari had given her her office now officially, so she now sat at the desk she usually spoke to Temari at but now she was on the other side of it.

"I can't tell if you are evil mastermind trying to break our government from the inside or not." Temari mumbled.

"Wh-what?" She looked up at the blonde in surprise to find a joking smile, the sudden panic dropped.

Temari laughed. "You make offers they can't refuse and arguments they can't snuff. It's like you planned it."

"I think they just aren't on the level of councils she used to," Kankuro explained. "If we would have met earlier and seen how she was living before, we would have run a rescue mission. They are unnecessarily brutal." Kankuro crinkled his nose. "Honestly I think even your self-esteem would crumble under that pressure. Just the feeling of disapproval of your absolute everything is like someone slowly crushing you."

"H-He's is exaggerating." She mumbled looking back down at her paperwork.

"It's abusive." He countered firmly.

"I-I wasn't good enough to hold the position as heiress of the Hyuuga. Th-they s aw that, and I have accepted that." She took a deep breath. "I-I will work my hardest to make sure my position here will not disappoint you like I have my family." When she looked up Kankuro and Temari's expression changed and she flinched.

Temari stared at her almost looking like she might throw a punch and Kankuro looked like he had just been hit by one. Had she missed something?

"Don't think like that!" Temari barked at her. She shrunk. "Do not even dare to start to think that you aren't a great addition to the village and the best thing that has happened to Gaara!"

Hinata opened her mouth to counter but Temari slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Naruto may have gotten him to see himself, but you have gotten him farther to recovering more in the few months you have been her then YEARS we have been trying!" She pointed roughly at the wall in the direction of Gaara's office. "You have walked into a room with what people call the most terrifying Gaara has been in 2 years and had him back to normal in a night! You have ran out in a storm to save citizens that were not yet yours to protect, you have worked to revert horrible policies we haven't even questioned for the last decade! You have looked in the face of your own family and thought of benefiting our city, so don't you think for a moment that you are not worth, this position!" She yelled, progressively getting louder. Hinata shrank into her chair and felt tears.

Kankuro pulled back on his sister. "I think you're scaring her."

Hinata waved her hands to negate him as she covered her mouth to keep the sobs from coming out. Temari looked at her with a new feeling, guilt.

Hinata couldn't have that, she got up stumbling out of her chair and around it burying herself into the taller woman. Temari went ridged. They hadn't hugged before, they openly touched each other but there had never had a situation where a hug was needed.

Temari quickly went soft and rubbed her back. She suddenly realized she had an older sister. She wasn't the eldest anymore, it may not have been official yet, but these were her older siblings. She didn't have to be the strongest anymore, she didn't have to take all the blame, all the pressure, and all the world anymore.

It was all too real at once and she cried harder then she should, but to prove her thoughts correct, Temari stood firm being the wall in the storm she had been for Hanabi. When she could speak without trembling, she would have to ask their permission to call them what she saw them as.

* * *

Gaara stared at his paperwork in irritation and looked up at the time. Hinata was late. It wasn't that she had a set time she came in, it was just that she usually came in at a certain time. A window of a few minutes was always when she came in, but today she was nearly an hour late, it was bothering. Something was wrong, she had been in some distress earlier he could tell by the fidgeting she did with her ring, but seeing as she was taking on more of Temari's work that made sense.

He got up finally distracted enough heading toward the door and down the hall to her office.

He knocked and listened. He heard Temari stop talking, Hinata exclaimed at the time and her stumbled footsteps head to the door to open for her, bowing her head in apology. "I-I'm so sorry, G-Gaara. I-I didn't mean to be late."

"We kept her." Kankuro waved. "Our fault." He explained getting up.

Temari followed him to the door. "We'll go, we have an appointment in the morning, Hina." Gaara blinked.

Kankuro patted her shoulder. "And the piece for your 'secret' is coming tomorrow too. Lots of work tomorrow. So try to sleep in your own bed."

Hinata's face turned red, but she smiled and nodded.

As they retreated, he couldn't break the thought Temari had planted. "Did… she just call you a shortened version of your name?" He watched his sister back, was it his sister.

"Y-Yeah. I-It's okay." She confirmed. He was still confused, Temari didn't do nicknames unless they were insults. He tried to shake the idea and look back at his fiancee, he noticed something else.

"You've been crying." The rims around her eyes were still puffy and irritated from the falling and wiping of tears.

"O-Oh!" She lightly touched her cheek. "I-It's nothing to be worried about a moment I had with Temari-nee-chan."

Now it was definitely off. He stared at her blankly before she realized what she said covering her lips with the tips of her fingers. "I-I didn't ask you if it bothered you that I call her that!" She exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry, I only asked them! I-I didn't think of how it would make you feel."

Her face filled with sudden worry.

How did he feel about it? He had no clue, they didn't use formalities so it wasn't something they had all encountered before. He openly accepted them as his siblings now, which he hadn't in worse parts of his life.

Was she seeing them as part of her family? She was accepting her siblings in law better than he had and they were blood to him. She proved once more to be a better person than he could hope to be.

"I-I can stop." She offered to his silence.

"No." He expressed. "No, it's fine. I just didn't expect it." He mumbled.

"O-okay." She said unsure of his answer.

She quickly moved back to her desk to fix her papers and put things away. "I-I'll be right over."

* * *

She stumbled in and to her spot quickly and silently. She felt bad for bothering his schedule so much he noticed was interrupted. She liked to make sure she was in her spot at a certain time as to not make him wonder where she was.

She failed that today.

She opened her book to the page she was on and curled her legs under her.

"How long until our wedding?" He asked in thought. She looked up to him, he didn't look up from his papers, actually, it looked like he asked because of what was on the paper.

"C-Couple weeks." She thought for a minute. "D-Did we not add it to your calendar?

"I'm getting notes from people from Konoha saying they are coming to the wedding." He explained.

"O-Oh, those are RSVPs, they are probably from the people I gave invitations. I-It polite to respond with whether or not you are coming when you receive an invitation." She explained.

"I'm aware. It's just not usual for a wedding." He noted.

She smiled, culture differences.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Okay I have asked a few reviewers this but I thought I might get everyone opinions.  
**I write a lot of what I call 'scenes' which are basically a section that are blocked out in one of my chapters to about 3 chapters worth of material of random stories that are all not connected or not finished. A lot of them will never become full stories for one reason or another. I'm not sure what counts as a 'drabble' or 'one-shot' and I don't really read either so I'm not sure how they work or what the rules are.  
**I have a folder full of them, not just from Naruto (though that is the majority), but Inuyasha, One Peice, Full Metal Alchemist (not brotherhood), Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and so on, even cross overs for a few. Almost all are romantic themed in some way or another.  
*I might work on a One Peice one (not a particularly popular pairing, but not total crack), but the rest are very old or just not worth saving. I have a particular love of non canon pairs so none are canon but maybe one or to NaruHina's written after their marriage.  
**Mostly I am focusing on the large folder of Naruto ones that are any were from 2 to 15 pages long and are usually 'fluffy' I guess. All different pairings all involving Hinata as a main character (I have no control). Scenes that never made it into _Lavender Clouds_ between Itachi and Hinata are in there, Akatsuki boys, Sand Siblings, half of Konoha boys and girls, all but NejiHina or TeacherHina really. Sorry to people who would like me to write one, I have not problem reading them I just have no inspiration yet to write one.

**I want to know if anyone would be interested in me brushing these off and uploading them when I find the time, maybe after finals or during breaks. They would have no regular upload speed and would come out as I come up with them or clean them up. I might turn a couple in to full stories in the future if I find a way to continue them or someone helps me think of a actual plot the scene would fit in, but no promises.

**So that's the questions: What does this fall under? How would I put them up? Would anyone be interested?

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	27. Chapter 27

hShe giggled and he looked up, she was laughing at him? It didn't seem malous, just that she amused by his lack of understanding.

He sighed, putting the notes aside.

Cute.

She went back to her book and he went back to his papers.

He was pressed with a new question. "Is your clan coming?" She looked up in question. "To the wedding." He finished.

"My father, sister, and cousin are all coming, I have expressed an open invitation to the rest of the clan, but other then who will come with my father and sister I'm not sure who else will really come. Possibly the group who plan the move here when the compound is finished." She answered. "The branch house, though family, don't really have much reason to come, so I doubt they will. If I were heiress still they would."

That bothered him, he didn't like the way her family ran itself. His family was far from model, but a clan that revered as highly as the Hyuuga's were, they were really dysfunctional. So self-sufficient they have classes of people within the family.

He understood leadership and passing it through the main bloodline. That was not only tradition, it was trying to keep traits of a leader through parentage as well keeping secret close and with as little people knowing as possible. Despite his agreement with that, treating the entirety of the rest of the family as second class was jarring and proved to be detrimental.

From what he got from Hinata, the reason for her cousin trying to kill her years ago was his place and positional treatment in the family. His father being born second only by chance and a few seconds caused him and their entire line to be subservient to immediate family. Neji's resentment of her made some sense, if he did not understand, or not believing her position on the matter.

Hinata also told him that it explained her little sister's early resentment of her as well. Apparently, it was short lived once Hinata expressed her dislike for the system. They had decided together she either became the head and tried to actively abolish the system or Hanabi became the head and would try it secretly.

Later when they pushed for Hanabi to take Hinata's place, she gave it to them for a price. Her 'birthright' freedom.

"Y-You don't want them here?" She asked he twitched, now he had offended her. He looked back over at her face expecting irritation but was greeted with genuine question.

"Do you?" He asked.

She set her book down and leaned on the arm of the couch folding her arms on it and laying her head in her arms. It still jarred him how comfortable she was around him he had to shake the thought. "H-honestly, I'd prefer most of them not. I-I don't mind the branch, but my family, especially my father will bring a whole level of anxiety and pressure." She sighed. "M-My trip back made me realize how much more comfortable I am here, it's proper but I have places to relax and be comfortable without the stress of being perfect."

He stared at her, she was going through something he never had to, if anything he did the opposite. He was a hell spawn that learned manners. He never felt the need to be proper though he chose to because it smoothed the things over with politicals and made his life easier.

His fiancee, on the other hand, was miserably proper or was punished. He was treasuring her quick relaxation even more if it was possible.

She tilted her head to the side and laid head down, loose hair draping down the side. "B-But I know my place, I-I'm a Hyuuga for one last day."

He felt his face heat unusually. He forgot about that and he forgot to ask about something rather important.

"Suna doesn't have surnames don't you take a husband's surname in a Konoha wedding." She lifted her head to blink at him.

"I-I thought yours was Sabaku?" She asked surprised.

"It's part of my name, my full name is Sabaku no Gaara. One name. My siblings don't share that." He wondered how many people had made the same mistake.

She thought idly looking off to the side and then she started to giggle. "Y-you could take mine." She continued to giggle as his face scrunched in distaste. "G-Gaara Hyuuga." Her giggling intensified.

He sighed. "I think not."

"St-still even without the name, I won't belong to the clan like that anymore. I-I won't be 'Hinata of the Hyuuga clan' or 'the failed Hyuuga heiress' anymore." She laid her head back down and smile at the floor. "I-I'll be 'Sabaku no Gaara's wife'."

It filled his face with heat again as he noticed his full name, and more specifically she hadn't said the 'Kazekage's wife'. If someone would have told that he would have a woman happy to be called his wife he would have may very well have killed them think they were descending into madness. Was he? "Thank you."

"H-Hmm?" She asked in question looking up at him as he tried to focus back on his paperwork. Her continued stare was very distracting. "O-Oh Gaara." She whispered as she followed his line of thought, he cringed, she knew and was upset about it. He really needed to be more careful.

She closed her book as she got up and came toward him. He dreaded her ability to read him.

She came around his desk beside him gently placing her hand on his shoulder leaning down blocking his vision with a curtain of her hair taking away the distraction that hadn't really been working anyway. "G-Gaara I think you might have been lower self-esteem than me." She whispered to him.

He was getting nothing else done today. He sighed, how didn't manage to fall behind in his paperwork with her in his life, he wasn't sure. Was it the fact Shukaku calmed or was it the fact he was generally healthier. He was honestly trying to think about it, anything but his current situation.

He set down his pen looking up. "I have good reason."

"I-I have a counter argument." She offered.

"You'll be wasting your time." He mumbled.

She gave him a sad smile. "N-never."

He raised his hand to hers on his shoulder capturing it and bring it in front of him as he leaned back in his chair. She leaned her hip on his desk smiling at him curling her fingers in his.

"Y-You are revered as the best leader Suna has had. Y-your dedication to these people that rejected you is noble and unmatched." She started.

"They still fear me." He countered.

"Th-they fear the idea of you because you think you deserve it. H-Hiding in here doesn't help." Because he thought he deserved it? His face scrunched in question. "Y-Your perception of yourself shows to others. S-so you hide her away from your people until it comes time to protect them. Y-You think people should fear you because you haven't forgiven yourself."

"You don't think that." He mentioned focusing on her fingers in his hand. "You never did."

"N-No, but I'm not a fair case." She explained. "I-I know Naruto-kun and people treated him similarly when he was young. N-Not nearly as violently, but the rejection and fear was aimed at him. I-I saw him grow up with the pressures have being beast holder. I-I saw how it hurt him and I didn't understand the rejection for something imposed on him, but I was an outlier until he got older. I-I have had experience most have not, Hyuuga pressure and my low self-worth made it easy to see his."

He felt a possessive surge, a twinge of uncomfortable irritation at how she spoke of his friend. He violently shoved the distaste aside. The connection between his first friend and his wife suddenly bothered him.

Shukaku growled at the idea as well expressing the distaste in her know affections toward the boy and possibly his beast. Did she speak to his beast the way she did his? The entire idea made his stomach cold and pained. They were both being ridiculously possessive, this was what would ultimately make her fear him.

As if she read his thoughts. She rubbed her thumb over his fingers. "Th-that's something I should probably mention. Y-You once asked me if I would have rather married Naruto-kun." He tightened around her hand staring at the join between them, he didn't like where this was going. "T-to be honest, at the time I would have loved to, if he could have let Sakura go I would have loved to marry him."

"I know." He mumbled he took note of his own tone, it was far too harsh for this conversation.

"H-How did you know that, I-I didn't..." He stepped in feeling her embarrassment.

"He did." He explained looking up at her red face.

She studied his face and chewed on her lip, she was nervous all the sudden. Her fingers started to fidget in his hand he held it still. "I-I… uhm..." She didn't seem comfortable with him anymore.

He let go of her hand and she flinched pulling both of her hands to her chest. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know you knew I should have spoken of it sooner." She revered her eyes losing their shine as she curled into herself.

He was in a difficult position, wanting both of their discomfort to stop bit having no idea of how. He closed his eyes and sighed before looking at her again. Pushing aside the angry growling and mumbling in his head and the papers on his desk he took hold of her hips and lifted her onto it in front of him, she squeaked and gripped his forearms for balance, though it was a short trip.

They got passed situations by talking about them, they would do the same here even if it was uncomfortable, and this could take a while so she could at least sit.

He kept his palms comfortably on her sides laying his arms and elbows in her lap and leaned forward on her, she curled her fingers comfortably the muscle her fingers had latched onto and kept him there.

"Tell me about it now." He opened.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Okay, regarding the group of scenes I have I think I am going with one-shots as what they are called.  
**I will look at what I have and see what is worth saving. Not sure if I should upload them as their own stories or just make each chapter one with a different title? How do people usually do it I have seen it both ways but I though have a collection like that was against guidelines.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	28. Chapter 28

She stared at him for a minute and the redness of her cheeks started to fade and she gave him a warm grateful smile.

"W-well it started when we were really rather young." She explained herself and her affections toward the boy. It would seem she always had sympathy for monsters. He absorbed the story that she told him paying more attention to the details of her life that he could wonder about later, but now was about his best friend and his fiancee, he needed to stop avoiding it.

When got to more current events she stopped to take slow breaths for a moment.

"Wh-when I made the deal with the council I had to accept the consequence. I-I never told him how I felt and now it was far too late for me, but I thought he still deserved to know because everyone else did." She rubbed her thumb over the vein in his arm looking down from his face. "I-I asked him to meet and told him the decision of the council and he being who he was, immediately hated the idea, b-but I made him calm down so I could say what I needed to. Wh-when I told him that I had liked him, he wasn't sure what I meant which hurt. H-he didn't notice any of the affection for years to the point he couldn't understand when I spelled it out for him, but I guess that better than him knowing and just ignoring it. O-once I explained it apologized for not noticing and looked rather guilty about it. I-I didn't want him to be but I also didn't want an answer because I knew the answer. S-So, instead I wished him luck with Sakura."

He tightened his grip on her hips, this story of her affection was driving Shukaku so insane he was having a hard time telling what he actually thought about it with the creature's rage.

She noticed the pressure but continued. "I-I'm not sure if Kankuro-nii-san told you but I begged him to stay with me when Naruto-kun wanted to have a meal together. I-I didn't want to be alone with those feelings. Wh-when I told him I was letting him go I was fully ready to still be in love him forever and have to ignore it."

He wasn't told that, his stomach dropped, his relationship with her was making her uncomfortable to spend time with her friends.

She took notice to his distraction and nudge his arm and he looked up to a soft smile he wasn't expecting. "B-But, I-I didn't need him. I-I was so surprised, I-I don't have any of the feelings I used to at all." Shukaku went silent. "I-I was expecting pain and discomfort, but I just realized that he's just a friend to me now, just another person. I-I have no idea what happened, maybe it was the time way, the fact I haven't thought about it here, or what but I don't love him at all anymore."

Gaara's distaste and discomfort puddled to the floor out of him in an instant as he realized what she was saying. He could, now in the silence, see the range of emotions he just went through a bit more clearly. Had he really been so angry and resentful of his friend because she was affectionate toward him, more so then she was toward him.

He didn't expect feelings like that from her so why did it bother him she held them for some else. While a racked his brain trying to find answers to his own damn emotions his face must have looked odd. Hinata bent forward a bit with a giggle.

"D-Did you not like the idea?" She asked. He became suddenly aware of her utter closeness and comfort.

Honest answer. "No. Neither did Shukaku he's been grumbling and growling since we started. He has a particular distaste for Naruto and his beast."

"O-oh." She pierced her lips. "W-well..." She thought. "I-I'm actually not sure how to respond to that."

"I'm not understanding my self right now." He admitted.

"H-How to respond?" She asked.

"No, quite literally me or rather how I felt in response to the conversation." She listened intently with a tilt of her head, her hair that he realized was laying on his arms moved and brushing his skin it was an odd feeling. "I shared Shukaku's distaste to the idea. It may be years of being around him or a competition complex, I don't know." He let out a frustrated huff. "But I am extremely and overly possessive..."

"O-of me?" She filled. He nodded with an irritated huff.

She smiled seemingly knowing something he didn't. "I-I'm okay with that."

"I don't understand why my relationship with you would make me resent him." He growled at himself.

She offered no explanation though she seemed to know the answer and it made her smile more and start to giggle at his irritation. "Stop that." She giggled harder. "You know something, stop hiding it." He growled lightly at her.

"M-Maybe you should ask Naruto-kun." She offered removing on her hands from his arm cover her mouth as the giggling got worse.

"I don't find this amusing." He told her flatly.

"I-I'm sorry." She showed no sign of letting up, he sighed hang his head. On childish whim, he leaned forward pressing his forehead to her collarbone letting his frustration and growing headache melt into her covered skin.

She took the free hand placed it in his hair pressing her cheek to his head.

His.

Was that it? Was he so uncomfortable with the thought of her loving Naruto, a feeling he didn't even understand because she was his? Was he so possessive that even a portion of her forever being for someone else really frustrate him so much? Was it the potential that she could have not been here and his. This information didn't bother him when it was first brought up. It only bothered him once she had comfortably pushed her way into every part of his life. His work, his meals, his sleep, his free time. He made time for her in his day were he never had for himself.

He felt her breathing in her chest, it was calming, causing puring to start. He slid his arms around her hips resting his arms on the desk she sat on, moving himself closer in his chair. Her knees bumped his chest keeping him from coming fully in, she moved them to either side of his ribs to let him closer. Her hand now free she curled it under his arm gripping his shirt, the other one moved from his hair over his shoulders pulling him in.

He buried his face in her neck. He felt ridiculously childish, his inability to control and understand his own emotions because of this little woman that had taken over his life, the worst part is he had no plans to detach. He intend to keep her, his grip would only tighten from here. Shukaku mused an agreement.

He huffed a sigh heavily in frustration and Hinata went ridged. He stopped everything, she didn't soften again so he started to move back to see what was wrong, but her gentle arm on his shoulder tightened keeping him just shy of being able to see her face. Her heart rate was heightened as did her breathing.

Was she scared? He went into panic, pulling back a bit more harshly to see her, once she had lost the battle she quickly removed her arms to cover her extremely red face.

"What did I do?" She squeaked as a response. He stared at her confusion and she fidgeted out of his grip.

His face dropped as she unwrapped his arms from her hips and trembled. He had upset her?! How? What was going on? She stopped once he was retracted and held his hand in the air between them.

"I-I think it's time we head to bed it's getting late." She mumbled looking very directly at their hands, her face still blood colored.

Shukaku laughed, further confusing him. "What?" He asked again.

She slid off the desk leaving go his hands. He quickly grabbed for her again, making a firm grip on either hip stopping her. She stared directly at floor but stopped. "I-I'm t-tired."

"Your lieing." He pressed. What did he do? Was she afraid of him now? Was the possessiveness really what finally pushed her away? Why the hell was Shukaku laughing!?

"Pl-Please..." She mumbled, he instantly let go afraid of her fear, he retracted back into himself feeling heavily rejected and sick.

He felt her look up and suddenly her entire demeanor changed. "O-oh! I-I'm sorry, n-nothing wrong." She quickly fidgeted with her hands in the air until she deside crouch down and place them on his knee to see his face. "I-I was just a bit uncomfortable, i-it wasn't your fault. I-It's been a long day." She was lying again, but not nearly as much.

Uncomfortable? Shukaku's laughing got more unbearable.

"Shukaku finds this funny." He mumbled irritably.

Her face regained more red and she scowled. "I-I find him rude."

"What happened." He pressed feeling his insides clench at her face.

"M-My neck..." She whisper-squeaked out.

"I hurt..."

"N-No." She declared firmly. "N-Nothing is wrong."

"Then why won't you tell me." He asked defeated.

"I-I'm not comfortable talking about it right now. Pl-please just understand you did nothing wrong, it will come up again." She pressed begging with her eyes and the grip on the fabric over his knee.

He sighed nodding.

"B-Bed?" She asked.

He nodded taking her hands helping her up as he stood.

"As long as nothing is wrong." He noted.

She shook her head. "P-Promise."

His ears rang with Shukaku's laughter.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**By far my favorite chapter I have written, not sure why but it was a lot of fun writing and even fixing up.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	29. Chapter 29

Hinata curled up in her bed with her covers overhead heavily embarrassed, she quickly gave Gaara his sleep treatment and scuttled off to the safety of her room.

Shukaku knew exactly what happened and thought it was hilarious! She had never been so mortified. Gaara hadn't meant it, she knew that when it happened and it was the exact reason she had to get out of the situation immediately. Suddenly the position they were in was different, highly uncomfortable, and embarrassing. They had just been so open with each other and she had to slam the door in his face.

She whimpered. She had scared him horribly, she hadn't notice his change of body language or tone at first in her own embarrassments. She felt horrible. She wasn't sure if she was grateful for his lack of understanding or not.

On one hand he was unaware of the reason for her embarrassment, however, Shukaku was very much aware and she had worried Gaara. On the other, if he did understand she wouldn't have worried him and he would be give her his real reaction, but what if he was disgusted and rejected her!

This was terribly embarrassing and confusing! She was sick with worry. She knew her reaction was expected, he was her attractive fiancee, but it was not something they had talked about and she wasn't sure she was ready to talk about it.

She had avoided thinking about their relationship in that way. As far as she knew, he thought of her as a friend, the friend he was marrying. She was fine with being just that, but what did he think?

She swirl scenarios in her head. Did she? Did he? What if he didn't, she shouldn't. If he did, did she?

He had been so isolated from human interaction, did he even understand?

She was getting no sleep it would seem.

* * *

She was tired as breakfast. He noticed the shadow under her eyes, he didn't know what to do. She looked like she hadn't slept. She nibbled slower than usual, she wasn't feeling well. He didn't feel like eating either.

Should he ask? She stonewalled him last night. He stared at his breakfast trying to figure out what he should do.

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled into her tea.

"What?" Had he missed something?

"L-Last night, I-I'm sorry." Her eyes brimmed with tears but none fell.

He stared at her blankly, now she was apologizing for it? She told him it wasn't something his fault but he was doubting more by the second, Shukaku started his annoying amused laughing once more.

"Why can't you just tell me, we've talked about everything that has come up." He sighed.

"I-It's very uncomfortable." She whispered.

"So is his laughing." He added.

She flushed. "W-well if you think it is so funny Shukaku-san, you tell him!" She shrunk despite her tone.

He waited, the beast found her outburst even funnier. 'What!' He shouted in his head.

'Your breathing had an affect on your little partner.' The beast continued to laugh.

"Breathing?" He asked aloud.

Hinata squeaked covering her face. That was it? His breathing? He's breathing now? Was he an idiot? 'On her.' The beast clarified.

He huffed irritated. "Hinata come here." He ordered.

She froze then hesitantly shuffled over to him.

He sighed and light pulled her down toward him. "Just show me."

She tried to pull away but he tugged her hands back down gently. "I would like this all to stop, and I would like it to stop with me understanding why you are acting strange. It's very distracting."

She chewed her lip and fidgeted before closing her eyes and moving down to his neck where he had been the night before. She took a deep deliberate breath while he waited and blew a hot gust of air on his neck. He went ridged suddenly understanding every little reason she was acting odd.

He felt heat some to his face, was that blushing? Did he look like she did? He felt his heart rate quicken and the hairs on his neck stand up. She started to move away but he held tighter to her fingers, keeping her there for a moment. "Oh." He mumbled unsure of what to do.

He noticed this misunderstanding was once again the fault of his lack of contact with others. No one had ever breathed on him, let alone breathed on him like that.

He now had different questions, was she bothered by the feeling? Had she just been embarrassed because he didn't know he had done it?

"Y-Yeah." She sighed skittishly, unintentionally bring back the feeling to his neck. He quickly gave her room to pull back and she did keeping a firm but shaky grip of his hands like she was holding on as to force herself to not run from him. She shrank looking away, chewing her lip.

She was highly uncomfortable, but deliberately trying not to run from him. She was waiting for his answer to her unasked question. He had to make a decision now, waiting to give her an answer on his position on this would make her doubt herself. He had no doubt it was what kept her up.

What now? He had never even considered their relationship being more physical than it already was. This was all an arranged marriage, he reminded himself. She was was his friend, she was his fiancee, and would be his wife. He had never expected anything more than the title and the sleeping arrangement to change on their wedding night and that was just a formality. He was grown man he understood physical relationships, but he never considered him being a part of relations with anyone and he honestly didn't know how.

Kisses came first, from what he understood full kisses meant something, he would wait for that. He gazed at her trembling finger with an idea. He brought the delicate trembling fingers to his lips testing the feeling and giving her his answer.

She sucked in a breath audibly gasping. He looked up, she stared at him red and surprised. She stopped trembling and then she wobbled.

He had just enough time to catch her. At least she would get some rest.

* * *

Hinata woke to purple, she squeak sitting up smacking Kankuro square in the for head. Rubbing her own she look at him confusion. What happened, why was she asleep?!

She looked around Gaara's office, Gaara was sitting at his desk his cheeks holding color his eyes piercing the paper a little too hard to be actually reading it. He was embarrassed.

Kankuro chuckled. "You are quite the lightweight." He mumbled.

"E-eep!" She covered her mouth as she realized Gaara had had to tell him why she fainted.

"Come on, work to do." He chuckled helping her up off the couch.

* * *

Hinata crumbled onto his couch, she was still heavily embarrassed. His stomach twisted, Shukaku laughed. Kankuro said it was a good sign, but how was fainting a good sign? He was annoyed his brother who pressed to the point he had to tell him why his fiancee was unresponsive.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"N-No it's fine." She straightened looking over to him. "I-I'm just a bit, embarrassed. I-I've been teased all my life for it." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She asked noticing the disconnect.

"The kiss." He replied flatly.

"O-Oh! N-no, d-don't apologize for that!" She fidgeted with her ring. "I-I was talking about me fainting." She was okay with the kiss, but not her response?

"I did that." He pressed.

"N-No, I-I was tired and flustered and not expecting it." She mumbled fidgeting further with her fingers rubbing the spot his lips had touched. The spot on her he had pressed his lips.

His.

He shook the feeling.

* * *

"I-I'm fine really. J-Just surprised." She mumbled. She glanced up, he really didn't look sure. He looked upset by the whole thing. Her reaction had made him doubt his decision. She felt dreadful again.

She gathered her courage and got back up and came over to his desk. He blinked putting his pen down lightly offering his hand as she came forward she took it. She leaned on his desk embarrassed losing her nerve already. He place his other hand on her hip looking at her with curiosity.

She was comforted by his willingness to still so openly touch her without ever really thinking about it.

He looked up not seeming to understand why she had came over, he was more innocent than she was it would seem. She took a deep breath and laid the hand he gave her out in hers palm up. He watched her idly giving no resistance, she could feel the curiosity coming off him in waves. She gently brushed her fingers to open it fully flat and with what was left of her courage leaned down to lightly press her lips to his palm. She was sure her reaction was unwarranted but he was not going to be expecting it either. She kept her eyes close, out of either fear of rejection, nervousness, or just what she saw people do when they kissed.

He stiffened. She pulled his hand away as she straightened opening her eyes only to stare at the floor, should she go back to her spot? She made her point, her was courage gone. She glanced up at his red face and her nerves melted instantly and she cover her mouth as she tried not to laugh. He looked shocked and possibly mortified.

He quickly tugged her forward to bury his face in her stomach and hide his confusion of his new embarrassment as she started to giggle at his reaction, at least he didn't faint.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Going through all those discarded ideas and and one-shots showed me something. I have really grown in my writing in the last year.  
**I use to be so impatient. Most of these aren't one-shots like I thought, but like a full plots shoved in to 4 pages that could easily be 30 chapters. Some of these documents aren't even full thoughts and just make no sense, it really made me laugh.  
**I found a really odd AU idea I had for Harry Potter that might have future potential, some cute One Piece couples of all types (I ship nearly everything it's unhealthy), lots of scenes that never made it in to Lavender Clouds (might just tack them at the end of it when I finish it, but that maybe forever from now), and lots of HinataxSomeone.  
**I may have found somethings good for full stories. A GaaHina with a much rockier relationship then this one and a SasuHina that starts out so absolutely heart breaking (I must have reading sad romantic fics when I wrote down the idea or got it from a picture I swear I didn't come up with the idea on my own), but has the potential for so much adorable relationship building and fluff. I might look at working on one them soon, I won't abandon anything break's coming up.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	30. Chapter 30

"Okay." Temari shook excitedly. "Turn around."

Hinata turned to see how it looked. Temari had just spent the last half hour fidgeting with the chain in her hair. She had tucked her bangs and the sides up to fully show her face, twisting and braiding pieces down her back tediously adding longer stands of the chain in.

Temari waited eagerly for her approval.

"I-It's perfect." She reached up to lightly touch the dull polished stones. Very her, her father would never approve of something so simple for a Hyuuga.

Temari jittered with joy. "Wait here!" She bolted out of the room while Hinata was left to herself in front of the mirror. She tilted her head and the pieces jingles faintly. Why did Konoha bother with veils, these were gorgeous.

Temari returned soon after pushing her brothers in the door. Well pushing Kankuro and telling Gaara he had to see her.

She turned to see what the fuss was.

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah she does." He agreed to something she hadn't heard. He gave her a big grin. She blushed, did it really look that good?

"Gaara." Temari pressed. "What do you think?"

He looked at it with an odd sense of knowing. "Is that mothers?" The room went cold.

Temari physically flinched and clenched her teeth. Hinata saw absolute fear in her eyes. Kankuro went stiff and stared at the floor.

She sat up a bit straighter hoping she could take all the attention away from their sudden shift in mood. Partly from him to not have to feel their fear, partly for them to not feel they need to fear their brother.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata answered carefully.

"It fits well." Was all he said. Temari quickly changed the subject turning her head to show the braid explaining why the desire to have it down her back instead of up directly to Kankuro.

Hinata turned to look at Gaara in the mirror. He didn't seem sure of the situation. She frowned.

* * *

She settle in his room questions in mind but no real want to ask them, but his continuous glances for the first hour made it obvious he knew she wanted to ask. Who would break first?

She didn't really want to talk about it, did they need to it was only going to make them both feel bad.

"My mother hated me." He started. She flinched looking up. "She hated me because of what I was, and my birth killed her." His hand raised to the mark on his forehead, something told her that it had something to do with this.

Her eye filled with tears.

"But I don't mind you wearing something of hers." He added. "She loved her other two children and Temari wants you to wear it I have no problem with it."

She sniffed and he got upcoming sit with her carrying some paperwork but putting it aside for the moment. "Th-that's not true."

"I am fine. She had a monster in her that killed her, I don't blame her for hating what he was forced to carry. It was just a bit of a shock that it was dug out." He explained. "We don't go through mother's things often."

She pierced her lips trying desperately not tell him he was wrong and his mother hand no right to hate him, but she didn't want to open wounds. "H-How did you recognize it?" She asked moving to curl up beside him.

"There use to be a album of pictures, it included a wedding portrait. I destroyed when I was young." Her heart broke she hug him tightly burrowing herself under his arm to tighten to his chest. "I have accepted it."

That didn't help at all. He shouldn't have had to.

* * *

She whimpered in her spot, he curled the arm she had moved under around her. Was too caring a thing?

She cried for him even over things he had forced himself to accept. He was being honest. He didn't think of his mother with anger anymore, light pain and resentment if he thought hard enough, but he had become numb.

Her tears and warmth filled any dull pain he felt with her comforting presence. He waited till she settled to speak again.

"It fit you well." He added.

"I-I like it. F-Father would never approve." She mumbled with a hiccup.

He thought for a moment. "My father would have never approved of you." She flinched under his arm. Maybe he should have worded that better.

"D-do you mind?" She asked.

"I wouldn't care." He replied sternly.

"G-Good." She mumbled almost defiantly, she pulled book back up to her lap.

Cute.

* * *

"N-No not that one!" She caught Kankuro's arm before he caused a large problem.

He blinked at it pulling his arm back. "What did I do now."

She pointed. "Th-that one."

"Why do I have the feeling you don't trust me with this." He mumbled doing the right thing.

"I-If you would pay attention when I spoke, I specifically told you it will damage it if it had too much." She huffed going back to her work.

"Do you get all puffed up with Gaara like this?" He asked chuckling.

"S-Sometimes." She mumbled embarrassed.

"I have to see that." He paused for a moment and grinned leaning over at her. She didn't like that look. "How did Gaara kiss you in such a way you fainted?"

She squeaked. "W-we are not talking about this!" She said firmly.

"Come on, we didn't tease you that bad." He mumbled. "I won't laugh, I'm really interested. He never been in a relationship, he always been focused on something in some way. He's probably got the understanding of physical relationship of an academy brat."

She sighed at his expectant face. "W-we were… talking about physical relationships… kinda…" She scowled. "Sh-shukaku-san thought it was funny." She added irritably. "I-It was just a kiss on my hand he was testing, but I wasn't expecting it. I-I was just so flustered, I-I fainted."

"Wait it was just on your hand?" He began to laugh.

"Y-You said you wouldn't." She pouted.

"The way Gaara had said it, I would have thought he mulled you." She looked up in question at his laughing. "He was about as freaked out as you were except he was conscious."

She frown. "I-I didn't mean to."

"You guys are cute." Kankuro scrunched his nose. "I never thought I would call Gaara cute."

She giggle. "H-He can be."

* * *

"Please." Temari whined.

"I-I'm not. I-I refused." She countered firmly.

"Why not?" Temari whimpered. "It will be hilarious."

"F-for you!" Kankuro laughed at the woman in front of him bickering.

"Forget it you're not getting her to wear one. She fainted from a kiss on the hand you think she can handle him retrieving a garter?" At least he was on her side.

"Come on!" Temari pouted.

"A-absolutely not, not only is it highly embarrassing it is highly inappropriate for a Hyuuga!" She scowled at her paperwork trying to focus is this what Gaara did all day?

"You won't be a Hyuuga anymore." Kankuro added.

Temari pointed at him. "See!"

"N-no. F-for all we know something like that might make Gaara faint." She took a note and looked up, they were oddly silent. They both stared at her with curiosity. "W-we are done talking about it." They didn't need to know how flustered she had made Gaara last night.

* * *

She came in with cheeks puffed in a pout and an air of annoyance. He looked up giving her his attention. She was upset?

"T-Temari-nee-chan gets to have no more new idea's for the wedding." She huffed sitting firmly in her spot. He was sure if he should be amused by her behavior or not, Shukaku was, but he was confused.

"Why not?" He asked cautiously.

"W-We just spent 2 hours arguing about me wearing a garter." She curled up in her spot.

"I don't know what that is." He noted.

She sighed calming laying her head to the side, tiredly. "I-It's a fad more so than a tradition, it's a band on the thigh. A-After the vows, during the reception, the groom is supposed to remove it." Her face turned red, so this was an embarrassing task.

"Is the removal hard?" He asked confused.

She looked over with a blink understanding where he misunderstood. "I-It's under the skirt, the groom is supposed to go with his hands under the skirt to remove it front of everyone."

"Oh." That sounded in bad taste.

"Th-the more cheeky grooms think it's funny to remove it with their teeth." She shrunk cheeks betraying her annoyed tone.

"I see your point." He wouldn't be doing that. It would make her highly uncomfortable, it would make him highly uncomfortable.

"T-Temari-nee-chan thinks it's funny, nii-san was no help." She sighed.

He sighed not sure what more to say. 'I think it's an interesting idea.' Shukaku chuckled. "What?" Gaara asked confused.

"H-Hmm?" He had asked aloud it would seem.

"Shukaku liked the idea." He mumbled still in thought.

"Sh-Sh-Shukaku-san!" His fiancee exclaimed cover her red face looking at him in horror.

He frowned. "I'm sorry."

She shrank fully into herself baring her face into her knees.

'This is your fault.' Gaara grumbled at him.

'I take no blame.' He answer with a chuckled.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Last day of classes, finals next! I will try to have a chapter of _Lavender Clouds_ as soon as possible! Thank you for all your support and patience this semester and dealing with my odd schedule and upload times!

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	31. Chapter 31

Hinata heard a loud slam down the hall that shook the wall making her jump and lose her pen. She looked up at the door that separated her office from the hall. What was that?

She set her papers aside and got up to peek down the hall only to have the door slammed open, in front of her stood a very stern looking Baki. She shrank under his stern gaze. Was she in trouble?

"Time to test your skills." He pointed down the hall to Gaara's office.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked quickly following him down the hall.

"I believe it's a mixture of his normal load, the wedding coming, the council trying to push more work to keep him busy and away from them with the negotiations going on, and a team going missing." He explained. "He's ordered me out, and he will set himself back further like this."

She chewed her lip looking at the door between her and her fiance. "W-Wait one moment!" She bolted back to her office and gather papers in her arms and her discard pen. "O-Okay, I'm ready."

Baki eyed her with skepticism. She gave him a small awkward smile. What the hell was she planning?

She knocked lightly receiving a vicious. "What!" He expected her to flinch she did no such move.

She frowned deeply giving the door a sad look before straightening her face to open it only enough so he could see her face. "M-May I work in here please?" She asked.

That was her idea? More work? She was going to get herself killed like that. He peered slightly through the crack to see a confused blank look from his former student staring directly at her. He glanced down at his paper and puffed about a deliberate breath releasing the creases in his forehead.

The angry dancing sand that was swirling the room collected itself and was tucked away. He didn't ask her why or accuse her of coming because Baki asked her to, though he knew the Gaara knew he was there. He just nodded.

She slipped in closing the door behind her giving Baki a final glance and small hopeful smile.

He stared at the closed door in utter confusion. What had just happened?

They worked in silences for hours, he stared at her while he thought. If she noticed she didn't let on.

She chewed on her lip when she read, he knew that. It would seem she abused it while she worked. It explained the slightly swollen look they always had, years of abuse from her focus. When she was trying to think of how to spell a word her thin eyebrows would knit together and she would set her pencil down to use her finger to write it on the surface nearest to her. She would scrunch her nose when she knew she was wrong and cross out the invisible word with her finger.

Cute.

She sat much more proper when she was working, she still kept to her usual part of the couch, but instead of her legs being tucked under her and curled up like usual she had them in front of her with her ankles crossed and tucked slightly under the couch. Her back never touched the back of couch she sat up straight and peered down at her work in her lap. She would hurt her neck like that he noted.

She glanced up at him and finally notice his gaze. "A-am I distracting you?" She asked.

"No." He answered, he wouldn't be working right now if she wasn't here, he would bristling at his paperwork rather than doing it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to punish or thank Baki for his fiance's presence.

She blinked only more moment then went back to work.

Hinata had to leave for her other arrangements, but she dearly enjoyed their time working together it was nice to have someone else there, though sitting there had put a kink in her neck, but she accepted that. It was worth it for his comfort.

She wondered what they use to do when he got like that, would they just leave him alone? Did they try to calm him down and fail? Was it just her? It couldn't just be her.

Now showered and in her nightgown and heavy suna night robe returned to office and plopped back down in her spot, she felt him eye her with mild interest.

"H-How are you feeling?" She asked curling her legs under her comfortably and pulling her loose damp hair up and away with a couple twist of her and a tie.

"Better thank you, though I do not appreciate Baki's meddling." He noted honestly.

She smiled at his slight annoyance at his teacher. "H-He meant well." She promised. "I-I don't think he likes seeing you stressed any more than I would. H-He was simply trying to help."

"I'm aware, however, I preferred when he used to just leave." She frowned.

"W-Would you prefer I not come next time, just leave you be?" He looked up with a slow blink.

"No, your presence is very calming. I very much prefer it to sitting in my on irrigation and Shukaku's prodding." He admitted.

She sighed closing her eyes rolling her head to the side. "I-It would be easier for everyone involved if you two got along better."

The noise that came from Gaara surprised her. Did he just snort? She looked at him with confusion at his ironically amused face. He was laughing at her.

"Y-You don't think so?" She asked with a visible pout.

"You don't quite know him, he's not one to do things for others comfort. In fact, he takes great joy in causing me discomfort when he's bored." She frowned at him as she explained. "He's known for his foul temper, dark humor, and blood lust."

Her heart wept for him a bit. "Th-the way he's been treated for centuries I'm not really surprised, it sounds like a cold lonely life of imprisonment. I-I think anyone would be openly hostile after something like that."

Shukaku's attention was now fully on her. Gaara blinked at her blankly. Was there not length to her purity? When he went silent she eventually looked up and blinked in confusion at his blatant staring.

"Wh-what?" She asked him looking concerned.

"Are you pitying him?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"N-No, pity is horrible. I-It's just upsets me how the beasts are handled. I-Instead of finding some way of coexisting with them we trap them in our children out of fear then we treat those children like they are monsters." She ranted with a fire in her eyes that made them glitter with frustrated tears. "I-It's disgusting and if I was trapped in human child after child then watch adults treat that child horrible for something they did to him I would dislike humans as well." She glared at her fingers. "I-I think Shukaku-san is justified in his anger, though I do not agree with the lengths he goes to express it."

Somehow she kept making a deeper and deeper silence in his head. Had anyone ever treated the demon so fairly? Thought about its comfort openly and cared that he was trapped?

Hinata squeaked bringing him out of his thoughts and silent questions before he realized what was happening, his sand without his command started curling around her shoulders.

Gaara stood quickly jerking his arm willing it to pull back but his command merely stopped its movement. 'Let her go!' He growled at the demon.

'I'm not hurting the woman.' The demon growled in his defense.

'You will, and you're scaring her.' He pressed angrily.

'I'm simply thanking the tart, she knows.' The beast mumbled smugly. 'She speaking to you.' He added as Gaara was pulled out of his thoughts by the light stutter of her laugh.

Hinata blinked at Gaara's panic. This wasn't his doing then. The layer of sand that covered her collarbones merely surprise her. She looked down, her shoulders down to her ribs was covered in a one-inch layer of sand frozen though it wasn't uncomfortable. She raised her arm to place her hand flat on the sand feeling it move like it was alive underhand.

"I-I'm fine." She voiced. "I-It doesn't hurt." She assured.

He didn't relax or even seem to hear her. He was staring angrily at her, but not really at her, he was clearly having an argument in head. While he was distracted she could feel the sand releasing and moving slowly. She started to giggle unwillingly.

Gaara snapped out of his head look at her as she tried to hide the fact that the moving sand was tickling her. "I-I don't think he means to hurt me." She managed as the sand slipped in circles around her rib cage snuggly. "I-I think this is a hug?" She wondered openly.

Gaara paid careful attention of the sand making sure it didn't constrict to her painfully. She laid her hands on it comfortably rubbing her dainty fingers over it. It reacted by running between her fingers. He felt his face heat familiarly. She was so gentle with such a deadly substance. She gave him a bright smile as he didn't tell her she was wrong and the sand continued to curl gently around her. It started to tuck under the fold of her robe and she jumped. "N-No." She puffed firmly pulling the robe closer.

He heard Shukaku's laughing, he didn't know what was weirder. His lightness of the new laughing or the fact he was openly being gentle.

"I-I appreciate the a-affection Shukaku-san." She spoke directly to the sand. "H-However I prefer you stay simply affectionate." Her checked flushed darkly.

"He think's it's funny." Gaara voiced.

"H-He can think it's funny and stay appropriate." She said firmly though her voice cracked in embarrassment.

Gaara couldn't trust the demon enough to release his focus on the sand which meant he had to focus on the way it curved around her chest and ribs and the way she looked down fondly at the sand as it swirled around her shoulders again before releasing her and retreating.

"Th-thank you." She smiled with a tilted of her head to the large guard.

Still continuing to surprise him at every turn. He sighed at the smug amusement and now slightly annoying purring in his head and crossed the room to her as he felt the wave of exhaustion that came after deafening panic like that.

She opened her arms to him before he could make the decision to sit down. "Y-Your turn." She told him softly, her understanding eyes knew how he was feeling. If she wasn't going to be his wife her deep understanding of him would make her a very dangerous potential enemy.

He gladly kneeled in front of her knees to let her engulf him. She curled around him comfortably like the sand had done. He had to be more careful, he had let himself relax too far, far enough the Shukaku had been able to control the sand without his notice. Did he not notice because there was no malicious intent? Had he truly lost control? Was it because the demon had started to calm? He sighed in irritation at his lack of answers. He curled his arms warmly around hips sliding her closer on the couch burying his forehead in her collarbone being careful to keep his breathing down and away from her neck.

She hummed a warm sigh into his hair playing with the strands at the base of his neck. He stiffened, maybe he needed to be more careful with more than just her neck now that he was aware of the feeling.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Okay. Finals are over. I still have other responsibilities BUT I definitely want to take more time out of my schedule for my writing. I have been gone a few more days then I would have liked to been, but I am back and have lots I'm ready to write. I just have to proof it so it makes sense to people who speak English. Damn, you would think it being the only language I am fluent in I would be able to write in it, right?.

**I had ridiculous levels of inspiration for a new story from a 3 paragraph piece of junk I found scribbled on a piece of paper when I was cleaning out my binder and may have accidentally puked out 5 chapters of idea's that are easily chapter 1 through 12 and a half finished plot. So I plan to work on that AFTER I make time for this and Lavender Clouds. So if you see it going up and have an open mind about ships give it a look it's an odd couple (Hinata x ?). So I might be going with that rather then trying to clean up one-shots.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	32. Chapter 32

"Walk thru the village?" He asked with a non eyebrow up.

"W-We never leave unless Temari-nee-chan drags us out." She explained. "I-I want to see what the village is like from your perspective."

"I guess." He stood to her excitement.

* * *

His trusting little fiancee walked close hold his arm at the elbow with a bright smile up at him as they spoke and he explained more minor details about the village. They walked through Suna, people stopped to watch in shock and confusion, people had seen them about with Temari but they had yet to see them just out in the streets with his future wife. He expected the reaction. He was respected but he was still feared.

He was sure some had heard about the Konoha woman that their Kage had chosen to marry, but most had not seen her for more than a few brief moments or during the storm where they were all interested in something much more dire.

The pale woman with equally pale eyes and light rap over her darkly contrasting hair was openly warmly wrapped around and speaking to their terrifying monster leader. No one had seen him touched even by his siblings, so her open affection to him was noticeably jarring. She seemed to not notice at all.

She blissfully ignorant as they continue to walk through the town. Children played in the streets unaware of their parent's behavior. Her smile drop at them commented pointing over to playing children, he nodded. She released his arm and passing the majority of the children to small alley between two homes. Gaara idly watched the reactions of the parents. Most twitched glancing between him and her wondering if they should gather their children out of her way.

* * *

She peered in and crouched down to the hiding figure. "H-Hello, I-I'm Hinata." She introduced receiving no reply. "N-Not playing with the others?" She asked the hiding child.

"No." She mumbled sinking in her spot where she thought she had gone unseen. She looked up only slightly hair hiding most of her face. "Your eyes are scary."

Hinata blinked, she pouted she didn't mean to scare her. "I-I'm sorry, would you like me to close them?"

"My face is scary, too." She whispered barring her face deeper into her knees.

"I-I can make mine scarier." Hinata tilted her head to the side with a smile. "W-want to see?"

The girl peered up slightly with a nod. She activated her bloodline limit showing the girl the instant veins that popped out of her face the girl look up entirely blinking at her. Hinata saw what the girl was talking about now. Across the stretch of her forehead, brows, and eyes were deep white scars, the eye itself was missing small almost unnoticeable chunks. An accident, birth complication? Not that it mattered.

The girl reached forward to her face. Hinata lowered it a bit more to let her feel the veins. "N-Not so scary." She whispered. "I-If I go play with my eyes, will you play with yours?" She asked holding her hands out.

The little girl was a little too eager to play she let Hinata pull her to where the other children played and sat on her knees giving a smile over to Gaara who watched her like a hawk. Did he think she was going to do something to the children, certainly he didn't think the children were a threat?

She focused on the children who had now found interest in why she was there and the odd bulges out her eyes. The little girl touched her face again mesmerized now that they were in full light. She glanced around at the interested children. "A-anyone else want to try?" She closed her eyes and the children took turns brushing their sand covered fingers over her temples.

"Yours too." One of them touched the little-scarred girl's forehead without hesitation making both Hinata and the little ally girl freeze.

The girl gave a large missing tooth smile as they took turns feeling the deeply healed scars. She had never seen a child so happy to be touched.

* * *

Gaara watched his fiancee with confusion as she let the children touch her and the girl she had found faces. Her eyes activated veins in the side of her face, that's what they were touching, he glanced around at the parent who were now watching with small smiles and relaxed shoulders.

He wouldn't move closer and alert them of his presence again.

The children started to play around her and she smiled up at him as she got up brushing her legs off but not her face. She bent down to the girl she had coaxed out of the ally and pointed over to wear her was standing. He stiffed as the parents looked to see him once more. The little girl nodded hugged her legs nearly throwing her off balance.

Hinata patted the girl's head and walked back over to him retaking his arm. Some of the children exited bolted for their parent to tell them what happened some continued to play with their new less insecure friend.

"You still have dirt on your face." He raised a hand to brush some of it away. She stopped him with her free hand.

"L-Leave it there." She told him smile at the playing children once more. "A-at least the children like me."

As to prove her point the little girl ran over toward them setting parents on edge as the other children followed. Hinata stepped forward to the little girl's open arms and gladly picked her up for one last hug.

He could remember the last time he had seen children this willingly close to him. She turned to give him the brightest smile as put the child down promising to come back to play another day.

* * *

"Heard you made quite the scene yesterday." Matsuri sat across from her glaring at the paperwork in front of her that she was asked to get Hinata.

"O-Oh? W-was it that it that mentionable?" She asked a bit confused.

"The Kazekage walking in the town and his wife to be leaving him to stand in the middle of the road to play with children in the street. Yes." Hinata felt the hostility and jab and frowned.

"M-Matsuri-san, I asked Gaara if he would mind before I went. I-I know he's not normally comfortable out." Though they return shortly after as he noticed her fair-skinned cheeks and nose turning red in the sun.

"How does that make him look!" Matsuri slammed the folder she was holding down. "You might want to show off and act like a little angel, but it made it will look like he's gone soft!"

Hinata sighed closing her notes. "M-Matsuri-san I'm not sure I'm the one you should be talking to. I-If you feel it is a threat to Gaara you should speak to him. I-If he finds it concerning, he will speak to me about it."

"Why are you really here?!" Masturi yelled.

Hinata blinked at her. "M-My office?"

"No, you stupid stuttering wench why are you here marrying Gaara?" Hinata blinked at her again, had she not been told what was going on. "And while we're there why are you in this office? Why are you taking Temari's job?!"

"Wh-where you not told what's going on?" She asked honestly confused.

"A stupid treaty? That's it?! Hyuuga trying to wiggle their way into Suna!" She yelled. "Or is everyone lying to me that everything is fine! Is the marriage to keep us from war? Don't you dare lie to me!"

"N-Not exactly." Hinata frowned. "Pl-please will you sit down. I-I'll tell you everything from the beginning. I-I think you are just misinformed."

Matsuri plopped heavily into her chair. She reminded Hinata so much of Hanabi it was painful.

"I-I made a deal with my clan for my position." She began telling Matsuri how she and Gaara meet including the rough beginning. She explained how and why he came to consider marrying her and how had asked, she fiddled with the ring on her finger idly. She explained how she had forgotten what marrying a Kage would mean for her personally until they spoke about leaving. How, she was taking her position not only because it was expected as his wife but she wanted to stand beside Gaara and support the friend that was kind enough to marry her. Masturi listened silently while glaring at Hinata's left hand. She explained the basics of the negotiations being more of a formality to benefit both villages with the unexpected marriage and keep her unsealed then she stopped. Matsuri should know from there.

"He asked you?" Matsuri asked after Hinata finished. "He asked you to marry him after hearing your story?"

"I-I don't know what it was that made his decide to marry me. I-I'm grateful, I'm so much happier here and I have grown much closer to him in these few months than I thought I would with an arranged marriage in a few years." She pierced her lip. "I-I don't tell you any of this to make you like me, I understand your distaste for the foreign woman marrying your teacher that I am sure you care about and want to protect. I-I just want you to know I never expected any of this or tried to get to this position, you don't have to believe me, but please know I don't resent you for your ill taste for me."

Matsuri trembled angrily standing hesitating to run out the door and instead slammed her fist down on the table letting out a loud sob. Hinata blinked look up at the girl's face. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were drowned in tears. Hinata quickly stood in alarm. "M-Matsuri-san?"

The girl shrank to her knees with another strangled sob, Hinata quickly tripped over her chair to get to the girl dropping to her knees to put her fingers on the girl's shoulders. She cried heavily crouched there into her hands hiding her face with no given explanation. Hinata curled around her making the girl freeze. "I-I'm sorry." She didn't know what exactly was wrong but she knew she had to be the source.

Matsuri returned to sobbing viciously bring her face into Hinata scarf and digging her fingers desperately into her shoulders. Hinata hid her wince and held her tightly. "M-Matsuri-san, I-I'm sorry." She repeated.

* * *

He could feel the irritation directed at him when she walked in. Her arms were crossed her face stern, she was obviously much madder than she expressing trying to hide some of her anger. Her lips were in a heavy frown as she approached his desk he pushed his work to the side.

"Yes?" He asked carefully.

"Wh-why was Matsuri-san never told about what happened between you and I in Konoha." He blinked, not what he expected.

"I didn't think she needed to know. I don't really think it was necessary." Her eyebrows knitted forward.

"D-Did you ever wonder why she hated me so much?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

No, he hadn't actually. He assumed it had something to do with her usual attitude. "No."

"Sh-she's your student. Y-You didn't even consider how she might feel if she suddenly was answering to a foreign woman that you were forced to marry."

"Forced?" He asked with a twitch, suddenly looking at Hinata in confusion.

"Th-that is was she thought, she thought Konoha was forcing you to marry a Hyuuga to keep the peace. Sh-She thought you were being nice because you had to be to keep from war. Th-that poor girl thought I was trapping you a miserable marriage so I could get the Hyuuga here." Hinata crumbled tearing. "Sh-She scared for you and has been beating herself up over it because she thought you haven't told her anything about it because you weren't allowed. Sh-she drew all this in her head because you never bothered to speak to her about it."

He hadn't thought she would draw that kind of conclusion. He sighed. He should have spoken to her, his student had been loyal to this point, he just never thought she would be so concerned as to spin an elaborate fantasy of his marriage.

"I-I took her home." Hinata explained. He blinked looking at the time, she was usually in his office around this time giving her reports. "Sh-She might be quite for a few days, but I think you should talk to her when she's ready." Hinata sat down into the chair on the other side of his desk with a heavy sigh as she released her stress. She relaxed back and squeaked loudly. He shot up. "S-Sorry!" She whispered sitting up straighter.

"You're hurt." He commented.

"J-Just a small bruise." She mumbled rolling her shoulder.

"She hit you?" He growled. He knew Matsuri had been unhappy with Hinata but to strike her?

"N-No! Sh-She didn't mean to hurt me she was upset. N-No that sounds worse." She fumbled. "Th-they is just little finger bruise." She wasn't making him feel better.

"Show me." She blinked nodding quickly probably feeling his anger, pulling off her scarf, untying her sash, and removing the outer robe coat. She turned in just the black wrap dress and swiped her long hair to the side to show him her back.

He stood up rounding the table, her shoulders held thin fresh darkening finger marks where she had been grabbed. But they weren't in a position where it looked like she had been shook or held down. He shifted the fabric to see the full bruise.

"How did she inflict these." It was obvious Hinata was hiding it, but this wasn't a secret she should be keeping.

"Sh-she… hugged me a bit too hard" She mumbled.

"Hugged?" Matsuri didn't hug.

"Sh-she was a bit upset." Hinata was clearly hiding the full extent of the incident. How upset had Matsuri been? "Pl-please don't worry about it I-I'll heal. J-Just speak to her when she comes to you."

She was right, she was a second-hand source, it would be best to speak with his student first hand about this. He leaned forward laying his forehead on her shoulder, letting the stress go into her skin. He could feel her soften and he comfortably slipped his hands from her shoulders to around her ribs centering them under bust, she curled her fingers over his leaning her head on his.

Comfort.

He sighed making her go rigid. Her heart rate quickened under his fingers. He didn't want to retract, he tightened sliding his arms more fully around her crossing his forearms across her ribs, her arm followed giving him the painful realization her finger brushing his forearms affected him as well. These feelings were getting more intense with each revisit.

* * *

Hinata closed her eyes tightly her heart rammed in her chest as he curled fully around her in response to her embarrassment. He calmly breathed lifting his head from her shoulder.

Warm damp lips touched her shoulders. She felt her skin tingle with a new level of heat she squeaked loudly and unintentionally, jumping as her heart stopped. He quickly moved to release her but she dug the skin of the tips of fingers into his arm to keep him there. She didn't want him seeing her face or asking questions. She stared blinking her wide white eyes at the floor trying to think of what to do next.

He took her refusal to leave as an okay. Pressing another soft kiss a bit higher to her bare shoulder. Her breathing hitched feeling the tingling pressure spread and scrunched her eyes closed again to focus on the feeling. She loosened her grip on his arms softly holding them in place letting out a heavy breath.

He set another light press of his lips a bit higher and she let out a strangled sigh before he pressed his face shoulder she could feel the heat in it. "We are being laughed at." He mumbled into her skin.

She squeaked removing her hands from him to cover her face. "Sh-Sh-Shukaku-san privacy!"

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	33. Chapter 33

This time when Hinata woke up and she couldn't see outside she knew exactly what was going on. She was dressed and downstairs in mere minutes.

"Hina, over here!" Temari called. Hinata hurried over to blonde. Gaara turned to her and nodded his head in greeting. "Gaara take her with you, it will be easier if she can be your eyes."

"Th-that sounds like a good idea." Hinata agreed. Gaara gave nod.

They headed toward the door, Hinata tugged the scarf over her head. "You won't need that." He told her as he pulled her closer by the hip and encapsulated them. She blinked then activated her eyes.

"I-It looks like much less chaos when we know it's coming." She mumbled.

"The one you went out in was unexpected and out of season, during storm season we monitor and alert, however, there are the occasions of season storm from time to time and they can be the worst." His arms curled more completely around her ribs as they circled the village, she sighed comfortably realising how disorienting getting up so quickly had been.

"I-I don't see anyone out." She assured. "N-No one in or outside the walls of the village seem to be struggling." She turned her head to see Gaara's face which had in her blind spot.

He nodded taking them back, she deactivated her eyes as the landed, he released her as she stepped out of the curling sand. "That was fast." Temari commented.

"I-I currently have a seven kilometer radius." Hinata explained.

"That far?" Temari gasped.

"I-It a lot to pay attention to, though." She added. "I-I can see that far but I can't focus on it all at once."

"Understandably, and here I am having trouble holding my toothbrush in my mouth while I pull my hair up." She joked.

* * *

The two women laughed as he received reports, this would be much easier with a Hyuuga, he was now seeing the value of having one around. The small compound of Hyuuga may prove to have its benefits.

His fiance didn't stray far from him. She kept at arm's length no matter where he traveled. He was unsure she was doing it on purpose. Shukaku suddenly growled at him that she was too far like there was danger, she seemed to feel it as well. She activated her eyes and wasted no time bolting toward the door dragging him by the arm, he stumbled probably the first time in years. "Th-the west wall has lost pieces." She explained as she threw the door open letting him go of him as she bolted out into the sand without him. He turned to give an order for everyone to stay inside while they checked the wall.

Shukaku bolted the sand without him help toward and around her until Gaara caught up with her. She squeaked as she was yanked back into the ball. "Th-that was a bit rough." She mumbled rubbing her head where it had his chest.

"It wasn't me." He growled. He berated the demon for not being more gentle. His excuse was 'she should have waited'. "Is anyone hurt? Why are you an hurry?" He wondered openly he knew the houses to the west were far enough from the wall that if his was losing piece it shouldn't fly far enough to hit the buildings.

"Th-the pieces are safely away from the homes, but that doesn't me they are okay." She pressed.

"You're worried about the people who live there?" He filled.

"C-Can you fix it?" She asked, clearly planning.

"I can keep it patched up until the storm passes." He confirmed.

"P-Put me down in the residential area. I-I want the people to know that it's okay." She explained.

He blinked at her again. Shukaku growled against it.

She bolted out into the storm to tell the people the damage was minimal so they did have to worry though the night it might collapse. That was her reason for bolting from his reach. They usually sent out nin to check on the homes but they did it rounds and wouldn't know about the wall unless they were close enough to have heard the pieces fall.

He nodded against the anger growing, not from him, the sand started to jitter and struggled against him. "W-we're stopping." She noted more confused than scared.

'She's a ninja she can handle herself', he growled at the beast forcing them to continue. He knew what this was about the beasts new affections and protectiveness was not lost on him, he wanted her safe too, but she could handle something like this, she could handle much more according to her records and Temari's statements.

"G-Gaara?" She asked placing a hand on his chest realising her was in distress.

"He's fighting me." He growled truthfully, trying to focus pushing further.

"I-Is that normal?" She asked.

"Not when I'm trying to work." He admitted.

"Wh-what going on…!" She squeaked as they abruptly stopped she got tossed out of his grip to the wall of the sand. He reached forward pulling her back up. She blinked wildly at him rubbing her forehead. "I-If it's me put me down I can get there on my own."

"That's exactly why he's fighting me, he doesn't want me leaving you out there." Another jerk knocked them both of their feet and crumbled at the bottom of the ball.

She sat up throwing a mass of loose hair back hitting him in the face with some of it. "I-I'm a ninja this a ridiculous." She huffed.

"You explain that to him." Gaara grumbled rubbing the now sore part of his head, his ultimate defense was hurting him how ironic.

She turned her head to him in a stern frown. "I-I should." She sat up to glare at the sand. "P-Put me down!" She told it.

The balls suddenly plummeted to the ground. She let out a surprised squeak launching forward curling her body around his head protectively as they fell.

They stopped harshly before they hit the ground. "Well, we're down." Gaara muffled in her shoulder, she released him holding his face.

"A-are you okay." She checked his head for damage not really easy to see in his blood red hair in the dark ball. When she found nothing she turned to sand again. "N-Now let me out."

The sand gave her no reply and Shukaku simply growled at her inside Gaara's head.

She stood in stance, Gaara blinked. Was she going to try to force her way out? Could she do that? He didn't know about her fighting style, something to do with targeting chakra, would she be able to find a weak spot and blow her way through was that how it worked? Would she have to try to attack him directly if it didn't?

Would she attack him to get out to do what she thought was her duty?

They may never know, she threw a hand forward and the ball opened making her tumble out into the storm. She gave a surprised squeak as she fell forward on her hands and knees. She turned with a fit of hair wiping around her to the ball as it reclosed.

Gaara blinked alone in the ball. Shukaku relinquished control and stop fighting. Gaara felt him recede to… pout? He was annoyed and offended?

Hinata had offended him by defying him, he had been doing that for years.

He felt a sudden warm spot to the side of the ball and a jolt to Shukaku as he responded.

* * *

Hinata ignored the swirling wind and hair. She placed a hand on the side of the ball, no doubt she had upset Shukaku enough that he gave her what she wanted out of spite. She would have to make it up to him somehow. She felt the sand respond, softly moving under hand and between her fingers before she removed it had gone back to the task at hand. Pulling her scarf back around her head as she could she bolted toward the homes.

The ball eventually sped over her head past her destination as Gaara went to fix the damage.

She had different damage to help. She started with the closest houses to the wall and back tracked. She knocked, was let in.

She probably looked horrible, she was always often offered shelter and water before she could explain what she was there for. She explained who she was and why she was there, explain the noise and that it minor and being solved by the Kage. She was thanked with relieved faces and good wishes to continue in the storm.

She didn't stay long in each home she moved quickly from each housekeeping low feeling she might be swept into the air at any moment and was a few times. She visited each home until she found people who claimed to not hear anything. She headed back toward the wall to join Gaara.

She barely broke the house line and was joined and covered by Gaara. She openly coughed in the new clean air. "H-How's the wall?" She asked knowing full well he fixed it. She could see the holds.

"It will do until the storm passes." He reached forward pulling back her scarf dumping the sand around her.

She turned placing her hand on the sand wall. "I-Is he still mad?"

"I don't know what's going on with him, honestly he should know better." He mumbled. "We can deal with it when we get back if we can get back without incident."

She nodded as they started to move, she and Shukaku needed to talk.

* * *

She stood in Gaara's bathroom with her head over the bathtub shaking her hair.

Gaara stood leaning against the door frame. "Why not try to wash it out."

"I-If I wash it with this much sand in it, it will cake." She explained. Her coat discarded on his sink so her shoulders and arms were exposed showing the scratches and bruises she had received in the storm. Light marks mostly and one large one peeking out of the shoulders of her dress, he had his supposition that one was his fault or rather Shukaku's.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm getting your bathroom covered in sand." She mumbled as flicked her hair back into the tub a bit more.

He handed her his hair brush. "I don't think I mind." He said slightly amused. They lived in the desert, he controlled sentient sand, he was the sand demon, all this she knew and she was worried about getting it through his living space?

She brushed the tangles and sand out over the tub. "I-Is he still angry with me?"

"I think he's angry with himself right now." She blinked at him pausing her task.

"Wh-why?" She asked.

"You can't feel the bruise?" He asked genuinely.

"Wh-what?" She looked down at her arm and legs looking for the offending bruise. She really hadn't notice.

He offered a hand, she took it let him spin her around in the mirror sweeping her still montly mangled hair to the side and pulling the hem around her shoulder to show the purpling bruise over the unhealed finger marks from his student. She kept getting hurt from things he should be able to control.

This was his fault.

"O-Oh, n-no, no I got thrown into a building." She explained quickly. "I-I didn't get that from Shukaku-san stopped us. Wh-when I fell I got a bit of a bump on the head but it was light and doesn't even hurt now." She added pointing to her forehead where he noticed a slight redness hidden by her bangs. "A-And this one on my back looks worse then it is, it didn't hurt that much." She promised. "I-It was just an odd angle that caused that." She turned her head in the mirror to see the extent of the bruise. "I-I'll go to a healer in the morning."

"You'll be sore if you leave these." He brushed his fingers over the edge of the bruise causing her to shiver. "Are you cold?" It was rather warm in the room from them both being in the small space.

"N-No I'm fine." She said quickly turning her head back tub. "W-We can talk about this all with Shukaku-san tomorrow."

He nodded, he didn't need to worsen his headache. "You may use the shower."

"N-No I'll use my own I'll be fine. A-are you okay now?" He had been the one to ask her to spend some time with him before she went off to clean up. He was stressed about Shukaku's reaction and just wanted her near to calm both him and the beast.

"Yes, we can wait, get some rest." He offered.

"A-after I put you to sleep. I-I don't want you two fighting all night, wait for me." She said pointedly, not really at him.

Shukaku grumbled childishly.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**It has come to my attention this was not posted successfully a few days ago and neither was the other chapter I posted for _Lavender Clouds_. I was having trouble with my account and wasn't getting my reviews to show up either. Problem was fixed now this will go up like it was suppose to sorry for the weird wait.

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	34. Chapter 34

"You look exhausted." He mentioned, at lunch, they had both skipped breakfast and slept in. Temari took over the repairs, taking the added stress of his plate thankfully.

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled sipping her tea. "I-I had a nightmare."

"May I ask?" He wondered openly.

He suddenly felt a chill. What if it was of him? Had Shukaku scared her? Had it been the last straw? Shukaku got the same impression as he felt the new restlessness as she hesitated.

"Th-They're not really something I talk about." She started, he felt his body stiffen a bit. He shouldn't be abrasive about it, if she thought he shouldn't know then he shouldn't. "I-It's childish and stupid really."

"What?" He asked a bit confused.

"D-Despite my willingness to face the storms. I-I'm not a fan of the way they make me feel, I can put the feeling aside when I'm worried about the people we need to protect, but at the end of the day it still is an irrational fear."

"You're afraid of storms?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Th-thunderstorms and tornados." She elaborated. "W-We don't have them here, but it's the wind, the force, and the noise. I-It makes me uneasy, it can do such damage and there is no way of stopping it because it's nature. S-Sand storms aren't much better but I have learned to ignore it largely, but it doesn't help the nightmares and shivers when I'm alone."

"You had a nightmare about a sandstorm." He repeated back.

"N-No, it was a thunderstorm nightmare, despite my love of water I always seem to drown in them." She picked at her food, she seemed ashamed of the confession. Had someone told her it was bad? Nightmares could be irrational, they didn't hold that much meaning. Did they in Konoha or was it just what she thought.

"I wouldn't let you drown." He said suddenly, confused at his own mouth.

She blinked at him and started to giggle. "N-No I don't think you would."

* * *

She looked worse when she flopped on his couch, he set down his work. He was tired too, Shukaku had been jittery all day and it was distracting, he powered through his work so he could have his talk with her without distraction but he didn't want to stress her out while she was exhausted.

He got up joining her on the couch, Shukaku had had an idea he wasn't really fond of, but he drug his gourd with him giving the beast his permission but just barely.

Hinata noticed the odd behavior and blinked at the guard.

"We should talk now." He started.

She nodded rubbing her eyes and blinking away the tiredness curling her legs under her and getting comfortable.

"I'm going to start by saying I don't like this idea." She frowned confused. "He wants to use the sand to communicate and I think after what happened that is not a good idea, however," He puffed. "I'm giving the choice to you."

"I-I don't think he meant to hurt me Gaara." She placed her hand on his knee. "I-If I'm going to talk about it, it is easier to talk to the sand rather than at you but not at you." She explained.

He nodded, it was a bit odd to feel her intentions change as she looked through him rather than at him, he went alert as the demon felt he had permission and moved the sand out of the gourd into a ball.

Hinata smiled then seemed to have an idea. "I-I don't know you look like." She told him seeing the potential of the sand.

It took the cue and shaped into the tanuki face Gaara knew.

She clapped excited reaching forward to pet the large head Shukaku had made. Gaara was unsure about her reaction, was she really that happy about this. Shakaku certainly was.

She retracted her hand and suddenly frowned. "Th-that was not okay. I-I understand you felt the need to protect me, but I am a nin, I have duties and I can protect myself. I-If Gaara can understand that why can't you."

He was surprised as the sand ears flattened to the head. "D-Don't just look sorry." She pouted. "I-I won't be persuaded just because you're cute."

Gaara pierced his lips together. Cute? She thought the beast was cute? He wasn't sure if that was funny or not, it seemed funny. It was odd to hear the bloodthirsty madman be scolded and told he was cute in the same swoop.

Shukaku said nothing to him, gladly ignored him as she spoke to the head. "Pl-Please understand my place will be in danger sometimes but I will come back. I'm not going anywhere."

Gaara's shoulders sank a bit. That was never a guarantee, all three of them knew that but the promise gave the beast a light pep and moved toward her bowing its nose begging to be shown affection. Was this too low a step for the prideful beast? Had he deemed her so worthy to beg for her touch?

"I-I forgive you, please don't do it again and refrain from fighting Gaara. Y-You shared a body you should be civil in it." She let the head nuzzle her hand. "D-Do you think that's an agreement?" She asked giddily as she pet the sand, he could feel it too he tried to ignore the warmth, it wasn't his right now.

"Not sure he hasn't said anything, but he's purring." He mumbled.

"Th-that's adorable." The flash of annoyance at would usually be an insult he thought would come, never did. Shukaku knew she meant it as a was a compliment rather than an insult to his demeanor.

* * *

The giant head floated closer falling to her lap as she pet it. The head shrank and more sand joined it as it morphed into the full tanuki curling into her lap. Gaara looked slightly uncomfortable but he was also looked heavily confused.

"N-Not normal for him?" She asked keeping her hands busy with the shifting sand.

"He not known for affection no, he's known for wanting to kill everything in his path." She hoped he was exaggerating, but she doubted it. Gaara didn't understand most exacerbations she doubted he would try to use one.

"Sh-Shukaku-san seems fond of me then." She mumbled down at the head.

"Don't really think he's ever had a human be so kind to him." He responded droning in thought more than actually paying attention.

"W-well that's horrible." She pouted at the giant head the looked up at her. "J-Just have to make up for it then?" She smiled as the head curled into her hands.

Gaara stared at the head almost blindly, she frowned. What could he be thinking about that hard?

She removed a hand from the tanuki and taking hold of Gaara. He blinked at her coming out of his thoughts. She pulled his hand to the top of the back of the sand creature laying out like hers had been. The Shukaku replica and Gaara stared at each other. She could tell she was being left out of whatever conversation was going on. Gaara's non-eyebrows knitted together angrily as they argued.

She frowned curling her fingers into the sand gently. It responded by shifting under her fingers gently. She noticed Gaara' hand move slightly as he too began petting the head before retracting his hand. She blinked at him, his anger was dissipated a bit, the argument seemed over. The head glared at him lightly.

"Sh-Shukaku-san..." She mumbled. The head looked up at her giving it's attention though she wasn't sure if it could actually see her. "L-Leave him be this has been hard on all three of us. I-I'm sure you scare him when you fight him." The ears flattened as she scolded lightly. "I-If we want this to work well, then you have to be cooperative too."

The head dug into her lap burying itself.

Gaara let out a noise of discomfort. "He whining." He winced lifting his hand to his temples.

Her heart dropped. "Sh-Shukaku-san stop your hurting him." She begged.

The body shrank in her lap, Gaara let out a huff of relief. She raised her hand to the side of his face. He blinked at her.

"Ar-Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, though now he's blaming me." He rubbed at his temple.

"Wh-what will I do with you too." She sighed sit back in her spot.

"I'm not telling her that." Gaara answered at the sand.

She giggled.

***TheUnstableLiz***

This story is secondary on my to do list. This will only be updated after my other story Lavender Clouds has.

I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	35. Chapter 35

Hinata came into his office, closing to door behind her and instead of crossing the room she lean against it. He looked up at her then at the clock, it was early for her to be coming in to see him. She seemed to be thinking but she also had a small amused smile gracing her features. She pierced her lips together as the smile spread.

"G-Gaara?" She asked quietly seemly trying to hide the amusement.

"Yes?" He asked seriously setting his pen to the side.

"D-Do you know how to dance?" She asked with a glance up biting her lip to hide her amusement.

Cute.

"No." He answered honestly.

"W-Would you be willing to learn?" She asked with a lick to the top of her lip as she continued to try to hide her smile.

"Why?" He wondered standing and coming around his desk to lean on the front of it.

"T-Temari-nee-chan planned for a first dance. I-It's a custom in Konoha weddings." He raised a noneyebrow asking what that had to do with him. "Th-the first dance is between the bride and groom."

"Oh." He nodded in understanding. "I don't dance." He explained.

"I-I could teach you, just for the wedding." She offered, moving her feet just so she had something to look at.

"I'm not sure I am the dancing type." He explained as he felt an odd feeling he was starting a bit more familiar with, embarrassment.

"I-It's just a small slow dance. T-Temari-nee-chan wants to do it because those in the wedding join after for the second part of the dance and she thinks it's the only way she can get Shikamaru-san on the floor." She mumbled. "I-I don't mind, I had to learn young. H-Hyuga edicate." She explained.

He examined her face, she like the idea. She wanted to go through teaching him. This was important to her in some way more then she was explaining.

"Okay." He told her.

Her face lit up like the sun in her namesake.

* * *

"H-Hand in mine and hand on my side." She told him.

They stood in his room, robes lying on his bed, shoes by the door, for safety reasons she said. He took her hand and placed the other on her hip right under her ribs. She giggled sliding it down a bit more toward her hipbone.

She raised a hand to his shoulder resting her forearm to hover just inches away the length of his upper arm. "Th-this is one way, and it's for the more complex dance."

She fumbled trying to teach him the most basic of moves, he followed rather easily but they both found it was less that he couldn't do it more that she couldn't teach it without using the proper terms that he had no clue the difference between.

On several occasions, she lost balance going one way when he went the other misunderstanding her and tripping over him. He had caught her each time and wasn't bothered by the fumbling but he was being laughed at and the dark chuckling was bringing out his utter annoyance.

"What's the other option?" He finally asked already feeling this was a bad idea as he set her back on her feet, again.

She took his hand she had clasped and placed it on her other hip. Sliding both hands comfortably around his neck locking them at the base of his neck stepping closer to compensate for the shorter distance. She was shorter than him, but not by enough that this would be at all uncomfortable. "Th-this is just a normal slow dance, not a lot of moving just some stepping back and forth."

"I much prefer this." He told her honestly. Though he wondered why this wasn't the first option.

"I-I thought you would." She giggled. "I-I never danced a slow dance before." She explained sliding her hands from his neck but didn't step back just replaced them to his chest and closed the distance between their bodies.

He curled his arms more fully around her back, his bare arm touched hers and he realised how cold her skin was. He hadn't felt cold so he hadn't thought she would be without her robe. She was coming close for warmth?

"What were the lessons for?" He asked.

"I-I have had to dance properly at weddings and events and I have had to waltz and such, usually with Neji-nii-san." She explained. "B-But slow dances are usually between couples and I never had the occasion." She laid her head on his collar bone.

"I see." He thought, lowering his head to her shoulder. The position was comfortable, he could feel her skin warming and he too was warming, and to add to his comfort headache he got from Baki's report was leaving him.

"Th-thank you." She whispered into his shoulder.

"For what?" He asked with a slight lift of his head.

"F-For marrying me." She earned a light kiss to her shoulder and a tightening of his arms.

* * *

"You taught him to dance?" Temari asked surprised.

"I-I think we're going for just a simple slow dance if you don't mind. I-I was not good at teaching dancing I stepped on him more just because he didn't understand my instructions." She explained.

"I'm just surprised he let you." Temari mumbled. "Well, there, Shika can get his lazy ass on the floor with me for at least a few minutes."

"I-I'm sure you could get him out there for more than one dance." She assured.

"Have you met him?" Her sister in law to be frowned sarcastically throwing both girls into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Kankuro and Hinata stood in front of Gaara's wedding gift smudges on their faces as well has bright smiles.

"Y-You think he will like it?" She asked tilting her head at their work.

"I think he'll love it." He laughed as she jumped on him, he lifted her in the hug with their excitement. "Though, I think we both need a shower."

"A-Agreed." She giggled.

* * *

"B-But I am a bit worried about my father's reaction to all these mixed traditions." She mumbled leaning on her sister in law to be.

Temari sighed rubbing the younger tired girl's arm. They had been buckling down to bruff out the final details of the wedding curled up on the small loveseat couch that Hinata had saw in a shop on one of their wedding outings. It made the office feel like it was more hers.

"I thought you didn't care what your father thought?" Temari mumbled returning to her writing.

"I-I don't particularly mind that he is unhappy with this arrangement, however he may make his distaste very clear if he sees fit and Gaara doesn't need that." She mumbled. "G-Gaara is going to be stressed as it is, he's not a fan of being largely social and the most of the village and a portion of my family and friends will be there."

"I think he will be fine, you have a calming effect on him." Temari soothed.

"I-I won't be a much help if I am stressed as well." She countered.

"How about I tell him where he can stuff his attitude?" Temari smirked.

"I-I don't think I want you anywhere near him." Hinata giggled.

"That's probably for the best." Temari sighed.

* * *

Gaara look at the time, Hinata was running late. She said she was going to be, but it still felt odd to not have her on the couch already. As if to answer his thoughts there was a thunk on the door, he blinked in a bit of confusion as to why it wasn't a knock.

He waited, but no one came in, sand opened it with a swish of his hand.

Temari standing with an unconscious Hinata resting in her arms. His first reaction was fear, he was standing and around his desk before she could step in.

"Calm down." She said hushed. "She's exhausted." She explained. "And a lot heavier than she looks."

Gaara took the note, quickly taking his sleeping fiancee from his sister shifting her weight comfortably in his arms.

"Poor girl is starting to worry about the wedding it's starting to wear on her. Tuck her into bed, will you?" Temari asked before leaving.

Gaara looked down at her sleeping face. She had been stressed? He thought she liked how the wedding was coming along, or was it something else. He shouldn't dwell on it until he talks to her about it. Assuming things would get him nowhere.

He sighed, it was late. He headed toward her room, once he got to the door he realized he had never been in her room before. She always went bed after him and he had never even walked her to her room since she would give him the sleeping treatments.

Sand opened the door and he stepped in. She was certainly neat. Didn't seem to have a thing out of place. She always secretly tidied up his room, if he left clothes on the floor she would put them away before she left.

His sand took down the covers and went to work untieing her sash and slipping off her shoes all before he reached the bed. He shifted his arms letting the sand hold up her back and replacing his arm in her her now loose robe, it to was slipped off before he slipped her into the covers.

For ninja she was a heavy sleeper tonight, maybe she was there tired or maybe…

No, he could hope for that kind of subconscious trust even from her.

'Stop being an idiot and a coward.' The voice in his head growled. 'Lay with her, it will prove me right.'

'She needs her rest and I'm not disturbing it, to fight a petty statement.' Gaara answered.

'Sure go back to your cold bed.' The monster snarkily growled.

'She may not want to go through with this' Gaara mumbled back covering his bride before leaving the room.

'She thanked you last night.' The beast growled. 'It seems more like you are having second thoughts.'

Gaara didn't answer. He had slowly realized what she meant to him.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a write


	36. Chapter 36

Standing at the entrance to the village with his wife to be's hands clasped firmly around his arm like a lady 'should', he braced himself for her family. The Hyuuga came today, her friends tomorrow. She gripped him tightly but gently all at the same time. He could feel her anxiety and stress, he would hold her closer to try to will some of it away but she had expressed the need for being delicate with affections in front of the Hyuuga.

When the Hyuuga and their escort came into view she gave a squeeze of his arm and a pierce of her lip but suddenly all of the anxiety seemed to float away as one of the figure lunged forward ahead of the group full speed. Hinata stepped forward releasing him and opened her arm to receive a very excited sister.

Hinata curled around her sister warmly until the rest of the group joined them. Then the anxiety was back and a growl ripped through his mind.

"Hanabi." Came a stern voice he was familiar with.

"Sh-she has done nothing wrong." Hinata replied softly but sternly.

Something had changed he was not aware of since his last dealings with the two together, but it seemed for the better. He took pride in her sudden defiance to her oppressor.

"I hold no offense." Gaara added passively to his fiancee's statement.

Hanabi refuse to release her sister her face buried into the older girl's shoulder only burrowed deeper.

"Hinata-sama." He cousin stepped forward with a bow. "You look well." He smiled softly at her, she returned it happily.

The rest of the Hyuuga eyed them, this many white eyes was almost eerie though he ignored the insults and harsh jokes to their demeanor and behavior that were being told to him in his head.

"L-Let us go inside then. Th-this sun is not gentle to fair skin." She let Hanabi cling to her side as they walked.

* * *

His sister in law to be soaked up all the information she was being given with excitement. "This is going to be so much more fun than a wedding at home!"

"J-Just please keep out of father's way, the culture shock will be enough as it is." She begged.

"He'll have a lot more than culture shock to deal with if he tried to ruin your wedding day." Hanabi's face set.

"B-Baby steps with your new power, nee-chan." From what he understood she was becoming clan head soon after the wedding now that she was of age and the previous heiress was going to be officially unavailable for the role. They had given her the rights to some decisions already.

"This has nothing to do with my power it has to do with him ruining everything you have ever had and I won't let it happen here too." She growled low. "You're still my sister and I want to be at your side for this wedding, you promised."

"N-Nee-chan." Hinata scolded.

"So are you excited?" He was suddenly asked by the smaller girl.

He considered the question before answering with. "I do not believe I understand the feeling." Hanabi looked at him with heavy confusion.

"What?" She asked with a screw of her face.

Hinata patted his arm lightly with a small smile. "G-Gaara is a bit more reserved in his emotions." She explained for him. "Sh-Shukaku-san has expressed he is excited, though." She added.

"The demon?" Hanabi blinked.

Hinata frowned. "Sh-Shukaku-san has been welcomely expressive of his agreement to the marriage." He saw the pointed looked to her face that was telling the younger girl to watch her tongue while he was present.

'Don't think the in-laws like me.' The beast joked.

* * *

He fathers scowl followed her around the room as she spoke to those who present that planned to come to Suna permanently thanking them with other pleasantries. Most of them knew her personally and had volunteered, she was glad she would be surrounded by family that at least didn't despise her.

She wasn't avoiding him, this was tactical. As was her shortcut pleasantries with the elders present. Gaara stayed at her side the whole time, he chose to stand at her side letting her hold lightly to his arm and only spoke when spoken to. She could feel his general discomfort, she resisted the urge to lean into him or give him a more comforting smile. She kept a positive image of the two being content with each other, but no one her at least needed to know how close of friends they had become.

She felt warmth keeping the little secret. Her sister joined them after some time clearly having a harsh argument for her previous behavior. Hanabi stood, taking her sister's free hand firmly giving her father a hard scowl.

"Pl-Please don't make a scene." Hinata whispered.

"Just making my point." Hanabi told her.

"Cute and full of fire." A voice behind them purred. Hanabi linked and Hinata glared pointedly.

"I-I told you..." She warned Kankuro.

"Yeah, I know. Just a complement." He joked with a big grin.

"Was he talking about me?" Hanabi asked low.

"Yes." Gaara answered for them. "And I believe we have enough reason for family tension without your behavior Kankuro."

"I was just... OW." Her rubbed the back of his head looking down at his sister as she stepped out from behind him.

"Can't you be not yourself for a few days?" The blonde scolded.

"I like this family." Hanabi giggled holding tighter to her sister.

* * *

"I was informed I am not needed for the wedding." Her father noted as his first word to her since he arrived. She tightened her fake smile, she hoped Temari was at least polite about it.

"S-Suna weddings don't have an aisle to walk, you will be included if you wish to stand with us, but there is no passing of the bride. H-Hanabi-nee-chan, Temari-san, and Matsuri-san" She spoke carefully title wise. "W-Will stand by me and Kankuro-san and Neji-nii-san by Gaara." She explained feeling his disapproval. "I-It's a more of a celebration of the generation joining than a passing from the previous"

"You have asked for nothing of your mothers." He continued.

"N-Nothing she had would be appropriate." Hinata told him carefully. "I-I'm wearing a wedding robe made here specifically for our wedding. I-I will be using some of Gaara's mother's wedding pieces, though." She didn't want anything of her mother's, it was for Hanabi to have. She loved her late mother, but this was a new family she was being accepted into.

"Is that appropriate?" He asked darkly.

"Very." Gaara answered from beside her.

She had nearly forgotten her was there in the lock of eyes with her father.

"I am of course not implying you can not provide for her or that this wedding is a dishonor." He bowed his head only slightly with the fake submission.

Gaara said nothing just nodded. This fight was far from over, they had a few more hours to sit here.

* * *

The door to his office opened and his stresses heightened once more. He looked up to see the sight he needed to most. His pen was dropped sand shot out toward her pulling her forward to the desk as she rounded it. She didn't even squeak, in fact, she warmly smiled opening her arms stumbling forward as she was pulled.

He quickly buried himself in her. He held her tightly as she buried her fingers in his hair brushing out the tangles he had put in it with his rubbing and stressed tugs.

"Th-the worst is over." She whispered placing a light kiss to his temple. "I-I have everyone in their places, father has had his fill of being overbearing for the night. H-Hanabi-nee-chan will join us for lunch tomorrow." She cooed her converts to him.

Shukaku purred loudly, he had been more irritated than he was at the not so subtle distaste and insult the elder members that were present, especially her father, had voiced. Luckily none of the ones that held distance for her would be coming to the new compound, it seemed they were there for appearances.

Shakaku had growled angrily at her father from inside his head every time he opened his mouth or dared look at her. As far as he was concerned, she was his to protect already and putting up with, and having her put up with, the shaded but clear hostility was unacceptable.

"Fr-friends are coming, N-Naruto-kun is coming to see you." She continued.

The beast growled at the affectionate notation to the end of the blonde's name, but now was not the time to revisit their relations toward the boy.

A tanuki formed out of the sand that pulled her and curled itself to lay around her leg at her feet.

"I-I'm sorry you two had to put up with all this." She whispered.

The beast took offense. "Shukaku is very adamant that this is not your fault and you have nothing to apologize for and I agree." Gaara mumbled into her shoulder. "He's been murderous all day."

She glanced down at the sand at her feet even the fake representation of him looked stress and furious in it tightly curled form.

"Th-there my clan." She explained. "Th-they are here because of me, I take responsibility."

The tanuki at her feet jittered showing it's distaste.

"If you were anyone else I don't believe this would have been a civil day." Gaara admitted.

"I-I take that as a compliment." She told him warmly.

She stepped back the tanuki disappeared from her ankles to appear behind her leg and curl its face into her calfs, willing her not to move farther. Gaara didn't release her at first, she lightly uncurled herself to hold more loosely. "L-let's sit down."

He nodded reluctantly releasing her as she led him to the couch he sat down and before she could protest tugged her securely in his lap, she tried not to be amused by the childish act as he curled around her. She positioned her legs more comfortably out on the next couch cushion and laid her head into his shoulder. The tanuki follow quickly looking like it would jump to her but instead dispersed and remade itself in her lap. She set to work soothing the poor demon sand as well.

Her boys were miserable and all she could do was comfort them the best she could.

"Th-this will all be over in a few days." She whispered. "I-I'll be right here." She cooed. "I-I'm always going to be right here."

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer


	37. Chapter 37

She smiled with open arms as Konoha natives bombarded her with affections. Females squealed, males hugged her off her feet and overall it was loud. She seemed to melt into the middle of the attention quietly taking in the joy around her. He felt uncomfortable, mostly because of the loud growling the started with the first touch she shared with her friends.

He was attacked by one male full force. His blond friend jumped up and down with excitement asking questions with more and more excitement despite his calm answers. They had been writing each other so there wasn't much to go over honestly, just pleasantries.

As her friends filtered off with his siblings to their places of rest. Naruto finally turned to her.

She gave him a light smile when she was greeted and he picked her up in a warm hug. She giggled and he felt something rip through him. Not his own discomfort, but extreme anger and protectiveness coming from his beast.

She squeaked as she was suddenly separated out of the blonde's arm and into his own chest. Gaara quickly captured her to keep her steady. She quickly looped her arms to her chest clutching something like it was thrown at her as sand swirled to form a familiar tanuki baring its teeth lying in her arms.

"Is that Shukaku!?" Naruto reached forward to touch the sand creature and it snapped at him.

Hinata quickly held the beast back putting her hand in the way of damage. Shukaku quickly retracted barring his face in her ribs.

"Wh-what is wrong with you?" She asked in more of a coo then a scold as she hugged the beast to her chest. "F-Feeling left out?"

"I believe it is a bit more malice than just simple attention grabbing." He frowned at the beast.

"Aw, he doesn't like me hugging Hinata-chan? That's not fair." Naruto whined.

"I-I'm sure he's just not feeling well, the wedding preparation is stressing us all." Hinata tried, always the peacemaker.

He released his fiancee to keep his hand on her back. She kept her attention on the little ball of sand.

* * *

"M-My head hurts." Hinata mumbled as she joined her fiance on the couch. She curled up into his side with a sigh finally in quiet.

She felt the sand beast in her lap and an arm curl around her waist and her headache was ebbing away already.

"The women were loud." He noted.

"I-I feel bad, but I am honestly glad that they didn't come earlier. I-I couldn't take a week of all this." She mumbled barring her nose into his shoulder.

"I wouldn't want that either. I wouldn't get anything done." He grumbled.

She giggled. "O-One more day."

"Then you will be my wife." She could hear the odd realization.

"Th-that is the idea." She laughed.

The tanuki rubbed its nose into her stomach as she pet it wanting her attention.

"Wh-what is it Shukaku-san?" She asked giving the beast her attention.

"He wants to give you a wedding present." Gaara suddenly informed.

"O-Oh? I-I don't need anything. I-I have my ring." She cooed.

"He wants to... be dormant for our wedding and wedding night?" Gaara seemed confused.

She blinked as a blush rose to her cheeks. "O-Oh… O-OH! Th-Thank you Shukaku-san, th-that's very thoughtful. I-I appreciate it." She shrank suddenly. She hadn't thought about that. Their wedding day will be their first real full kiss. They hadn't really got there yet, and the wedding night. They hadn't talked about it.

"I don't get it." Gaara voiced, a moment more and he tensed against her and the beast grinned in her lap in amusement. "We haven't spoken about that." He added aloud.

"I-I think it will be fine. W-We can just see what happens." She mumbled looking at him.

She could see the light blush to his cheeks and the unsure look in his eyes as he moved forward.

She smiled lifting her head to meet him.

The light touch of their lips was a comfortable press that set nerves off in waves. She let her eyes slip close to focus on the building feeling. She nearly missed the weight dissipating from her lap.

* * *

Soft. Soft and damp. That's what he would describe her lips at first, he felt the familiar heat rise in his chest and face as she tilted her head and pressed more comfortably forward. He was surprised she would want to further this relationship and even encouraged it. He pushed the thought aside and focused on her comfort.

He watched her eyes slowly close and the absolute trust she was giving him started a new fire. He felt himself press his lips closer blindly setting the papers in his lap aside and burying his free hand into her loose hair as instinct took over. He was glad he had something to go on, but would this be what finally drove her away?

She responded by pulling both hands up to grip the front of his shirt and pull him to her. Her mouth opened to take a breath but didn't back away and he felt himself shiver. He realized he too had closed his eyes and opened them only briefly to see her red face and hooded eyes. His hands twitched wanting to bring her closer but he fought himself, don't scare her. He reconnected their lips soon after and felt her hips shift and suddenly she kicked a leg over him and was hovering over his lap and buried her fingers in his hair. The hand that was around her waist moved to her thigh, if ever asked he would say to keep her in place.

A knock on the door distracted them both. "Kazekage-sama is nee-chan in there? Temari said to check here if she wasn't in her room." Hinata quickly removed herself, he instinctively tightened his grip on her thigh and her head to keep her there. She stared at him with her wide white eyes and swollen lips with what looked like what he was feeling. The unguarded attraction and raw emotion made her even more attractive.

She breathed heavily over his face try to even her breath and leaned forward for a last light kiss, he very deliberately released her laying his hands to the side and letting his brows furrow as she stepped off him as he too tried to detach himself from the situation.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She bit her lips suddenly looking down. Fiddling with her ring behind her back.

"No." He told her a bit too quickly. "No, don't apologize." He mumbled glancing up as her face lit up a bit and the thing to her cheek out bright with the smile she tried to hide.

"Kazekage-sama?" Hanabi asked again.

"I-I should go." She whispered leaning down to give him another light kiss before stumbling off to the door as she straighter the clothes he crinkled. She looked back one last time with a light touch of her fingertips to her lips and an embarrassed smile.

She was beautiful.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer


	38. Chapter 38

"T-Temari-nee-chan no!" Hinata shouted in embarrassment. "I-I'm not wearing it." She was putting her foot down for this.

"Come on, please?" She whined holding up the piece of lace. "I got it for you!"

"Y-You can keep it for your wedding!" She offered with a pout.

"It would be too big for me." She commented. "Your thighs are bigger than mine."

"I-I'll fix it to you then, I-I'm not doing it." She told her firmly.

"Fine." Temari tossed it on the vanity.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Onee-chan?" Temari opened the door.

"Which one?" She asked with a smug smile.

"The Hyuuga." She said bluntly with a scowl.

"You are just no fun." She mumbled opening the door letting her in.

Hinata smiled opening her arms, Temari quickly pulled her in process hair out of the way so she could hug the smaller girl.

"Maybe you can convince her to wear it." Temari started.

"N-No." Hinata told her firmly.

"Fine… fine..." She mumbled going back to tediously braiding the longer strands of the chain into her hair.

"What's this?" Hanabi asked touching the front of the chains the dangled on her forehead gently.

"I-It's a wedding headpiece it takes the place of a veil or a traditional drape veil." Hinata explained.

"Odd, but pretty. What do you do if their hair is too short?" She asked fiddling with the front piece turning it in the light making the polished glass shine.

"Pin it in in drapes or pull it back and hang it all in the back or down the sides." Temari filled. "But Hina has this lovely long hair perfect for weaving it in."

"I-I'm going to have fun getting it back out." Hinata giggled.

"I'll help." Temari told her.

"H-How's father?" Hinata asked skittishly.

"He doesn't seem pleased with arrangements, he voiced he would have preferred a Hyuuga style wedding." Hanabi admitted.

"What's that like?" Temari asked with interest.

"L-Large layered wedding kimono, sheet-like veil, very formal, very practice, very quiet, very ceremonial." Hinata answered.

"Oh to hell with that." She scrunched her nose.

Hanabi laughed. "I like her. Maybe I'll marry Suna too."

"I'm taken." Temari said with a fake flip to her hair which was pinned up in a jeweled bun.

"Can you do that to my hair too?" Hanabi asked.

"I still have to finish this and her makeup." Temari explained.

"S-Sit down I'll do it I did Temari-onee-chan's hair." She patted her lap.

"Onee-chan?" Hanabi pouted at Hinata.

"I'm the oldest one, you're still the little brat of the family." Temari saved.

Hanabi lit up a bit. Hinata knew Hanabi like the idea of having a big loving family, unlike the one she had at home. Guess she was marrying one for her one.

She happily plopped down on her knees laying her head back on her sister's lap looking up with an adorable grin Hinata couldn't resist. Temari gave her a comb and some accessories.

Sister time, Hinata thought with a hum.

* * *

"I do not believe I would have enjoyed one." Gaara explained. "And I do not believe her family would have appreciated the thought."

"But it's from their culture." Kankuro pouted.

"I certainly think the idea is degrading." Baki added.

"You're married." Kankuro defended. "You have to say that so your wife won't slap you."

"I agree, I do not believe this 'stag night' is a good idea." He mumbled ignoring the laughing in his head.

"What is a stag?" Baki asked.

"Type of animal, also know as a male deer known for living in wooded areas and can be hunted for their meat." Gaara explained.

"Why do you know that?" Kankuro frowned.

"I had to ask Hinata." He added.

"You told her?" Kankuro whined.

"She explained it months ago around the same time she explained the bad luck of the groom seeing the bride the day of the wedding." Baki scrunched his nose. "We're not practicing it, I don't understand it and she isn't superstitious."

"Such odd customs." His former teacher mumbled.

* * *

Another knock came to the girl's door.

"The more the merrier." Temari held out the piece of hair she was working on for Hinata to hold with her free hand. She opened the door. "Matsuri? Need something."

"I thought I would join you, do you need help?" She asked staring harshly at the floor.

"Have you had your hair done?" Temari joked.

"Uh, no?" She asked touching the ends of her loose hair.

"Well line up, Hina's nearly done with Hana's and she could do your's next." Temari ushered her in.

"Oh! I get a short name too?" Hanabi brightened as Temari went back to work.

"My hair's a bit short." Matsuri mumbled bashfully.

"M-My hair used to be much shorter I'll manage." Hinata put the last pin in her sister's hair. "Y-You're done Hanabi-nee-chan."

Hanabi quickly popped up into her mirror ecstatic, lightly touching the pulled back twisted pieces carefully pinned. "D-Don't touch it." She scolded.

Matsuri hesitantly sat at Hinata knees and flinched when she started combing back the sort stands. "T-Tell me if it hurts okay?" Hinata told her as she gently combed back the sides. "C-Can you find me something to put in her hair nee-chan?"

"What about this?" Hanabi held up a large hairpiece. "You could pull it all back and make it look like it comes into the flower."

"N-Not sure Matsuri-san would like something so flashy?" Hinata half replied half asked.

"No, no thank you." The girl in question mumbled.

"S-Something a bit more delicate." Hinata added as she started pulling all back into one.

"What about that." Temari flicked her head with a mumble and pin between her teeth. "No, not that, the one to the left."

Hanabi held out what Temari had pointed out. "P-Perfect." Hinata took the ribbon she was handed in her lap smoothing the hair she pulled back and lightly french braided small portions back in even spaces into one short ponytail she tucked to hide the ends back into the tie. "H-Hand me a pin please." She asked politely.

She pinned the ribbon in and wrapped it down to make a simple bow at the bottom letting the ribbons ends hang. "Very classy." Temari told her.

"How am I supposed to put this on." Hanabi held up the pale sash the family in the wedding were all wearing.

"Y-You could replace your obi since your not wearing Suna garb." Hinata motioned toward her setting to work helping her untie her obi and replace it.

"I like the color." Hanabi turned to see the knot when she had finished noting the golden sash.

"We had to go with a color that matched nearly everything because we weren't sure what you and your cousin would where." Temari explained finishing of Hinata's elaborate braids.

"That's gorgeous." Hanabi eyes glittered as she examined the finished product.

"T-Temari-nee-chan used to weave." Hinata smiled proudly.

Matsuri got up and smiled lightly in the mirror lightly running her finger over the tight braids fallowing back to her head. "S-Sorry I can't do much more I have done any weaving."

"No, I like it thank you." She told her with a small nod and smile.

* * *

Kankuro leaned over her being precise with her makeup. Hanabi had been fetched by Neji who didn't come into the room. If Hinata had to guess he was nervous about the whole of the wedding as it was and didn't want to show her thinking it would add stress.

"Put your tongue in your mouth before I make you bite it." His sister teased at his focused face.

"It's a thought focus thing, you would understand." Temari rolled her eyes at the insult.

Hanabi laughed. "I should visit more often."

"I-It's never dull." Hinata smiled. "Y-You know the lighter paint looks good on you." She noted, Kankuro's usual heavy deep purple face paint was replaced with light strokes only around his eyes as liner. She had seen him without it plenty, in the morning or late at night.

"Don't talk your lips aren't dry." He scolded, she opened her mouth a slightly agape like she had been told before.

When he stood up and close his set she looked in the mirror glad to see neutral colors.

"I think it's lovely." Matsuri added with small smile of her own lightly painted lips.

"Wh-where's you're sash Matsuri-san?" Hinata asked noticing her dress robes didn't hold one of the sashes like Temari's, Kankuro's, or Hanabi's.

"Why would I have one?" She asked with a scrunch of her nose. "I'm not in the wedding."

Hinata looked up at Temari in confusion and she blinked. "You never said you wanted her in it."

"I-I thought it would be implicit, she's Gaara's apprentice and trusted assistant, Baki's got one." Hinata frowned.

Matsuri stared at her and started to tear. "O-Oh, no, no." Hinata waved her hands. "D-Don't do that you'll ruin the nice makeup nii-san did." Hinata held out her hands. Matsuri took them in a death grip as she sniffed.

"Not this stuff." Kankuro mumbled proudly.

"D-Do we have an extra family sash I think she should be standing with us." Hinata asked as she thumbed over Matsuri's hands.

"I think we did in case of wardrobe disaster, I'll go find it." Temari smiled giving the teary girl a pat on the shoulder before she headed out.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer


	39. Chapter 39

Temari helped her into her wedding robes after kicking out her brother. She made her give a spin which brought a big grin to her face. "Perfect!" She clapped.

"W-we should go find if Gaara is ready." Hinata added lifting the skirt of her wedding robe a bit to step.

"I don't think that is necessary." He noted from the doorway.

She turned quickly to her embarrassment, he was just in the door frame and had likely watched her twirl for Temari.

"What do you think!" Temari asked cheerfully forcing Hinata to spin again.

"Fitting for a wedding." Hinata blushed a bit while Temari scowled. That was the best compliment they were going to get.

"Wh-who did that to your hair?" Hinata noted his hair had been combed back like they had agreed not to do but it held no gel so it would be easy to fix. She stepped toward him with her hands out and he leaned his head down to allow her to rough it back into its usual place.

"Your cousin noted it was inappropriate and Kankuro did this. I was aware you disliked the gel in it so I refuse more the combing." He explained as she finished. He stood back up and she smiled.

"I-I rather you look like yourself. I-I'm marrying to your culture not the other way around." She smiled up at him.

"I am marrying you as well." He noted with some confusion.

"Nee-chan?" Hanabi asked from behind her husband to be, he moved to reveal his soon to be sister in law.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata asked.

"Kankuro...nii-san," She added slowly. "Says they're ready to start."

"Oh good." Temari noted passing the couple.

Gaara offered his hand to his bride and she took it gladly.

* * *

Gaara noted the mixed feelings in the room, he didn't understand them all but he definitely felt her father's disapproval in the formation they had taken on the platform. He noted Masturi standing next to Hinata's younger sister, she gripped the Konoha girl's hand and smiled contently. Had he ever seen her hair up?

In between him and his wife-to-be was a higher pedestal they were to sit on. Hinata settled on her knees on it with the help of Temari to drape her skirt out of the way. He joined her needing much less help with his simpler robes.

Baki stood behind the pedestal ready to hold the ceremony. It had insulted the elders that he had chosen his sensei, but he was going to be leading the council before long anyway so they could not stop the decision without public insult.

Hinata smiled lightly at him and any concerns about the preparing were forgotten. It wasn't important now anyway. It could be dealt with later.

Baki started speaking, Gaara largely ignored him, he hadn't been to many weddings but he knew the idea. Unlike Hinata had explained, there was not repeating or vowing in this wedding. Just actions.

They joined hands as Baki spoke as they were supposed to and she thumbed over the back of his hands leaving soft warmth. She was calm, her breathing was soft, and her pulse was even. He had been worried the presence of her family would stress her. Her eyes were calm and gentle as usual, much to his contentment.

Baki added a few lines to the short ceremony, short explanations to those not of the culture and few additives from the other culture. One such line was added as the wedding talismans were held out by his sister and her cousin. They had to explain the concept of the very old carved necklaces placed during the ceremony and taken away after the feast to the Hyuuga male while they prepared. It was an odd ritual that he never quite thought made sense, something to do with the binding of souls nothing they believed in anymore.

Baki continued his speech on the note of the home as he prompted Gaara to move.

Gaara leaned forward to lightly pressed a kiss Hinata's pale forehead, she closed her eyes until he had sat back on his heels once more. When they fluttered back open they held a similar fog to the night before and her cheeks grew color under the makeup. He was so focused on it he almost flinched as her cousin draped the talisman over his neck.

Baki mentioned something about family and she too leaned forward, he lowered his head slightly so she wouldn't have to come his full height. Her painted lips pressed to his forehead and he reveled in the soft feeling.

She sat back and Temari place the talisman, tucking it under her hair.

Baki finished the short speech and at then end added. "Kazekage-sama you may kiss your bride."

Hinata leaned up to meet him and the room cheered. She pulled away just as quickly, too quickly. He blinked at her smiling red face. They were now married.

* * *

The stressful part was over, she clutched tightly to her husband's arm as people came up to congratulate them. Mostly villagers that were eager to see their new member. People swirled around them disorientingly but Gaara seemed fine, looked down at her with an odd she recognized as his 'figuring something out' face.

Neji was hiding red rimmed eyes, Hanabi hugged him and leaned his face into her shoulder to hide his emotional weakness. Temari tapped her back signaling what was next. They excused themselves to the middle of the room as the music started.

She was suddenly very glad she was not trying to spin around the room with him. The childhood fears of being judged by her elders swam back at the idea of the footsteps and timing. Gaara simply guided her to him and secured her there. Safe and warm.

"We are married." He noted to her. He stared at her with the look of confusion.

"Y-yes." She smiled lightly trying not to be to amused with the notion he found that off.

"It doesn't feel different." He commented.

"I-It does for me." She told him honestly.

"What kind of difference have you noticed?" He asked.

She smiled looking to his shoulder as she talked not be distracted by his searching eyes. "I-It might not be so noticeable for you, but for me. It's like your coming-of-age birthday you don't feel any older but after a while, you might think 'I am recognized differently now'. I-It's like a weight or in this case one lifted for me. A-after today we just go back to what we have been doing, well leaving out the wedding planning and marriage treaty, but now I'm your wife not just 'the failed Hyuuga heiress'. I-I like this much better." She glanced back up to a much more intense look of thought and couldn't help but start to laugh.

He blinked at her giggling. "I don't understand."

"I-I think you might feel anything like that. Th-this isn't a big change for you, the biggest for you is probably been and gone." She noted, he blinked. "O-Our engagement."

He stared at her as he thought and a moment later nodded. "Possibly."

"Y-You went from not thinking about marriage to suddenly being engaged to stranger. I-I had been preparing for that you hadn't." She mumbled, the hands on her sides tightened a bit more comfortably.

"Now you are legally free of those who pawned you off." He noted, she nodded.

"A-and the best part is I get to stay with you." She noted laying her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen a bit. She wondered if it was what she said or her action.

He loosened and curled his hand to her back. She now noticed they had been joined by the wedding party, and then by those who wished to dance. She smiled at Temari who playfully arguing with Shikamaru who looked both annoyed and embarrassed by what ever they were talking about.

Her short sister was trying to hide her laughing. She had taken Kankuro as a dance partner who was not only much taller but his hands were too high and stiff. He was trying to be a gentlemen and not make a fool of himself, he has mentioned having fun with traditional dancing but you didn't have a partner. Hanabi was making it way more complicated than it needed to be, he might have met his match. She could see her father boring a hole into him, she was sure he could feel it along with

Matsuri not hiding her amusement and noted his behavior to someone she didn't recognize. Baki was with a woman she assumed was his wife. Tenten had dragged her cousin to the floor, he danced properly and lead much better than she could possibly teach. She caught site of pink and blond, Naruto didn't know how to dance much to Sakura's annoyance, she was currently scolding him for something, likely the placement of his hands or stepping on her.

Kiba had noted that he wouldn't be dancing but it looked like he had been dragged to the floor by Ino who was currently showing him where his hands went. He looked he was touching a dead fish. Shino tucked his face farther into his high collar in an attempt to hide his stony amusement.

Villagers were littered through the hall dancing with their partners or watching, she closed her eyes contently.

"The piece in the middle of your headset is missing." She blinked looking up at him.

She lifted a hand from his chest to her forehead where the piece had been and her face turned red. "Sh-She took it already?"

"It would seem so." He noted looking amused, with a flat face like only he could.

"Sh-she couldn't just that tradition go?" She whimpered.

"Kankuro complained all morning we didn't have 'stag night'." He scrunched his nose slightly in disgust.

"I-I didn't that it would be something you were interested in." She smiled.

"No." He confirmed. "I find the idea uncomfortable."

She nodded. "Th-they have something like that for the bride too, luckily I didn't tell Temari-nee-chan about it."

He blinked her as she giggled.

* * *

Neji took her next dance, Hanabi took Gaara. She gave her sister a warning look. She couldn't treat him like Kankuro, she properly took dancing stance that were respectable and gave Hinata a 'I know better' look.

Neji had something on his mind and waited halfway through the calm dance to bring it up.

"Did I just give you away?" He asked with an unsure look.

"I-It's not the same tradition but it is the same idea. I-I wouldn't want anyone else to give me away." She answered with a smile, she hadn't told her father that part.

She watching his eyes rimb red again and his face curled trying to hide the sudden emotion, she tried to contain the smile the spread as her eyes too filled with tears.

* * *

Gaara tilted his head at the question. "Honeymoons are not traditions in Suna." He explained to his sister-in-law. "And I would not be able to be away from my duties long."

"Aw." She pouted looking much like her elder sister for a moment. "I was wondering why nee-chan didn't mention it."

He felt much less comfortable with his wife's little sister, though she had no issue being near him. Had Hinata's views been taught to the younger female? They kept at arm's length dancing, more having a conversation while swaying then much else. She prodded him with meaningless questions.

"Did she give you your present yet?" She wondered.

"No, I believe that will be tomorrow, she mention she regretted being unable to wrap." He mumbled.

She snorted lightly. "Yeah that would be difficult." She laughed. "She put a lot of work into it you better like it or fake that you like it."

"I do not lie to her." He noted with confusion.

Hanabi looked at him like he had said something stupid. "Did you at least tell her she looks beautiful today?"

"I told her she was dressed appropriately." He answered honestly.

"I can't tell if your a prick or clueless." She frown bluntly.

"Likely both." He added.

She began to laugh again.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Sorry for those who read both my stories who will be reading this for the second time.  
**I'm so sorry for this huge gap in updates. These first two weeks of school have been absolutely hectic. My car is leaking gas, the school is having trouble with my information, I've been helping out extra at my second job, and I have an upper-level class with none of the classes before it and a really fun, massive learning curve to prove myself with both my perfect 4.0 average boyfriend and over-achieving older brother also in the class and I have to work a bit harder to compete with their work. I hope this doesn't continue. I would like to find an area in my schedule to work on this like I used to but now it's just as I can find time to breathe. I miss writing and have new idea's and this annoying fortnight has thrown off my updates.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	40. Chapter 40

Her father dismissed her cousin. She stiffened into proper dancing instantly as he glared off her teary cousin. He did have to ruin one of the closest moments between the two, hadn't he?

"This wedding is quite unacceptable." He noted coldly.

She refused to look him in the eye she kept her eye on his shoulder keeping her face calm and slightly frowning. "Th-that's your opinion father. W-We didn't need to have a wedding, paperwork could have been done."

"You should have, it would have been less of an embarrassment." She tried her very hardest not glare at him.

"I-I'm becoming part of their culture the largely Suna wedding was respectful." She told him pointedly.

"Then the culture is an embarrassment." He noted, she was resisting the urge to hurt his dainty out of practice hands.

"Th-that's disrespectful father. Y-You're speaking about my culture now." She looked him in the eye making her point.

"Don't think you will ever be one of them." He told her in a dangerously polite tone that didn't match his words.

"W-Well, I am not one of you anymore." She noted just a politely.

He glared down at her. "You will not oppose your father."

"I-I don't belong to you anymore." She countered.

Gaara and Temari listened to Hinata's calm power argument with her father. He had took his sister to the floor as soon as he noticed the man intrupt her. He wanted to know what was going on and be avalable to her. He paid little attention to his sister as he focused on his wife. When his sister let him go, he knew it was a good time take his wife back.

"Kazekage-sama." Her father noted as he approached.

"G-Gaara." She smiled quickly and disrespectfully removing herself from her father and tucking into him as his arm caught behind her back.

"Lovely wedding." The older male gave a stiff fake tweak to his lips before removing himself from the floor.

His wife relaxed against him letting the tenseness release. "I-If that was the worst today, I think it was lovely."

He tightened his grip.

She was back at her husband's side. They ate and she ignored the uncomfortable stares from the Hyuuga. She was determined to enjoy her wedding day that Temari put so much work into it.

Food was presented and people sat to feast, they sat a table on a platform with those who were a part of the wedding and their 'dates'. She sat between her new husband and her younger sister. She and Matsuri were currently ganging up on Kankuro who sat between them turning red under his light paint. Temari sat on the other side of Gaara in a playful argument with Shikamaru who didn't look happy that he was up where he couldn't nap without being rude. Neji sat on the other side of him speaking to Tenten, she looked elegant with her hair down Hinata noted.

She heard an odd tink sound. She blushed blinking looking up from her meal wondering if it was an accident. Those from Konoha looked amused, no one from Suna seemed to take notice. She frowned at the most likely cuprite.

Ino held her glass up in a small motion of encouragement.

She looked over to Temari who also looked amused. "Go on." She tapped her cup with a utensil as well.

"What's going on." Gaara asked noticing the sudden attention on them.

"A-A wedding tradition. Wh-when a guest taps the glass the bride a groom are to kiss." She blushed sipping from her glass.

Another tink from another direction made her flinch.

"Go on then." Hanabi giggled.

Hinata opened her mouth to protest as wet heat came to her cheek. She turned to blink at her another tap came from Temari and her husband to laid another light kiss to her lips.

There were some awws from her very embarrassing friends as they started to explained the tradition to those of Suna. This was going to be a long meal.

His people danced and occasionally took part in the traditions of his bride's culture. He did come to take only sparingly to the commanded kisses to save her clear embarrassment.

She stayed curled into his side while she talked to guests. They only separated a few times for separate conversation or when someone asked her to dance.

He watched her clumsily dance with his blond friend feeling the need to keep an eye on the male's hands after his scolding from his pink woman.

"Gaara-sama?" He blinked looking over his shoulder to the short Hyuuga. She held out her hand.

He opened his hand to receive what she offered confused. As soon as the object touched his hand he knew what it was. "Take care of her okay?" She asked.

He could feel his own embarrassment as he curled his hand over the item and nodded slightly.

Hinata smiled at the performance of puppets that Kankuro had organized. He was excited when she had told him she would love to see a real puppetry performance. Hanabi was even more excited and bounced beside her, she had never seen an even a small puppet show. Gaara noted having little interest in his brother's profession and hobby, but he watched intently.

She giggled at Temari as her hand flew in all directions telling her story she might have had a bit too much to drink, it made her personality even stronger. Shikamaru slightly red face with alchohol look mildly interested if not a little annoyed. How did these two end up together?

Hanabi and Matsuri had become alarmingly quick friends. Hanabi's very demanding personality and Matsuri's lightly dependent but largely strong willed personality meddled well.

The two girls spent most of the wedding together or with Kankuro effectively keeping him away from the other woman at the wedding much to his frustration. They took allot of pride in annoying the poor puppeteer.

Hinata finally shooed them with a note they had done quite enough for the night. They pouted but she wanted Kankuro to have a bit of fun too. She smiled at him and he gave her a warm hug and an overly dramatic sigh.

She didn't have a drop to drink that was alcoholic he noticed, he had offered as well. He chose not to either. He largely hated the taste but more than anything he worried what would happen to his general control. He rolled the small charm that her sister had bestowed to him, he couldn't hurt her.

If he hurt her he would never forgive himself. He wouldn't let her forgive him because she so easily would or would that be the final straw. He knew it was coming some day she would see him as he truly was and she would hate him. He could only enjoy what he had now and hope the pain didn't kill him when it happened.

She smiled at him as she playfully danced with his sister. Held tightly to him as she spoke to villagers who congratulated them. She softly kissed him when a glass was taped.

He didn't deserve any of it, yet he selfishly held on to her. Had he been younger he would have pushed her away to keep away the inevitable pain of losing what he had, had he changed so much?

"G-Gaara, stop thinking so much." He was broken from his self-loathing by her light natural stutter.

She looked up, worried with her pale eyes. "I-I shouldn't have left for so long I'm sorry." She whispered saying more with the expression.

Had she known what he was thinking so easily? "You wanted to dance." He noted pushing away his thoughts.

She frowned slightly at his non-admission, then smiled as something came to mind. "W-will you dance with me."

He let his distaste show to his face. She giggled. "N-Not like Onee-chan. L-Like before." He sighed relieved with a nod and let her lead him to the floor and spread her hands over his chest.

He curled around her once more, one hand at the small of her back the other on her waist. Her arms curled around him and settled on his shoulders her head laid on him. "Wh-what had you so unhappy?"

Did he tell her? He never lied, always told her what she wanted to know, and never held back even if it might be the thing the drove her away, but now wasn't it different. Before she had a way out, now she was legally bound to him she would be stuck with him even after he finally broke her.

How would he even word his thoughts in a way that would make it understandable to someone? If anyone would understand it would be her. "I worry that you will one day realize I am not worth your mild temper."

She lifted her head and blinked at him, her eyes widen in slight horror. Had he done it? He tried to search the tearing eyes for something that told him the truth of what she thought.

"G-Gaara..." She whispered softly the worry dripping like blood from a wound. "D-Do you still think I'll wake up one morning and not care anymore?" She asked softly knowing the answer. "I-I'm not going anywhere not because we are married but because I know that you're not what you think you are."

He frowned lowering his head to lay his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, his stress melted but that worry would never leave him. Just because she couldn't see the monster didn't mean it didn't exist.

His lips were covered comfortably as she tightened her grip over the back of his neck fiddling her fingers over the hairs on the base of his head, he flinched realizing what she was doing. His hand unintentionally tightened over her covered skin then he forced himself to loosen. He couldn't let himself hurt her by being too rough.

She leaned back down and her red face smiled at him with searching eyes. He felt his face blush, his wife had just purposely affected him. She giggled at his realization and shock.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Wedding night is next, I have had it written for a while so just a bit of checking over and it will be up in a couple days.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	41. Chapter 41

Hinata sighed. She had got most of the headdress detangled from her hair, however, Temari had so many pins in it she couldn't tell what was pinned in and what was just caught it her hair. She closed her eyes trying to feel the little pins and remove them. She flinched when she felt hands replace hers.

She blinked at Gaara in the mirror as he started to remove pins gently. She re-closed her eyes welcoming the warm tingling feeling of his fingers on her scalp.

"I thought Temari was supposed to help you get this off." He mumbled leaving about of the pins jingle as he set them in the bowl on the sink.

"Sh-she was, but she was a bit busy I didn't want to pull her from her time with Shikamaru-san." She explained. "Sh-She doesn't usually get that much time with him." Also she was bordering drunk and likely wouldn't be much help, Hinata was glad she had a good time. She deserved it.

She felt her head gradually get lighter as he pulled more metal and metal chains from her hair. She felt the entire thing move. "Oh! I-I think you got it loose." She opened her eyes and lightly pulled the rest of the headpiece out of her hair hit a snag letting out a squeak. Gaara's hands quickly reappeared in her hair detangling the chains the got caught. "I-I'm glad this isn't a causal trend." She whimpered.

"You looked very interesting in it." She felt her cheeks redden and smiled warmly at the sink. "I understand the distaste, though." She giggled as he patiently pulled the last pieces of tangled hair from the links and the chain was finally detached and set on the counter.

She gave a heavy sigh as she started to brush her hair. Starting in short strokes to bottom as to slowly detangle it. Gaara slipped his finger around her waist curling himself against her back to lay his head on the shoulder she left bare of hair.

"T-Tired?" She whispered amused by his cuddly behavior.

"It has been a very long day." He groaned. "And Shukaku colorful commentary was actually slightly missed, especially with your clan was concerned."

She tutted, poor Gaara. "D-Did he like the wedding itself?" She asked idly.

"He's been silent for the wedding, like he promised." He explained. "Still is, he might give his take tomorrow."

"Th-Thank you Shukaku-san." She mumbled finishing some full strokes of her hair. "O-Other side Gaara." She flipped her hair to other shoulder and felt his lips ghost over the back of her neck as he switched shoulders. She sighed comfortably, this was their wedding night. Tonight was not the night push away and talk about it.

She continued her efforts for detangling while Gaara warmly curled his fingers into her light nightgown. "You enjoyed your wedding day?"

"I-I thought it was lovely, there was some rough spots but it was very much worth the effort that was put into it." She confirmed. "I-I'm glad we had a Suna based wedding." Finishing the last portion of her hair she set the brush down with a click and sucked in a breath as Gaara pressed his lips to the hollow of her neck.

Biting the inside of her cheek she didn't want to tell him she still had to remove the makeup. She turned on the sink and wet the cloth she was left and began to wipe her face clean, but he didn't release her, he littered her shoulder and neck with slight tingling kisses as she tried to clean her face.

He gave a heavy breath over the wet spots he had made as he moved his head back a mere inch. "I'm distracting you." He mused lightly.

"Y-You don't seem to mind." She countered quickly working while he was back.

"You look like me." He mumbled. She looked blinked realizing what he meant and when into a fit of giggles. She was trying to remove the layers of mascara and eyeliner Kankuro had painted inside her eyes. It had made her eyes beautiful and didn't look heavy when it was its proper place but now she had black makeup smeared across her cheekbones. "It's not make up for me of course." He added.

She nodded taking advantage of his slight distance to bend over and splash her face, he released her while she cleaned the bulk of the makeup. "Wh-what is this made out of." She huffed.

"Oils and minerals," Gaara told her bluntly. "It's probably mostly Kankuro's."

"I-I never thought I would be using my brother-in-law's makeup for my wedding." She giggled continued to scrub the stubborn makeup off until she was satisfied no more would be coming off. She still looked like her eyes were lightly lined and her cheeks and the corners of her eye was red from rubbing.

She turned around to Gaara holding up the freshly rinsed cloth. He blinked at her. "I-I know he's got you too." She raised it his face and he closed his eyes letting her wipe the light makeup that had been dusted on him against his will.

"I'm never letting Temari plan anything again I hope you understand." He mumbled. She giggled, his sister wanted his opinion on everything but never really considered what he said unless it concerned the both of them.

"Sh-she wants me to plan her wedding." He opened his eyes slightly and gave her a frown. "Sh-she'll marry him someday, and I don't mind." She giggled. "I-I think she want's a Konoha wedding, then she can use that garter she tried to force me in this morning." She pouted her lip and focused back on Gaara as she pulled the cloth away. He stared intently at the pressed out lip and she suddenly felt self-conscious and heated under his gaze.

Her hair was kinked and curled where it had been set all day and no amount of brushing was going to get it out until she wet it. She still had makeup and rub marks littering her face and she was in a thin nightgown she had fought Temari for.

His hand came up between them and opened. She glanced down to the missing piece of her head dress. She brought in a heavy warm breath at the asking motion, he never seemed to realise his effect on her. Her eyes came back up to meet his as she placed her hand over it taking it and silently giving her answer.

She set the cloth and missing piece down blindly as he leaned forward. The kiss was light like the ones he gave threw out the night after the clinking of glass. She pressed upward feeling the eager rush run through her. She reached forward and curled her fingers into the loose tunic he had replace his wedding robe with pulling him closer and lower. His fingers followed suit, curling into the fabric below ribs on her sides. She shivered at the tips of his fingers strongly brushing her skin. She reached up pulled him more fully to her drawing her arms around his neck, he paused before sliding his hands down her hips less sensationally and more just trying to figure out what else to do with his hands.

She tried not to be amused by his confusion, she didn't know what she was doing either. She tried to distract him by pressing a bit more into the heat of the kiss and digging one of her hands into his hair. He suddenly found a place for his hand as the grip tightly to where they had been fumbling at her hips. She tugged him down and back until they both hit the counter harshly.

He broke the kiss with a heavy huff of difficult breathing and a searing look she had seen glimpse of but never so fully, it was predatory, aroused, and … scared. She gave him a reassuring light smile, or what she could muster up from her own huffing.

She tried to wet her dry lips, but they were quickly recaptured more hungrily. She quickly got a new idea for the kiss curling her tongue against the inside of his lips making him flinch. It was getting really hard not to laugh.

He fumbled trying to match her but neither really knew what they were doing, he let his hands slip lower on her hips and she let out a heated whimper into their lips as a shiver went up her spine. Gaara froze entirely.

She moved back and open her eyes to blink at him, his eyes were wide, his lips were swollen, and his hair was a mess from her fingers. He panted, carefully pulling his hands away. "N-No." She panted tightening her arms pulling him back to her. "I-I'm fine, it's okay." She promised.

He studied her, finding no lie he carefully reattached himself, he was bit more careful to focus his hands right where they were, much to her disappointment. The focused on the heat of the kiss testing their virgin makeout session as thoroughly as they thought they knew how.

This time she had to break from breath and lower her face to his neck to huff heavily, she had an opportunity to return to him what he had done to her. She littered his neck with light kisses between heavy breaths. He lightly dug his fingers into her sides releasing another shiver up her back as he clearly was trying to be gentle with his tightening grip.

She lifted herself on her toes to continue the kisses higher up his neck up the side of his jaw. He suddenly dipped down, gripping an arm around the small of her waist and the other to support her thigh, lifting her onto sink counter. She was suddenly assaulted with hot kisses across her skin she dropped her forehead against his shoulder digging her fingers into his shoulders and the base of his hair. Responding to her he dug his fingers into her thighs pulling another deep whimper from her.

This time instead of stopping, he pulled her closer by her thighs she welcoming the new leverage. The rise and fall of his chest was against her own as they tangled, she felt his histation. He tightened his grip on her thighs suddenly earning a squeak as he lifted her again by them with the leverage of her tight grip on him. They didn't make it far from the sink, heavily distracted by her returning to his neck. He might have meant to head out the door but her back bumped the wall instead.

He kept her there, she had no fear she was going to slip with the grip of her hands on his shoulders and the ways he pressing her into the wall. She took the chance to take a slight nibble over the nerve she knew what in the crook of his neck. She felt the tips of his finger twitch against her thighs and her back flattening more fully against the sand wall as he welcomly leaned into her. She was able to curl on her leg around his waist, the other couldn't make it in the messy position she was pressed in.

His grip was soft despite his clear desire to dig his fingers into her skin, his hands trembled and fidgeted unsurely. He was holding back and it was more teasing than he could ever know. His fingers would grip tightly then loosen only to tighten again as he struggled to keep gentle.

She dug her fingers more fully into his back trying to tell him it was okay, he only barely took the bait he more fully held her thighs.

He tried to imitate her, pressing his face into the bend on her back into her loose hair and gently nipped her skin. He as being too gentle, trying not to hurt her but she was starting to get frustrated.

"Y-Your not hurting me, it's okay." She sighed out in a heavy huff. Her voice was far too deep suddenly.

He buried his face into her neck pressing the bridge on his nose into her shoulder. He stopped and breathed there, she paused and waited. Something was wrong.

"G-Gaara?" She asked, worried.

"I can't do this." He mumbled. "Not tonight." He sighed into her shoulder curling his fingers under her more fully to hold her there comfortably fixing the heated press position they had been in.

She sighed forcing out the tension she felt as she tried to force down her panting and growing warmth. "I-It's okay, we don't have to." She reset her arms to hold him warmly as he pressed his insecurities into her. She never thought she would be the one ready when her partner was not.

He raised his head to look at her, he looked ashamed and scared, her heart broke for him. "G-Gaara it's really okay." She promised. "W-We're married, we have lots of time to be comfortable with each other." She cooed. "W-We only started a physical relationship, we don't have to rush into it."

He glanced up at her pressing a light kiss over her swollen lips before reburying his face in her hair. "He's going to give me hell tomorrow." He mumbled.

"W-well he shouldn't." She said pointedly. "H-He promised to leave us be and that should go for our decisions tonight." She said pointedly at him, but more at the dormant demon.

She rubbed her thumb back and forth lightly laying a gentle kiss to his covered shoulder before laying her head down. "L-Let's go to bed then." She whispered.

He lifted her once again, this time making it through the door and kneeling to set her on the bed. She didn't release him, he needed the hug. With her safely on something solid he curled his arms around her waist as she unwrapped her legs.

His grip suddenly got tighter. "Mine." He voiced almost childishly.

She let out a giggle. "A-And mine." She promised kissing the closest flesh lightly.

* * *

He was embarrassed at best. Mortified at worse. He was terrified of hurting her, he was never a gentle man, but he would have to be gentle with her. He wouldn't let her forgive him for hurting her because he wasn't paying attention or to fogged, especially not this. She encouraged him, but he didn't have the confidence in his abilities to give her what she was asking for.

She curled around him warmly before unfurling and rubbing his arms with her thumbs. "C-Come up on the bed."

Upon release she turned to crawl across the bed, he deliberately looked away from her hips. She seemed to have forgotten what she was wearing. She tucked herself down and tugged back the blanket fully, welcoming him. He sighed ruffling his hair almost painfully to take out his frustration before curling into the bed with her.

If she was amused by his act of childish tantrum she didn't show it. She covered and curled around him as he buried his face into her collarbone engulfing what was now legally his. Hinata Hyuuga was his wife and he never thought he would be okay with the thought of being married, but this woman was his, he got to keep her as long as she would have him. That thought made him content.

He now had someone he was sure he cared about it, something he was never truly sure about, Baki could turn on him tomorrow, his sibling could suddenly condemn him for his past, his faithful student would grow up on her own and leave, but Hinata cared. She cared and she was now bound to him, willingly. She was willing and happy to stay with him.

She was eager to kiss him, dug her fingers into his skin, bit his skin, and stirred heat he never thought he would so deeply feel. She knew when something was wrong and tried to fix it.

His.

She lightly brushed her fingers through his hair, taking out the tangles she had put there. Her breathing evened out and her hand got slower finally limply laying behind his head.

It set in for him that she was sleeping in their bed, not the couch in his office. Their bed, he couldn't pin down why that was important to him, it was odd. They had fallen asleep wrapped together before, but now it was entirely purposeful. They shared something. They shared everything now.

He closed his eyes pressing a last kiss to the skin closest to him.

His.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**I think this is still T rated, not sure if I will up it later.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	42. Chapter 42

Hinata played with the tips of fire red hair groggily. Temari told her that she was the only person to ever see him sleep truly and not just wake him with their arrival or the feeling of their eyes on him. This was special, this was something only she got to see. He was curled around her comfortably through the arm she had under and around his head was tingling from blood restriction.

She didn't mind if he was comfortable.

She couldn't see much of his face it was partly pressed into her shoulder, she could barely make out the mark on his forehead but she knew his normal stony stressed face was relaxed.

His breath ghosted over her skin reminding her of the night before, she blushed burying her face in this hair. She had been ready. She had been ready to consummate their marriage. She never thought about wanting to do such a thing with anyone, let alone her arranged husband.

She had her crush on Naruto, but it had never been lustful just bashful.

She would have to talk about it with Gaara later, he seemed just as interested as she did, but something was clearly bothering him. She didn't think it was something wrong with her, he would have said if it was. The only things he tried to keep was his insecurities.

She sighed into his red mop and closed her eyes. She was a married woman now.

* * *

Sleeping in was not something he wasn't used to, he wasn't even sure he had ever seen sunlight from his bedroom window before. Hinata had been awake before him. He woke to an empty, but still warm bed and the sound of water running.

His wife came out of the bathroom and began to crawl back into the bed when she noticed he was, in fact, awake.

"M-Morning." She smiled before snuggling back into the warmth of the blankets. He noticed the rest of her makeup had been scrubbed off and she had red marks littering her face from her roughness.

He nodded burying his face into her shoulder. "When do you want to get up?" He mumbled into her skin.

She hummed. "I-I thinking when we get hungry." She noted.

He agreed. "We can have food brought."

"Sp-spending your day off in your room all day?" She asked with a smile in her voice.

"Your room too, now." He reminded her.

"Y-Yeah… O-Oh but also your gift." She leaned back from him.

He hadn't thought about that, he had deliberately not thought about it. He was not a fan of not knowing things that concerned him. He didn't like surprises, and he didn't like that she had felt the need to keep something from him even if it was a gift.

She had put work into it, she had been working on it every day for weeks. Something she was making for him. He wasn't worth that kind of effort.

"Sure." He agreed, pressing the bridge of his nose into her neck.

* * *

It felt surreal like something was wrong. Warm bed instead of cold, sunlight among the things he already noticed but then not being in his office yet, even his wife not being in layers and instead of being a thin nightgown with a blanket lightly over her shoulders, it was all odd to him.

They ate what they were brought as they talked and he tried to figure out what it meant to him.

After eating she decided it was probably best they get up.

He watched her look around the room and turn red. "I-I don't have clothes other than this and my wedding robes in here."

"You may borrow something of mine to go to your closet." He noted.

She was visibly relieved, did she think he would have made her pile on wedding robes or wear the thin nightgown to go down the hall, he knew that being appropriately covered was important to her.

She took one of his daily robes and wrapped it around her without a sash. "W-we will have to move my clothes as well today."

He nodded at her as she left.

* * *

"So you think we should cover his eyes?" Kankuro asked with a smug smile.

"I-I really don't think that's something he would be okay with that." Hinata mumbled looking up at her husband.

"I would prefer not." He noted.

"No fun." Kankuro sighed. "I had a blindfold and everything."

* * *

"Ok-okay." His wife led him by his hands. He had agreed to keep his eyes closed and trust her to not make him trip. "St-stop." She let his hands go to stand beside him. "Y-You can look."

He opened his eyes to a large structure. He blinked, he didn't understand. He looked down to show his confusion and she smiled at him.

"I-It a greenhouse." She clarified tugging him into the large, mostly thick glass, building. "I-It for the village's medical plants." She added.

He looked around at unfamiliar plants in different stages of growth, the room smelled of wet earth and fresh leaves. The air was oddly moist even for a greenhouse. How had she achieved all this without someone mentioning it to him?

She continued with no input from him.

"S-Some of these aren't even common in Konoha, they are a wedding gift from the Hyuga and once the compound is finished they will take over the care for it as part of the effort to help the medical center here." She stopped at the end of the hall of green. "I-I knew no matter what I made you wouldn't get much use out of unless it was a desk." She shrank a bit. "A-And I wasn't good at carpentry." She looked back up with a shy smile. "B-But I know the village is important to you, so..." She trailed off to look up at him searching for his opinion.

He understood, instead of making him something, she made something for his people. Something they would benefit from in way only she could help them with her connections to a better climate. He was so deep in that revelation that he almost missed her moving again toward a small door in the back corner.

"Th-this part is for us, though." She waved her hand for him to follow as she opened the door.

He followed her to a more dry feeling room littered with little pots and lines of boxes with sand in them all filled with cactus along with some plants in normal dirt he didn't recognize. It had shaded pieces to the roof allowing the green plants to be moved out of direct sunlight.

He realized where she got the idea now.

"K-Kankuro-nii-san said you liked them..." She mumbled crossing the small room to one of the plants he didn't recognize to water it. "Th-these are tea over here." She explained. "Th-they will grow in this dry heat."

He took in the thought that this was what she had been hiding, he didn't give it much thought before now, but he did not think she could have possibly kept this much from him. She kept the building materials, shipments of plants and dirt, and construction from him entirely. It made sense now, the sunburns she had healed constantly, the showers before coming to see him, the exhaustion and soreness. She had been doing massive manual labor.

He crossed the room to her and curl his arms around her ribs, laying his face into her covered shoulder. "I should move a spare desk in here to hide for the council." He mumbled answering her silent question.

She giggled, placing one hand over his arms and the other into his hair and turning to kiss his temple. "I-I knew you would like it."

* * *

She giggled as the little replica sand beast ran between her legs past her to jump onto her bed or rather deformed on the ground and reform on the bed.

"H-He seems to be more than excited I am moving in." She giggled leaning over to pet the sand mass.

"Is there any furniture you would like to keep from in here?" Gaara glanced around the room.

"I-I don't think so, none of it is mine." She noted. "I-I only came with clothing and trinkets." She had barely set anything out. The room wasn't really that lived in. She had merely stored her personal items and slept in it. She spent any personal free time in Gaara's office.

"Do you use the vanity? I don't have one." He noted.

"N-No I had no use for it more than a desk before and now I have an office so I haven't used it." She glanced at the dusted abandon surface.

"Then this should be an easy transition." She nodded in agreement.

* * *

With all her clothes moved in, what trinkets she looked at daily set out, and what little else she had in a box, he glanced over as she looked at what was in it. She still had the box she had brought from home, most of the items hadn't been even taken out of it and were sitting in the bottom of the wardrobe.

"I-I'm not sure what to do with these. G-Guess I could put some of it in my office." She mumbled looking at it thoughtfully.

"You are welcome to display them in here." He told her sitting down to glance in as well.

She shook her head. "Th-they really haven't much place in here." The tanuki wedged himself under her arm and into her lap where she gladly pampered him.

It was an odd array of things. Weapons in a bag that didn't look her type, weights he had never seen her use, jewelry pieces he'd never seen her wear, small shelf sitters and books that didn't really suit her taste.

"What is all this?" He asked thoroughly picking out one of the books.

"G-Gifts mostly, the weights were from Lee-san and the weapons are mostly from Tenten-chan, they are from when I still planned to keep my title and we were trying to make me stronger. I-I wasn't good at weapons handling and the weights were much too large." She picked up the small case of jewelry. "These are from Ino-chan and Sakura-chan mostly, this one is from Kiba-kun's sister." She continued to explain the oddities in the box, who gave her the books on their own interests, and why she kept them.

"U-Usually people don't know what to get me so I get some odd gifts." She finished with her explanation.

"Why do you keep them?" He asked setting the book back down.

"B-Because they are from people who are important to me, they don't need to be good gifts." He didn't understand the sentiment.

'I think we should just burn it.' Shukaku mumbled as his form stuck it's nose up at the box and turned for more attention.

'I don't think she would appreciate that.' Gaara notes picking up the box and putting it the bottom of the closet like it had been in hers.

"I-I guess that works."

* * *

She laid out on her stomach on the bed. A mass of sand curled up and laid on her back with its head glancing over her shoulder as she flipped through a picture book. Gaara looked curiously from beside her at the pictures.

"I-I don't remember some of these earlier ones." She hummed flip back on unfamiliar pictures.

He stopped her hand gently as he found interest in one. "Who's that." He noted a picture of a very pregnant woman smiling holding and a shy toddler trying to hide her face from the camera.

"M-My mother." She tilted her head looking at the woman she didn't remember all that well.

"She looks just like you." He mumbled looking over the other pictures of her and Hinata on the page.

"Y-You can see that Hanabi-nee-chan too, when she smiles just right." She smiled at the thought. "H-Her cheeks round out and the hardness she gets from father softens."

"I look nothing like my mother. Kankuro looked the most like her." His voice held no upset, but she worried talking about his mother might make him uncomfortable.

She continued through the pictures. "Sh-she got big when she had me." She pointed at the difference between the bellys. "Sh-she gained weight everywhere with me they didn't know she was pregnant at first, they just thought she was gaining weight from stopping her training to start trying for heirs, but she was also getting rather sick when she had Hanabi-nee-chan so it makes sense the pregnancy were different."

"Does it upset you looking at these." He wondered glance over at her.

"N-No." She hummed. "I-I think it's a rather sweet wedding gift, I don't know where Neji-nii-san got all these, some of them I have never seen before." She noted pictures of her father's brother and his wife, Neji's mother before she died on a mission before he was barely a year old.

"This is your first team." He nodded at a picture of her, Kiba, and Shino all chubby faced and wide eyed. Hinata was sitting rubbing Akamaru's stomach with Kiba, Shino stood off to the side, a picture their teacher likely took. "Why do you always covered in bruises in these younger pictures." He took hold of the page flipping throught the next couple pictures of her preteen to teen years.

She hadn't noticed, but he was right, always light bruise on her neck shown by her short hair and hands, even sometimes on her face, ignorable for the most part but when looking through years of pictures it did make it noticeable. "Th-the Hyuuga has a harsh training regimen for their heirs, father, Neji-nii-san, and Hanabi-nee-chan probably gave me most of those."

She felt his face buried into her shoulder, she dropped the page to lose her hand in his hair. She liked his new learned way of showing comfort and attention.

"I-It wasn't that bad." She mumbled to him.

He said nothing just curled his face deeper into her neck. She knew his childhood was much much worse, why is he feeling bad for her?

She hummed trying to think of what would make stop thinking about it and began to giggle as she found it. She really tried to think against it because it wasn't something they had talked about but the thought of his potential reaction got funnier as she thought about it. He perked slightly looked at her in confusion. She covered her mouth to keep her laughing down but it wasn't helping. "D-Do you I will get big when I'm pregnant."

He blinked at her blankly for a second before his face turned red.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**I don't know why anyone thought I was ending this fic. I have no plans to end this any time soon, please restrain from panic messaging and begging for squeals to a story that's not done yet, my pm inbox is confused. We just finished the wedding, this is just the beginning.

**I haven't forgotten Lavender Clouds, I just have been busy with classes and work. It takes much more work to write then this and this was already mostly written.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	43. Chapter 43

Asleep on his shoulder was his wife on her lap was a pampered ball of sand that her hands laid on. He glanced up at his sister in law who was also falling asleep in her seat curled up on the arm of the chair.

"You can see the resemblance." Temari joked setting down a tray she brought from the kitchen and promptly sitting back on her boyfriend's chair draping her legs over his lap, he made not comment just placed a hand on the space just above her knee.

"Yeah and then they open their mouths and they are opposites." Kankuro added.

"I'm not sure where Hanabi-sama gets it." Neji frowned at the smaller Hyuuga.

"Overdeveloped sense of competition and superiority." Shikamaru voice in a half mumble.

Kankuro snorted. Gaara looked over his new family. His sister-in-law, if she was anything like his wife, was only sleeping over the noise of the group because she trusted them, not only to fall asleep in front of them, but to not think it is rude. His sister who last year wouldn't have told him of the boyfriend he knew she had, was openly affectionate toward him. His brother who hadn't liked speaking to him before, was now openly telling jokes to a less than enthused cousin-in-law.

His wife was snuggled into his side warmly in the family she had created for him.

This was all because of her and her natural kindness that brought people to her. She had given him the best wedding present and she didn't even know.

* * *

Waking up the first few mornings was a bit disorienting. He woke to the presence of his wife engulfing him. The mess of hair if she forgot to pull it up, the scent of her wash and skin, the sound of her breathing, her warmth.

He moved only slightly before it woke her, she blinked at him blearily with a hummed question.

"I'm getting up go back to sleep." He told her.

She hummed an agreement and laid her head back down as he tucked the covers back in where he had been.

She was back asleep in seconds and he moved around the room quietly, something he had done without thinking now he took extra care to not make excess noise though he doubted it would bother her much if he woke her by accident.

She joined him in his office for breakfast as always then their days were really the same. Her time that had been taken making his wedding present was now replaced with the oversight and planning of the compound for the Hyuuga.

It was the usual night in his office before she got tired enough he would notice and they would go to bed.

He noticed she stopped her treatments.

He watched her tuck her hair to the side and curl the blanket around her from the chill of the night before snuggling in and he put an arm around her tours and pulled her in. She looked at him with confusion.

"Y-You have been making that face all day." She told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked tucking his face into her shoulder.

She sighed. "L-Like you don't know where you are." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I am not used to this yet." He tried.

"H-How so?" She hummed pulling back a bit to look at him.

"I am used to you, but you are here now all the time." He voiced, though he didn't know what he was saying.

"I-Is that bad?" She tilted her head. "I-I can move back to my old room."

"I don't think that it is bad, it is just not something I have adapted to yet." He explained with a furrowed brow.

"Th-the feeling or the idea?" He blinked at her, he hadn't thought about that. He had been used to her being around, he had woken in her absolute presence before, their day had been mostly the same otherwise. Was it the thought that it would stay this way? That there was no risk of her leaving? Was it that she now was his, he had something he could keep?

'If you are going to become a hopeless romantic tell me now so I can stop listening.' Shukaku dramatically gaged in his head.

"I'm not sure." He told her honestly curling his face back into her shoulder.

The tanuki gagged again and decide to form and curl up behind Hinata's legs. She giggled and unwrapped and reached an arm down over the blanket to pat his head as it rested on her hip.

"A-As long as it's not bad then we have all the time to figure it out right?" He could hear her smiled.

He nodded on her shoulder.

His.

* * *

She yawned and looked over at her husband's desk, he didn't look like he was going to bed anytime soon, but she had had a draining day of arguing with Hyuuga on the reason the compound had to have a closed design in a desert environment.

She sighed, she didn't want to leave him in here alone, though. She knew the later into the night it got the more stress he got. She set her book down and curled up on the arm of the couch.

She felt a sand tail lay over her stomach and she curled an arm around the rest of the body that was forming into her stomach.

"Y-You going to nap with me Shukaku-san?" She asked lazily peting his tanuki form.

* * *

'I get more action than you.' The tanuki laughed in his head.

He sighed, he needed to get this done tonight.

He looked over at his wife and the tanuki curled up on the couch and noted the similarity between how she had treated the large dog that her teammate had, she had spoken to him like he was a person too. Did she do that to all pets?

'I am not a pet!' The demon growled annoyed with observation and buried its nose into her ribs receiving his wife's arms curled tighter around him proving his point.

* * *

The two sister-in-laws walked down the street heading to the land plot that the Hyuuga compound was being built while Hinata explained the issue she was having.

"W-Well it's not really that simple, they don't seem to understand the design can't be so open here..." Hinata stopped when she felt a blockage to her legs that nearly tripped her. She looked down to a mass of messy thin hair.

"Lady Hinata!" The child that had attached itself to her cried cheerfully.

"Come back here!" And plump woman cried in irritation in the distance jogging in their direction with what looked like the laundry she had been doing in hand. "Leave her be!"

"O-Oh, I don't mind." Hinata waved the woman to not mind her. She laid her hand on the child's head and she looked up the little girl she had found in the alley. "H-Hello again." She smiled at her.

"Are you coming to play again?" The girl asked with a bright beginning smile.

Hinata kneeled down to her level. "I-I can't this moment but if you wait a couple hours I can come back after I'm done with my meeting."

"Don't bother the lady, Etsu." The woman finally caught up and scolded.

"I-I really don't mind." She told her.

The woman sighed catching her breath and nodding. "We would be honored to have you Lady Hinata."

"You have done a lot for the orphanages since you came took over." Temari added.

"O-Orphanage?" She asked looking at the little girl. She hadn't thought about why she hadn't seen her run to a parent when the others had, or why she had no mother to comfort her when she was hiding.

"You can come see all of us!" Etsu cheered.

"O-Of Course." She agreed. The little girl seemed satisfied and let her go waving as the two women went about their way. "D-Do you know what happened to her parents?" Hinata asked. "Sh-she so young." Hinata heart broke for her.

"Yeah, Gaara pulled her out of her home after a sand storm. Small house, poor family on the edge of town where the storm hits the worst, their house hadn't gotten the structure repair it needed and it fell in. The crib protected her for the most part." Hinata noted the scars were very old and deep, it would make sense she got them young. Temari sighed. "In the desert, not a lot of parents will take on another mouth to feed, so we do what we can for the orphans of our nin and of misfortune but there is only so much we can help."

Hinata frowned in thought.

"You did quite a bit for them when you restructured the system, they got a bit more funding and Baki approved a few renovations to support more children, but I'm not sure what we could do about no one adopting." Temari explained.

"I-I'll look further into it. S-Sadly the Hyuuga will be no help." She added.

"One task at a time." Temari noted nodding to the build site.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer


	44. Chapter 44

"Lady Hinata, welcome." The plump woman from before answered the door.

"H-Hinata is fine." Hinata barely finished before she was nearly knocked over by several children running full force into her legs. Hinata set her hands on excited heads.

"Children, do we need a lesson in basic manners?" The caregiver sighed rubbing her temple. "Etsu told everyone you were coming to play they have been very excited."

"M-May I come in please?" She asked the children, they all promptly dragged her in my her coat, she tried not to giggle at the eager behavior.

She smiled back at the woman as she closed the door and gave her a look of apology. She was drug into a large main room where she tried to listen to the children's unintelligible chatter as they all talked at once. "I-I can't understand when you all talk at once." She explained. "H-Here lets try this." They all quieted to listen to her low voice.

She sat down on her knees. "L-Let's sit down." The children followed her to the floor. "N-Now how about we try to take turns." This didn't go over well, she listened to the children but there were a few fights about who got to go next and talking over each other. She enjoyed their enthusiasm.

Etsu sat right next to her and held the biggest bright smile, it turned out she had gained a lot of confidence and friend since their time in the street. She informed her that she wanted to be a ninja so that her future scars were gotten serving the village. Hinata found it a bit morbid but she had honestly heard worse reasons.

The children ranged from toddlers to teenagers. The caregiver informed her that sadly very rarely did the younger children get taken in until they got much older, the older ones got taken in as apprentices and would live with their master once they proved to have potential.

Hinata could only imagine how that made them feel, actually, she didn't have to, she knew how it felt to be only wanted when she was deemed useful and it wasn't right.

"We do what we can and I try to give them what they need but we have a hard time even teaching them basic skills and keeping even manner constant when there is so many of them. They need more personalized help and the staff I have usually has their hands full with the toddlers." She sighed as they watched the children play amongst themselves. "We have been able to hire more staff and make room for more beds since the raise in the budget, but I still have some children sharing beds and I can keep an eye on all of them."

"I-I want to help, I didn't know it was such a big problem, we don't have this problem in Konoha." Hinata tried to smile through her heartbreaking to not tip the children off she was upset.

"What happens there?" The woman asked with a tilt of her head as she continued to fold.

Hinata wasn't allowed to help with the chores though she offered. "W-with large clans like mine, the child would go to the next family member. I-If there is not family, they go to a god-parent."

"What is a godparent?" The caregiver interrupted.

"U-Usually a friend or teammate of the parent. I-It's a custom I guess you don't have here, when the child is born the parent will ask a friend to take care of the child in case something happened to them." Hinata explained.

"Oh, no we don't really have that here, that would kind be insulting. Like dumping your responsibilities on someone else after your death." The woman huffed.

"R-Really? I-Is that how children are viewed here?" Hinata asked taken back.

She nodded. "Do you know many orphans that grew up out of an orphanage then?"

"N-Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san both looked after by the third Hokage who was asked to look after them, sort of like a godfather and I knew some nin and even civilian families that took in fallen nin's children." Hinata fiddled with her coat hem. "W-We do have a rather large orphanage ran by the hospital that takes in children from any village affected by war, but it has a rather high adoption rate especially for young children." She explained. "I-It's usually the older children that don't get adopted out."

They both sat in combined depression until the caregiver spoke again. "Thank you for taking the time with them, they don't get a lot of attention like that."

"W-Would mind if I visited a bit more?" Hinata asked.

"I'm certainly not going to forbid it." The woman smiled giving her a pat on the knee. "Come anytime you want."

"I-I'll look into what I can to help." Hinata promised standing up.

"To be honest I never thought a man that looked so sour could find such a sweet woman to agree to marry him." Hinata blinked at her trying to process the comment as an insult or compliment the woman burst out laughing.

"G-Gaara is very kind." Hinata defended slightly holding her hands up in defense.

"I mean no offense." The woman continued to laugh. "I'm sure he is a lovely husband, he just naturally intimating. He scares the children a bit."

Hinata tried not to giggle. "H-He has the effect on people, he was bit intimidating to me when I first meet him too." She tucked her hands back in her lap.

"I'm sure, you should head back to him it's getting late." She set aside her folding and got up. "About time for washing up and bed."

Hinata nodded and moved over to the children to tell them goodbye, crying and begging started, but she hushed them softly. "I-I'll be back, promise, but if you have to let me leave so I can come back." She crouched. "H-How about this, if you all calmly tell me goodbye and let me leave without complaint, I'll come back same time tomorrow. O-Okay?"

"Promise?" Etsu asked excitedly.

"P-Promise." She smiled.

"Now say your goodbyes so she can go home, I'm sure she's tired." The caregiver urged.

There was a round of goodbyes with some minor complaint that the older children tried to control so she could keep her promise, she gave a couple hugs and waved as she left.

* * *

"You didn't come back with Temari." Gaara noted as she came in.

"Sh-she didn't tell you where I was?" Hinata wondered.

"She said you had someone to visit." He set down his paperwork to hear about it.

"D-Do you remember the day we went out into the village and I played with the children?" She sat into her part of the couch receiving a loved deprived tanuki in her lap.

"The ones that touched your face." She nodded.

"Th-the little girl in the alley was a child you save a few years ago from a collapsed home." She explained. "Sh-she is currently in the care of the orphanage."

"I don't remember that" He frowned in thought. "There has been many collapses."

"I-I'm sure you have saved many villagers that they blur, so I didn't expect you would." She hummed. "W-We ran into her on our way to the compound building site, I promised to come visit once we were done." She sighed. "I-I didn't realize how many children were in the orphanage and how understaffed they are."

"We have trouble keeping up with it." He nodded. "That's under your hand now, though, I signed off on the shift in funding." He started looking through papers to find what he was talking about.

"O-Oh I know that." She waved his hand to tell him not to bother. "I-It's just I didn't understand the difference between how orphans were perceived here compared to Konoha."

"Is it different?" He wondered.

She nodded curling into the chair and folding her arms on the arm of the chair as the tanuki takes its sand nose into her hip. "Q-Quite different." She explained what she had realized and he listened, interested especially when she had explained Naruto's situation.

"You'll be going back then?" He asked picking back up his paperwork.

"H-How did you know that?" She lifted her head and blinked at him.

"You have shown interest in it." He noted. "If you find the current situation inadequate it would be unlikely you to leave it the way it is." He blinked at her just as confused with why she needed to ask.

She smiled getting up to cross the room, the tanuki reluctantly leaving her lap. Gaara turned his chair putting down his work wonder written on his face as she approached. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead and curled herself around him. She could feel the confusion radiating from him.

"What did I do?" He asked curling around her to hold her in place, she let her knees fold to put her weight on his legs.

"Y-You're just being you." Observant, sweet, and obliviously adorable.

"I don't understand." He sighed pressing his face into her shoulder giving it a few lazy pecks.

"Th-that's okay." She giggled.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer


	45. Chapter 45

Gaara kissed her on before she went. Tucked a hand behind her back and tugged her in. It was sudden and she hadn't expected it, and he missed. He was red in the face at his mistake and she giggled, holding his face to give him a more proper light kiss. He was trying to be some form romantic and that's what mattered.

Temari laughed and noted later she thought he might have gotten the idea from how Shikamaru tried to get her to shut up. Hinata only found it all the sweeter.

* * *

"Welcome back." The caregiver smiled answering the door with a child on her hip and to more circling her legs.

"I-I don't think I caught your name." Hinata felt bad she hadn't asked.

"Just call me Baba, everyone else does." Grandmother? She wasn't that old. The plump woman had a few gray hairs and lines but they were probably from the stressful job. She wasn't quite old enough to be a grandmother.

If she insisted. "O-Okay." Hinata nodded, then was immediately bombarded with small children, she smiled. "L-Let me in please." She picked up Etsu who gladly hugged her neck. "I-I had an idea." She told them as she walked back into the sitting room. "E-Every time I visit I'm going to teach you something and I want you all to teach it to the other children. I-If that's okay with Baba-san of course." She looked up at the older woman and she nodded waving her hand to go on.

"What are we going to learn?" One asked.

"L-little things that you should know." She tried to describe.

"Things parents would teach?" Another asked.

Her heart broke again. "Y-yeah, that's a good way to put it."

Etsu settled into her lap and the group got bigger with interest.

"D-Do we all know our basic manners?" She asked. "Wh-when to say please and thank you?"

The children nodded, but she heard a snort from Baba. "When they feel like it." She looked over them with joking disapproval.

"W-We can start there." She tucked her around Etsu. "O-okay who can tell me when we use please and thank you." She asked the younger children.

She got a lot of answers at once. "O-okay one at a time, how about we raise our hands, when we want to speak raise your hand and I'll pick someone, like in school." She knew some hadn't general education yet so they wouldn't have learned, she was glad to see some of the older children showing their younger friends. "Ok-okay who has an answer?" Hand went up eagerly and she pointed.

"Please when we want something, thank you when it's given." Was the answer.

She nodded. "Y-yes, but also say thank you whenever someone has done something nice and please even when it's something small." She added. "B-being polite not only help when you want something but it shows people that you appreciate what they do for you." She explained.

"But what if you don't want it?"

"Th-that doesn't really matter, you still want to thank them, even if you don't accept what is being given." She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"W-Well if you say no thank you, it's much more polite then no. Y-you thank them for the offer or thought, but aren't rude for refusing."

Questions came and went and she did what she could to answer, the kids made it into a game before long.

"Can I please go play too?" Etsu asked.

"Y-Yes," Hinata giggled releasing her. "Thank You for sitting with me." Hinata stretched her legs a bit before joining Baba in the kitchen.

"You made manner fun, how did you do that?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

"I-I just gave them a reason to use it, motivation. I-If they are nice someone else will be more likely to be nice back." The older kids that had a bit of attitude under their belts didn't catch on to quickly but if they wanted to play the younger kids insisted on it.

"Nicer kids get adopted more often?" Baba asked her reasoning.

"Oh, I-I hadn't mean it like that. I-I just thought that if they enjoyed me sitting with that much I could at least make it something they could learn from." She had thought it must be hard handling dozens of children adding the fact they didn't listen well because they wasn't enough staff to tell them when they were being rude other than scolding. She had their attention why not use it. She liked the proactive rather than reactive approach when it came to teaching.

"I see, so you will be coming by more often?" She asked handing a dried dish to one of the older children who put it away.

"I-I think so." Hinata agreed. She turned to the older children helping in the kitchen and wondered if she could do the same for them in some way. "I-Is there anything the older children need, things that wouldn't bother the younger ones."

She sighed. "Their own beds." Hinata frowned taking note. "Most of the beds are just matts and that's fine it's just we never seem to have enough, weather just ware or more children. The younger ones think it's a fun to share, but once you get a bit older it's not so fun."

"Y-You want space." The children nodded. "I-I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Sewing?"

"C-Can you teach me, please?" She asked holding up the small supplies she had for practice.

"I guess, what's this for?" He wondered sitting down and picking up what she had.

"I-I want to learn to make bed mats for the children in the orphanage." She explained. "Th-then when I have gotten decent at it I want to teach the older children so they have the skill too and they can make their own."

"Good skill for life. You don't know how?" He asked starting to demonstrate.

"H-Hyuga isn't interested in these kinds of skills. I-I only learned enough to patch clothing in the academy." And she had barely done that.

"Don't mind if I don't want to go right." He asked hopefully.

She giggled. "I-I wasn't going to ask I know you don't like kids."

"Ugh, thank you."

* * *

They had sat together on the couch for a good hour before he picked up her hand. "Your finger?" Gaara asked as he turned her hands over to look at the poorly placed bandage.

"I-I'm learning to sew and I am not very good at it yet." She explained taking the bandage off. "I-It's only a little pin prick."

"Sewing?" He asked, she quickly explained her newest project. At which time she tucked herself under his arm lightly glancing at his mess of paperwork he spread across their laps.

"You never stop finding ways to stay oddly interesting." He noted.

She blinked at him. "Wh-what?"

"Instead of finding someone else, someone who was already skilled at textiles to make your matt and teach the children you took it on yourself to learn." He explained

She blinked. "I-I hadn't thought to get anyone else to do it."

"That was my point." He mumbled tightening his hold around her.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer


	46. Chapter 46

She bolted up out of bed suddenly. Something was happening, she could feel it. Gaara blinked at her questioningly also very suddenly awake.

Her chest raised and feel with her overreacting lungs as she looked around with her gift.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked sitting up, she could feel sand jittering around the air anxiously.

"M-Masuri-san?" She wondered getting out of the bed and heading to opening the door before Matsuri could knock.

Masuri blinked for a moment of confusion before moving past it. "Hinata." She addressed. "There is a team here from Konoha for you."

Hinata looked back at her husband who was getting out of bed with equal confusion. "W-We weren't expecting them?" She confirmed.

"I was not informed." Gaara noted. So no they weren't.

"A-Are they hurt? I-Is there something urgent?" She asked.

"I have no clue it's your cousin's team." Matsuri explained a bit frustrated. "They won't tell me anything. They just asked for you specifically."

She nodded closing the door briefly to dress in-house robes. Giving her husband a meaningful worried look.

He shared her stare for a moment frowning before following the two woman down to where the team had been asked to rest.

"N-Nii-san?" She asked as she came upon them, none of the four were hurt, they didn't seem in a panic.

"Hinata-sama." He stood up immediately crossing the room. "I need to talk to you." He glanced at the Kazekage and frowned, before returning his eyes to her.

She caught on. "G-Gaara will you excuse us for a minute." She mumbled, prompting him not to follow as Neji lead her away.

* * *

He could feel the beast's anxious tail flicking in his mind. Gaara understood he was not needed and this was likely a clan matter of importance.

The beast didn't really care about the damn clan and was being held back from trying to intervene.

* * *

"N-No." She told him flatly.

"This could be very dangerous Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama asked specifically for you as head." Neji insisted.

"I-I can't just pick up and leave, I can not be ordered even by head of the clan." She told him stiffly. "I-I have responsibilities and I can't just leave Gaara here, Shukaku-san wouldn't allow it."

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama needs you for this. She will fail without you. The council is talking about breaking contracts and they might cause a war." He pressed.

She chewed her lip and sighed. "I-I need to speak with Gaara about it. I-I can't just pick up and leave in the middle of the night."

Neji stayed silent.

"I-I will see what I can do." She assured. "I-I'll make sure you are given a place to rest." She added before rejoining the main room.

Gaara was at her side with a few short strides, she looked back at Neji showing he got the point.

"M-Matsuri-san can you make sure they are given board tonight." She asked, the younger girl nodded. Though she was sure she already thought of that. She headed back to their room feeling her husband's shadow her until they were out of sight, then she felt the sand swim between her ankles.

If Gai and Lee didn't look so tired for once she was sure it would have been a much louder affair overall, they must have taken the entire trip in one go and possibly decided they were carrying all the packs for 'training'.

When she got to their bed she sat with a sigh and patted her lap, the Tanuki that had formed came to her lap and curled its tail protectively around her hip.

* * *

He sat beside her as she put her stress into the sand giving the pampered demon attention. He frowned as her brown continued to furrow.

"I-I have been called back to Konoha to settle a matter." She explained.

He was overwhelmed, his own interest and confusion was overpowered by Shukaku's sudden anger and possession. The tail curled tighter around her and the growling was loud in his head.

Hinata frowned curling fingers over the sand in an attempt to sooth him. "I-I said I couldn't leave you." She promised, lowering her face so the tanuki could press its nose into her cheek. "B-But the matter could cause or contracts to become broken. I-I understand the need for my presence."

The tanuki was not assured. 'She is not leaving us.' He vowed.

Gaara sighed rubbing his temple. "We would both have to go." He knew there was no other way, it annoyed him that this was so limited.

"I-I can't ask that." She mumbled leaning on him. "Y-You have responsibilities."

"You didn't." He noted. "Avoiding war is my responsibility." He added.

"Th-that's an excuse." A small smile grew on her face as she looked up, she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Shukaku will not see us separated that far." The tanuki proceeded to press his sand face into her stomach. "Repeating events will have consequences."

"W-We are going to have to disperse our responsibilities." She chewed her lip. "D-Do you think the Matsuri-san would be able to take on some of my work."

"Not Temari?" He asked curling around her, feeling the fact it was the middle of the night as Shukaku's emotional overload calm with assurances she wasn't leaving.

"Y-Your job is easily two people, she will have her hands full." She explained yawning. "W-we can think about it in the morning." She mumbled.

He agreed, crawling to the bed beside her as she removed the layer she put on to meet her cousin. The sand demon curled up over the blanket at her back. They decide he stay out of the blankets after an incident of his deforming and Hinata waking up in a bed of loose sand.

He started a list in his head of what tasks he would delegate to who if he was going to be gone for couple days.

She sighed into his shoulder as she buried her face into it. "D-Don't say up worrying about it, just go to sleep."

He blinked glancing at her. She was already asleep. He agreed silently.

* * *

Masturi agreed though she looked confused, as she took note of all the things Hinata handed her. "O-Oh dear, I-I was supposed to visit the orphanage today." She pierced her lip. She couldn't ask Matsuri to do that to she was already giving her her work while she was suddenly running off home.

"I'll go." Matsuri said quickly like she was taking note of another piece of paperwork.

"N-No, it's fine you don't need to, you'll be busy. I-I'll just have to send to tell them I won't be able to stop by until I get back and that I'm sorry." She frowned and sighed. This was really inconvincing everyone.

"I can sit with some kids for a bit." Matsuri told her solidly like she was taking it as a challenge. Hinata wasn't sure if that was good character trait or not. "What do you usually do with them."

"I-I sit with them, give them some attention, and teach them a manner." She explained, Matsuri gave her an odd raised eyebrow. "Wh-what?"

"Okay, sounds fine." Hinata passed it off and made sure that the message to the children that she was sorry would reach them.

* * *

She knew this was going to be a long trip, he husband stayed incredibly close, she could feel the protective sand on her skin that sneaked around her, they were both anxious. Neji was no better he wanted to talk to her about what he could about the clan matter alone but there was just no stepping out of ear range of her husband and beast. She slept against him with a ball of formed sand proactively tucked at the back of her neck his tail curling over her, protecting her blind spot, Gaara told her. The demon stared directly at her cousin, challenging him to say something, anything as she tucked herself in beside Gaara in their travel mat.

"He believes your cousin with find issue with our sleeping arrangement." Gaara whispered hooking an arm around her.

"W-we're married..." She mumbled in protest. "W-we are resting not being intimate." She reminded the beast.

"He thinks we should do otherwise to make him uncomfortable." He crinkles his nose just a bit and though she knows very well Shukaku is joking, or at least she hope he is she frown and scolds him.

"Sh-Shukaku-san that is highly inappropriate."She felt his tail flick against her back, and she knew he was listening.

She also noticed the alert of the demon made it difficult for Gaara to sleep, she woke in the middle of the night to his light touch on her hair as he rolled strand between his finger examining in the moonlight.

"C-Can't sleep?" She mumbled.

"Shukaku believes that while we are in the open we should not risk such things." She frowned at his passiveness. "I'm sure he means to insult the guard by what he is calling him."

"L-Lee-san is very good." She defended feeling the tail twitch.

"I agree with him, partly. No matter how good he maybe we can not trust your life." He told her softly.

She sighed curling tighter to him. "Y-You can sleep when we get there clan matters mean they won't be letting you in, especially as Kazekage. I-I'm surprised they are calling me at all now that I am married."

He hummed in agreement though she knew they weren't happy with leaving her with the clan.

"Your hair is… different." He mumbled out loud after a full minute. Was he actually looking at it, she thought he was mindlessly playing.

She could almost laugh at him, of course, he couldn't do that, too simple.

"I-It's a trait of my mother's, Hyuuga tend to have softer brown hair like Nii-san's or slick dark hair, either way, it is very thick and straight." She informed closing her eyes.

"We have thick coarse hair." He mumbled, she could hear it more in his chest as repositioned her head to better rest on his shoulder. "Temari say it makes it hard to style." His rumbling deep voice was going to put her right back to sleep despite the uncomfortable sleeping pack.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer


	47. Chapter 47

"G-Gaara please try to sleep while I am gone." She frowned at him, with that worried look in her eyes. He couldn't help if he could or not so he would not be affirmative. "A-and Shukaku-san please let him sleep, I am safe."

'Safer with us.' He growled and sand tightened forming over her skin falling with gravity like a solid object when it was finished shaping. She lifted her wrist to look at the new object dangling there.

Gaara frowned at the gift, the beast was testing his limits, he would push her away, neither of them wanted that. "He wants you to indicate with this sand if you need us."

"I-I already have my ring." She whispered fidgeting with said ring.

"Yes but always use it when you're nervous." He explained, her eyes lowered with a frown. Shame. Shame of what she saw as weakness, he saw it gradually dull when she was at his side, but he noticed it grow back into place as they got closer to the village. They were making her feel this way and this was why he didn't want her here.

He took her fidgeting hands pulling them to him. "We know you can handle this without us, but he also wants to give you a way out if you wish to chose it." Her eyes slid back up and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I-I thought all this was done." She whimpered.

He sighed as she buried her face he watched her shoulders droop to show her loss of tension. Slipping his arms around her, she mumbled something meant for the beast about letting him sleep before leaving with a promise to use the bracelet if she needed him.

* * *

Hanabi's rebellious streak had died down a bit, Hinata could tell just in the way she walked. She had learned from her lessons of how to hold herself as a sophisticated lady. She held her head high, but never too high to be putting her nose in the air.

"There had been concern raised of your leading the compound in Suna." Hanabi started after a tight hug.

"Th-that was brought up and settled when before the contract was signed, it wasn't even my idea" Hinata frowned in confusion.

"I know I added it, and it was called into question while some of the new compound was being changed from traditional. You know they don't like change or being challenged." Hanabi explained.

Hinata chewed her lip, she knew where this was all going. She would have to make them see sense or the villages would be pulled into a fight over change with old men who don't know how to let go.

"They aren't happy you were called for this but you know all this best so I thought it would be best." Hanabi mumbled. "And I don't know what to do."

"I-I'll do my best." Hinata promised.

* * *

After a very long review of what had come into question and why, Hinata once more stood being looked down on by a large council of her family.

She sighed, she was getting tired of this. More irritated than nervous at this point she looked at her papers and rubbed her temple a little, something she was starting to pick up from Gaara she assumed.

When they started she tried to keep the annoyance at their childish behavior out of her voice but she couldn't help it. Suna's council at least saw reason when given evidence.

After an hour she found herself repeating herself, again. "Th-this has nothing to do with helping the group to understand Suna or making them more one with the people." She pressed. "I-If we didn't change the design the walls would cave in, Suna has sandstorms that make the outer wall crumble on locations, house fall in if they're not repaired or built properly. B-Being that the materials in the original design were not common in Suna it would a difficult and long process to build and repair when it did fall not only because of retrieve materials but the builders in Suna are not familiar with them. Th-these are not 'what if's', these are things you live within the desert."

Her eyes hardened. "I-I understand that you wish to show off, however, your designs will mean nothing to to Suna people if the structure falls in." She said bluntly making the speaker recoil. "S-Suna does not share our values when it comes to making the exterior of our homes being visually pleasing, you will get much farther with sturdy walls, THEN decorating once you have shown Suna you can manage the basics."

The speaker glared at her.

"A-And" She continued harshly as she lost her temper. "I-If you truly see me as unfit to lead them, remember that I am already handling a portion of the government and in the case that I am not leading them I will still be watching over them as my duty as Lady of the village." She watched a few faces change with the realization others hardened as they had already thought of it and hoped she hadn't. "A-And I have experience with all the loopholes." She noted. Translation: whether she was leading the new compound or watching over them, they weren't getting away with anything, but it would be much easier to get something of what they wanted when she could help rather than hinder.

It wasn't quite a treat but it likely felt threatening.

She had had enough for one day. "I-I will return tomorrow to speak further."

* * *

Neji had stopped her and she was glad to sit with him for a while and calm her irritation before bringing it back to her husband. "I do think this is all becoming more of a pissing battle that they lost and want a rematch for." He mumbled, she blinked at him, had they really came out of his mouth. "Hanabi-sama's words, I am simply agreeing." He added.

She sighed and nodded. "S-Suna is very different, they will not view the Hyuuga how they want them to, power and money means nothing if you have no usable skills. S-Some of the highest revered people in the village are craftsmen, not noblemen."

"The Hyuuga have accomplishment they feel they have no need to prove themselves to the new village, they are too proud to climb the ladder in a new society again." He noted.

"Th-then they will fail." Hinata told him. It was a simple as that. If they showed no use to society then they would have no power.

"Luckily those who have chosen to go to the new compound seem to have less issue with these facts, mostly small member with families that have no mind making a new life in the new home. The issue lies in the council not gaining power or prestige with minimal effort." Neji sighed. "They want to be respected without the work."

"I-It won't work and if they think that it will fall on me when they fail, it will not. F-Family and blood relation has little meaning in Suna when it comes to your worth. Y-You prove your worth not be raised by the skills of your family. Y-Your parents being good at something does not mean we know you will be too." She explained.

"I see that helping and hindering society." Neji noted.

She agreed, but she also was a victim of the opposite, being held to the standard of her family. She wasn't like her family but she had found her place.

* * *

Gaara watched her com in with a frown. "D-Didn't you get any sleep?"

"Your pulse was high." He mumbled.

She held her wrist out with a frown. "Sh-Shukaku-san, take it off, I was frustrated there is no reason to keep Gaara up to monitor me."

The bracelet didn't move. He sighed the beast was going to be stubborn.

"Th-this is not okay. I-I understand the concern but you are hurting him." She continued. Gaara kept his steel gaze on her watching her frown. "I-I'm sure thinking about why my heart rate was up didn't help either of your stress levels. I-I was in not danger at this meeting this monitor ridiculous." She was trying to keep her frustration with beast to a minim it was clear, she was still irritated from her meeting and she was trying to keep it out of her tone but was failing. She had agreed to it.

The beast kept its immediate anger down as he felt protective, but he didn't want her angry with them either. "He wants it to stay on." Gaara mumbled ruffling his messy hair speaking from the beast.

"I-I don't." She told him firmly and the sand fell retreating at a frightening speed.

Gaara blinked as the beast growls lightly. "That was… fast." He had never seen him give up so quickly.

She sighed reaching from him her pulled her to stand between his legs so he could bury his face and curl around, he was too tired and annoyed with the beast to find his motives.

The beasts fake paws pressed in his leg as it formed to stand, trying to also get attention too. She looked down and pet its head. "I-I'm not angry with you, they idea was fine but it's was not okay how you used it." She whispered. Gaara seemed more affected by the lack of sleep now that he got sleep regularly. "I-I think we could all use a nap."

* * *

She laid awake after a quiet nap not wanting to wake her husband, who was fully asleep, by getting up, she was keeping busy by petting the sand creature that lightly flicked its tail. He swirled sand between her fingers in patterns keeping her entertained.

Now that Gaara was asleep she was much more concerned with Shukaku. Being away from home was making him tense and possibly afraid. She was fine with alleviating that by letting him monitor her but not if it was hurting Gaara. She frowned slightly.

The sand tanuki crawled closer nudging her to get her attention. "I-I'm fine. I-I'm sorry for losing my temper with you." She whispered. "I-I worry for you too, but you concern me when you use Gaara energy to its limits."

The ears flattened showing his remorse tho she had her suspicions he was making more of a show of it so she would forgive him more easily.

"I-If you promise to let him be and only be concerned with it if I indicate, I will wear it tomorrow." The ears popped up and her wrist was encased in sand once more. "Y-You promise?" She asked. He curled his sand nose into her hand and she giggled. "Ok-okay then."

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Thank you to those who, once again, have informed me that my story has been reposted. If you see this is the future, please just quietly report it and tell me about it. Please do not harass the reposter.

****There is another site that has done the same with this story and I tried to take it down but the site is entirely in russian, I believe it is a story translating site, however I was never asked to have the story translated and then republished. I still would not have really had an issue if it was translated, but it is not, it is only reuploaded in English. It has a link back to my fanfiction, but it's still is an simple reupload of chapters 1 to 33. If you speaks or can read russian maybe you can help me. The site is called 'Fanfics . me' .

**I guess I didn't add to her my notes that I should also mention on here as well as Lavender Clouds that I have been a bit to busy to keep up with what I was setting out in chapters before, it wasn't writers block or motivation issues just to much work that had to be done before I could allow myself the time to write.  
**Normal classes are over for me so I should 'hopefully' be able to post more regularly with the freer schedule. I will be taking a summer class, still working, and doing portfolio projects as my last year is coming up, but I am hoping that I will be able to get back to my old upload schedule of at least a chapter a week.

**I have been writing something new on the side, it was something that are started writing a while back when I was getting frustrated with the lack of fluff I get write with Lavender Clouds. It is a SasuHina, if you're interested it won't really have a normal upload like this or Lavender Clouds does, but it should be sweet and heavily emotional. It's called Lavender Memories and I will likely be dumping the few chapters I have on hand up with in the next couple days.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	48. Chapter 48

After another day of getting nowhere with a council, who seemed less concerned with the issue at hand and more concerned as to why she was in charge of the part of Suna government she was in the first place, and how that would affect them, she had a migraine.

She rubbed her temple and sighed as she rejoined her sister in the living room of the main house only to find more reasons for her headache.

Now she liked, Lee. He always was cheery when she need him to be, but he was also cheery when all she needed was a bit of quite. Not everything could be solved with a great attitude and by the look on her cousin and sister's faces they didn't think so either.

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Gaara was going to make good use of his time in Konoha, he had his rest now he could work. He spent his time in the Hokage tower ignoring the beast in his head that it was further from the Hyuuga compound than their room.

The heavy growling would get to him eventually, but he tried to remind the seething beast that though she was probably uncomfortable, her clan would make no move to harm her.

They know if they do, the man and beast would agree to kill them.

The tanuki calmed down with a smug humming at Gaara's agreement.

Naruto on the other hand, riled him right back up.

* * *

Hinata wasn't entirely surprised to not see Gaara back at the hotel room when she got back, but she was hoping to see him. Without their usual routine that they had set it there was really no promise of punctuality.

She took the opportunity to take a long bath and a well needed, almost instant nap.

* * *

Gaara had meant to get back as late as he did, it was merily diner time, but he had hoped to be back before his wife. Naruto had insisted on keeping him even though he refused to have dinner without Hinata present. They stopped by the Hyuuga compound to check if she was they only to find out she had left for the day. He promised his friend another time before they left and head back where he found her curled the wrong way over top of the covers of the bed, wearing one his day tunics that was massive on her, her leg were bear and curled to her chest, with her damp hair still twisted in a towel.

She had managed to tug the blanket she was sleeping on half around her though not even slightly effectively as she was mostly uncovered.

This was odd for couple reasons, though Hinata slept curled up, she had never made a mess of the bed like she was currently and she always dried her hair as thoroughly as she could before tieing it up for bed. He glanced over to her bag was empty of its contents, but they were set out folded neatly. He didn't understand the need for his robe.

He crossed the room and leaned over her, waking her as lightly as he could. She flinched bolting up.

"O-oh! G-Gaara your back." She rubbed her eyes and looked at the time.

"It past dinner, have you ate." He asked tilting his head. Her behavior was worrying.

"U-Uh no I haven't." She yawned getting up just as quickly as she shot out of sleep. "I-I'm sorry, have you?"

"No, though I have been told we must have dinner with Naruto before we leave." He noted observing as she started to pull her hair out of the towel.

"Y-You should have gone with him, there is no reason to wait for me. W-We could still catch him, or we could get something for ourselves, the shops are still open..." She rambled on comments until he crossed the room and caught her hands as she started to change.

"Hinata stop." He bellowed with a frown.

She flinched. "I-I'm sorry..." She shrank into herself.

"What is wrong." He asked and she blinked at him a full three times before her eyes filled with tears.

He tugged her back to the bed to sit, she tousled her damp hair and looked ashamed.

"Stop. You're still doing it." This time his voice came much softer in wonder.

The shame only seemed to get worse as it was clear she didn't want to tell him what was going on to make her behavior change so suddenly.

"I-I don't like being back here." She mumbled.

"I don't understand." She fiddled with her ring and he covered her hands. "I want to." She glanced up only a second.

"I-I didn't mean to overwhelm you." She started, keeping her eyes down on the sand beast that formed in her lap. "I-If called on I was expected to be ready even if I wasn't. B-being presentable and catering is something a Hyuuga lady must do. I-I have been fighting with the council for hours, then had to sit through a social call with Neji and Hanabi teams, then a berating from my father. I-I even went back to my old bedroom on accident when I had had enough."

Gaara filed all this under reverting on old habit she had in the overbearing clan activites.

"So you used to sleep..." He started but he was quickly answered.

"I-I developed a headache and was a bit tired. I-I had laid down with the intentions of getting back up in a few minutes..." She started to explain to defensively.

"I don't mind it." He answered. "I mind that you are feeling uncomfortable here."

Her head fell to his shoulder as a tanuki dug its nose into her stomach. "I-I don't want to complain."

'I want to hear it.' Shukaku gritted.

"You should." Gaara agreed.

* * *

She chewed her lip and closed her eyes. "I-I like Suna. I-I like not being pressured to be perfect, hide my fatigue, and be forced to be ashamed for skills I do not naturally have. I-I like to have a schedule that it comfortable, so that I don't work on little sleep to keep up with all my duties that have to be shoved in with my training and ninja duties. I-In Suna the council may be stubborn, but they see clear reason and logic when it showed. Th-the people around me there understand the signs of fatigue and understand that maybe mean I am not at 100% and can be fine with that, and they don't look down their noses for what I am thought of. B-Baki-san does not sit across from me and tell me that 'despite what others have said I have accomplished', I am still worth nothing more than marriage property." Her father exact words were 'despite what they tell me or what may think you have done for the 'sand people' you have shown yourself to be a useless as of an excuse for a lady of the government as you have as heir and your decisions were only seen valid because of your lineage and marriage'. "A-And in Suna I know where to find you when I need a hug." She mumbled quietly.

Gaara blinked at her with a frown and curled around her letting her bury her nose into his outer robes.

"I believe I should pay your father a visit." He grumbled into her hair.

She giggled slightly. "I-I'm not sure that is such a good idea, unless you can leave this one with me." She mumbled curling her arms around the sandy mass that begged for her affections.

"We can not be separated." Gaara noted bluntly, Hinata giggled as he had missed the point.

* * *

His wife's, mood lightened as she prompted him to talk about his day. At some point her bear legs had tangled over his one falling between his legs the other completely over his lap. She leaned on his arm that held her snugly to him and had both hands buried in smooth sand as she commented on his short worded story.

He never started with the full description, she didn't mind asking, he didn't mind answering if she thought it was important it must be, at least to her.

She lightly pulled the story out of him over the next half an hour until a soft noise that made her blush interrupted them.

"You still haven't eaten." He commented.

* * *

She curled her body around his arm as they walked, her body heat was comfortable with a dropping light chill that was indicated the ending of the day. She seemed to feel better, or at least she hoped that she was.

She had changed at much less rushed paces and left her hair down rather than tying it up or back like she did at home. It swayed be hinder her tickled his arm.

"Y-You didn't say where we were going." She hummed at him.

"Your cafe." She tilted her head before realizing what he was talking about and she smiled laying her head on his arm. "Is that fine with you." She nodded on his arm.

* * *

She looked out the window of the cafe feeling odd, the last time she had been in this cafe Gaara had proposed to her, by just sliding the sand ring across the table. Since then, she did not take it off if she could help it. She ran her finger over the smooth surface and felt the bracelet responded by rippling over her skin. She blinked and looked up to Gaara who seemed unaware or uninterested in the movement. She laid her hand over it smiling a bit. Her husband may not understand the feeling she was having, but it seemed the ancient being he harbored had some idea.

She would just sip her tea quietly and once again wonder how only her totally socially unaware husband had made the act that would usually have been seen as a terribly rude proposal, possibly the sweetest notion and gift she had ever received.

And sadly he still did not understand how he could be so heart melting without trying.

She cringed at how she acted when she got up. Before, many of days in the Hyuuga compound had caused her to stress out until she fell asleep then wake in a panic and the feeling she was being a horrible inconvenience. She hadn't had the feeling in a long while and it almost made her sick to think about that horrible habit.

Gaara had recognized the oddity and recognized it as a problem before she had even woke up enough to realize that she was doing it.

She glanced up to Gaara looking confused at her and she realized she was frowning. She would have to let the incident go and find some way to make sure it did not repeat itself she didn't want to worry him so much with the trouble of her past.

* * *

Shukaku purred laying in middle of her stomach curled around himself, though his wife was unaware of the noise. She sat up on pillow slightly, one hand on the mass the other hand holding a page to the book the was resting of the foe beast.

He frowned at the paperwork he was doing at the little desk and closed the folder, crossing the room to join her.

"I-I thought you had some paperwork to do." She asked idly not looking up from her page as moved to lay beside her.

"It can wait." He mumbled laying his head into her neck.

She giggled moving to curl her active arm around so she could still change the pages of her book. 

***TheUnstableLiz***

**I am so excited this is out on time, hopefully I can keep this up.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	49. Chapter 49

Hinata finally lost the last of her patience and called their bluff. She calmly waited for the speaker to stop whatever he found so important he needed to interrupt her with and closed her folder painfully slow. She looked up with a sigh. "I-If we can find no middle ground then we will have to stop construction and my husband and I will return home. I-If the plans can not be changed you will have to find a way to build the compound without hiring Suna workers. Y-You will have to find your own way to transfer the materials that are not common and deal with the local laws on transporting in and building on your own. I-If the structure falls you will have no help repairing it if you are not willing to work with Suna, we are not willing to work with you." She picked up her folder and bowed her head preparing to leave.

"You can't turn your back on your clan!" One of the enders squawked.

She raised her head and frowned lightly. "I-I am no longer a Hyuuga, or have you forgot I am married now." She flicked her eyes over the upset and panic faces of the council. "M-My involvement was unwanted, I am aware. I-I came as a request of my sister in hopes to keep the peace with direct involvement rather than second hand though messengers. I-If no peace can be made my husband and I will still allow the Hyuuga settlement as promised, and help with it within our means, however, we will not help you build something that will not stand."

The speaker gaped at her.

"W-With no further word we will leave the day after tomorrow and monitor your progress when you come to take over the work." She walked out her sister quickly followed her.

"Onee-chan wait!" Her panicked cry only furthered the panic silence as the door banged shut.

She continued to walk out of earshot before she turned to her sister "What are you doing!" She screeched.

"Th-they are seeing how far they can push me. Th-they have reached their limit." Hinata huffed releasing the stress. "I-I'm not a puppet anymore, nee-chan, my position, and loyalty have to be to my village, no because I am married to Gaara, but because they have trusted me to with the position they have. M-My being the head of the Suna based clan was a nice thought to make this go smoothly, but I will not let the wants of the clans succeed the need of my village."

Hanabi's eyes filled with tears.

"N-No, no." Hinata tucked the folder under harm and held her sister's face. "I-I'm not abandoning you or the clan. Th-they will call me or Gaara back by tomorrow, I promise you. Th-this a power play, they wanted to push their luck and they are setting themselves back."

"You're sure." Hanabi squeaked bowing her head in her sister's hands.

"T-Trust me."

* * *

"Interesting." Gaara noted as Shukaku laughed manically in his head. "Shukaku is amused."

His wife sighed. "H-Hanabi-nee-chan is tied in knots about it, but if they are so stubborn they won't call on me before we leave they will find resistance and learn what I have already found the Suna people respect the hard way."

He nodded. When they had come they were under the impression that there would be bigger issues, he wouldn't think a clan with such power and respect would be having such a temper tantrum over design changed for structural integrity, he was sure he was missing the real point of them picking this fight.

"I-I hope you agree and I haven't stepped over a boundary." She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down a bit. "I-I had lost my temper."

"The Hyuuga, public relations, and labor laws all fall under you, that is why we came." He reminded her. She worried too much.

"Ok-okay."

* * *

Naruto spoke loudly over dinner mostly updates and mindless gossip she thought he would have at some point grew out of. She still enjoyed watching his enthusiasm even now.

She had a received note from the council by messenger before they got back.

She smiled up at Gaara as they walked back and had stepped a few feet in front of him to look into a shop she didn't recognize it must have been new. He stood back letting her look as he did usually, but she soon felt sand circle her middle and she braced as Shukaku yanked her back to Gaara's side. She activated her eyes and looked for the threat he had wanted her from only to be quite confused. "F-Father?"

She felt a much larger version of Shukaku form at her side, about the size of Akamaru. She stepped in front of the tanuki shield both him and her father. This was not safe for anyone.

Her father glared at her and she found herself wondering why he was out, he did not leave the compound often, his companions were likely his guards. Her stomach swirled with anxiety, the only time her father ever left the compound when she was a child was when she had done something gravely wrong.

Shukaku's massive head came under her arm to bared his fake teeth.

"Sh-Shukaku-san." She whispered in scolding.

He didn't move she could feel his paws on either side of her feet, he fully towered her as he grew.

Her father showed no fear only more disappointment at her inability to control him.

"Wh-what are you doing out father?" She jittered.

"I need to speak to the Hokage." He told her flatly. "It seems you have made me another mess."

"C-Certainly not something that needs to be brought to the Hokage, it's clan matters." She frowned at him. The clan was trying to weasel their way through with politics.

"We will see, watch your dog. If it bites, people look to the owner for scorn." He warned.

Shukaku tensed and she could feel the anxious sand over her skin. What she knew and her father didn't was that Shukaku didn't care.

"H-He can understand you father, please don't be rude." She felt her face fall into a glare she didn't want as she put her arm around the massive head. She felt the massive tail flick irritably.

Her father's eye flicked from her to Gaara who watched calmly. He gave the Kazekage a bow of his head before continuing on his way.

"Sh-Shukaku-san." She whimpered to the large stiff shouldered beast.

It's sand ears lower to flatten to its head. She pet between his ears.

* * *

In the darkening empty street, he watched his wife coddle the beast that had been growling and spewing profanity at her father. The beast nudge her and she sank to her knees to hug the massive beast and he frowned. Her father was not someone he could harm sadly as much as Shukaku would enjoy it. She handled him well on her own, however, the interaction hurt her, he hated that. He hoped that this matter with the Hokage lead to a situation he got to intervene.

He told the beast they should take her home, he agreed, nudging her to stand back up and follow.

The night was somewhat soured by the incident. In an attempt to heighten her mood the tanuki refused to shrink down to its common size of a lap dog which made it a bit difficult to fit him through the door which he solved my dematerializing outside of it and rematerializing inside making her giggle.

He sat by the bathroom door and patiently waited for her to finish her nightly routine and then made a fuss over trying to get up on the bed.

Gaara watched the whole thing with great interest, he wasn't sure what the beast was doing. Purposely inconveniencing her, getting in her way while she was trying to pick out clothes or move the bathroom. Trying to sit on her lap when he was much too big resolving to sit next to the bed and placing his head on her lap instead.

He was inconveniencing her in the most irritating way possible yet she was smiling. She would giggle and try to get around him, then when he blocked again she huff and pout.

Cute.

The beast ignored his questions, with only a 'you don't understand humans, kid' as an answer.

What did that mean?

He found himself laying next to his wife just watching the two in interest as the beast interrupted her book reading for a few minutes until she was to distracted with it and he calmed letting her idly pet the massive head.

He still did not know so much about her and her wide range of feelings. He wanted to.

* * *

Hinata glanced over at Gaara, he was doing that stare when he was thinking about something the awed him. Like his guard was full of as many questions as grains of sand and there was no way to answer them all. She had seen the same look in young children, the look of unbound curiosity.

She once again wondered what he would be like with children, she thought about it quite a bit while at the orphanage. She couldn't picture him in the room. She couldn't picture him holding a child unless it was coming from a wreckage.

For that reason, she wondered if they would ever have children, well, something else would have to happen first. She blushed, she hadn't got him anywhere near they had been on their wedding night, anytime they would be, he would back from her or start to panic. They hadn't talked about it and maybe they should, though maybe not tonight.

"Your face is red." Gaara noted bluntly.

She blinked out of thought, he must have focused in from his curiosity as she got lost in her thoughts. "O-Oh sorry I was thinking."

"About what." He asked with a tilt of his head.

She pierced her lip and turn redder. "O-Oh, it was nothing important."

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	50. Chapter 50

When she was informed that the next Hyuuga meeting would, in fact, be sat in on by the new Hokage, she requested the Kazekage be invited to do the same. This was met with some uncomfortable resistance, but they couldn't quite say no. So, as she stood in her spot for the review of her last proposal Naruto and Gaara sat on either side of her.

"The representative from Suna has retracted the assistance of Suna's workforce in the building of the Hyuuga compound as previously agreed upon in the contract when she was married to Kazekage, we find this a break in the contract and issue between the two villages." The representative spoke.

"So, this is all over a building?" Naruto asked with a confused look to his face.

"It will be the place the Hyuuga will practice and protect the byakugan." He answered.

He nodded slightly. "So why is Suna refusing to help build it, are you not paying them?" Naruto's way with words needed a bit more practice. "Because I read the contract and that's in there."

"They refuse to build it in the way intend by the design." He explained.

Hinata was disgusted by how nice and civil the speaker was being to Naruto when they had spent the last couple of days lashing out at her.

Naruto's face scrunched up as he looked over at her. "Huh?" He was obviously not briefed to well before this, likely unable to as it was a clan matter to them.

"Th-the plans sent can not be realistically built by the Suna workforce, it is made with materials they are not familiar with and focuses too heavily on design and not on structure. B-Buildings in Suna must be built structurally sound enough for sandstorms. Th-the design needed to be changed or it may very well fall." She explained firmly.

Gaara eyebrows knitted together, she hadn't been telling him everything that was going on mostly just the insults they had made directly on her person or about her being in the government. So this was the first time he had heard the meat of why they were here.

"The Hyuuga have a reputation to uphold and ..." The speaker started but didn't get the rest of the sentence out.

"A reputation that is more important than the lives of those inside of the building?" Gaara deep voice boomed through the room.

The speaker looked at him in shock of being interrupted so violently.

Gaara stared the man down. "Sandstorms are no small matter, I have pulled bodies of children out of structures when they had not been repaired properly or the storm had been too violent, are you trying to indicate that your pride and reputation is more important than people you are sending to us? " The room went so cold, you could see people shiver. "If that is the case, and they have so little worth, we do not want them."

Hinata knew his political style was much harsher than hers, but even she was a little unnerved by his sudden anger.

Naruto looked unsure with Gaara's severity.

He looked between his friend and the Hyuuga speaker and sat up a bit straighter uncomfortably. "I guess, if the building isn't safe and Suna can't build or repair it then it shouldn't be built. The building plans weren't in the contract just the drafts were, so changes can be demanded to make safe without breaking the contract as you imply and if Suna believes there is a mortality rate in building it the way it is now, that would be worse than faulting the part of the contract." Naruto concluded, he looked a little very unsettled when he looked up to see an entire massive room of steely pale eyes looking at him.

Hinata nodded. "W-well then." She brought the attention back to her. "S-Suna is prepared to continue with the original agreement, by helping build and find suitable materials within the means of the village with the new plans that are structurally sound and only then. I-I retract my earlier offer to allow the compound to be built without the help of Suna through other means as, the Kazekage has indicated his ruling on having a building that will fall. O-On that note, we hope to hear from you about your decision soon after our return to Suna." She gave a short bow and stepped down.

The four, Hinata, Gaara, Hanabi, and Naruto all left the room. Gaara seething, Naruto looking slightly confused, Hinata feeling relieved, and Hanabi practically hopping up and down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cheered hugging her and then leaping at Gaara, who froze in shock and confusion. She hopped back from him without even noticing his discomfort as she jittered around Hinata once more. Hinata gave him an apologetic smile.

"I-It's fine, it's my job, but please in the future insist on sending these kinds of things that have nothing to really do with our secrets to the Suna council. They would have shut this down days ago." She advised.

"I… panicked." Hanabi mumbled, looking ashamed.

"I-It's alright you learning to be head, it's okay to ask for help. J-Just doesn't take them too seriously, sometimes they will threaten big things just to push your hand on small matters, find bigger issues to send Neji on a non-stop trip for okay?" She gave her sister a reassuring smile. "S-Send me a sealed briefing and I'll send back advice."

"Okay." She hugged her again. "It was a good excuse to have you around."

"Y-Yes, however, please make the social visits in the future planned. I-I had to disappoint a lot of children." She noted.

"Children?" Hanabi asked in confusion. Hinata could see her trying to do the math of how long she had been away in her head, and whether or not she should be mad.

"O-Orphans." Hinata said quickly. "I-I have been spending time with them, they don't get much attention." Hinata briefly explained the issues in the system.

"That sounds terrible, I wish I could say the compound could be of help but with all the secrets it would be hard to take on children." Hanabi whimpered.

"I-I'm not asking for more help than I have now, though I hope some of the Hyuuga find interest in helping the community." Hinata reassured.

* * *

Her father made a point to say nothing to her before she left, just give her a disapproving frown. She made a few social visit and apparently made Shukaku upset when she took a while to play with Akamaru. At least he had the decency to wait until they left to beg for attention in massive form. Gaara stood close but didn't say much most of the trip.

The stopped for the night, she wasn't in a big enough rush to get home as to let their guard suffer.

She sat on their travel mat, Shukaku curled around her back and Gaara stared into the small fire.

"Y-You still look upset." She noted to him.

"I find your clan insufferable, they find how they are viewed over their lives." He growled. She didn't know what he expected, her hand in marriage was offered to him as casually as a cup of tea.

"Th-this wasn't just about that." He looked to her in interest. "Th-this would have been nothing more than an empty threat just to make a fuss about the changes, something they could add to a larger problem later. Th-they would use it as extra evidence if they thought we weren't holding to the agreements in the future, but nee-chan panicked. Wh-when I came to her call, now they had to make a big deal. N-Not only had I made the trip, so had you. Th-then it became a matter that I was handling, not Temari-nee-chan." She felt like she was rambling, but that was how convoluted this all became. She glanced up to notice Gaara was still fully attentive. "Th-then they found out how much of the Suna government I have been handed from her to oversee and that started something else entirely, something they couldn't bring up in front of you and Naruto-kun. Th-they would have been better off if they hadn't involved him, however, I believe that was my father's decision and he hadn't been sitting in on the meetings, so he didn't know how little they had."

"Why did it end so quickly with me, we have been here for days." Gaara eyebrows knitted forward in confusion.

"Th-that is my fault partly. Th-though, not something I can internally help." She sighed. "Th-they will always see me as their failed heiress, I will never be more than that. M-my position only caused conflict." She tilted her head. "A-And I was trying to keep nee-chan out of the line of fire, claim I came because it was under my hand not because called for help."

"Your sister is inexperienced." He noted.

She frowned at him and nodded. "I-I was raised to be the politician, she was raised to beat me in a fight. Sh-she wasn't raised to be head in a traditional way, it will cause problems. Sh-She's free spirited and without the wall, they tried to build between us she has realized what they were giving her blinders to." The Hyuuga would find that raising her strong-willed and competitive would make her a fierce feared leader when she found her footing, she was still young and scared, but once she matured Hanabi would be far harder to work with than she would have ever been.

"I dislike shadow politics." He frowned.

"Y-You made a mistake in partner choice then." She whispered this was all terribly trying. Shukaku laid his large sand tail over her and she leaned back on him.

"I don't think so."

* * *

When they got back they immediately sat through briefings of what had happened while they were gone, luckily nothing too big had happened and nothing had collapsed.

She met with Temari and Matsuri on her own to explain what new information she brought back from Konoha. Matsuri was contently playing with the edge of her folder until the end.

"I-I think that is for today. Th-thank you so much for taking my work while I handled the Hyuuga." She concluded.

"May I speak with you about one more thing?" Matsuri voice eye locked determined on her folder.

"O-Of course." Hinata nodded a bit surprised by Matsuri's behavior.

Temari gave a wave as she left and Hinata wondered briefly if she knew what she wanted. "It's about the orphanage."

"O-Oh was it too much trouble? I-I hoped..." She started.

"No, no!" She interrupted. "I will probably continue to go, it's um… I want to submit this." She pulled a packet of papers out of the back of her folder.

Hinata blinked and looked over the papers finding it was a nearly fully filled out adoption form.

She glanced up and back down processing it.

"Th-these are for you?" Hinata realized.

Matsuri nodded, shrinking a bit. Hinata had never seen her do that before, was she looking for her blessing? Was she worried she wouldn't get it?

"Because I don't have a partner, I haven't really thought about children and as a ninja, I think it would be irresponsible to become pregnant so early in my career. I am at the age most civilians to start having children." She defended.

"Pl-Please don't think… I am just surprised. I-I didn't expect this." She explained quickly.

Matsuri sighed in relief and sat down slumping her normally firm shoulders. "I wasn't either. I got so easily attached and realized that I may never have children simply because I never find someone to have them with." She huffed. "I'm not really interested in a relationship and courting." She wrinkled her nose. "You know you got it easy, Gaara knew you two day before he proposed, and you to ended up perfectly fine."

"W-We aren't really the norm." Hinata smiled.

"I'm an orphan too." She confessed. "I was taken in by and bounced around to some family until I was of age I could live in the barracks, but I did a lot of time relatively unwanted so I know what that place feels like."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know..." Hinata covered her mouth and frowned.

"No. It's fine I barely remember it." Matsuri interjected.

Looking down at the names on the form and Hinata lost her frown. "I-I think Etsu-chan would love if you took her home."

"I hope so, I wanted to make sure I could get it approved before I told her." Matsuri tried to fight her smile.

The two were a perfect match, determined, strong females. Etsu's bright optimism and the bright confidence would work well with Hanabi's work ethic and attitude in Hinata's opinion. Just what a budding ninja needed, a mother who would be critical but appreciative her work. "I-I'll be happy to babysit if you're on missions."

"Oh, that's another thing." She flicked through the papers in between them quickly finding a page. "I added something, Baba said you said something about godparents." Hinata skimmed the page. "I know me being a ninja puts her at risk to go back and I don't want that. I..." She paused as Hinata found what she had scrawled in. "want you to be her godmother if something were to happen to me."

"Y-You have really thought about this, we were gone only two weeks." Hinata mumbled.

Matsuri sat back in her chair with a huff. "I can't stop thinking about it." She opened her mouth to say more, but shook her head and ruffling her hair. "Am I getting ahead of myself." She whispered.

Hinata pierced her lips together. "Wh-why did you want me to approve these, Matsuri-san? Th-these don't need to come this high to get approved." Hinata felt like she knew the answer.

Matsuri frowned. "I wanted your opinion. I trust your judgment and I know you'll be honest if you need to be, but won't be cruel if I am over my head."

"H-how about, I put these on my stack and we'll go together tomorrow and you can have a chance to show me you can do this. Th-then I will give you my signature." Matsuri perked with determination. "B-But I think you should be the one to tell Gaara."

Matsuri froze. Hinata giggled.

***TheUnstableLiz***

** I have a tumblr now. If my readers start to fallow it I will likely turn it into a announcement board and a place to bounce idea's off you, which would mean you might get some content before it come out. I don't know if anyone would be interested in that, let me know. My account is: theunstableliz.  
** I have a couple short stories and at least 2 long ones that have been put on hold because I have 3 currently going but if my readers like the ideas I wouldn't mind putting the extra hour in.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.


	51. Chapter 51

After a bombardment of children and promises she would try not to unexpectedly disappear again, she sat with Baba and watch Matsuri interact with the children. She had made her own visit treat of telling the children a story she had been told as a child. Village lore, mostly, hopefully, nothing that would give them nightmares. She also told of battles, her own, ones she saw she could tell, and Gaara's.

Hinata watched Etsu look up at her with wonderment and excitement. The child had changed some much in the last few months. Hinata wondered if she would have been different if someone would have stopped to comfort her when she was beating her hands raw trying to live up to her father expectations. Would she be more like Temari and Hanabi, confident, strong willed, maybe?

"They are inseparable, and here I thought you would eventually take her home." Baba brought her out of her thoughts.

"H-Hmm?" Hinata asked.

"I honestly thought Etsu would talk you into taking her home one day after you inspired her confidence. She became the leader of the pack since then, well of the little ones, but this little thing comes back and steals her heart right out from under your nose hmm?" Baba grinned.

Hinata smiled with a nod. "I honestly had thought she would ask eventually. I-I was worried what I would tell her I am not sure how Gaara would handle children, we haven't talked about it, so even if I wanted to take her home I'm not sure I could."

"Oh, I think our great Kazekage would be a fine father one day." The older woman gave her a heavy pat on the leg.

* * *

Out of the two woman in front of him for some reason, his wife was not the one fidgeting. No, she was giving a knowing smile and looked like she was trying rather hard not to laugh.

He looked at his apprentice who was currently standing slightly behind his wife who gave him a glance with her eyes glittering with amusement.

"M-Matsuri-san has something she wants to share." Hinata commented, seemingly pushing the conversation to start, however Matsuri didn't look so sure. He set down his pen, giving her his attention with a raise of his non-eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked slightly annoyed by his usually confident student's behavior.

"I'm want to be a mother." She paused piercing her lips. "Or rather I am going to be a mother."

He stared at her, his eyes flicking to her stomach slightly. He didn't think she was sexually active while on duty. "I can place you on maternity leave."

"No!" "N-No!" Both women squeaked. Hinata with a giggle and Matsuri turning red covering her midsection.

"It's unwise to carry a child while on duty." He warned.

"I'm not pregnant I am adopting!" She shouted her ear turning red.

Hinata smiled at her chewing her lip to keep it down and then met his eyes showing her amusement and support.

He wasn't sure why he was a factor in this conversation. "You have the means to care for a child and do not live in the barracks, why am I being consulted? I do not deal with adoptions."

"Okay, you win." Matsuri huffed looking at his wife.

"I-I told you he wouldn't think anything of it." She giggled. "I-I was joking, you will have a harder time telling Baki-san then Gaara."

"Baki can find out on his own." Matsuri crossed her arms, Gaara wondered what the mischievous look that crossed her red face was for.

"Why would I think anything of it, you're of age and have the means to care for a child." He asked confused. "I am your teacher, not your parent, I have no say in you reproduction or whether you should or shouldn't take on children."

"I-I'll explain later." Hinata assured him. "I-I have some papers to sign for her will you excuse us." She bowed her head with a smiled and left with his student.

He heard a squeaking of Master's voice and quiet giggle from his wife as they went down the hall.

What an odd day.

* * *

Etsu jumped into Matsuri's arms when she opened the door. "Your back!" She cheered loudly clinging for dear life.

"Come on, kid, gentle." Matsuri coughed catching her and repositioning her in a less chocking manner on her hip.

Hinata peeked in from behind her scanning the room for Baba. She waved them in and her eyebrow came forward looking at what Hinata was carrying.

"What's all this?" Baba asked taking the large bags out of her arms.

"I-I thought I would do a bit of an activity with the older children today. Wh-while Matsuri-san speaks to the younger ones." She explained pulling out cloth and sewing utensils.

"Oh sure, let me round some of them up." Baba gave her a heavy pat.

* * *

"Your hands look terrible, are you sure you should be the one teaching kids to sew." Matsuri teased the bandage job the younger kids had done on her hands. "I think you are doing a better job of teaching first aid." She carried a dead asleep Etsu who had been so excited to go home with her she had completely tuckered herself out.

"I-It not really my thing, they were doing better than I was." Hinata smiled at the over coverage. "I-It's just a few pricks."

Matsuri tried readjusted to get her keys out, Hinata quickly took the child from her to free her hands. "I-I think you two are really going to do well with each other." She assured.

"I hope so, how horrible would it be to go from no mother to a bad mother." Matsuri sighed.

Hinata smiled with a tilt to her head. "I-I can assure you that you can be not worse than my father. N-Not without effort."

"Maybe I will be more of a big sister." Matsuri shrugged.

"Wh-what ever you do will be fine, and if you need anything you know Gaara and I's door is open and I'm sure Temari-nee-chan would love to lend a hand, just maybe keep her away from nii-san."

"Kankuro didn't like me when I was younger either." She nodded.

"I-I hope he at least tried to like his nieces and nephews." She sighed setting Etsu down on the bed matt they had got for her and Matsuri cover her up and offered tea.

"I'm sure Gaara wouldn't let him sneer at his children." Matsuri laughed.

Hinata turned red. "N-No not our… I meant Temari-nee-chan. I-I'm rather sure she would have children before we do. I-In fact I will be surprised if when she comes back from her trip to Konoha next month if she doesn't come back engaged." She was having this conversation a lot recently.

"Have you talked about kids?" Matsuri asked handing her her cup.

"N-Not really, I honestly keep thinking I should bring it up because I know it will eventually be expected of us but..." She sighed. "I-I'm not sure Gaara is the fathering type. I-I'm perfectly fine with that." She added. "I-It's just I know it will be looked on in question."

"He doesn't really seem like someone who would have children around his ankles does he." Matsuri looked off to the side in thought and then start laughing. "You do though. You and him a couple of whites eyed children with bright red hair." She continued to giggle.

"I-It's unlikely they will have red hair." Hinata smiled thinking about it. "H-Hyuga genes are very strong. I-It would have to take someone from another strong blooded clan to have children with light hair or eyes with pupils. I-It doesn't happen often, it's why the clan is so large."

"Interesting, so they will look just like you, maybe his face." Matsuri nodded picturing it.

"W-With my hair or the brown hair my sister and cousin have. I-It might be messy like his… W-Wait why are we still talking about this, these children are not going to happen." Hinata turned red again.

"Oh, you don't know that." Matsuri smiled. "I think you should ask about it tonight."

"I-I think not."

* * *

There was something on her mind. She smiled speaking about how happy the child that Matsuri was taking in was about having a new mother and the fuss the children had made over her hands, some promise the other children showed in sewing and that some of them might make good craftsmen.

She told him about her day but it was clear she kept avoiding something, she would pause and reword, she would turn red when she stop talking. There was something.

Cute.

Shukaku curled around her as she went about the room and talked trying to get her attention, though she didn't stop to pick him up until she sat down, which frustrated him. He harshly plopped in her lap curled tightly putting down pressure so she couldn't get up until he wanted her too.

"Wh-what's wrong? D-Did you have a bad day?" She pet him and looked up directing the question to him when the beast made no move.

"It wasn't terrible, he has just been yelling profanity since you missed lunch." He mumbled.

"I-I'm sorry Matsuri wanted to pick up a few things for Etsu and we ran late so I had lunch with them. I-I sent a message didn't you get it?" She leaned her face down to him.

"We did that's what started it." Gaara sighed. He was far past used to having a productive day with the beast yelling annoyances however it didn't make it any less annoying to be yelled at for the better part of a day.

She lightly grabbed either cheek of the sand beast and made his false eyes look at her. "I-I need you to be more patient. T-Torturing him because I missed lunch isn't fair. Y-Yell at me." She scolded.

He felt his lips twitch into a smile as the beast grumbled about her spending too much time with children that she was treating him like one.

From what he saw she did very well with children and enjoyed the orphanage. He found her interest in a good match for her calming personality, though it did seem to make her a bit more worn out than usual.

He sighed laying back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. "Will you be telling what you have been avoiding."

She paused her petting briefly before he felt her look at him. "N-No I will not."

"Okay." He pulled her down beside him and she giggled slightly. The sand beast disintegrated slightly irritated that his spot on her lap had been removed as she curled into his side.

"A-are you upset with me?" She asked readjusting her head to look up at him.

"I do not like it when you hide things from me, you are not good at it." He told her honestly. He wasn't one to notice such things in people unless he was suspicious of them. His sister had kept her infatuation with the shadow nin from him for quite awhile until his brother had made a joke that had to be explained.

"I-It's nothing important. I-It's nothing to bother with now, when I think it is something big enough to bother you with then I will bother you with it. I-I promise." She laid her head closer kissing his shoulder.

He huffed curling around her making her let out another giggle as she was covered by him.

"D-Don't act so childish." She scolded with a smile against his neck.

***TheUnstableLiz***

** Sorry this is very late I am having minor issues with my current schedule.

**Hopefully this uploads properly and is CORRECT.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and some time updates and sneak peaks: theunstableliz


	52. Chapter 52

"O-OH!" He heard a squeak in the hallway.

"Sorry, Hinata-sama." He heard join his wife's voice.

"N-No it's fine, it was my fault." She continued to stutter out with the sound of ruffling papers before she quickly slipped into his office, red in the face.

"Did you fall?" He asked as she set the folder on his desk.

"N-No just a bit of a run in." She whispered bashfully.

"What are these." He asked as she rearranged the papers in the right order.

"Th-these are the profiles of the those who will be becoming once the compound is finished, all clean of Hyuuga secrets. I-I thought you would like to have a look at them if you found the time." She explained. "I-I haven't found any issues though I have only had time skim, I know some of them."

He frowned as he looked over her. She looked tired. Shukaku growled at the note.

'Then make her rest, humans are fragile.' Shukaku

'She can take care of herself.' He reminded him.

Though she was worrying him, she had scolded him for his ridiculous work schedule, but now hers was getting nearly as bad.

She still got up and made him breakfast every morning, trained by herself, then with his sister, then paperwork, then had lunch with him, meeting as more office work, then went to check on the compound, then spent time at the orphanage, then would come back to have dinner with him. Usually at that point she would have sat in his office in and read or done light paperwork, but as of late she would have an extra meeting, heavier paperwork, or Matsuri would come by with small issues with her new child.

The increase in paperwork was mainly due to her being the only one in the village currently that could work with any Hyuuga files. Medical record, nin reports, anything that came through about them had to be seen by her first then could be handled by someone else only if it had nothing to do with clan secrets, and the council was being bitter and marking every single thing top priority and top secret.

He had also noticed, she had still not told him what it was that was bothering her and yet it was still something that would bother her.

She sat and crossed her ankles under the chair and briefed him on minor developments before standing back and suddenly squeak.

"Sh-Shukaku-san, please let go. Y-you almost tripped me." She sat back down and scolded.

At this point, he realized that Shukaku had used his distraction to wrap around her ankles. With heavy annoyance, he fought against the beast to pull the sand away from her as gently as possible.

"Wh-what's going on with him." She asked with a frown watching the struggle.

Gaara knew his face darkened as the beast fought harder in irritation when his wife frowned at him with worried eyes.

She patted her lap and he tensed as the beast obeyed to form curling up in her lap. "Wh-what is going on with you two. Y-You're fighting." She asked petting his head and frowning at him.

The beast taunted about winning the battle then growled things for him to sat and Gaara ignored him. "It's nothing important when I think it is, I will bother you with it."

She flinched and looking up at him, blinking her wide white eye wider than usual before her face twisted down into a pained frown. "I-I… okay." She whispered. "Ex-Excuse me then."

He was confused, he had repeated when she had said to him the night before.

Shukaku quickly tried to keep her in the seat by applying pressure to her legs.

She merely whispered out. "L-Let me up, please." And his sand face frowned and disintegrated. She left the room quickly leaving the paperwork she came in with.

'You are an idiot.' Shukaku growled. 'If she starts crying you're not sleeping for a week.'

"I haven't done anything." He defended.

He didn't think he had. She had said the same thing not 24 hours ago when she thought something wasn't in need of being addressed. He didn't know what he had done differently that made her react so violently.

Did she think he was angry with her when he was actually angry with Shukaku? Was it because he was glaring, he always argued with Shukaku with her there it has never been something she couldn't discern before.

He had no clue what he had done wrong.

She tried not to let tear escape as she closed her office door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes tightly trying to calm the rush of hurt that had washed over her.

Surely he hadn't meant it the way she had taken it, he was never usually so brutal with her. Blunt yes, but never meaningfully hurtful. He didn't seem to mind when she had told him that she hadn't wanted to talk to him about yesterday so there was no reason to maliciously throw her words back at her.

What had hurt the most blocking her out of the relationship between the two, he almost always mindlessly told her what Shukaku was telling him, good, bad, and terrifying. Unless he deemed what he was saying to be inappropriate for the setting. When she asked, he said. He had never shut her out when Shukaku wanted her to know something.

She crossed her office and plopped down in her chair and held back a hiccupped sob. She had to stop. It was his right to keep what was being said in his head. Maybe she had been spending too much time with the children and was miss reading him.

Her head was starting to hurt.

He pondered on it all day. She didn't look at all like herself, she didn't want to talk to anyone, of course, she wasn't rude, just gave short answers in a voice that was lower than usual. It was… painful to watch? He didn't understand the emotional response he was having to her acting ... upset? He wasn't sure he knew any of what was going on.

He had seen may of her emotions since the day that had met and she still surprised him with new ones that were only mild similar to others. Was she sad and nervous? Was this a new kind of embarrassed?

Shukaku was no help he only would reinform him that he had made a mistake but refused to tell him what that mistake was.

He watched her during their last meeting and made sure he caught her before she stood up and left. "Will you be staying in here for the evening?" He asked directly.

She tensed visibly and didn't look up just picked at her skirt. "I-I will have to check what it is I have left." She half whispered.

Temari stopped before she had fully left the room and gave a glance between the two of them and gave him a questioning look, he replied with as much confusion.

She frowned and nodded. "Hinata one more thing, I'll meet you in your office."

His wife looked directly up to her and nodded.

He hoped he could trust his sister in this.

"Are you and Gaara fighting?" Temari asked her directly as soon as she shut the door.

She flinched, it really wasn't something she wanted to talk about right now, she was already stressed out about it enough without getting anyone else involved. "I-I don't think you could quite call it that."

"You didn't look at him once that whole meeting even when he very deliberately tried talking to you." Temari pressed.

"I-It's really not a fight, I-I promise. I-It won't affect work." She assured fiddling with her fingers.

"No. What is going on? I don't care about work, I care that Gaara actually looks worried he's done something wrong." She pressed.

Hinata shrank into her chair and pulled up her knees baring her nose there. "I-It's my fault."

"I'm listening." She flopped down into a chair across from her.

"I-It's really not a share and tell that type of thing." She squeaked. "I-It's a husband, wife thing…."

"Is my little brother that bad at sex?" She prompted with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata turned red and squeaked out a loud. "I-It's not that! W-We didn't..." She buried her face further into her knees. She couldn't talk about this, she just couldn't. She was already mortified with everyone insisting she would be a good parent, she didn't want to talk about how you become one.

Temari blinked at her a couple time and her eyes when wide her mouth following. "Oh my… you haven't!" She realized.

"I-I promise that isn't the problem!" She squeaked. "H-He wasn't ready. I-It's okay, I'm not concerned with that!"

"Wait." She waved her hands. "He wasn't ready, it was him?" She wished she could die, why did she say that! At this rate, she might faint. "Actually I kinda believe that, before you I don't think I even saw him look at women at anything more than civilians or nin, I can imagine him being at all experienced." She pondered. Hinata silently begged for her to stop. "So, you're not 'sleeping together' and that's fine, but if that's not the issue what is."

"I-It's just that recently everyone had been talking about children." Temari's eyes filled with understanding. "I-I know it's expected of us and I know what would have to happen for up to get to that, but we haven't talked about either and I really just have been to concerned with other things and want to push it off, and he doesn't need to be bothered with things like that until it needs to be brought up." She took a breath. "H-He mentioned that he thought something was on my mind and I told him I didn't want to bother him with it and he seemed fine with that, and … and" She felt like she was completely rambling at this point. "T-Today he and Shukaku were fighting and it was clearly something about me but when I asked, he threw back what I had said and… I just..." She whimpered, it all sounded so stupid.

Temari blinked at her and smiled. "You too are so ridiculously adorable."

"Wh-what?" She squeaked.

"I think you just need to go talk to him and tell him what you just told me, I think you're going to be fine." Temari's amusement wasn't helping her nerves.

Temari peaked her head in her brother's office and he looked up at her expectantly. "Give her a hug." She told him promptly.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"A hug. That's it. She's got a lot on her mind. Just give her a hug." She gave a wave before leaving the room.

"What?" He asked again to a closed door.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**My power and there for internet was down for a few days so I had no way to access my work. So last week I didn't upload, so this was suppose to be last weeks.

I can not answer questions of guests. I don't want this section a mile long and bloating the word count too much.

If you have a specific question please log in and PM me. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	53. Chapter 53

Hinata sat on the side of the tub ringing out her hair, the soak hadn't helped her stress at all. She was so encased in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open or her husband stepped in until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She jumped whipping around slashing him in the face with her hair. He stiffened as he found himself soaked. "G-Gaara!" She squeaked. "I-I'm sorry!" She snatched to towels handing him one and trying to densely cover herself. He was her husband, and he had seen her change, but she didn't need to be just naked in front of him.

"I apologize, coming in without speaking was not a good idea." He wiped his face clean.

"I-Is there something you needed?" She asked quickly tying her hair up in another towel being a bit more careful not to flick him with it.

"I believe I will wait for you to be done." He mumbled walking back out of the bathroom.

She blinked at the closed door and wonder what he had been thinking. He had found whatever it was important enough to come in while she bathed. He didn't usually interrupt unless he required something from the cabinet and even then he knocked.

He seemed a bit out of it, she hoped he wasn't sick.

* * *

Shukaku was laughing at him. He didn't find this situation funny. He was annoyed with his line of thinking and was more annoyed the beast hadn't stopped him when he realized it was likely wasn't a good idea. He hadn't meant to sneak up on her, he was getting impatient and meant to catch her when she had already had a towel on, he heard the water start to empty he thought she would have been out. He was unaware of the extra step of draining her hair.

He rubbed his temples leaning over his knees from the edge of the bed trying to clear his head of any other dumb idea when his wife came out slowly eyeing him cautiously. Not how he was usually eyed like he might kill her more like he might just follow over and she would need to catch him.

She had put on her long light rap and braided back her hair as usual, not a much less risk to hit him in the face.

"A-Are you alright? D-Do you have a migraine?" She asked approaching him slowly.

"Yes." He paused. "No, I have no migraine, and I apologize." He mumbled once more.

"W-was there something you need? I-I could have hurried if you asked. I-I didn't mean to take so long." She explained her hands starting to fidget with the sleeves showing that she was becoming nervous once more.

He was only making all of this worse.

He should just do what he was told.

He stood crossed the room and hugged her. She softened around him, accepting the affection without question bringing her arms up to light cover his back. "G-Gaara are you sure you are okay you're acting strangely."

"This is supposed to stop your acting strange." He admitted.

She paused, unable to see her face he was unsure how she was reacting until she started to giggle. Was that supposed to happen? Had it worked? He was confused.

"Wh-who told you that?" She lifted her head back to smile at him.

"Temari." Her face twitched downward.

"D-did she said anything else?" She asked as her face quickly lost its smile.

"That you had a lot on your mind and required a huge." He explained confused. Did she think Temari would tell him something she didn't want her to? He wouldn't have wanted to hear it from her.

"O-Oh." She sighed laying her for head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Is there something I have done that has caused you sudden distance?" He asked bluntly.

She smiled and held on a bit tighter. He really couldn't be subtle. "I-I think we need to talk about something."

He nodded releasing her gently and traveling back to sit on the bed. She slid the braid over her shoulder so she would have something to fidget with because she was sure this was going to get uncomfortable.

"I-It's nothing horrible..." She mumbled. "W-well it might be depending on how you look at it, it's just that..." She sat with a huff beside her husband and was surprised that no ball of sand immediately claimed her lap. She mentally thanked him for giving them some time to themselves. She made a note to actually thank him later

"Does this have to do with the clan?" He wondered, impatiently.

"W-Well, no … I guess it could but it wasn't really something I was going to mention." She frowned. She was even confusing herself.

"Hinata." He grumbled getting annoyed with her lack of put together.

"P-People have begun asking about us having children!" She squeaked out quickly. Not the best way to put it, she lacked a lot of information but at least the information was out there.

He blinked at her and she shrank as he put it together in his head.

"What did you tell them?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

Whatever he had been thinking the issue was it certainly wasn't that. So he posed the first question that came to mind.

"I-I told them we hadn't talked about it." She explained. "I-I mean I know Kage's are expected to have an heir even though it may not become the next Kage, and though I know blood lines are not as important in Suna, but I know the council wished you would continue your line."

"They have mentioned it." Though he wasn't going to procreate just because they wanted him to.

"I-It an embarrassing subject to speak about with others especially since I can't speak fro your opinion." She explained her shoulders drooping.

"I had no plans to continue my line." He told her flatly.

He never thought about the possibility of having children, but he had never entertained the idea of getting married either.

Her face was unreadable at least to him. She was searching his face, for further information, but honestly, he didn't have much more of an answer. "Hinata, I have never really given it thought." He explained.

She closed her eyes and nodded with an audible breath, but was she upset or received.

Had she thought about it. He knew that women were more likely to think about children for their future since they were the one affected the most with baring it. He was also aware of procreation instinct. However, the only time he remembered them speaking of children, she had her fear of being a broodmare for the Hyuuga or the highest bidder. However, that was before they married.

Had she wanted to be a parent?

He suddenly was washed over with a heavy panic he wasn't prepared for.

He thought of his father, the cruel bastard that had tried to have him killed. What would he be like. He wasn't a kind man, he was not known for being good with children. Infact very few children ever approached him. What if his own children were scared of him. Even with the DNA of the only person to truly look at him before his beast.

'You humans overthink everything.' He could feel Shukaku roll his eyes. 'There is an issue before the child is actually barred.'

"G-Gaara are you okay." Hinata asked. He realized her had been panic frozen staring at her face. "Wh-what is it?"

"I don't think I would be a suitable parent." He voiced watching the worry in her eyes turn to amusement. "I do not believe I should be trusted with children."

She covered her smile with the tip of her fingers. "Th-that's what you're worried about. G-Gaara, I would trust you completely with you own children."

He frowned at her.

"T-truly. Sh-Shukaku-san would never let you." She smiled.

'Not if they were also hers.' The beast mused. 'Still not the issue.'

He ruffled his hair. He wasn't sure about this it may take some more thought, maybe light debate of the situation. He had never been posed with things like this before. He would have never thought of it if he hadn't married. He hadn't so much as touched a woman gently before her.

He paused.

He may have figured out what the issue was.

He glanced at Hinata as he figured out what was making her so nervous about this.

He felt the sudden dread wash over him as he realized he shouldn't have asked. Her face changed as his did from a light smile back to a red bundle of nerves.

"W-We don't have to have any of our own." She quickly whispered standing up too stiffly walk over to her dresser. "I-I mean there is an orphanage full of children, and we don't have to decide now we are still rather young… and not something we need to put in stone now."

He stared at her back as she opened a drawer and started rifling through it though he was sure it was just to keep herself busy and away from him. He had learned when she needed to fidget she would find anything to keep her hands busy even if it didn't make any since.

He sighed, he was sure this was failing as a husband.

He was heavily attracted to her, that wasn't the issue. He wasn't a gentle man. He couldn't forgive himself if he hurt in something he knew was supposed to intimate. Shukaku berated him for his cowardice, but he was too terrified of causing her pain.

"I-It's okay." She whispered as he hands slowed and her flight reflex seemed to wear off. "W-We've talked about it now, it's fine I have your answer if anyone asks. W-We aren't currently planning any."

He crossed the room laying a light warning hand on her back before curling around her, he didn't want to be whipped in the face again. He lowered his face into her shoulder and let out a heavy sigh. He was hurting her this way too.

"R-Realy Gaara, I'm not worried. I-I think I was just too caught up in what everyone was asking I panicked. I-I wasn't sure how you would react." She laid her hand over his under her bust. "I-I don't want to rush anything. I-I want you comfortable."

He growled at himself earning him a light palm cupping his head, she pulled him closer placing her lips on his temple. "I-If we want children, we can adopt."

He nodded, though he was nearly sure that she was just backtracking at this point.

"I not a kind man." He mumbled into her skin.

"I-I don't think that wouldn't mean you would be a bad father." She assured.

He tightened his grip, his own father flashed in his mind again and he was quickly jerked out of the idea.

Somehow seemingly knowing what he was thinking whether by his reaction or she was just that good at reading him she quickly turned into his arm and made him look at her. "Y-You are not your father no more than I am mine." She told him sternly.

Her eyes sharpened at the very idea. He nodded, something to ponder another time.

Though he was now starting to get a headache.

"I think it is time for bed." He leaned down pressed lips to her shoulder.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	54. Chapter 54

Hinata blinked as her wrist tugged suddenly making her drop her pen she blinked at the bracelet Shukaku hadn't taken back in confusion, it had never moved more than to reshape. As she blinked at it wondering if it had been her imagination and a muscle twitch it jerked again.

"A-Alright I'm coming." She whispered setting her paperwork aside as she quickly found the issue.

"Get! Out!" Gaara's voice came from inside his office as three people half fled, half were thrown into the hall. She moved closer feeling sand particles jittering in the hall swaying around her legs like the ends of her robes.

The door slammed back shut before she got very far.

"A-Are you alright?" She asked the one of the three that had been more so thrown out then fled.

"That man is insane! He has no sense of reason! He should not be making relations with other countries!" The older man ranted as she helped him up.

"I-I'm not sure what you are here for so I'm not sure what you are talking about." She glanced over them noticing the village symbol on their clothing. She frowned. She did know what this was about.

"That man should not be making decisions he knows nothing about." He screeched.

She tried to keep her face flat as she helped dust him off. "H-He is a very well respected Kage in this area of the world." She tried.

"What the hell would you know about it, you don't even know what this is all about!" He growled pushing her away.

She let her face harden a little. "I-I happen to be his wife." His eyebrows came down as he finally actually looked at her. "I-I find him quite pleasant. I-I am also the one who was handling relations with the organization you represent in your village and your behavior when dealing with Konoha made me wary of making any quick deals. I-I'm sure that Gaara had explained to you that we are willing to look further into your wares if you would give us time to properly evaluate contracts and your suppliers. S-Suna does not take kindly to being rushed."

"You're the poor woman he bought." Her arm jerked toward the door, but she made no move to obey the sand on her wrist.

"Y-You are very misinformed." She told him firmly.

His companions shrank behind him trying to indicate to him it was time to leave. "Why else would someone marry the Suna monster."

"I-I find Shukaku-san quite pleasant as well." The tugging stopped. She would have to scold him for listening.

"He has you brainwashed." The man waved his pointy finger in her face.

"Boss," One of them pulled him back a bit. "Show a bit more respect that's the former Hyuuga heiress." He squeaked out. "She can paralyze you." Was whispered in at the end.

"This little shrew?" Was only half heard as he was tossed down the halls.

She covered her mouth. "Sh-Shukaku-san no!" She squeaked as the sand ball that had come out from under the door formed a much more vicious version of her little Tanuki. He stopped her from heading down the hall to help him up.

"They're all insane." The old man grumbled as his companions helped him up, this time the head out much quicker.

"Sh-Shukaku-san." She frowned at him as he turned him massive her toward her and shrank back down to adorable size. "N-No, you are not getting away with this." He jumped toward her and she was pushed toward the door as he opened it and then shoved inside. "Sh-Shukaku-san!" She squeaked as she stumbled in to see the issue.

Gaara slumped over his desk holding his head, the sand left behind by Shukaku swirled around the room angrily. He glanced up at her briefly and sighed.

"A-Are you okay." She asked being released so she could move on her own to behind his desk.

He merely tugged her toward his chair burying his face into her stomach. She threaded her fingers through his heart and soothed him. Slowly all the sand settled around the office. Dropping lifeless like dust.

She didn't ask any more questions, just let him force out his frustrations into her skin. His breathing evened out from the frustrated huffing he had had when she came in.

She worried about his health as she brushed through his tangled hair. So much stress so young would be detrimental to him at some point she was sure. She sighed leaning down what she could to kiss the top of his head. "I-I will handle them in the future. H-Have them sent to me."

"He insulted you." Came a muffled growl from her stomach.

So he had been listening, or Shukaku had told him. "I-I'm not bothered by a minor insult on my person. I I'm worried about Shukaku-san's temper hurting relations." She admitted looking over to the Tanuki that had formed on the desk to nudge her hip. She released a tangled hand from his hair to pat the beast's head. "I-I want you comfortable, and I was handling their relations before. I-I hadn't known they had come to speak of the relations in person. Th-They made no indication in their negotiations or notes. Y-You could have called me."

"Shukaku tried. However, even if you came at the moment he called it would have been after that old... man opened his mouth." He explained moving his head back from historic to look up at her.

She smiled down at him. "I-I will be quicker in the future. Wh-what were they even her for, I made it quite clear that we would only give a definitive answer after research." She looked toward the closed door in wonder.

"They told me my 'secretary' had no clue what she was doing and they were insulted they had been pushed to a minor in the government." She was sure if rolling his eyes was something he did he would.

"H-He called me your secretary?" She giggled. It wasn't the first time someone had mistaken her signature. It was widespread that he had been married but it didn't seem as widespread that she had replaced Temari, especially to those they didn't work closely with.

The lack of matching surname never helped.

However, even with all those factors very rarely had anyone ever flat out thought she was a secretary. Assistant, adviser, 'helper', but never could she remember someone say directly secretary to her husband. It was quite laughable. She understood what had made him so upset.

"I-I will handle them with their insults to my person and the village in mind." She promised leaning down to kiss his forehead.

* * *

Temari spun around for her and clicked the heels testing them. "What do you think."

"I think the lazy prick isn't going to notice what you're wearing so why do you try." Kankuro ducked as a brush was hurled in his direction.

"I-I think it's lovely." Hinata smiled slightly amused by the older woman's excitement.

"But, can you argue and nag in it." Kankuro asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are pushing your luck." Temari frowned placing a manicured hand on her hip.

* * *

Matsuri rushed past people down the hall and called for her. "Hinata wait!"

She turned only to almost be run into by the frantic woman. "Wh-what is it."

"I need help. Etsu got into a fight and I'm not sure she's understanding me." Matsuri looked tired Hinata offered her and a light smile.

"Let me put this down in my office and tell Gaara I am going out." She prompted.

* * *

"I don't know why you're mad. I want to be a ninja too!" Etsu squealed tears pouring down her face.

"Etsu, ninja don't just fight because they're provoked, what you did is bad." Matsuri pressed.

Hinata frowned. Matsuri wasn't doing anything wrong this seemed to be a miscommunication. "E-Etsu-chan how about you come with me for a little while, we can take a wall."

Etsu whined loudly looking at her in fear and running behind Matsuri's legs. "I don't want to go back! I want to stay with my new mother! Don't take me back!"

Hinata's heart clenched and she and Matsuri shared a broken hearted look. "O-Oh Etsu-chan, I am not taking you back to the orphanage. I-I'm just want to talk, we won't even go in the direction of the orphanage I promise."

"Promise?" She whimpered.

"I-I promise, Etsu-chan." Hinata told her seriously.

"If you ever go back to the orphanage, it's just to visit your friends. This is your home now." Matsuri kneeled down to her.

"Okay." She whimpered rubbing her eyes and reaching out to Hinata who picked her up.

"W-We will be back." Hinata promised Matsuri who looked like she was about to cry herself.

* * *

"Why is she so mad." Etsu asked playing with Hinata's braid with her head laid on her shoulder. Hinata walked slowly toward the edge of town, just aimlessly.

"E-Etsu-chan you did something that you shouldn't and Masturi-san is trying to make you understand why you can't," She tried.

"But I did what she does." Hinata knew this was going to be difficult.

"W-Well, no. A-As ninja we train to protect our village, and when you see people fighting in the village they are training. I-It discouraged to fight because you are mad at someone, and it's not okay especially if that person is a civilian."

"I don't get it." She whimpered.

Hinata hummed trying to make it simpler. "W-When we fight to hurt it is to protect the village. T-Training is a way to help skills, but we don't fight to hurt each other or because we are mad, those who do aren't suppose to, these are things they will teach you in the academy, you should be able to go next year."

"But he hit me first." She defended.

"Th-the best ninja knows when to defend themselves and when it is best to remove themselves from the situation. I-I think you should have told the nearest adult instead of hitting him with a rock." Hinata tried. "I-I think you scared Matsuri-san as well." She still had the boy's blood on her shirt.

"I didn't mean to make her mad." She whimpered.

"I-I know." She hummed. "H-How about we hold off on any fighting until you start the academy, go straight to the nearest adult and tell them someone is trying to hurt you."

"Isn't that a tattle tail?" She asked.

"D-Did it hurt? D-Did they mean it to hurt?" She asked.

"Yeah." She had a big house on her shoulder.

"Th-then it's not tattling. I-If you see anyone purposely or accidentally hurting someone else or trying to I want you to tell someone." She explained.

"Okay." She agreed.

"A-And stay out of fights for me okay?" She laid her head on the little girl's hair.

"Promise." She nodded.

"G-Good girl, lets head back." Something was still bothering Hinata. "Wh-why did you think we would take you back to the orphanage."

"People take bad children back to the orphanage because they don't want them. Mother said I had done something bad." Hinata's heart bleed for the little thing.

"M-Matsuri-san isn't going to take you back, I promise. Y-You're not going back, if anything were to happen and Matsuri-san couldn't take care of you, you can come home with me." She assured.

"I want to stay with mother." Hinata smiled a bit.

"Sh-she's not letting you go anywhere."

* * *

Matsuri couldn't look more relieved to see her daughter sleeping in Hinata's arms when she got back.

"Thank you so much." She helped Hinata lay her down.

"I-I think you two just scared each other. I-I think you should avoid the word bad." Hinata briefly explained why and Matsuri covered her face.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." She stressed.

"I-I think I have an idea to help, how about you get her a house key and put it on a chain. L-Let her wear it all the time so she knew she can always come back." Hinata offered.

"I can do that." She peeked through her fingers toward the mat.

"Y-You didn't do anything wrong either, you didn't know, you were scared. I-It's alright now." Hinata assured.

"Thank you so much I don't what I would have done." She sighed.

"I-I think you would have figured something out, but I'm glad I could help." Hinata smiled giving her a light touch to her arm, surprised when she was encircled in a hug. She didn't take Matsuri as a hugger.

Then again she was tired.

***TheUnstableLiz***

** For those who are interested I will be posting sneak peaks on my twitter a day or two before each chapter comes out, sometimes they are light spoilers.

**This is a bit later than I would have like it to be cause of a final exam in my summer class but with that done and class pasted I hope to be more on schedule with my updates.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	55. Chapter 55

Hinata settled in her spot in his office abnormal early, with her reading in her lap and curled up in the spot against the arm. He glanced at her, but went back to his work. He needed to get a bit more done before he could join her, annoyingly enough he was once again swamped with work. At this point, he was almost sure they were trying to keep him busy. He was getting rather irritated with it.

As he finished signing a document he tried not to throw into his pile too harshly to alert his wife that he irritated, he noticed a letter, unlike the rest on his mess of a desk. He slipped it out of papers and flipped it over. It was addressed to both of them. He opened the seal and glanced at the content. "Hinata?"

"H-Hmm?" She asked looking up from her reading.

"Who is the Inuzuka?" He asked holding up the letter.

"K-Kiba-kun, you've met him." He did recall the boy with the massive dog, the one he had almost attacked for yelling at her.

"I believe he's getting married." He held out the note.

"Wh-what!?" She squeaked stumbling out the seat to snatch the invitation. "O-Oh, no it's Hana-chan that's getting married."

He tilted his head. "Would it have bothered you if it was your teammate that was getting married."

"N-No, it just he hadn't mentioned anything, he's forgetful but not quite that forgetful. Th-though I'm sure his sister wouldn't be happy if she knew he hadn't mentioned her engagement." She frowned slightly at the invitation. "I-I don't think we can go, I'll send a gift."

He nodded.

* * *

His annoyance only furthered with his work.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata wondered crossing the room.

"Yes." He addressed looking up losing his crease in his non-eyebrows.

"I-I've called you twice now, are you okay?" She leant of his deck brushing his abused hair back a bit. Gentle touch across his sore scalp was soothing beyond belief.

No need to lie. "This is a frustrating amount of petty work." He informed.

"M-Maybe a break, you're covering our office in sand and Shukaku-san can't even sit still in my lap." Until this point, he hadn't noticed the small beast pacing on the office couch irritability.

He glared at his work. "A short break."

* * *

Hinata yawned leaning more into her husband's chest. He had fallen asleep almost instantly. "Sh-Shukaku-san, can you hand me some of those papers." She whispered.

The beast frowned, fake stretching as he got up, and sand swirled handing her a pile and a pen.

She giggled at the misbehaved little creature as it tried to grab more of her attention by sitting on the stack or nudging away her pen.

"N-No." She tried.

They eventually settled with her resting the papers in his back and petting his sandy head with her non-dominant hand.

She made small notes for Gaara on some pages, signed what she had the authority to, some of these were minor just needing his approval, things that were normally sent to her first, it kind of explained why she was done early today.

Eventually, Shukaku had had quite enough playing the role of a desk and took the papers from her putting them out of reach. "F-Fine, fine I'll nap too."

* * *

Temari was still surprised every time she found them together on the couch. Her little brother that just a year ago would have nobody touch him. Curled up with a small woman with the beast that had plagued him for years laying in form, in a docile state on her lap. It barely looked up at her as she stepped in before it laid it head back down.

She couldn't help but grin, not only were they adorable curled up but she would have never walked into her brother's office without waking him, always to high strung, too defensive.

She ruffled through papers until she found what she needed and slipped out, the mess of a desk only slightly lighter. She thought to maybe pat the beast, but she thought she wouldn't want to risk losing a hand.

* * *

Gaara forgot where he was briefly as he woke up, the sense of warmth didn't make him less panicked as he woke. He nearly tossed his wife off the couch jolting up.

"Wh-What is it?" She squeaked be caught before she hit the ground and set back up with sand.

"I feel asleep." He mumbled.

"A few hours ago." She corrected getting up brushing the sand off her skirt.

He frowned looking at his desk it had been moved there was a note from Temari. Had he been that drained he hadn't noticed her come in.

He rubbed his temple. "I-I think you could use some days off."

"I can't afford days off." He grumbled.

"W-We were invited to a wedding." She set by him digging back out the invitation. "Th-the clans have rather high respect in Konoha, and though they aren't as far on tradition and respects as the Hyuga it may be rude not go when invited." She offered.

He sighed. No, not really a good enough reason.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Y-Yes?" She answered for him.

A Konoha nin stepped in holding out an urgent make scroll. Gaara took it with a frown, more work?

"The Hokage wishes asks for your assistance immediately." The man bowed his head. As Gaara opened the scroll.

"It seems we will be able to make an appearance to the wedding." He held out the scroll to his wife who blinked covering her mouth in shock.

* * *

"But what do if I need your help." Matsuri asked keeping up with her as she headed down the hall.

"Y-You've taken my position before I have full trust in you to be able to handle my workload and know what I would want to be done." She assured.

"No, with Etsu, what if she gets a fever or starts another fight or.." Matsuri flailed her arm out.

Hinata smiled. "T-Temari-nee-chan and Baba-chan will be happy to help you, Etsu-chan will be fine. T-Tell her I will take her for a treat when I get back okay?"

Matsuri filled her chest with a huff and puffed it out. "Okay."

* * *

Gaara was beyond unhappy the whole trip. It got to the point where he was snapping so much to the other nin, one actually pulled her aside to ask if she could attempt to calm him down. She tried to handle the orders from then on out. He was not taking the summons well at all.

She spent the entire trip as a barrier between the now frightened Konoha nin and her husband which was not at all helped by the fact the Shukaku was using his claim of dominance over her, looking particularly vicious anytime someone other than Gaara got close to here.

Then one time it was Gaara he tried to snap at, that bode well. Gaara had swung his arm making the beast disintegrate in her lap and then he doubled over holding his head.

"St-stop it!" She commanded hold Gaara's head to her shoulder. His hands grabbed tightly on her hips almost bruising as the pain Shukaku had caused subsided and it was just a few shivers. "Y-You two need to stop, I understand everyone is upset and stress out, but this is not the time, place, or situation for you two to be fighting over anything." She scolded. The Tanuki tried to curl around her legs she frowned down at him. "I-I very disappointed in you Shukaku-san that was unfair." It fake shrunk at her knees, she was sure he wasn't happy at her for yelling at them.

She was more concerned with why the other nin wouldn't come anywhere near her anymore they seemed more scared of her than the Sand beast for the rest of the trip and she couldn't figure out why.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**I'm late, sorry.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	56. Chapter 56

Naruto had always said he would, but she had never been so sure.

Naruto was sure, and somehow he was right, and there stood the man she never thought she would ever see again.

Sasuke Uchiha.

There he was in a cell she was sure wouldn't actually hold him if he wanted out, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. She felt rather sorry for the man that was glaring at them all, she wasn't sure it was fair that this was being made such an issue. He caught her eyes but she didn't look away at first, she gave him a slight bow of her head and his face scrunched into irritated confusion. She frowned he wasn't even use to politeness.

They left him there as they went to the Hokage's office to discuss, she stood a bit closer to her husband who really wasn't happy.

"He has done no crimes to Suna directly, why am I here." He frowned harshly. "This does not consern us."

"I need you to help!" Naruto exploded with light frustration at Gaara's resistance. "The other villages want his jailed or executed, it's easier if there is more the one village against them." He looked at her for help but her lips flattened into a line, it wasn't her he would have to convince.

"But I don't care what happens to him." Gaara growled in annoyance. This argument had taking it true half a dozen times before she stepped in with her own patience being tested.

"M-May I speak with Uchiha-san?" Both men blinked at her and Gaara frowned. Tsunade let a twitch of a smile come to her face.

"I don't trust him." Gaara admitted looking her in the eye showing his actual fears. "I don't condemn him, but I have no reason to trust him."

"I-I'll be fine, he has no reason to harm me, and I'm rather sure he doesn't want to." She assured but first she needed to run to a shop.

* * *

"U-Uchiha-san?" She asked as she rounded the corner to his cell.

He didn't answer merely glared. She took a deep breath, he reminded her of Gaara in a bad mood.

"I-I'm not sure if you remember me." She started.

"Hyuuga heiress, rather useless." He answered though he eyed her Suna clothing. "Always following the idiot around." She gave him a stiff smile.

So he did remember, and she remembered how cold he could be. "F-Former heiress." She corrected, he nodded filing the information. She was sure her sister and father had already been in to make their opinion of him. "W-Well, I remembered a bit about you, and I-I brought you something." She held out a grocery bag with a container inside.

"I hate ramen." He growled.

"N-Not ramen, promise." She offered it to him through the cell.

He sighed snatching it from her digging in the bag and opening the bento laying inside. He seemed more annoyed with the contents.

"I-It's store bought, sorry." She hoped she remembered correctly. Rice balls and anything with tomato or so tomato paste rice balls sounded about right. "Y-You are correct I did follow Naruto-kun around when we were young, but I did notice somethings about you as well." She smiled. "I-I hope you don't mind."

He frowned at her setting it to the side, she didn't expect to eat it in front of her anyway. "So you're here to find a reason to condemn or approve of me?"

"N-No, I quite honestly probably have no say in the matter. Wh-whether or not Suna approves of you it ultimately up to Gaara or the council if he involves them and whether or not it Naruto can convince him in your favor." She settled on her knees in front of his cell.

"Then why are you here." He grumbled laying his head back on the wall.

"I-I thought some non-hostile company would be nice and honestly I didn't want to be in the room while Naruto-kun and Gaara are fighting. N-Nothing I will do is going to help until they have shouted for a while." She was sure Gaara would need some care after though. He didn't like fighting with Konoha or Naruto and wasn't very happy when an issue required him argue with his friend. Though she did think it was healthy being able to not hold back because Naruto was on of the few that was on equal ground that he wasn't afraid he would just kill in a real fight.

"You would rather sit with me?" He wondered with a raised eyebrow, he almost looked amused.

"Y-Yes." She flattened her robe over her knees a bit. "Th-though I am surprised you came back. I-I have formed no real opinion on you over the years. N-never really thought it necessary." He had broken Sakura's heart and Hinata felt sorry for her, but she couldn't fault him for turning down her affections if he couldn't return them. He had been harsh about it, but he had also had a rather harsh life that would make anyone bitter and cold.

Her heart ached for the three boys. Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara all had rather unfair childhoods that they couldn't control. Naruto and Gaara had overcome them through friendship and care, but Sasuke took a different path, she couldn't fault him for it really. Death of his entire clan, it would be hard to deal with. Sadly she knew something she was sure he knew now. The frown and sudden wish to not look him in the eye as she thought must have tipped him off what she was thinking about.

"Did you know." He growled suddenly. "About Itachi."

"Th-the main branch knew, but I wasn't told till after you had been gone a while." She whispered. "I-I'm sure my sister has been informed and will take it into account."

He suddenly threw a metal jail cup at the wall almost making her flinch. "How come I was the last to know!" He shouted angrily.

The guards glanced toward her she put her hand to tell him she was fine, hoping they weren't going to inform her husband.

She frowned. Naruto must have been told too. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what." He growled.

"I just am." She bowed her head. "I-I hope you find some peace, Uchiha-san."

"What is it you do for Suna, you came in with them and you're not sealed, yet your sister is head." He asked, she was sure he was putting the pieces together himself but she wasn't going to make him guess. "Has the Hyuuga finally decided on world domination through numbers." He dryly joked.

"I-I'm married to the Kazekage. I-I came to represent Suna, though I was hoping we would have time for Hana-chan's wedding while we are here." She told him honestly. His nose scrunched but he titled his head accepting the information.

"Came to your senses on the moran or was it political." She smiled a but, he was at least entertaining the idea that she had made a choice.

"G-Gaara and I married of our own will, though it was after it was decided I should marry by the Hyuuga." She admitted. "G-Gaara asked without seeking approval of the clan first." She worded it in the kindest way she could with still implying that he had in fact insulted the clan.

Sasuke got a slightly amused look on his face telling her he understood, she covered her lips slightly trying not to laugh, it was nice having someone understand clan hardships first hand, even he would have been young at the time clan politic were drilled in him.

She hummed a sighed. "I-I'm surprised you returned."

"I didn't exactly want to." He grumbled though he didn't look all that upset.

"I-It is hard to say no to him." She noted.

He rolled his eyes. "This village killed my clan, why would I want to stay. He's lucky everyone responsible is already long dead or he wouldn't be wanting me near this village."

"I-I understand." She agreed herding the door open.

"Mrs… Well, Hinata-san your husband is asking for you." The nin stumbled over his words finding no last name.

She nodded getting up brushing herself off. "B-best of luck to whatever it is you are wishing for, Uchiha-san."

He eyed her slightly picking up the bento with a grunt of dismissal. She smiled heading out with the guard.

* * *

Gaara looked like he was ready to pull his hair out. When his eye caught her he immediately searched her for signs of distress.

She gave him a slight smile. "D-Did you need something?"

He sighed. "You." He mumbled his shoulders dropping..

She gave him a light reassuring smile and stopped to stand close to him. "C-Can we rest for a while?" She asked, eyes switching to the others in the room.

"I don't think we are getting anywhere today." Tsunade waved her hand, dismissing them.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	57. Chapter 57

Gaara curled around his wife on the couch of their temporary apartment. She seemed completely fine after meeting with the Uchiha avenger even seemed to have had a pleasant conversation with him. He was still unsure about bringing Suna into this battle for the man.

Hinata hummed a bit repositioning her head on his shoulder reading her book.

He laid his lips to her neck wanting her full attention, he soon got it. "G-Gaara..." She whispered letting her red face and glassy eyes turn up to him closing her book.

He didn't answer just paid more attention to the soft points in her neck possessively positioning her closer to him.

She giggled slightly as she moved her legs to more comfortably set in his lap.

He felt particularly possessive of his wife while they were in her home village. Though there was no real risk of her not coming back with him, he still had the smallest flicker of what might not have been. She could have lost her temper with his rudeness and not offered to further their interaction, she could have not told him about her situation, he could have decided not to care, she could have turned him down.

He trailed up her neck making her breathing heavy before joining their lips, he could feel her smile as she tangled her fingers in his mess of hair. She curled her legs around him making sure he couldn't separate them without force, there was no risk of that.

How would his time have been different, the prospects didn't look appealing. There was so much of his life that now revolved around this small woman in his lap.

Shukaku was calmer, thought twice before causing chaos, didn't give him as many violent thoughts or our bursts. His siblings trusted him more, his counsel was more malleable, his sleeping and eating were more normal than it had ever been in his life.

What would have happened without her?

These thoughts only added more reasons to make her giggle or loose breath.

"Wh-what has gotten into you." She giggled separating their lips, moving back just slightly to look at him.

She was right he didn't usually become so affectionately aggressive. She usually started any intimacy and it was usually short despite how much he wished to continue, but that was entirely his fault.

"I need you." He admitted. He needed all of her now. Even this dumb summon would be almost physically painful with the amount of stress he would take on if she was not there.

She blinked at him and her lip twitched to a frown. "G-Gaara you don't need me." She whispered.

He felt his entire being suddenly take a violently possessive turn, his grip tightened on her and eyes became searing.

Her eyes became a bit wider blinking at him with little understanding as to his sudden surge of anger.

"I do." He demanded.

She frowned. "I-I think you would do fine without me." She whispered. "Y-You may not want to believe that but ..."

"Then I want you." He demanded angrily. "Always."

She licked her swollen lips lightly looking away from his gaze and took a deep breath before laying her head down on his neck. "Th-then, I need you too."

His hands slipped down from her hips to her thighs gently releasing the tight grip.

She shivered, he revisited his assault to her neck.

* * *

Hanabi was giving her a smile she didn't quite recognize. "Is that a love bite?" She finally voiced.

Hinata blinked, instinctively cover the part of her neck that Gaara had been attacking last night and turn red. That wasn't good. Not at all.

"Don't look so scared." Hanabi giggled. "I'll lend you a compact to cover it up."

"N-No it's not that." She pulled her scarf closer to her neck. She had to make sure he didn't see it, it would hurt him if he knew he left a bruise even if she didn't mind it more than slight embarrassment. He wouldn't understand that it was okay, and he would think that he had hurt her.

"You okay, you really look scared, it is a love bite?" Hanabi suddenly looked a lot more concerned.

"Y-Yes it is, sorry." She whispered, she didn't want people to think it was a real bruise either that would be much worse if he thought other's thought he was hurting her purposely.

"Then what the matter." Hanabi asked with a tilt to her head moving her scarf to get a better look. "It looks like it was fun."

Hinata gave a scolding look to her sister. "I-It's just that Gaara doesn't like seeing bruises on me, could you heal it I don't want him to see it."

Hanabi frowned activating her eyes and leaning over her. "You know most men are proud of their work." This was not the conversation she wanted to have with her younger sister no matter how old she was.

"H-he doesn't think of them that way." She whispered honestly.

"He really does think he is nothing more than the monster, doesn't he? Even now." Hanabi sat back deactivating her eyes leaving not spots behind.

Hinata turned her eyes down, sadly she was right. No amount of convincing was going to tell him otherwise.

* * *

Hinata held out the package she was holding to Shikamaru with a small smile.

"Really?" He asked lazily taking it with one hand flipping it over barely examining it. "Troublesome woman."

Hinata smiled as he frowned at the package with a warm look in his eyes. Their relationship brought warmth to her heart. They bickered and fought, but they cared and acted like it was a terrible inconvenience that they did. It was truly one of the sweets things she had ever seen.

"She's not expecting something back is she." He asked annoyed with the etiquette of gift giving.

Hinata smiled. "Sh-she didn't mention." She knew she would be traveling back with something even if it was a quick note. They were so cute.

* * *

Gaara was ready to punch his friend in the face. He was sick of this entire trip. He didn't want to see any more damn village representative or hear the opinions of a man he didn't even know. His wife sat silently beside him, she had taken his hand under the table and rubbed her thumbs in patterns over it, was distracting enough to keep him from having any outbursts.

"Miss Hyuuga." One of the village representatives suddenly addressed. "What is the Hyuuga's take on this."

She blinked, neither of them expected her to be there for more than note taking or keeping him from ripping heads off.

"O-Oh, I-I'm sorry I'm not sure. I-I'm not representing the Hyuuga and haven't spoken to them about it." She didn't correct him on his misuse of her title but then again she had nothing to correct it to. Mrs. Hyuuga? Mrs. Hinata? Addressing a woman by her marital status was not something they did in Suna so she was not sure.

The official looked confused, though it wasn't a look they weren't used to.

Tsunade waved her hand. "Hinata is here for the Suna government and represents the wills of the council." Though she had sent back about it, she hadn't gotten anything back on their view but that was essentially correct.

"Oh?" The representative frowned slightly not understanding. "My apologies."

She shook her head indicating there was no need. Though others seemed interested now as well, she was, short lived, the center of attention before Tsunade pulled everyone back to topic.

After the meetings, she asked to see Sasuke again if he didn't mind. This time Gaara wanted to join her and was more than a little confused by her insisting on purchasing another bento.

"Your back?" Sasuke wondered as he took the bag she offered.

"S-Same reason." She smiled taking a seat in front of his cell, Gaara frowned slightly and crossing his legs to sit beside her. "Th-this is my husband, Gaara."

"I know." Sasuke mumbled opening the bento this time taking a bite as soon as he opened it. She hoped they were feeding him adequately.

"I have disliked my involvement." Gaara suddenly voiced.

"I didn't ask you to be involved if you want someone to blame, blame the idiot who called you here." Sasuke crossed his arms.

She frowned slightly but was relieved to see Gaara hadn't taken offense to the comment.

"He wants to see you free." Gaara said with nothing in his voice to reveal the intention of the comment.

"He does what he wants." Hinata saw a small agreement of understanding between the two men. She was further solidified to her idea that the two were very similar.

After a moment of understood silence, she spoke up. "W-Would you like any thing for the next time?"

"You're going to come back?" He asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"W-We will be staying an extra few days for a wedding we were invited to." She explained. Though it wasn't an actual reason for her coming back. She just couldn't stand the thought that he sat in there all day and his only interaction was for people to come glare at him. There was Naruto, but she knew that even though she was sure he was entirely bothered, he did grate on his nerves at any rate.

"Make me one of your bentos." She blinked at him. She suddenly thought back to a day of her heart breaking as she had not had the courage to offer Naruto the bento she had made him and had instead offered it to Sasuke when he had commented on her tears of defeat.

Then her heart clenched as she realized that he probably hadn't had a real home cooked meal in ages, he had been in the cell for however long, and on top of that had been rouge for years, she knew he had once made a point to say he was no good at cooking and it wasn't a skill he needed. She had wondered back then when the last real meal that wasn't taken out he had had with no one at home to make it for him.

She felt tears that she held back and nodded. Gaara had no clue why she was suddenly upset. Sasuke just looked away with no thank you.

* * *

"Your cooking for him?" Neji asked as she fluttered around the Hyuuga kitchens, there was barely a kitchen in the apartment she and Gaara had been provided with so she asked to borrow a few hours, her sister couldn't be happier.

"He's in a cell, what they serve him can't be exactly good for you." Hanabi mumbled a half hearted defense, she was just happy to have her brother-in-law and sister in the compound.

"He requested her cooking." Gaara added though he didn't at all seem interested in what they were talking about he was watching her cook, he didn't get to ever, so he was soaking it up while he could. She was flattered.

"He what? When was this?" Neji outburst. "Why were you anywhere near him!"

"Pl-please calm down he is on trial for his life and freedom and meal is the least I can do, he has done nothing to me." She tried.

"Is this considered favoritism from Suna?" Hanabi wondered shifting her head in her arms.

"S-Suna has already agreed to support Naruto's efforts if only in not standing against him, I don't think it can be misconstrued as anything other than lending a hand in peace." Hinata hoped she was right the last thing any of them needed now was accusations.

"You're okay with this?" Neji growled at Gaara having nowhere else to turn with both women against him.

"I do not see how my opinion on her gift should matter." Gaara blinked at him.

"I don't think Gaara is the jealous enough type to see this as anything more than onee-chan's kindness." Hanabi smiled at him though Gaara still looked confused as to why he would have an issue,

Neji huffed sitting down with his anger as Hinata set a bowl in front of him. "I-I made enough for everyone." She smiled as he frowned at the food but immediately thanked her and started eating.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	58. Chapter 58

She felt out of place in the wedding celebration. She knew why but she really couldn't do much about it. She simply wasn't really part of the 'group' anymore.

Hana's wedding was lovely and of course she had enjoyed it but when it came to socializing she was greeted by the issue that she wasn't really up to date with everyone. She knew somethings from letters and such but she would sit in with old friends and find she was alienated unintentionally by her lack of being there. She stayed silent and absorbed what she could and gained a lot of information she did and did not know.

Some of her graduating year had gotten together and even engaged. Shino had a girlfriend she had known about but upon meeting her she found that the woman though polite did not seem to like her. Kiba had a date though she knew it wasn't serious.

She found after a few altercations where she had been accidently cut out of the conversation and others where she found people wary of her husband that she should just sit with him and stay quiet.

He didn't seem to understand her discomfort but held her hand and looked at her curiously when he had noticed only letting go when she had been asked to dance by her teammates though that had made Shino's poor girlfriend uncomfortable and she turned him down for more than one.

She made a point not to leave too early as not to be rude and made sure she thank Hana for the invitation before the left.

"You did not seem to enjoy that." Her husband mentioned on the walk back.

"I-I think it was just a bit of reverse culture shock." She mumbled. Knowing he was not going to understand she continued. "I-I knew most of the people present however no longer living in the village has set a sort of wall between us, it's a feeling of discomfort that comes from others collectively knowing things and forgetting you don't before speaking. I-It's not anyone's fault, it's just a feeling I'm not fond of. Y-You feel like you should be familiar because it's how everyone else is feeling and it doesn't come and it gives me goosebumps."

"I still don't understand." He looked down with confusion.

"Th-that's okay." She mumbled laying her head on his arm as the walked.

* * *

She woke to sand paws on her chest and looked around to see Shukaku staring at her and Gaara at the door speaking.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, it was barely morning.

"She is still asleep can this wait?" She heard him growl annoyed, she wrapped herself in the closest robe she could find and came behind him.

"Wh-what is it, Gaara?" She mumbled hearing the sleepiness in her own voice peering around him to see a nin she didn't recognize, but was clearly Hyuuga.

"Hinata-sama, our Hyuuga-sama has requested your presence." The nin spout quickly giving her glaring husband a wary look.

"F-Father?" At this hour?

"No, Hanabi-sama." The nin explained. She nodded and pulled her husband back away from the door to inform him she would be ready a few minutes.

* * *

Hinata yawned tilting her head feeling the hair she had poorly tied up flop when she did. Hanabi didn't look much better.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Hinata mumbled.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Uchiha in private without father finding out. Sorry for the rude early morning awakening, I wanted the excuse of a sunset watching morning like we had when we were really little." Though it was way earlier than that.

"I-I don't think my opinion of Uchiha-san should affect yours, fair trial means fair on both side, for and against him." She retracted slightly.

"Well I don't think that is an issue seeing as I think we are on the same side this time I don't need convincing I need a better case." Hanabi explained.

"H-Have you been told the truths of the Uchiha massacre?" Hinata wondered, though she was almost sure she was.

She nodded. "And it's actually what I think I am going to use against the rest of the Hyuuga's opinion."

"H-How? D-Doesn't the actions of his clan show badly on his character." She knew it worked against him harshly especially in the eyes of the Hyuuga.

"Yes, but it also justifies many 'crimes' against the village at least in my eyes." She sat up a bit more properly as she made her point. "Let's take you and I. If you kill the clan, in it's entirety, spare me, in what I believe is cold blood. What would I be expected to."

Hinata blinked at her. She was right, the Hyuuga did not take a death of their own lightly let alone a slaughter, if there was even one left they would be tasked out of duty to not only protect secrets but kill the traitor. Though Hinata knew that his intentions were less out of duty and far more personal, it lined up enough to make and argument.

Hinata thought for a moment. "Th-they may laugh at you."

"For what?" Hanabi frowned.

"F-For insinuating that I could kill any member of the Hyuuga." Hinata tried not be amused at her own cruel joke but a small smile shone through.

"They will live with the analogy." Hanabi told her flatly.

* * *

"I resent being woken up for social calls." Gaara grumbled.

"Sh-She worries for me getting caught up in Hyuuga politics if they thought it was more than just spending time together." Hinata defend, she was rather sure his rude comment was stemming from irritation from somewhere else as he usually had no issue with having any kind of meeting with someone he didn't think would harm her.

She thought for a moment looking over to the rather quiet gourd, which she was sure was a show they were very likely fighting for it to be still rather than around the room. It didn't fool her. "A-Are you two still..." His glare told her what she needed to know and she frowned and opened her mouth once more but was promptly interrupted.

"I think it is obvious we have a difference in opinion on how we handle you." He voiced. "I would like to keep this argument to ourselves for the moment if you don't mind."

She nearly flinched, she wasn't expecting his sudden harshness. She blinked at him as his face twitched turning away from her obviously regretting what he had said or possibly the way he had said it. She fiddled with her fingers in her lap as she thought of what to do.

She had tried to be a peacekeeper between him and his beast mostly because it had shown to be harmful to his health to leave him do so himself, but had she made it worse. Had she became more reasons for them to fight? Had she really only made things worse? She tried to solidify the idea that he did have less episodes but that was only part of the problem. Maybe her interference rather than calming his was detrimental.

Maybe she had messed up again. 

She never did seem to get anything right despite her intention.

She did finally flinch as she felt tears, she didn't want cry in front of him after he had made a comment like that in a state of irritation. The last thing he need was her blubbering, it would only stem false guilt. She quickly stood up bowing her head without goodbye in fear her voice would crack and head to the door.

The door slammed close before she could properly get through it. She turned instinctively around feeling the tears she had held back fall with new ones born out of frustration. Both halted when she saw the look on Gaara's face.

Utter fear, unguarded terror. He looked like he was about to have a full episode. Sand that had been purposely still and fully in control start vibrating violently.

She stared a moment longer in shock not understanding where the sudden panic he showed was coming from.

"Don't leave me." He said between gasps that replaced his calm breathing.

She pulled her hands to her chest away from door. "I-I wasn't I was just going to give you some space." She whisper weakly worried.

"You're scared of me." He retract stepping back clenching his fists.

"N-No!" She squeaked opening her hands in front of her stepping toward him he only step back further and the sand in the air retracted violently washing past her from the door.

He started to hyperventilate and shake as she approached eventually running him into the wall. "I don't understand." He growled at himself mostly, muscles tensing so violently she thought he might hurt myself if he moved too quickly.

She tried to keep her own panic down as she slowly approached him as gently as she could. "G-Gaara, please understand I wasn't going anywhere away. I-I was only going to give you some space I thought you would want." She reached out to give the lightest touch to his chest with her fingertips, feeling relieved he didn't flinch. "I-I'll never leave." She promised.

"You can't know that." He demanded half angrily half waverly.

Her lip trembled. All the time she stayed and made no indication of wanting to leave and all the reassuring and convincing she tried, did he truly still fear she would turn on him. It hurt her so much, not because of his distrust in her, but that he was unable to even let himself trust her after all he had been through. You honestly can't blame someone for something like that.

He only slightly soften under her touch.

"Don't leave." He whimpered shakily reaching out for her like he was afraid the slights tough and she would actually run.

She flattened her hand on his shoulder moving closer. "N-Never."

She was engulfed entirely tightly into his shivering chest. She molded to him closing her eyes and sighing laying a light kiss to his shoulder hoping affections would calm him.

"I apologize." His voice was muffled by her scarf.

"Y-You don't need to for telling me you need to fight you own battles with Shukaku-san." She whispered.

"That's not… that's not it." He mumbled into her shoulder. "I don't."

"W-We can talk about it later." She whispered.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	59. Chapter 59

What she was expecting even less than his sudden panic attack was his attack on her afterward. She wasn't sure what compelled him to be so affectionate after his break down but she was starting to worry, he was clearly fighting himself. Not Shukaku, himself.

Her back jammed up against the wall in the gentlest way he could manage she was suspended by his strength alone, all the sand in the room had retreated as it usually did when they were intimate.

His fingers twitched at their place on her thighs trying to be gentle and tense at the same time. She was sure that he was trying to imitate their short lived wedding night with the placement on the wall but she was far too distracted with his shaking to be quite as turned on as she was that night.

He explored her lips not like he usually did. He was usually so curious with the feeling and how she reacted that he would be invested so much in thought that his hand roaming would be out of sheer interest and minor instinct, however right now he didn't seem like he was curious more desperate, not desperate to have her, but desperate to please her. She could keep up with him, all attempt to make him slow was meet with more fidgeting and clear misunderstanding what she was trying to do.

She finally had to stop him, her worry won. She pushed him back just enough to gasp and look at his face. "G-Gaara I think you should calm down first. Y-You're going to hurt yourself." She whispered out of breath.

His hands twitched as he continued to shiver the fears still emanate in his eyes. "I thought this was something you wanted."

"N-Not because you feel you need to." She explained gently running her finger back on his hair around his ears to calm him. "Y-You're shaking and you're still coming down from your panic attack I think we should just settle down with some tea."

His confusion set into his eyes, and she felt horrible. He was trying to please her and her refusal was scaring him further.

"I-I'm only worried about you." She whispered leaning back in to give him a lighter less heated kiss.

He slowly removed himself letting her down but she stopped him from fleeing snuggling into his chest. "I am doing this wrong again." He voiced.

She mumbled into his shirt. "I-It's okay."

* * *

He held tightly to his wife in her sleep. She had snuggled up to him and changed the topic to mindless things until he had calmed down naturally, she had then fallen asleep wrapped up into him, they usually slept close or he would find himself clung to her but never the reverse, but she was latched to him tonight.

He was unsure if it was intentional to show to him that she was going nowhere, or it was her nature since he had had such a violent episode. He buried himself further into her as he tried to will away the thoughts of his failures. He couldn't even give her the affection she had wanted on their wedding night when he tried.

She assured him that she was merely worried, but he was sure this was in most ways his fault. His possessiveness would drive her away, it was only getting worse with time and despite that, he had no intentions to try to distance himself to try to make the situation better. Shukaku growled violently at the idea.

The beast was silent during the attack, but now was berating him for scaring her.

He hadn't meant to snap, he was not angry with her, he was angry with Shukaku's consent points on who's side she would take on whatever they were arguing about. She didn't need to be the mediator for every argument it wasn't her job to make peace with his demon, she did it because she cared and Shukaku wanted to exploit that.

"G-Gaara?" She hummed rubbing her eyes. "A-Are you still awake?"

He wouldn't lie, he simply dug his nose into her neck to hid his face.

She yawned audibly and shifted guiding him to lay over her flat with his head on her collar bone. She laid her fingers through his hair like she used to put him to sleep. She had done it so rarely anymore since their wedding night, her calm, unfrightened, entirely trusting presence and the unwillingness Shukaku had to waking her, had left him to sleep largely on his own since she had moved into his room.

The tingling sensation of the chakra over his scalp was calming and comfortable and he knew that before long he would wake up with no recollection how long she had done the motions before he had given in.

* * *

It was odd for knocking to not wake a ninja, even odder for Gaara of all ninja to not be stirred. He knew they were in there, their guard had informed him that there had been yelling the night before, but it had calmed and they hadn't come out since, but they did want to risk that one tailed beast holder would not kill them for intruding after not answering their calls. Naruto whined at the door, before finding the woman he had reserved the room for them from to open it for him.

He peeked in with another call to them and only then did someone inside reacts. A massive ball of sand was hurled at him stopping at the door to form a rabid looking Tanuki and Gaara's eyes flew open as he jerked upward, making a bridge over what he had been laying on, which Naruto could now see what Hinata in only a loose chest binding. "Sorry!" He yelp covering his eyes with one hand.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata wondered sitting up slightly.

"Get out." Gaara growled and the door slammed knocking him back.

From the other side of the door, he could hear rustling and Hinata squeak as she realized she wasn't covered.

"We slept in." Gaara mumbled.

"I-It was rather late when I treated you, I-I'm sorry I was just hoping you could sleep." She added, her voice was muffled through fabric.

"What are we supposed to do today?" Gaara finally mumbled in a weak voice as the bed creak under his weight.

Silence fell and it was few moments before Hinata hummed and he heard a single light pair of footsteps come to the door. She opened the door and peeked out her unbrushed hair and only outer robe she held closed. "N-Naruto-kun, you wouldn't mind if we stayed in today. Gaara wasn't feeling too well last night. I-I don't want to push him today."

Naruto blinked blankly at Hinata and realized how different this was to the last time she had apologized to him, last time she was in near tears over what the Hyuuga was forcing her to do reluctantly taking her place, she fidgeted uncomfortably and was near tears. Now she was giving a warm worried glance behind her husband with a sand creature rubbing it face at her hip she seamlessly moved her hand back to appease it by rubbing the side of the massive head, with only a glance down. She had totally invested into Gaara in a way only she could. Entirely with out fear for herself.

He always worried about his friends' tortured souls. Hinata only doing things out of duty and ripping herself to shreds for her clan, never receiving anything but rejection back, and Gaara never having any one who truly cared about his well being, giving up quickly out of fear.

He would have never pictured the to broken misshapen puzzle pieces to fit together, but there it was in front of him. Hinata giving her open heart to someone who would take it instead of abusing it, Gaara getting the needed attention he was starved for.

His face stretched into a happy grin. "Yeah, I'll cancel what ever comes up. Hey, when you're hungry send for me we could do dinner." He pulled the door closed with a wave to her confused look and waited only a moment more to hear a grateful relieved sigh from Gaara and a light hum followed by a squeak from Hinata as the bed creaked and the blankets rustled.

* * *

Back at home, much better.

It was an odd feeling more a few reasons. She had never really realized how much it had really become that, home. Suna had become so completely her home. It was where she lived, it was where her husband was, it was where she worked, where she had family and had made friends. She had investments here, there were things that she wanted to do eagerly though she knew she would have to wait until some built up work was done.

Temari and Matsuri had met them at the gate with Etsu waving wildly. She had a fat lip that Matsuri seemed more proud of then worried about, she would have to ask about it later. She made Temari blush when she handed her a package that she was sure was much bigger than she was expecting to receive back, she had given Shikamaru more than enough time by giving him his so early into the visit he was able to battle his nature long enough to actually pick her up something more than write a letter.

Luckily nothing too horrible had cropped up while they were gone and most of the work could be done with those who had temporarily taken their positions and signing what needed to be signed.

She checked on the Hyuuga compound, the greenhouse, the orphanage, and by the end of the day she found herself so completely exhausted she hadn't even noticed she had fallen asleep on Gaara's couch until he woke her by trying to slip the papers out of hand that had nearly fallen out of her lap.

She blinked at him and responded by leaning down and kissing her lightly. She blinked further not expecting it and smiled as he set down beside her letting her curl into him while he continued his paper work.

She was back home.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	60. Chapter 60

Etsu scrambled for her legs and was caught before she could slam into them, then lifted to Hinata's hip. "Thank you for taking her."

"I-I promised we would look after her while you had missions. I-I just finished looking over all that work the Hyuuga sent me, so I will have the time." Hinata giggled as Etsu hugged her neck.

"Here's her things, if I come home later than planned and she needs anything from home, she has her key right?" Matsuri smiled as Etsu scrambled to pull the chain out of shirt to show her mother. "Good, tuck it back." Etsu obeys and went back to clenching around Hinata's throat. "Be good for Hinata." Matsuri gave her daughter a kiss and waved as she headed off.

Etsu waved. "Bye bye, Oka-suri." Hinata tried not to giggle at the mixing of 'mother' and Matsuri rather than the normal finishing honorific. It was something at least she was identifying her as her mother in her own way.

* * *

Hinata was generally surprised at how well behaved Etsu had become. The child was definitely nin destined, rough, and full of energy, but she was also able to sit and play quietly when she was asked to. She seemed to have a fundamental misunderstanding of honorifics and manors, but she was trying to be polite and that's what mattered.

Hinata kept her with her for most of the day, she usually played at the orphanage when Matsuri was busy, however with Matsuri leaving, she wanted to reassure the child that she was not going to be left at the orphanage again.

Hinata didn't mind having her around, Etsu had an interesting outlook on life and asked questions she wasn't always sure how to answer. Hinata gladly took the challenge.

Hinata was interesting how Gaara would handle having her around, lunch was going to be there the first indication.

"E-Etsu-chan we need to be quieter around Gaara, he has headaches." Hinata told her crouched in front of her with her finger to her lips.

Etsu nodded. "What do I call this one?"

Hinata tried not to be amused by the wording. "G-Gaara-sama or Kazekage-sama."

"Why?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"H-He's the Kage, leader of the village, he deserves respectful honorifics." She explained.

"You called him Gaara." Etsu pointed out.

"I-I am married to him, that makes us more familiar, he also asked." Hinata stood up with their tray. "N-Now, we need to knock to not be rude, not too hard."

Etsu knocked and Hinata smiled as she heard Gaara's confused reply, not recognizing it. She opened the door and his face twisted into more confusion until she moved to let Etsu thorough.

"I forgot about the child." He mumbled to her.

She smiled setting tray on his desk and helping Etsu into a chair. "Hello, Gaara-Kaze..." Estu trailed off as she realized she was wrong.

"G-Gaara-sama, should be fine." Gaara nodded in agreement.

Hinata helped Etsu as they ate, Gaara stayed more silent than usual with the extra presence. Hinata chose to speak normally despite the input from her husband, she knew he was not yet comfortable or familiar to children. Etsu kept her tone down, but Hinata kept a secret as she tried to ask questions directly to Gaara.

He was slightly surprised every time and would take time to answer as briefly as he could, she would usually try to fill in where he had not but, it was certainly sweet that he did try to answer. She thought they would get along just fine.

* * *

Temari giggled openly at her sister in law doing paperwork around the little girl on her lap coloring. "Ready?" She asked.

"But I want to stay Onee-ina." Etsu pouted.

"Huh?" Temari asked.

"Th-that's me." Hinata giggled. "E-Etsu-chan, I have some meetings, and I can't keep you with me for them so you need to go with Temari-san" Hinata refrained from calling her sister this time to not confuse her.

"Why?" She whined as Hinata lifted her off her lap.

"You don't even know what I have planned." Temari put her hand on her hip. "I think all little brats like dango right?"

"Dango?!" Etsu bolted for her.

"Persuaded by food? To bad Kankuro hates kids, I think they would like each other." Temari picked her up and with one swift moment had her on her hip.

"D-Don't spoil her diner." Hinata called as they left.

"Spoilsport." Temari mumbled with a wave.

* * *

Hinata tapped on his door letting herself in and setting the completely limp child on the couch. "I-I don't think she is going to be waking anytime soon so she shouldn't bother you work."

"Has she been distracting?" Gaara asked with genuine interest.

"N-Not really, it's something I got used to rather quickly. I-I just worked around her, it's a bit slower but I still got everything I needed to, done." Hinata sighed sitting in the chair across from him at his desk. "I-If she was any younger it might be more trouble."

He glanced over at the child nodding and looked back to his wife who was frowning.

"Th-this isn't really realistic long term though." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Was she not able to take her in the future like she had told Matsuri?

"I-I mean if I am expected to have children, I wouldn't be able to keep working like I do." She frowned, staring at the blank cover of the folder in front of her.

"We have options in that case." He hadn't been raised by his father.

"I-I'm not getting a nanny or having Temari-nee-chan raise our children." She blocked. "I-I refuse to pass my children off, especially with the Hyuuga here." Her frown deepened. "I-It would be difficult keeping the unbranded, I am an exception and will be the main house connection for this compound, but.." She shrank into herself.

"I don't know what the appropriate response to this would be." He admitted.

She shook her head. "Th-there really isn't one."

"I wish I could be more helpful to you." He tried. "However, I don't think leave, or less involvement wouldn't be an issue in a few years, you also still have the option of adopting like you had said before." She didn't look lifted at all, he had failed. "Does having the child around upset you."

"N-No, it just gave me the thought is all." She sat up straight and yawned. "I-I might just be tired, Temari-nee-chan is going to be taking her to sleep in her room soon, then we should probably head to bed."

He nodded and looked over to the child that his student had taken in. Children were quite interesting.

* * *

By the time Temari had came to pick up the sleeping child, Hinata was asleep with her head on his desk. She was so completely asleep that when he picked her up she only stirred enough to lean on him.

He did manage to wake her when they got back to their room so she could ready for bed, but the hollowness in her eye told him she was barely functioning to do so, sand handed her things to keep her from falling over during the routine. The child had taken more out of her than she had admitted it would seem, she slumped on to the bed next to him and curled into him, he laid an arm around the back her shoulders and burying his face into loose hair, he would make sure she had a lighter load tomorrow.

* * *

"N-Not that one, that one." Hinata pointed and Etsu snatched the book she needed and bolted back over to her lap. "Th-thank you, I appreciate your help."

"Why don't your eyes stay bulgy?" She asked with a tilt of her head, she curiously touched the spidered scars on her own face the spanned from temple to temple.

"Th-their chakra veins, when I use my Bakugan, they're filled with more chakra than usual because it takes quite a bit." Etsu had a basic understanding of chakra Hinata understood because Matsuri had been getting her ready for Academy.

"Could I do that?" She wondered closing her eyes really hard and opening trying to imitate the change.

"N-No, but I'm sure you will find something you are good at once you start learning the basics." She giggled at the child's enthusiasm.

"What did your team do?" Etsu asked as she crawled back into her lap.

"W-We were trackers, with my eyes, Kiba-kun's specialty and dogs, and Shino's bugs we specialize in finding people and things." She explained.

"Bugs?" Etsu asked with amazement.

Hinata smiled and explained her friends clan's and their specialties, it was nice having someone who was constantly interested in everything she said.

* * *

Matsuri opened her arms dropping her bags to receive the child that jumped on her. "There you are!" She cheered lifting her into the air. "Were you good?"

"Yeah!" Etsu giggled as she held at the high height.

"W-we only had minor incidents, nothing notable." Hinata confirmed. "W-We need to work on not running in the halls, though."

"She wasn't too much trouble?" Matsuri wondered.

"N-No, but she was spoiled." Temari insisted on filling her with sweets, complaining at the rate she was going she wasn't going to have any and she didn't think she was getting a neices or nephews from her brothers.

"Great, now you're never going to want to come home." Etsu shook her head to deny and hugged her mother, Matsuri smiled. "I missed you, too."

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Sorry about the gap, between a rescued 3 week old kitten needing to eat contently, starting a full schedule of classes (who gives tests first week?), and my overbearing work schedule, I was completely draining and all I have been really doing during breaks was sleeping because my schedule was only allowing for 4 hours at night, it will be lighter as of this week so I should be okay from here on out to get back on schedule (I hope). Thank you for being patient (and every time I go a week without posting please try not to assume I'm dead, though the messages are sweet).

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	61. Chapter 61

He sat alone in a destroyed office, sitting on the only piece of intact furniture, the small couch his wife work and napped on. He hung his head and abusively ruffled his hair as the sand particles crashed another piece of his already destroyed desk into the wall.

He had failed, he had failed the one person who he could depend on to actually care.

* * *

Hinata stood tall in stance, eyes activated, hand glowing dangerously. Kankuro coughed behind her trying to stand after his hit, his hand clenched as it wouldn't move, making puppetry difficult. The missing nin that she had missed with her Bakugan because they had stopped to give her eyes a break had surprised them.

She was ashamed that she had let herself get so drained that she hadn't noticed them, but she was tired. They had been doing wall examinations for days preparing for the storm season, and prolonged use of her byakugan had drained her chakra considerably.

She knew she wasn't going to hold out for long, she could hold and ordered Kankuro to get up and find help while she kept them from entering the wall.

* * *

Kankuro had watched his little brother grow from the worst monster he could have imagined to the leader he was today and in a few second he had watched him revert.

He had returned in the ball of sand faster than he had ever seen it travel to the medical center with his limp wife in his arms, his eyes murderous, the medics didn't even try to touch Hinata before he barked at them to take her.

Hinata was battered bloody, her clothes soaked in what he hoped enemies blood rather than her own, but she barely moved on her own as medics tried to have her respond to them. Gaara stood in the corner of the emergency room shaking furiously. Then his little brother caught sight of him. His face scrunched in anger and before Kankuro could react or run he has slammed to a wall with the crushing weight of sand ripped from the medic attempting to heal his hand.

"Where were you!" His brother barked in a voice that wasn't his own. "You shouldn't have left her to fight on her own! She was drained!"

"I'm sorry! She.. sent me to get help!" He coughed desperately trying to breathe. "I was hit before the fight even started." He tried to explain, though if his brother wanted him dead right there was no explanation that was going to stop him.

"Gaara!" Temari snapped laying her hand on her fan in an empty threat. "You need to leave the medical center!" She demanded. "You are scaring the staff and they can't help her like this." She waved her arm to the frighten medics.

Gaara turned to glare his eye flaring with rage.

"You can blame me later, right now Hinata needs you to go calm down." Kankuro added.

Gaara looked back at his wife and the sand swirls calmed slightly just before he bolted, leaving Kankuro to be dropped to the floor in a heap.

* * *

Temari knocked on her brother's office door mildly surprised it was still attached to the frame. No one dared come toward it in days, but they could hear the yelling and crashing from down the hall nearly constantly until it had smeared down the day before becoming more occasional.

"What do you want?" He growled from the other side.

"She's awake, she's asked if you were alright. She's not happy you haven't been eating." She explained with a frown. "Will you come see her?"

"I should stay away from the staff." His voice sounded wounded in a way she had never really heard.

"She asked for you, a visit won't hurt if you don't threaten anyone again." She tried. It had been three days, Hinata had been completely out do to the chakra depletion and Gaara hadn't left his office since she had sent him out of the emergency room. He had laid his life in Hinata's lap and taking her out from under him even temporarily had completely destroyed him.

This was not a healthy relationship, but then again when had his life ever been filled with healthy relationships, to be honest, a dependent one was healthier than his lack of empathy for anything like had had before Naruto.

There was a silence before he opened the door slowly, he looked miserable. The permanent rings under his eyes were joined by those of lack of sleep, he was paler than usual, his hair was tangled and wild, shoulders dropped with his eyes. She had never seen him look so… weak?

Her heart dropped and she opened her mouth to say something in reassurance but she wasn't sure she had the words. She moved forward for the first time since before he was able to walk on his own to hug him.

He tensed slightly but his face soon just drop limply to her shoulder in his own misery and lack of energy to push her way.

* * *

Gaara was not interested in complaining about the new physical contact from his sister as she dug him slowly to the hospital by his elbow, it was odd to think she was trying to comfort him, even more so that this was his fault. He hadn't protected his wife, he didn't give her a detail, he had been too busy to think that she might be attacked, that his brother wasn't enough, that there would guard near enough, that she would have enough energy to protect herself.

Kankuro looked at him warily from outside her door. He glanced at him and then back to the floor. He felt his sibling exchange a look and Temari lay a hand on his back pushing him in.

"She's waiting for you." She prompted making him go in the door.

His eyes wandered to the bed where Hinata laid eyes closed. "She's been napping a lot, still a bit low on chakra they might keep her another day before ordering bed rest." Kankuro mumbled.

"It's okay to wake her." Temari pushed him a little further toward the bed before closing the door behind him.

He stared at his sleeping wife silently, she was pale, sickly, hair braid messily by someone else. She looked weak, so unlike her. He moved shakily sit next to the bed and laid his hand over her's it was cold from being out the blanket.

She jumped and sniffed, blinking at the room to look at him. "G-Gaara."

"I didn't mean to wake you." He mumbled looking at her pale face with his full regrets. He didn't have the energy or drive to hide his misery from her.

"G-Gaara what's wrong." She turned her hand over to grip his. "I-I'm okay, Kankuro-nii-san is okay. Y-You should be glad." She tried to smile at him. "W-We're nin we were protecting the village."

"You shouldn't have been alone outside the wall, especially in your condition. You had mentioned how draining the sessions were, you were sleeping more, I should have known you were vulnerable." He laid his face down to press his forehead to the back of her hand. "Don't forgive me for be careless."

"G-Gaara, this isn't your fault." She whispered laying her other hand to run her finger back untangling his abused hair.

Shukaku was screaming differently.

"I-I knew how tired I was, I knew more than anyone the effects of using the Bakugan that frequently and long if any one to blame for the carelessness it would be me." She tried to explain the moments before they were attacked to pin the blame on herself for not being observant but he wasn't letting her blame herself, she was the victim.

"Stop." He mumbled. She obliged and focused on his head sliding her fingers through until there was no more resistance or knots.

"Y-You haven't been taking care of yourself." She mumbled.

He sat up snatching her hand from his head to keep her from trying to put him to sleep. She blinked at him then giggled. "C-Catch me?"

"You have used enough chakra." He accused.

"Th-then lay with me." She slided over. "Th-there is nothing more they can do but let me recover and rewrap me you won't be interrupting." She tugged on their clasped hand.

She smiled reassuringly like it was going to be okay, she was forgiving him though he was sure he didn't deserve it he wanted it. Shukaku damned her not refuse her, so he was outnumbered anyway.

He removed his outer robe laying it over her and her blanket and she opened the belt to let him in.

He curled into her and buried his face into what he may not have had anymore. She whispered assurance into his hair laying light kiss to the top of his head he didn't deserve.

* * *

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other solemnly. "Well, I don't think you're at risk anymore."

"I don't really see this as better." Kankuro frowned siding down the wall sighing.

"He let me hug him." She mumbled sitting beside him. "He just looked so broken I didn't know what else to do."

"I don't think I have ever hugged him." Kankuro mumbled laying his head on his knees.

"You held him when he was a baby." She mumbled with a sigh, what was that? Twenty-some years ago?

He shrugged a bit. "I don't remember that."

"You were pretty young too." She nodded. "I barely remember his being a baby, or even without the mark on his head." She motioned to her own forehead was Gaara had his kanji scar.

"If anything ever really did happen to her, do you think he would recover?" He wondered grimly. He was a nin, Suna nin, they were harder and knew the facts, they would likely die young, though Gaara would likely outlive them all. Likelihood of death was part of the job description, but it didn't really make this incident scare any of them any less.

"I think he wouldn't really be the same, more like he was before closed of anger, but with more personal pain. He let her in and then she was gone, it would undo everything, he wouldn't let anyone in not because they might hurt them but he might lose them." Temari felt tears and sniffed annoyed. "It's really never fair for him is it." She wiped her eye before the tear feel.

"Almost rather he'd be angry with me. No kill me, but toss me into something so he wouldn't look so broken." Kankuro mumbled. "I've never seen him look so… young, but like old?" Kankuro malled.

"Yeah." Temari whisper leaning on her brother a bit. "We never really were the ones who need to protect him, but he's never had weakness before her."

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	62. Chapter 62

Temari and Matsuri took over all of her work and anything from the Hyuuga had to be postpone, the Hyuuga was furious, not only that they were delayed but their unbranded ex-heir was unprotected and exhausted left vulnerable. It did not help his guilt, but he did not respond upon his wife's request to ignore their rage until she was well enough to handle it.

She insisted that he also needed at least a day of rest after his break down, Kankuro had already taken on any incoming work when he had lock himself in his office. So between her and his siblings he was talked into having a small set of lazy days with his injured wife. Kankuro though a bit wary of him at the moment also attempt to explain that some one the work was annoying and they should keep him calm for awhile.

He agreed, it was clear by his behavior that he should be ashamed of his temper.

When she was released she was completely able to walk out on her own, but her injuries and the recovery chakra was warned to him to make her tired and weary so as soon as they were home he made point to have her rest.

She smiled and accepted his help but she looked sad. He didn't understand how she could smile but still look upset.

The looks he was getting from his sister before she left them alone furthered that assumption that was something was wrong, she gave him one last pointed look before she shut them in their room.

"What is it?" He finally asked after fulfilling his wife request for he to lay down with her and nap. She layed on her side, facing him with her finger curled around his hand.

She pierced her lips together letting smile drop and leaned forward to kiss his fingers. Now he was confused, was she upset with him or not. "I-I'm alright Gaara."

"No you are upset." He prompted in confusion was she attempting to lie to him? She never had before.

"N-No I mean..." She lifted her other hand a bit to show the bandages around indicating her injuries. "I-I'm okay. I-I have had worse and will be fine. I-I'm just tired. I-I want you to remember that."

"It does not change that I let this happen, will be okay or not you were still hurt as a result of my neglect." He demand quietly a bit harsher than he really wanted to, he had been told by everyone who passed, his siblings, Matsuri, nurses, all saying that he shouldn't feel so guilty that it was out of his hands. That he should look past this incident and simply make sure to be more careful in the future if he thought it was a fault on his part, but it didn't make him feel less at fault, he wasn't sure how they thought it would. She was hurt now, and it had happened and it was his fault.

Hinata sighed looking at his fingers as she rubbed her thumb over them. "Temari-nee-chan says this is new."

He blinked looking at his hand finding nothing of note. "What?"

"Th-this sudden guilt. Sh-she say usually you would take incidental injuries as duty of a nin. Y-You wouldn't take such blame unless you were actively trying to prevent something from happening and failed, like a building collapsing during a storm and even then you would move on to make better regularizations." She explained. "Th-this guilt is only because it was me."

She was right but he wasn't sure how that was relevant. "Of course."

"G-Gaara you're worrying me, what if I had been more seriously injured?" He dreaded the thought and closed his eyes to will it away though the growling that started was not helping. "Wh-what if I die."

His eyes snapped open to give her a serious look, she shouldn't be saying that.

"I-I'm serious, are you going to kill who I was working with because they were unable to protect me?" He would. "B-Because it's not fair, it's duty you as Kage should know it more than anyone, that means sometimes you lose nin and some day that might be me."

He stayed silent, he had no reply. He knew she was right, but saying what should be true did not change the violent rejection he felt against it. She was different, he could lose his siblings and he would mourn them, but losing her was not an option now. He refused.

Shukaku splayed across her back and moved her closer to him then formed behind her hip laying his head on her, making his point.

She pressed his fingers to her lips again and closed her eyes. "I-I think I understand though."

He watch her for an explanation.

"Th-the closeness of friendship and possibly losing that, most people get use to at academy age, you never had that opportunity. S-So when we lose people we are by then used to the idea that we are all at risk." He could have careless if those he went to academy with died, in fact he had killed some of them himself.

"Possibly." He agreed.

"I-I would miss you too." She mumbled.

He blinked, was that what it was? Is that what happened when some died and you cared, you miss them and that's what made it painful to think about? He was about to ask for more information but realised that she was falling asleep with her eyes closed like that, the medics mentioned she would want to do a lot of sleeping of the next couple of days. He slide closer laying his free arm over her side. She hummed and snuggled her nose into his shirt.

* * *

She giggled at the focused look as he tried to imitate what she was doing.

At least she wasn't the worst at sewing. He had already knotted his thread a few times, and had snapped it twice trying to untangle it. She attempted to make it harder to get it tangles by giving him shorter thread but still he seemed to figure out a way to tangle it just when she looked away. His stitches were even and he had no trouble remembering the pattern after she explained it, but it had taken longer to explain to him than most of the children at the orphanage.

She thought it was rather cute how he kept trying despite his clear frustration with it. She couldn't say she was particularly surprised that he didn't know how to sew, she just guessed that he would because his siblings were so artistic, but then again what would he need it for? Apparently clothes medding was not required in their academy as it was something most were taught by their parents or in apprenticeship, she thought maybe she should remedy that when she got back to work, because obviously not everyone was taught by outside sources.

She thought maybe he would be better at pottery.

She took it away after the sand in the room started to get thick and jittery in the air, she didn't want him accidently destroy the bed room in frustration over a tangled thread though she did notice that the frustration had made him significantly less depressed and seemed to take his mind off the looming incident. She decided to make sure to keep him busy for their day off to make sure he wasn't thinking about it too much.

She tried all types of activities, trying not to be sadly amused by his lack of knowledge of 'rainy day' activities, like board games, he knew one and it was one she didn't because it was Suna based and he had no clue how to explain it to her. She spent the hours after lunch teaching him all the ones she was taught as a child, thought to be honest she had hated them all when she was young. The Hyuuga tought board game strategy to teach strategizing and political gain, you were not playing you were defeating an opponent, she was never the best, but because the advanced strategies were bored into her as a child she could beat any intermediate player rather easily, which made playing with Gaara… interesting.

After an explanation, he would have no trouble with the rules and would try his hand at strategizing, but it would usually end with her seeing though all his moves or seeing how beginner he was, she thought maybe she should throw a game, but when he realized she was making it easy he frowned at her and commented that he would rather she win than pander to him.

She hadn't lost yet.

* * *

Spending this much time with his wife was something he missed, he missed her being in his office for hours doing nothing but paper work and reading. Her presence was calming and Shukaku's purring was much less annoying than his growling.

He didn't understand her amusement with his lack of skill at her games, but it made Shukaku purr and laugh so it must be funny.

The small joys of spending the day with her crashed in on them when she need help with her bath.

Shukaku shook the room at the sight of her back which did little else but make her jump and make it clear that the look of her upset them.

She blinked at him arms tightened around her stomach out of shock. He tried not to look at the healing gashes that were only a few day before. She had three significant one that were stitched together with chakra across her back, but it was clear that those were the most serious of those scattering her abdomen, she had been slashed, stabbed, and bruised.

Shukaku suddenly took great joy in having killed the attackers.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked sinking into the tub.

"Your back looks… painful." He mumbled sitting by the tub.

"I-If it bothers you, you don't need to help me, I can get a medic." She tried looking down at the water a bit bashful, Shukaku growled.

"No. It's fine, we just hadden seen the damage yet." He explained, he knew her clothes had been soaked, it had soaked through to his, in fact he still hadn't washed the robe that had her blood on it. It was another reminder that she shouldn't have been bleeding that much.

"I-It doesn't really hurt that much any more unless I twist wrong, they did a very good job of patching the skin together, though I think it will still be a rather large scar." She explained laying her head over knees. "I-I don't mind scars though."

He didn't mind the scars she had, before this one.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Alright, I think I have to face the fact that once a week is not realistic for three different stories with my current workload, senior year is kicking hard. I have been sitting on these half done chapters and not been able to sit down and finish them or then proof read them because something else needed done more. It's driving me insane knowing I'm running a week late AGAIN, so for this semester goal is every two weeks and any thing more than that is bonus. I have 3 UI designs for 3 different platforms and 3 different languages, and 2 tests this week. I will try to keep my work some what consistent but I know this week the chapters are short just to get out the work I have been siting on.

**Side note: The kitten (now named Carbon) is doing well and is a general 8 week old terror.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	63. Chapter 63

He had never really had the time to see her cook, he had once or twice but it was still rare. She moved around the large kitchen with ease never once looking down to the recipe she opened, he wasn't sure what the book was for if she wasn't going to use it. She measured flour and sugar, but never spices or small ingredients like flavorings. He slid the recipe book to him and glanced over the directions and watched her put things in that were not on the page he turned the page only to find a different recipe.

"You've done it wrong." He mumbled holding up the page.

"H-Huh?" She turned around from her mixing and blinked at him and the book and giggled. "O-Oh, I'm not following the recipe, I like it better this way, I've never made you that one."

"Then why did you open it?" He wondered confused why she would use a recipe she did not like.

"I-I use it for reference in case I forget the amount of flour or the heat, the base recipe is the same but I always add things to it." She set the bowl down and held out the spoon she was using to him he held it for her while she poured what she was making into a baking pan and put it in the stone oven. She turned back and he held the spoon back out. She looked confused. "Y-You don't want it?"

"I have nothing to stir." She giggled and took it.

"N-No you lick the batter see." She ran her tongue over the spoon getting some on the side of her lip and handed it back. "I-It's safe, no eggs."

He wasn't sure what the meant either. He took after her licking the spoon far less than she had but understood the point. It tasted good, though he was unsure if it tasted good not what they did not just eat it this way.

She eventually realized she had made a mess around her lips and wiped her mouth. "I-I was never allowed to lick the spoon in the kitchens when I was young, but there was a very nice older branch man that worked in the kitchen that would sneak me one from time to time and make sure to wipe my face so I didn't get in trouble."

"Will this man be coming to the branch here?" He wondered as she stole a bit more of the batter left over in the bowl.

"N-No he died a number of years ago now, his children might be though I would have to check." She hummed as she started cleaning her mess.

"Are you licking a spoon?" His sister asked in a shocked voice from the kitchen door.

"Yes?" He answered. He was unsure why she was surprised if Hinata thought it was normal. Was this only a Konoha culture thing, and she too did not understand?

"Th-there is a bit more batter in the bowl if you would like some." Hinata held out the spatula she use to scrape the sides, also still with some batter on it.

Temari stood still for a few seconds more before grinning and taking the treat. "Thanks, I haven't licked the spoon since I was a kid."

"You have done this before?" He remembered the kitchen staff not wanting to be around him but letting him take what he pleased when he pleased, but they never offered him a cream covered spoon.

"Yeah, Kankuro and I would come down to the kitchen to sneak snacks before banquets or events because father wouldn't let us have lunch, they use to give us reject misshapen dango and pudding spoons." She explained, he remembered them disappearing but he had never gone with them.

"G-Gaara's never had one. I-I guess I'll have to make sure you get one when I bake." His wife then smiled in that way he didn't understand, happy, but with sad eyes. What had he done this time?

* * *

She looked at the spiney plants that he care for and wondered how it had become one of his only hobbies, with no real social interaction as a child and young man he must have been bored. This was the only thing he picked up? She hadn't realized she hadn't been paying attached until she felt pain to her finger. She yelped and yanked her hand back to see her finger that these had spines sticking out of her thumb where she had been holding the rim of the pot.

She started to pull them out before her hands were taken from her, she blinked Gaara as he put his attention into removing the spines. "Wh-why do cacti interest you?"

He removed the last spine and she quickly stuck the skin in her lips to stop the bleeding. "They are odd plants, they live in an environment they should not be able to survive in, have a defense mechanism that hurt those who wish to harm though in most cases, eat it. It is not unlike me." He mumbled picking up the pot she had set down in her hurry and placing it back in its place. "One day my defense may hurt you too."

She stared at his back as she realized what he meant and she frowned, she reached forward fisting her free hand in his robes and tugging on him. "Y-You and Shukaku-san would never hurt me. I-I trust you."

"You will regret that." He sighed. She didn't know where this had come from all the sudden, yesterday he was worried about letting her get hurt because he wasn't there to protect her why now was he trying to push her away?

"I-I won't." She assured laying her face on his back and moving her arms around his ribs. His arms came to lay over his across his chest and his head lowered.

She didn't know what to do about this self-destructive behavior, she had no idea how to counter it when it would flip from him wanting to keep her close to wanting to keep her away.

* * *

Shukaku screamed at him, angry at him for telling her his thoughts that seemed to upset her, but it was the truth and she should know. He would try to protect her just like he did his village, but he could never guarantee he wouldn't be the one she should fear.

Why was she never afraid of him.

He didn't deserve her care and affection, he couldn't protect her and if she didn't come to her death because of his negligence then she would come to her and at his hand.

* * *

Hinata was tossed waking her up, though she didn't fall off the bed, Gaara had just ripped his arm out from under her jerking her awake. She blinked sleepily in the dark and notice Gaara straight up in bed breathing heavily. The sand in the room bolted about and laid over her skin surprisingly gently as it passed.

"G-Gaara?" She asked sitting up gently placing her hand on his elbow. "G-Gaara can you hear me?" She asked when she didn't get a response.

He suddenly turned and she was yanked into a near crushing hug and she let out a squeak of surprise. His breathing was heavy on her, he was violently shaking and she was sure she felt he shoulder getting wet with tears. She brought her knees under her to support herself and buried her hands in the fabric over his back and hair. She wasn't sure what his nightmare had been about but it had scared him.

He was usually very gentle with his hugs, even when having panic attacks or being angry, he was always gentle and never squeezed her tight even when he seemed to need it in fear of hurting her. He was being no such gentle now, his finger dug into her ribs his for head was press as hard as he could manage with normal strength. Luckily he was not high enough to bother the nearly healed wounds across her back. She whispered to him and kissed his shoulder trying to calm him but it did nothing for the time being. All she could think to do was brush through his hair and let him tire.

When his shivers became fewer and his grip loosened, she felt her ribs protest still sore from her attack but it was minor ache and was not worried. She lifted her head back a bit to try to look at his face, but he held her too close to move back far enough.

"G-Gaara, are you okay?" She asked laying her head where she laid her kisses, his heartbeat was erratic and only barely calming.

"I… killed you." He whispered in pain.

"I-It was only a nightmare." She assures running her fingers thru, detangling the hair at the base of his neck.

He didn't protest but he let out a groan of pain, wounded and depressed.

"I-I'm here. Y-You're not going to hurt me." She whispered to him laying kiss at the base of his neck and under his ear any skin she could, his heartbeat started to even out from what she could hear, still beating to quick to be normal but it was no longer adrenaline and panic filled.

"Stop." He suddenly jerked away releasing her and putting a distance between them.

A rush of cold air filled her clothes and she blinked at him in the dark, confused. "G-Gaara, what..."

"Don't... do that, I'm..." He rubbed his neck violently where she had kissed and she frowned. He didn't want her affection? He never out right rejected it, no more than protesting she shouldn't be so caring to him.

He looked down and away from her but sand swirl at her back and pushed her forward toward him. She crawled the distance and sat in front of him, he didn't look up and his hand continued to cover his neck where he was now surely red from rubbing.

"I-It's okay, I'm not scared of you because of something you did in a bad dream." She told him gently laying her hands on his knees, he flinched slightly.

"You shouldn't..." He trailed off still not looking up at her. "It's not just..." He let out a huff of frustration, and she frowned. She hadn't the slightest clue what he was trying to say.

Sand pushed her further, but she wasn't really sure what Shukaku wanted either. She was afraid if she tried to hug him he would push her away again and try to put more distance between them.

His hand went from his neck to ruffle his hair in a sudden violent motion letting out frustration in burst before sighing and once again going back to barely moving.

Another push from Shukaku and she had to lay her hand on his thigh to not fall forward, she turned to give a half-hearted glared into the dark but stopped when Gaara's hand slapped over hers tightly holding it in place and like he was afraid she would move it, he pushed it back to his knee and kept his hand over it in the same tight, now slightly shaking manner.

"S-Sorry, my balance..." She started.

"Don't… touch me I'm… affected." She was confused, so he wasn't mad at her. What did affected mean?

She was given another harsh push, shoving her forward again, and with her wrist held down she let out a slight yelp as it bent, the pushing stopped as did Gaara's grip. He mumbled an apology.

"N-No it wasn't you." She assured rubbing her wrist giving a scolding look into the dark. She sighed looking back at him in the lack of light. "D-Do you want to get up and make some tea? S-Something to calm you down?"

"No." He said a bit too quickly.

She was stumped she wasn't sure what he wanted. She laid her hands back on his legs and left her weight on them. "Wh-what do you want Gaara?"

After a moment of silence. "You." His voice was thick in a way that could only make her blush. She understood what affected meant now.

"O-Oh." She squeaked unsure how else to answer. Now that she understood though, his behavior made less sense, but why then was he pushing her way.

She leaned on him a bit more getting lower trying to see his face. "Th-that's okay Gaara I am your wife."

She felt a shiver from him. "Not… now."

She frowned, not disappointed but worried. He was terrified of himself and she couldn't do anything about it. "Y-You won't hurt me." She promised him.

"You can't know that." He let out through his teeth finally turning his head up to look at her.

"I-I do." She whispered trying to assure him. The silence worried her. Maybe she could get him to go back to sleep. She lifted her hand to his robes and tugged on him hoping he would follow her to lay down but she was suddenly jerked onto his lap by her low back where his hand dug in.

She felt her face turn red and her skin layered with goosebumps in the cold of the room. She let out a gasp and gripped onto him out of instinct. He froze again shivering out of cold, feeling, or terror she wasn't sure but after a moment he moved again with his attack to her skin. Usually, he was calm, held back, careful not to hurt her, and though she could feel him still fight with himself, his hand twitching and tightening and his kisses ranging between rough and gentle this was far more… more than he would usually give her.

She shiver for new reason laying her head back and let out a gasp that sounded nothing of pain, he stopped only momentarily before she felt gravity than the bed on her back. She latched her nails into his robe as he trailed lower over her collarbone holding her arched back with his hand firmly holding her there.

She let out a whimper and tugged up his night robes until she tucked her hand under the ends and ran the end of her nails over his lower back. He shivered and pulled back yanking it off, lifting her to him, she gladly arched up until she laid fully flushed to him only her night robe between them. She felt him racked with another shiver and he bit her neck.

She let out another heavy gasp and he jerked back only as far as he could as she snapped her arms out to catch him. "I-It's okay." She assured.

"I'm going to hurt you." He huffed heavily laying a gentle agonizing kiss over the bite mark that she was sure wouldn't even bruise. His gentle roughness was painful only because he held back, she wanted more but that could be at the cost of his comfort.

"I-It didn't hurt." She pulled him back down digging her teeth only slightly harder over the vein in his neck and his finger dug into her hips as he left out a groan. "S-See."

He laid his face in her shoulder for a moment pressing it there as he debated. She ran her finger stiffly up his bare back lifted her leg around hip to make it harder to tell her no.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	64. Chapter 64

She would be bruised, as would he.

Very few had ever marred his skin and she had made the most marks he had ever had that night. He still could feel the scratches on his back that didn't draw blood but he was sure his pale skin was red with lines of four where she hand dug her fingers. The painful pleasure was not something he was familiar with.

Her legs and hips would hold numerous round bruises from his own fingertips. He had fought himself but she assured him she didn't care, even encouraged him to keep his grip on her. He would claim he didn't understand if the scratches and bites along his neck hadn't felt so good.

She curled snugly to him as she had most nights, but now bare only in a layer of sweat and saliva with her hair in a mess around her head, he was sure he was probably laying on some of it.

He ran his hand over her skin and closed his eyes. Her natural body heat was comforting in ways he didn't understand, it was almost enough to chase the darkness creeping back into his mind, but there was still the fabric of bandages under his fingers.

He had been so afraid that he would be too rough, unintentionally scare her, make her want to run, but she had asked for more fueling him to give her what she asked for, but did that really make it okay?

He didn't know how he had woken up from a nightmare and ended up devouring his wife, finally consummating their marriage. Shukaku though silent and 'unpresent' for the event told him now it was the adrenaline that he had woke up with that likely fogged his mind even though his fear to give in to his desire when she told him it was okay.

He would have to talk to her about it later.

He kissed her forehead and buried his face in the sea of hair.

She stretched groggily and felt the shift of the blanket press oddly to her, she hummed realizing they hadn't put clothes back on. She hummed and found she wasn't interested in finding hers resulting in making the decision to snuggled back into the warmth of the blanket and her husband's chest almost too warm, but she wasn't bothered. His head lifted reacting to her movement barely before he buried it, awake it would seem. She yawned looking up lazily. "M-Morning."

"Possibly." He glanced at the light come from the window, it explained the heat. She dug her head under the cover and into his shoulder.

He slid his hand up her back at the edge of her bandages to compensate for her moving closer and she felt goose bumps, he was going to cause himself trouble touching her like that.

"Wh-what are we going to do today?" She hummed.

"I was informed yesterday I am still not allowed in my office, though it has been restored." He explained.

"I-I figured since I didn't wake up alone." She laid her head to the side and sighed.

"I want… sweets." She giggled at him and he yawned making no move to get up.

* * *

Sugar coating his tongue and his barely dressed wife in view was an odd combination that did not help his focus. She had draped herself in the first of her own clothes that she found which happened to be a loose fitting robe he was sure was meant to be under something else, he could just barely see through the thin fabric where, among other things, the wraps on her ribs laid. They were there now only so her chakra filled wounds would stay shut while they finished healing and served no other real purpose. He clenched his teeth in mix frustrations with himself as the edge fell off her shoulder while she spooned her treat in her mouth.

If he didn't know she could be as obvious and naive as he could, he would think she was doing it on purpose.

The sight of the wraps sobered him viciously. He should have been more careful with her in her state. Her healing sessions should have the larger gashes completely closed and healed within the rest of the week, but not only should he have not had her on her back like he had, but he still felt responsible for those wounds and should not have let himself give in to the temptation of his own lust. He was now guilty of leaving bruises and marks on an already injured body.

She licked her spoon looking at him with a frown. "S-Something wrong you stopped eating."

He knew he should just tell her, sex was not something you should be dishonest with your spouse about. "I shouldn't have…." He started but stopped when she suddenly set down her empty bowl with a hard clink.

"G-Gaara please do not start apologizing to me." She huffed firmly. " I-If anyone should be apologizing it should be me, your head was not clear last night I should have just sent you back to bed." She faltered tilting her head back revising. "W-well that's what I was trying to do. Before..." Her face started to turn red, which filled his hollow feeling chest with an odd sense of satisfaction that he tried to crush as it rose. Though he wasn't sure why he was feeling satisfied in the first place. "Th-the point is… I don't want you to regret what happened because you think you have hurt me or did something wrong, you should only be upset if you did not want to sleep with me for any other reason."

He looked down at his bowl and debated, he did want her, that wasn't a question but it was also not the issue. Could this continue? His instincts and body wanted more but he knew he couldn't listen without applying logic to it. If he listened to his emotions and instincts he would have murder half the village on a whim by now.

Shukaku growled at him telling him not to reject her, though he would like very much if the beast stayed out his and his wife sex lifelike had up to this point.

Hinata watched him with that look she's gotten in here eyes sadness for you, but not pity. How did she do that? "I-I don't want you to think of this as a bad thing, you have done nothing wrong. I-I'm not hurt, I am quite the opposite." Her cheeks turned red and she picked up a pillow to partly burrow her face. "I-I would like this to happen again, but if you are uncomfortable that is okay, just don't be uncomfortable because you think you will hurt me because you aren't capable of it."

He stared at her with that, not in his head.

He was fully capable of hurting her, it was easy. He was far too strong for her fair skin. He could break her.

She frowned examining his eyes. "I-I trust you, even if you don't trust yourself."

He sighed looking away from her... sympathy? He was being shouted at in the silent room, he set aside his bowl and ruffed his bed hair, before finally looking back over to his wife.

She had fully curled around the pillow, hugging it to herself with her face to the bridge of her nose hidden face still tinged red and slight look of disappointment in her eyes.

He was physically shoved by his own sand toward her. He caught himself an inch before knocking skulls with her before he turned to glare at the betraying tool.

He turned back and opened his mouth to apologize to see mildly surprised red look in her oddly larger eyes. A rush of feeling washed over him from his face through his skin and down his back, his hair stood on end and he lost words as he was reminded of how much he enjoyed being this close last night.

When he didn't move back she lifted her face to ask and he didn't want to answer.

He dumbly listened to his body again as he gravitated toward to the source of odd pleasure that waved through his skin making him shiver. His eyes slid closed on their own by the time he reached her so he didn't see her reaction but he could feel it. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back, she moved closer, discarding the pillow with their forgot bowls.

She pressed toward him encouraging, that's how she got him wasn't it? She would encourage him by putting in a bit of force and waiting for him to push back and giving no resistance. That's how she had gotten him to devour her, how she had made something so terrifying so comfortable. He didn't understand, he just responded.

Up on her knees, she curled her hands into his hair, breath littering his face between kisses, his finger dug into her thighs, pulling to him on to his lap.

He really shouldn't be adding to the bruises.

Her hips were they belonged she slid her hands over his shoulders dragging her nails across his collarbone so gently that it was painful. She was purposely frustrating him, she knew he wanted her to it harder, he didn't understand why he wanted it so how did she know how to make it harder to deny her.

His frustrations built as she hovered keep her chest just far enough away the fabric ghosted his skin, he slid his hand up disappearing under the annoying fabric attempting to pull her closer. She only let him move her close enough for him to feel the radiating heat from her skin.

His opened his eyes to find a small amused smile on her face, she was doing this on purpose. He left her lips and her eyes opened and her lip fell into a swollen pout. He didn't give her time to complain as he moved to the hollow of her neck and bit down. She let out a rewarding squeak and dug her nails in where they sat on his shoulders.

Game on.

* * *

She felt the need to snuggled closer to him even though they were already so close, another soft layer of comfortable bruises and a satisfying soreness made her all the more comfortable. She couldn't just focus on her own comfort though, she wanted his attention while she still had it, she wanted him to focus on her, not the thoughts the plagued him.

He hesitated as she hopefully broke whatever thoughts he had been staring at the wall with and tightened his grip on her hip and looked down at what she had been reading.

"You haven't moved pages." He mumbled, she smiled down at the page glad that he was now paying attention enough to notice.

Shukaku, who laid across her ankles curled or to the side rest his head, making her glance as he rolled his sand eyes. She tried not giggle at his theatrics.

"Neither have you." She hummed nodding at his open book.

He made no noise as a rebuttal only moved to drop his face into her hair.

She sighed setting her book down and laying a hand over Shukaku who gladly filled the space under her arm.

"Are you feeling any pain." He asked lightly pulling the fabric over her shoulder down to reveal one of the many little bruises she was very proud of.

She pouted pulling it back up. "I-I like them."

"I'm sore." He admitted. "Is that normal." How would she know?

"W-Well it's also an activity that we are not exactly trained for." She giggled.

"...Right." He agreed.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Okay I know I am later then I intend but all of my professors decided to have exams and group assignments and large projects all at the same time and I have been staying up late after work just to make sure they are in on time and have little time to work on finishing the half finished chapters. Though I got a very sweet message last night from a fan of of all three storied that motivated me take another cup of coffee and finish and edit these last night. So thank you for you patience... some of you.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	65. Chapter 65

She stretched and started to take her outer robe leaving the lover thigh length wrap dress she had been wearing under since she moved to Suna for training.

Temari gasped at her. "Where did you get all of the bruises…." She mumbled trailing of covering mouth though it was too late to stop herself.

Kankuro laughed at her as she quickly put her outer robe back on, she hadn't thought to heal her marks before training, the long coat was going to need to stay on. Her face got progressively redder as he calmed down.

"But..." Temari looked at her questioningly, Temari was quite aware that they hadn't been sleeping together before so it was understandable she was surprised.

"Seems he finally got over his hold up." Kankuro continued to turn about as red as she was from trying to continue to laugh at her.

Hinata frowned. "D-Don't make fun of him, please."

* * *

She sighed with comfort finally back at her desk. She didn't know why the time off made her anxious because she had really enjoyed her time with her husband. Maybe she was becoming a workaholic.

Meetings where had, papers were signed, and she was exhausted by dinner.

"You're done for the day." Matsuri told her snatching the folder out from under her eyes.

"Wh-what?" Hinata squeaked, there was still so much that needed her approval and thought they were all noted with important points she still has to skim them before signing.

"You're going to fall asleep on the desk." She snapped the folder shut setting back down pointing toward the door. "Gaara is not going to feel any better about all this if you are killing yourself over work like he does."

Hinata rubbed her eye and yawned. She was tired, way more than she should be, it was likely the end of her healing that was draining her.

* * *

His wife re-entered the room after her gentle knock, he looked up at the clock. She had only been back in her office an hour after they had dinner he wasn't expecting her back so soon. She sat down on the couch and curled up with no book and laid her head down.

He stared at her for a moment before Shukaku formed and hoped up with her, she lifted her arm so he could snuggle in and she curled around the sand mass. He felt her breathing and heartbeat slow as she fell asleep on the tanuki.

He went back to work but it mildly bothered him that she would be taking a nap this early, was sending her back to work this early a mistake? Should he have waited? Was she hiding her injury recovery from him?

The tanuki growled at him breaking the thought. 'She's fine, shut up.' His bark rang through his head.

He would have to set it in the back of his mind for now.

* * *

Groggily she stretched accidentally knocking Shukaku off the couch, she leaned over the edge and pet the fake annoyed creature. "I-I'm sorry I forgot you were up here with me."

"Do you feel better?" Gaara asked she looked up to see that he hadn't looked up from his papers. He didn't seem to be reading what his eyes were on either though.

"Y-Yes thank you." She sat up and stretched again before wandering over to him. He stopped work and slid his chair back to receive her.

She stood in front of his chair rubbing her, he laid his hand on her hip pulling her to him. "You slept quite a while." He mumbled.

"Y-Yeah, I must have overdone it a bit. Th-there was a lot that needed my approval." She admitted leaning on her hips on his chest.

He sighed looking up from her chest looking tired himself.

She slid her hand through the front of his hair flattening it. "Wh-why don't we head off to bed."

He mumbled incoherently pressing his face into her chest and sigh. "I still have work to do."

"I-It waited a few days it can wait for one more." She re-ruffled his hair wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

* * *

She suddenly felt the reason why the Hyuuga eyes made people on easy, with the compound built and the first group coming to move it, they all looked at her intently as with their flat pearl eyes. She explained the structure and how it was different than their previous home, she gathered the adult to make sure they were aware of any customs to observe or law that were different and how it would affect them and their children and most importantly how to know when to keep them safe during sandstorms. Most of them were aware, they had signed up for this and had been informed before moving.

She was happy to see that most of the arrivals were respectable, kind people that would send a much better light to clan than maybe some of the later arrival would if they insisted on bringing any of their arrogance and elitist demeanor.

Matsuri had agreed to take the children to show them the school and the academy, Hinata had the sneaking suspicion she was more interested in slipping in places they shouldn't go and what they shouldn't do.

"Th-thank you, and welcome to Suna. If you have any questions you can send for me, I am in the Kazekage tower most of the day or Matsuri is very helpful." She bowed to her the adults as she had finished. She noticed a few confused faces.

"Will you not be staying in the compound?" One asked the other stared waiting for her answer.

"N-No, I live with my husband in Kazekage quarters." She explained confused, she didn't think they were ever told she was going to be joining them, they had no real need for her to be that close.

They didn't seem sure of her answer but they dispersed before she could leave the uncomfortable situation an older member caught her. "You don't have to stay with him do you?"

SHe blinked at her and just opened her mouth in an automatic response. "I-I have no intention of moving away from my husband."

"Does that man make you stay, be honest with me." Hinata felt a flare of anger that she put out quickly as she looked at the genuinely concerned mothering woman.

She took a breath and had the woman sit with her. "I am very happy with my husband, he seems intimidating and has an unfortunate history, but he treats me very well and I'm he genuinely cares. The Hyuuga have not need to worry that he will be a tyrant leader, it's not the kind of man he is."

The woman considered her statement and set her hand on her knee and gave it a light pat. "That's good to hear, some of us were worried. You were such a skittish child, we worry about you."

She stared at the old woman's smile and she felt tears, she couldn't remember the last time that a member of her family that wasn't her sister or Neji had been usually nice to her. "Th-thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Gaara's head perked up from his papers as his wife entered. He blinked as she crossed the room and didn't wait for him to move his chair back, but leaned over him wrapping her arms around his shoulder and lowering her head behind his.

He dropped his work raising his hand to her arm turning his head to her. "Is something wrong? Has something happened?"

She said nothing just shook her head against the back of his neck.

He waited there for her to move wondering what had brought on the behavior. She stood back up and sniffed wiping her eyes. Why was she crying?

He turned to her and set a hand on her hip. "There's something wrong?" He asked again.

"N-No." She sniffed again, wiping her eyes a bit more. "I-I just needed a hug."

He blinked at her still not understand, there was nothing wrong but she was upset? Was she just not going to tell him why or was this something he was yet to understand. Why cry when there was nothing wrong.

He pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her hips laying his face on her stomach, she gladly wrapped him in a tight embrace oddly tighter and more… needy than usual?

"I-I think that having the Hyuuga here won't be so bad." She hummed into his hair.

He wasn't sure what she meant by that either.

**TheUnstableLiz***

**WOO!  
**Two major projects and Christmas time in the toys section! (Work in retail as one of my jobs)  
**I never thought I would get so sick of looking Visual Studio or Andriod Studio but I hate them right now and need to go put a few more hours into them, damn.  
**Thank you all for being patient, I had these all draft earlier this week but didn't have the time to sit down and look at them for proof reading.  
**About a month more and all the hell on my train stops, black Friday will be over and final will be over.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	66. Chapter 66

The Suna Hyuuga compound turned out better than he expected. He was interested in the way the floor plan was set, when he had seen the blueprint he had found that what was found important was different than what he was used to being important. In Suna, they value small functional workshops over large open family rooms. It was also not uncommon for even house meant for multiple families to have the kitchen and the family room be technically the same thing rather than separated rooms and then more focus and funds being put into their work.

His wife explained the difference that she noticed herself while working with the Suna and Konoha architects and why certain things were necessary for the Hyuuga. One of their main values was teaching their children the family protected techniques, a closed training room was impractical as was doing do outside, so a room had to be designed for ventilation without normal eye level.

The structure was still odd but apparently was fairly sturdy. Instead of the flat roof, he was used to it had a keystone design to keep the large rooms from collapsing from sand accumulation.

Time would tell if it stood the test if it did maybe they would try the design elsewhere.

The Hyuuga seemed wary of him but very respectful, it was an odd feeling to be the second one to be bowed to when he entered a room, but he would say it was a good sign that they were showing Hinata the respect she should have as their leader.

"Why are the children so quiet?" He leaned over to ask his wife. Every child he had come across had bowed and quietly continued on with what they were doing.

"W-We are taught from a young age that there is a value to calm and quiet and are discourage to play roughly and to reserve that energy for training and classes."

He tilted his head, it was logical however he hadn't had a normal childhood in any sense so he was no authority, but he knew the both Suna and Konoha children could be seen playing in the streets.

"Interesting."

* * *

"I don't know how much longer I can hold, go through quickly!" Temari told Etsu as she stood in a full backbend making a tunnel. Etsu tried to crawl through quickly but was not quick enough for her to be free of Temari deliberately and gently falling on her. "Oh no." Temari cried her fake frustration.

Hinata giggled as she helped them up. "I-I think she needs more practice, what do you think Etsu-chan?"

"Yeah, cause she heavy." Etsu added.

"Hey wait a minute." Temari snatched up the child and started tickling her. "Who's heavy?"

Etsu screamed out laughing and suddenly the door slammed open.

The three jumped and looked toward the door. The sand that had slammed it open as quickly enter by Gaara. "Is everything okay."

The two woman started laughing at their more oblivious loved one.

* * *

He laid kisses down her bared shoulder and sighed over her skin. She was soundly asleep now so she wouldn't know the apologies he was laying on the bite marks and bruises.

He understood the want for these minor pains now, but it laid on his conscious when he could see them. Pains he caused, why did it still bother him so much when he knew they came from a place of pleasure. He could only worry about crossing the line, losing control, bursting her more than she could handle.

His bloody past made him sick when he thought that he could do something other, any laps and he could break her skin, his nightmares were litter with a mixture of his memories with her in the place of the death he had caused.

She shifted against him making a small noise as she got more comfortable.

Even her old little sleeping noises were calming to his thoughts. He pressed her for heading to her shoulder and tried to push his anxieties away with the warmth of her skin.

She would tell him if something was too much right? Was she strong enough to stop him? Could she get away from him in time? Would she?

'GO TO SLEEP' His beast growled sick of his anxious rambling.

* * *

She stretched up again and pouted at the shelf, she was simply too short. She sighed and lifted herself onto the counter, Suna and Konoha had different high standards for shelving it would seem, it wasn't even the top shelf.

She felt a hand pressed against her back as she dug through the shelf. She peeked behind her to look at her confused looking brother-in-law.

"Need help?" He asked amused.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled pulling what she had wanted out the self and letting him help her down.

He patted her head. "You know Gaara is looking for you, I didn't think I would find you climbing on counters."

She pouted at him.

* * *

"S-Sorry I'm late." She mumbled as she stepped into the room holding her usually breakfast tray.

He looked up closing his folder and tucking it under the others, she didn't need to worry about what he was.

She set the tray down and served before sitting down.

"A-Anything interesting on the schedule today?" She hummed sipping her tea.

"Not much a minor security meeting today." He mumbled not really wanting to elaborate.

She blinked. "Wh-what for?"

"There has been some noticed movement of a criminal group that we want to make sure doesn't affect us." He barely elaborated.

"Wh-which one." She asked curiously.

He pressed his lips together, he didn't really want her to worry about it. "Akatsuki."

She paused setting down her chopsticks. "D-Do you think they will be coming after you?"

"We aren't sure of anything, we're only concerned because of sightings of them in nearby villages. Don't concern yourself too much." He tried. "If they did it would likely be after storm season, because coming in during is a death sentence."

"G-Gaara, why are you trying to push this aside." She frowned.

He frowned back a bit annoyed. "If they come for me there is nothing more I can do than defend the village. It is unlikely that they would succeed my sand provides a nearly impenetrable shield."

"N-Neely" She emphasized.

"Hinata." He warned with his tone, not a tone he had used on her before, he was more accustomed to using it on those who were getting out of line in meeting and speaking out of turn. He realized his mistake when her lips snapped shut into a pouted line of frustration.

"Wh-why do you want to shut me out now of all times." She demanded, her voice kind and low as it ever was but now dip in irritation.

He blinked and took a moment to think of his answer. He hadn't meant to shut her out, he simply didn't want to focus on something that had no real solution. He had always done this, no one had ever questioned or challenged it before. He had many times told his siblings to only concern themselves with the village, tell his student that his death did not ultimately matter because the village was what was important. He realized that his normal response to his mortality could no longer apply.

His wife maybe genuinely affected if something were to happen to him. He wasn't sure what to do with that.

"G-Gaara if there is a reason to be considered for your safety I want to know about it. I-I should protect you just as you protect me." She was right that was what marriage should initial to the best of his knowledge.

He nodded. "I'm sorry." he bowed his head a bit and she looked confused at his submission. "Someone's concern is still not something that I am used to yet."

* * *

He still made her heart wrench. She felt sick to her stomach as he looked down looking ashamed that he hadn't thought that someone would care about his safety or that something might happen to him. Was he really that disregarded as a child or had she not seen the true power of his shield. She was sure there was still something to worry about no matter how impenetrable his shield was, nothing was impossible.

She sighed. "I-I'm not upset with you, I am worried that you would not be concerned with your own life." Though he hadn't had much concern for his health before she had came, barely eat or sleeping, relying on Shukaku's power and reluctance to let his vessel die to sustain him.

He nodded. "I somewhat understand however my safety does come after the villages. In the event, they do come for me. The village will likely be attacked to either draw me out or further the damage. My people's safety is more important than my own."

"I-I understand your duties as Kazekage but that doesn't me I don't worry about you." She insisted.

He nodded and sighed looking out the window. "You are welcome to come to the meeting."

* * *

Her back hit the wall and she felt chills run up her spine as she remembered her wedding night. Her arms tightly around Gaara shoulders, he wasn't getting away from her this time.

Her back arched his hand trailed up her hips his hand shivering with his own pleasure as he found a place the dig his fingers in.

One of his hand snaked up her back under the loose shirt she had tossed on and dragged back down leaving lovely red marks down her back.

She threw her leg around to him further keeping him where she had wanted him. He pressed out a hard breath into her mouth and his hands dug in where they were before retracting and latching on her thighs lifting her up right where she had wanted to be, with her back pressed against the hard surface of the wall and his weight keeping her pinned there as her trailed down her collarbone with lips.

She dug her fingers into his hair attempt to keep him in a certain places on her neck but he seemed to have other plans as he continued down her chest.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Final projects deadlines and finals coming as well as Christmas in the toys store I work at. I will upload as I finish up.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	67. Chapter 67

Sand whipped around outside at its own volition. He ruffled his clean hair as his wife combed the sand out of hers.

"Th-this is unfair." She giggled looking at him entirely through the mirror, her face caked with dust and some small bits of blood, not her own thankfully.

"You did not wish to come with me." He reminded her. She had originally come with him to check the wall but insisted they split for duties.

She gave him a small pout at him turning her eyes back down to her dark hair. He did not understand, she had wanted to go on her own, why would she then complain of the consequences?

He moved forward to slip off her scarf leaving sand to pile on the floor. She flinched. "I-I think you got more in my clothes than out."

For some reason that amused him as he continued to unlayer robes from her briefly interrupting her combing. She giggled looking at him through the mirror turning some what red. "A-Are you trying to tell me something."

"Your clothes are cover with sand." He mumbled shaking her robes leave the sand to fall to the floor.

She hummed and got an odd shy smile as she went back to focusing on her hair, she eventually set her combs down with a click and sighed looking down at her underset of clothing of her black wrap dress and training shorts. "Y-You didn't finish." She stated in a mumble, her face was getting redder.

He blinked. Was she wanting to be naked while brushing her hair? Taking off her dress for her would have been difficult while she was combing as she had it tied on the hip farthest from him.

She looked at him with amusement before giggling covering her face with both hand hiding behind them. "I-I don't think you understood.".

He really hadn't.

* * *

Hinata thought she was naive, or at least, that's what she was told. She couldn't try the least bit of flirting without actually showing physical attention to have him understand. She didn't mind, his blank confused expression, it was cute. She couldn't help but laugh at his face at it got more confused with every try.

If she wanted attention she would have to ask for it or get it herself, it would help if she didn't find it so embarrassing.

"Wh-Why don't you bathe with me." She asked untiring her dress and unwrapping it, and pulling the part that was solid over her head then set to work on her chest binder which of course also filled uncomfortably with sand.

"I am not dirty." He replied watching her with mild interest though he seemed more interested in how the sand stuck to her skin than what skin the sand was on.

"I-I know." She hummed finishing her underdressing and starting the water feeling the need to cover her chest. "I-I still would like company, I will be here for a while."

"You will be clean when you enter the bath." He mumbled confused but still undress per her asking as she sat at the traditional shower station outside the bath.

"I-I know." She affirmed again holding out a sponge to him and pulling her hair from her shoulders showing the set of scratches she knew laid over her shoulders from his dull short nails. She hope he could see them over how red she was becoming. She could feel him blink at her before finally getting her point.

"I see." He hummed setting the sponge aside for a better use of his hands.

* * *

Her office door slammed open making her jump and blink up at the arch to someone she didn't recognize but look very unhappy. "Is this how you threat guest to your village!" He snapped.

She blinked for another moment before setting down her papers tucking away any sensitive documents and sitting up straight. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what it is you mean."

"To have us come in the horrid weather what is wrong with you!" He shouted.

She knitted her eyebrows together and tumbled down though her notes and tapped her finger on what was most likely what he was apart of on her list. "M-Might you have the scroll we sent with you? A-All trade agreements and otherwise with other villages, unless urgent are usually scheduled before or after storm season. W-We warned any group coming in that we advise to wait until it safe to travel this part of the desert."

She could feel the man's rage heighten with her low calm tone, she didn't understand how she made people angry by staying calm. "You should not have us here in this!" He waved at her heavily covered window. "This should have compensation."

She pierced her lips together and looked up at him with a sigh. "I-If you risked your life to come during storm season when we told you to reschedule with the thought in mind that you would be able to blame our village and make your negations easier, you are mistaken."

"Are you accusing me of..!" She cut him off quickly.

"Y-Yes." She stated clearly. "I-I am sympathetic to misunderstanding, but Suna does not take well to being conned."

He snapped his mouth shut as his head turn redder. "B-Be glad you burst into my office rather than that of my husbands, I will allow you to redeem yourself, he would toss you back into the storm."

"Your Kage would force us out into a deadly storm?" He accused.

"W-Well you've made it one way." She stated. "I-I will dismiss you, for now, feel free to wait to use our care facilities as the other citizen do, special treatment is for those who have made mistakes. I would be happy to hear your negotiations when you have the mind to apologize and work fairly." She looked up waiting for a rebuttal but instead, he glared and turn to stomp out nearly running into Temari who gave him a wide amused smirk as he continued his fluster retreat.

"I think Gaara is rubbing off on you." She hummed as she closed the door.

Hinata looked down looking for traces of her husband's blood colored hair before catching the meaning. "W-was I too harsh?" She whispered shrinking.

"No, in fact, I would have thrown him out to fend in the storm." She stated proudly sitting and crossing her legs. "I don't have your patience for bull shit."

"I-I believe that mistakes should be given a second chance, however, I also know that Suna is very strict with deception." She settled with. She hoped she was clear enough. She never quite knew if she was doing a good job. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, and Baki were all blunt and to the point, but she also knew that they treated her with far more care and kindness than other staff. She wasn't sure if that was due to her Konoha birth or her being Gaara's wife. Someone once told her that she was hard to be mean to because the pure sadness she displayed with failure was painful to see, though her father had never had trouble with it. She hoped it wasn't that she was hard to tell she was doing poorly if she was doing poorly she wanted to improve.

"It was fine, we're all too hard on things like that anyway, cuts out a lot of deals we should have made." Temari waved her hand pushing away some of the insecurities. "Though since Gaara has grown to his position, I do enjoy watching him rip into politics and merchants with his tone rather than his sand."

Hinata nose twitched at the morbid notion. "I-I would hope it's better."

Temari laughed at her face.

* * *

Gaara picked up with begging child with mild discomfort. He still was not a fan of being touched by those who were not his wife. The child, Etsu, sat on his hip as he had seen his sister and wife do and stuck her thumb in her mouth saying no more. Was there a point to her wanting him to hold her?

Shukaku disliked the child, he disliked small humans more than normal humans. It was one of the lesser reasons Gaara had grown up so quickly was his dislike for any childlike thoughts.

The child, however, was calm and tolerable and killing her would upset Hinata so it wasn't an option.

His wife, sister, and student were giggling in the kitchen over tea and poorly made cakes that his student had attempted. Something about having to change amounts of ingredients for dry climates.

He studied the wilting child as she went from simply bored with the three to falling asleep. He was unsure what to do with it once it did.

Hinata broke from the group presenting him with a cookie and smiling at the child who had all but feel asleep. She set a hand on her back and leaned up to kiss him before taking the now dead weight.

He took the rather hard cookie she offer as she smiled and walked back off.

Is this what a normal man saw? A wife cuddling a child, did it have more effect when the child was yours? These were questions he may never have the answer to.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Finals in but Christmas work doubles now, will it never end?

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	68. Chapter 68

**Edit sorry got memories and sands mixed up again

It didn't really register to her just how used to Suna she had become. The light browns and dark reds and general absences of green and blue, the rougher edges and signs of wear and tear, but also the care that when into to repairing, all the sand. The harsh sand whipping around her during patrols was nothing like it had been her first storm season, she might not have even thought about it if it were not for the Hyuuga compound and its stark calm, clean-edged presents. It was thankfully not so much like her childhood home that it made her uncomfortable however the more kind calm presences of her home land that she had slowly let go of was still prominently in the new arrivals lifestyles.

The Kage rooms where plain so in the face of Hyuuga's force of elegance in all that they did, but that was only half of the reason. The other was that Suna found more value in effort of craft rather than perfection of being.

Left alone she reflected sitting in the Hyuuga dojo alone, designed much like her childhood one in overall design. She could fat to clearly picture herself on the floor getting up after once again being thrown back by her cousin, tears running down her face as he insulted her willpower and lack of improvement.

Again a few years later, no tears but there she would be on the floor again, however, this time it was her sister who was better than her and quickly advancing. He faced grown hard like her fathers looking down at her in disgust. Hating her for simply being because that what she had been taught to do.

She had spent some many painful hours training in vain in a room so close to this one trying to be on par with others who were clearly better than her in every footing.

She had improved since, she might even make par now, but it was far too late for that. Why would she fight to prove it now?

She was no longer weak, she had, of course, improved with age and training, she was simply not the prodigy father had wanted. Her strengths did not lie in being a career nin, she had found her strength in organization, planning, managing, and being a minor political icon. All the traits her father said he wanted but took a backseat to showing abundant strength.

Was she bitter after all this time? No, she had become numb to it, even now as her childhood memories played in her mind.

Would she have wished for a different childhood? She couldn't decide, she wouldn't be here now if she had. She wouldn't be married to a man of Suna that was for sure. She may have married in the village or even in the clan for that matter for purity of the line. If there had been a man outside of the village it would not have been a kage it just would not have been possible.

She stepped across the room looking at the grains in the wood that they had brought in from Konoha.

She would have still meet Gaara at some point. Though he would for sure have been cold to her. She would have been another clan head wanting to undermine him in his eyes. She would likely have not been able to convince him otherwise in the short times of negotiation.

Her stomach twisted as she thought further. He would still not be sleeping or eating, as well. He had come so far in the time she had known him, he slept more regularly though not as much as a normal male his age should, he ate more, became visibly calmer. Shukaku had taken a healthy turn, he still bothered him constantly but now that Gaara was not really on solely Shukaku's power to keep his body running he was able to block out the senseless noise better.

She had changed as well. Never had she thought she would be so close to women? The Hyuuga was so shut off, Hanabi was only starting to have a healthy relationship with her when she left, and the other girls in the village had never really made any effort to become close with her. Temari's powerful presence and Matsuri fierce yet somewhat innocent personality along with Baba-chan's guidance. She had never felt more accepted.

Baki's normally silent approval, Shukaku's sharp cuddling and proactiveness, Kankuro's willingness to poke jokes, Etsu's with her excited curiosity, all the children at the orphanage instant acceptances of her she cherished them all. She had found more people that she cared for and that cared for her in return in the short time she had in Sauna then most of her life in Konoha.

Gaara.

She smiled to herself. Never would she have thought she would be so emotionally attached to a man that she would willing coaxed him to sexual encounters. She never even imagined that route when her heart yearned for Naruto. Gaara was so… awkward, yet deliberate. It was hard to come to words with. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but she never dreamed that she would be the more confident partner.

He amused her and made her hot all at the same time with his embaresment, his naive, his misunderstanding.

She felt herself blush. She needed to stop thinking about it.

She looked around the room again a sighed. There was no reason for her to be in this room. It didn't really fit anymore, she wasn't so structured, she was sure her father would look at her from now and scold. She didn't mind she wasn't a Hyuuga anymore by a thing else but name.

She had no place in the room.

Good.

Gaara looked down at his wife who had tucked herself under his arm to read her documents while he did his paper. She seemed… brighter. No, that was wrong. Happier? But she wasn't outwardly more so than usual. Her overall, being seemed… lighter. What were the words for what he was observing?

He looked down at the same word he had been focusing on for a while and tossed the paperwork aside curling the now free arm with the other one across her collarbone.

She looked up and smiled. "H-Hope you aren't tired, W-We needed to do another safety patrol before we got to bed."

"No." He mumbled laying his head on her to see what she was reading, it was somehow more boring than what he had been working on.

He wondered when there would be another day of no work. He had not had a day off in years before their honeymoon and now that he had something to do while he didn't work he craved it.

The thought drew him back to the paperwork at the back of his filing cabinet that was brought to his attention again that it went untouched. His successor paperwork. Who would take the village in case of his death. With the concern of his safely with the Akatsuki movement, it once again became an issue. Until recently it had been assumed Temari would take his place, however, she was planning to move to Konoha within a years time, so she would soon become unavailable. It then fell to Kankuro, however, he had expressed that Kazekage was a title he wanted full time and the cause a problem. Baki was old now, he was all but retired, he would only serve temporarily in the event he was needed.

Unlike Konoha's Hokage, the Kazekage was not only meant to be a strong nin but also a strong leader with the ability to handle the job. You're ability to fight meant nothing if you could not see when you were being undermined.

His mind fell to Hinata. She did far more than her station called for, she would by far be the most qualified however he knew his council and she was not born to Suna. She would have to fight for the position and he knew she wouldn't.

"Who should I name my successor if I were to step down." He asked her.

She blinked looking up at him. "I-Is there something wrong?"

"No, I have never put it to paper who would want have my position in the even of my death or retirement." Retirement, that was never something he thought about, growing old, he honestly didn't believe he would live that long. He didn't believe he would be killed, he always assumed someday Shukaku would become bored of him and want a new meat suit.

"M-Matsuri-chan then." He blinked. He hadn't thought of his student.

"She is young, inexperienced, and now is a mother." He countered.

"Y-Yes, but for her age, she had far more experience and show more potential and grows every day. H-Her parental status does not exclude her from the job though it would make it more difficult. H-However, I would hope if something were to happen it would be in the future when Etsu-chan is older." She set her paperwork with his.

"Would you take the position until she was ready?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I would hope it wouldn't come to that but I would accept if it was temporary if vital, but I don't think it would go over well. I-I'm not Suna born therefore should not be KazeKage." She reminded him of what he knew.

"You are well liked, and it would be temporary." He agreed. "The council can't deny the image you have as it was created from what people saw not what they were told."

"Th-then I guess, but Gaara why do you think if you were unable to serve your duties that I would be." Shukaku flared.

"You will be safe." He declared at the beasts urge.

"Y-You can't be sure of that." She pushed, looking up at him. "I-I know you hope that I would get away or that you will protect me but I will remind you that I will fight by your side even when you do not wish me to."

He stared at her sincere look and furrowed his non-eyebrows.

She frowns in that way he didn't understand. Eyebrows furrowed like she was upset or angry but she didn't look angry she looked… concerned and something else ...affection? He still understood so little. "M-My safety comes after the village's and when I fight, it comes after yours."

His thoughts froze as did Shukaku, they both need to process that thought she had forced. Had anyone in his entire life put his life before their own, even in theory? He, of course, had guard but he was sure even as loyal as they were to their village they believed in his shield or didn't care for him enough that there would not actually die for his safety. His sibling wouldn't even now, they had too much faith his ability to protect himself, what protection would their little brother need more than he was what kept the village safe.

Shukaku growled possessively and sands slide across the room around them.

"H-Hmm?" Hinata wondered but made no further questions as the beast form larger than usual and lay his now massive head on her wrapping its tail around the couch. "G-Gaara? Sh-Shukaku? A-Are you two alright?" She wondered raising her hand what she could under the grip he felt he had tightened over her shoulders and wiped his eye as he realized he had started to tear.

"No." He attempted in a coarse voice.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you." She hummed with a soft frown. "I hope I didn't bring up anything horrible."

He didn't reply her just buried his face in her shoulder, she laid her head on his cheek and brought a hand up to barry in his hair. The other one pet Shukaku's massive head.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Classes will be starting up again soon which means I will be working less and hopefully means I will have more time to write, edit, and upload. I have had a lot of trouble as I'm working full time and have had some trouble with life things (car need this and that so I don't get stranded the snow, planning on moving with in the next six month, getting a job in my field and not retail or the university). So I apologize for the really off due date and short updates and I am working to make them more consistent, my old methods weren't working at all.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	69. Chapter 69

Explosions.

They ground shook, fires started filling the air with smoke, screams were heard through the night, buildings were cracked, and alarms were sounding.

Onlookers watched their Kage rose to protect them in the air attempting to pull the attention away from the village, though it was clear by the red clouds on the terrorist robes what he was there for.

Temari rushed through the village pushing people that were standing and watching out of her way telling them to get out of range. Damage control and safety was all the village nin's current objective, but she couldn't help but stare up at her brother as he fought as well.

What if this was the time he wasn't strong enough?

What if this was the time that his beast failed him?

What if?

Screams were heard again this time in alarm as a flash of blue started across rooftops. Heading directly for the fight. It leaped for stray bomb heading for the ground swiping at it. The bomb exploded harmlessly in the air.

The blue streak landed but was knocked back on a rooftop by a ball of sand all before Temari could tell what it was. Hinata. She stood up to argue with the patch of sand. Thrusting her finger at it making her point, when it didn't move out of her way her hands started their blue glow again and swiped at the sand, it snatched away from her pausing as she scowled at it but then made her a platform.

She rode it up to the fight.

Temari now feared for them both.

* * *

Gaara flinched as he felt Hinata hop on the platform.

'What are you doing!' He barked at his beast. 'This is not protecting her!'

'She wants to protect you.' The beast growled back, but he didn't seem sure himself.

'You will protect her.' Gaara snapped. He didn't care if he came out unscathed, she needed to live. He could not watch her die.

She was lifted up next him and he pulled her in and the sand encased them both, shielding from another explosion.

"I don't want you here." He growled at her.

She frowned back up at him. "I-I didn't ask." She snapped back take a breath.

"You are short range, you are no help to me."

"I-I can see." She demanded.

He considered it with a huff, Shukaku could protect her. He would protect her over himself he was sure.

"Alright." He agreed.

"Th-this man's name is Deidara. H-He's a missing-nin from Iwagakure." Hinata flinched and told him they were about to be hit. Gaara felt the explosion fall over the ball but it wasn't affected, it was warning to come back out. His face scrunched, she was in fact useful here. "H-He makes the explosives with his hands. H-He's got something there that makes them quickly I see a concentration of chakra, though I don't know how it works. Th-that his weak…" She blinked jerking her head to the sand wall around them. "H-He going to drop one of the city."

Gaara opened the ball to stop it where she indicated and the Akatsuki robed man grinned at him.

"Th-the bombs are filled with chakra I can tell exactly where they're going." She explained as he grabbed her waist, she would fall if he started jerking the ball.

"Then this should be easier." He mumbled.

"Don't be so sure, yeah." The blonde opened his hand revealing another bird.

* * *

Hinata squinted trying to understand what she was seeing at the sand encased them once more. The things in Deidara's hand added to the sand it was no longer just Gaara's.

It was spreading!

"N-No! O-Open it! H-He's has his chakra in the sand!" Gaara's blinked and his eyes went wide. She was jerked out of the ball and tossed. A scream escaped her as the ball of sand imploded. She fell hard, slamming through two floors. She got up shakily forcing herself to jump through the hole she had created just as he fell into the bird's tail. She could only watch as the one-armed bomber waved at her as he flew away.

"Hinata!" She stumbled to her knees to hold the back of her head as she realized how much it hurt. She felt arms come around her as her 360 vision tunneled in around the last of what she could see of the bird.

She quickly mumbled the direction and speed he was going as her Bakugan deactivated and her vision fully closed in.

* * *

She sat up staring at the blankets of her hospital bed as she was reported to, she had no concussion so she decided she could take duties as soon as she woke up.

This was what he had wanted after all right? This is why they had talked about it, she was to take his place if he couldn't but it hadn't occurred to him she would be emotionally unable. She pushed through it. She hadn't even cried yet. Her husband could be dead and she hadn't even cried.

She hadn't felt really anything yet, she just felt sick.

She realized why he didn't it. Why he kept so much work, it kept your mind off what was really happening, she could hear about the team that was trying to track him and somehow that distracted her from the fact he was the one missing.

She heard several reports and made several orders before Kankuro and Temari were able to see her. They looked exhausted and ruined.

Temari took one look at her surrounded by paper and her face scrunched in anger. "How can you do it?" Temari growled. "How can you sit there and not bat an eyelash."

Hinata blinked. She didn't have an answer. Had it just not hit her yet? Was it because she wasn't sure he was dead? Temari crossed the room quickly only to be stopped short by Kankuro snagging her waist and her wrist. Hinata frowned and looked down.

Temari faltered and squeaked as she broke. "He loved you! He doesn't love anything but he loved you! And your working!"

"Temari." Kankuro strangled with her. "She's coping. You've had to work to, we do not have the luxury to stop when we lose a nin."

"You were everything to him!" She barked, not listening to her brother.

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment. "I-Isn't what he would do?" Hinata asked looking up feeling broke, she still couldn't muster a tear. Why couldn't she cry? It was like being so sick but not being able to throw up.

Temari stared at her as her lip trembled, she stopped fighting and went limp. Her face scrunched as she dissolved into tears Kankuro let her go and she fell forward onto the bed to cry. Hinata laid her hand on her head and pet her hair down. Her hands shook with the stress.

Kankuro shrank as well to sit by his sister, looking miserably down at her as he laid a hand on her back. Both strong, focused nin, reduced to miserable shards in a way Hinata had never seen. They mourned their brother, though they didn't know if he was dead, yet she still couldn't even cry.

"The team looking for him from Konoha, is Naruto on it?" He asked looking up at her.

She nodded.

"They will find him even if they have to rip the countryside apart then, you Leaf, if anything at all you are loyal." He mumbled.

"Wh-what happens if we can't get him back." She whispered, not wanting to think about that possibility as real as it might be.

"Then you are Kazekage until Matsuri is ready, that was the agreement. The council doesn't have a choice. That paper is the only word they have to go by, signed and sealed." Kankuro explained.

She wished that horrible paperwork had never found its use.

Temari resolved to sniffles and wiped her face, Hinata couldn't smile at her to make her feel better but she could give her a look of sympathy.

She felt rotten.

* * *

Hinata still hadn't cried.

The moment she was allowed out of the hospital she was in his office. Her work was given to Matsuri and Temari. Kankuro got her up to date with everything her husband had been working on that she hadn't already been a part of, then went to run the clean up. She buried herself in her work and she finally understood Gaara's obsession with his work. She could duck her head into papers for hours, forgot what time it was, and miss dinner.

Matsuri checked in on her after the first miss meal, she took her next meal in her office. She didn't want to be around others right now. As much as she would like to be support of to her small family, how could she when she was yet to even shed a tear over her husband. Why couldn't she cry?

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, it was late, there was still no word on Gaara's location or his status. She yawned, she was healing, she was tired, but the last place she wanted to go to was an empty bed. She glanced over to the small couch, she didn't want to sleep there either, but she would be in the office if there was change.

It would have to do.

* * *

Temari knocked on Hinata and Gaara's room. Hinata hadn't done her usual training and breakfast routine, which was fine, but knowing her, she would be sure to make sure Temari knew that she was going to miss. When she got no answer she unlocked it and found it empty. She felt a bit uncomfortable looking into the room, completely untouched. It was like they were both gone. Bed made, Hinata's small amount of decorations, Gaara's books, they laid untouched and cold.

She closed the door with a click and rested against it, forcing herself not to tear up as she frowned at the floor. She had never really thought that losing her little brother was a possibility, he was always too strong, too dangerous. She had grew close to him since he had started opening up, Hinata had been so good for him it finally felt like they were a normal family, she could trust him, she didn't feel like he might turn on her when she became inconvenient. She had never once thought how she would feel losing him, a few years ago it would have been a relief, but now? It was heartbreaking in a stomach-wrenching way she had never felt so violently before.

She closed her eyes and took a breath, but the heavy nausea didn't leave her. Gaara had to be alive for now, they wanted the beast, so they need him alive, but the question was, would he survive or would they kill him after? This is not helping.

She pushed off the door to head up to Kazekage office, that would be the only other place she could think for her to be.

* * *

Hinata was curled up on the couch with a single throw blanket when Temari found her. Papers neatly lining the floor where she had been working. She still had her clothes from the day before. Her hair was pulled up messily, and despite the fact she was sleeping she still looked tired.

Temari bent over her and touched her shoulder. Hinata bolted upright and blinked at her before calming.

"Why didn't you go to bed?" Temari asked picking up the papers she had left on the floor.

* * *

"Th-the bed is made for two people." She mumbled. She looked up at the time. She was up a bit late but Gaara was what woke her up usually. "I-I'll go clean up." She wouldn't have wanted to train today with the shape she was in.

Temari looked horrible, she looked tired and upset. It was weakening to see such a strong spirit so beaten emotionally. Suna mourned their leader, you could feel it without going outside. She wanted to ask how Suna handled deaths or funerals but she didn't want to discuss it right now, they weren't even sure if he was dead.

"I'll get breakfast for you." Temari sighed rubbing her face opening the door for her.

* * *

Her second day went much like the one before, if she hadn't changed clothes she might have run them together in her head. With little word on the search for her husband, she forced herself to work on anything she laid her hands on. She wanted to be alone to forget that this shouldn't be her job but the council felt the need to remind her that she was, in fact, Kazekage.

"You should have robes made." She was told, she gave the old man in his own official robes a cold frown.

"W-We have no word on the status of the Kazekage, I am only temporary there is no need, it has only been 80 hours." She was greatly annoyed with any amount of pushing right now.

Baki had stepped in with the man, he was frowning rather deeply. "As much as I agree with you Hinata, it is custom. Temari and Kankuro have never been officially made Kage which is why they have never had their own, even when they are standing in, however, this is different. We are without our Kage, you have stepped into that place and when and if he returns he may reclaim his place however until then we need to do so thoroughly. Suna is scared and cracked, we need to assure the people we will not fall."

She looked down not wanting to glare at the kind old man, he was right. They were attacked and something was taken from them, their walls had been breached their homes destroyed.

She her teeth together and sighed. "F-Fine, have one made, I will do the proper ceremonies, but understand that we should not be planning for this to be long term. I-I have no desire to be Kage, I simply am convenient." She expressed, the old councilman smiled like he had one something and left.

Baki closed the door behind him. "I understand, I would like nothing more than to hide you away and allow you to mourn, but we must think of the people. Despite your short time here and home lineage, you have made an extremely positive image to the people. You've brought in knowledge from your homeland, but you have welcomed our culture. The people have seen that and they will be proud to have you lead them."

"I-I am sure not all." She added.

"No there will always be those who will like that you should have no place in our government because you were not born here but we learn nothing by isolating ourselves." He countered. "

She down staying silent there was no sense arguing their options were low, Matsuri wasn't ready and she was having a hard time as it was with Gaara's kidnapping, as was Temari, Kankuro was quite and haven't even made a joke the yet, it was surreal and uncomfortable being in a room with him being so quiet.

"Wh-why are you no an option." She wondered.

"If he had simply fell ill, I believe I would be an option, but falling back on old face during times of crisis causes cowering." She didn't quite understand what he ment. "You will ensure hope. I will show that we have had to take step back."

She nodded, not really agreeing.

"Would you like me to take the responsibility from you." He asked seriously.

She looked down. She was not meant to be in this chair, she was not of Suna birth. It was wrong to her in a way, but this was what she had agreed to. Gaara had prepared for her to take his place incase he fell. This was where he wanted her until Matsuri could. "N-No, I will serve Suna with all that I can, this is what he wanted."

"We can only hope that there will be little need for your services." He added giving her a sympathetic tired look, showing age and pain in his eyes.

"H-How are you." She wondered tilting her head.

He smiled faintly. "I should be asking you that." He sighed thinking over his answer. "I have much pride in having such a loyal man being my student. He protected his village, he protected you." She looked down. "Despite how he grew up, and what weights were put on him he managed to become a good man that I am very proud of."

She blinked. "Y-You didn't answer the question."

"Neither would you if I asked." He smiled nodding his head.

She closed her eyes feeling her pain bubble up. Still, no tears came.

"You remind me of him, you are so used to internalizing your pains that it has become a defense. The difference is his internalization overflow and it makes him lash out, you just let it eat you." He observed.

She didn't look up. He was right.

"Don't let it eat you to nothing is left, may its best to lash out sometimes." He bowed his head and left her be.

She looked at the closed door and frowned. She would rather let it eat her away, maybe the pain would stop.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Right, time to admit it. I don't think it possible to go back to my old schedule of updating all 3 chapters a week. I have full classes, both jobs back in full, and my graduation project. I don't physically have the time to make that much content and correct it. I will desperately try to get back on the track with the every 10-14 days, but I can't be sure my first week of school was dreadful and I'm pack just too tight. I have also hurt my foot and am having trouble getting in to get it looked at due to the hours I have classes and work so I may be walking around on a broken bone to top it off.

*I hope you will forgive me. Thank you for your support thus far, it really helps me sit down and write when I'm done working or studying or just stay up those extra few minutes to make corrections.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.


	70. Chapter 70

**Note this will not line up entirely with cannon on Gaara's death

He knew what he was feeling was not real, the memories he looked at were far too happy to be his own. His mind reflected defensively, giving him something to focus on while his beast was ripped out, it imagining his life as it might be normally, but after watching himself with a full family, mother alive, father who had not made an attempt on his life, brother, and sister who never feared him, himself, beastless, he found it didn't feel right as he watched himself aged.

He would never wish for Shukaku to be there but after all this time it was hard to really feel right without the voice in his head, the constant presence. How would it feel to just have… silence. No growling, no mumbleding, and it was just quite because he was being angrily ignored. Just silence in his head. Only his own thoughts and feelings. The person his imagination showed him didn't look happy with it's much better life, just emotionless. Did he have emotions as a child other than anger and betrayal, he honestly could remember anything else.

As he aged he began to notice changes that would have resulted of his father not trying to kill him and his mother being at his side. But what was missing? He watched the reels of the false happy scenarios and the still flat faced other Gaara as there were flashes of achievements and rather than tragedies. He grew to Kage, not of fear and brutality, but of respect and fairness.

This wasn't him at all. Had he deserved his respect without his growth from tyrant to leader?

When shown the next scene he could instantly tell what he was looking for that was wrong. His office, with his father's original furniture. Pictures he destroyed long ago hanging on the walls and his mother sitting on a chair on the side of the room reading book.

She shouldn't be there, but she could stay.

A couch replace her seating and the furniture formed to be his once more, the pictures stayed. It was still wrong. He looked at the door, and back at the couch. It was missing…

The door opened and he stopped wondering his mind showed him just what he was looking for.

Hinata, dressed as she would have before they met, Konoha band still hung around her neck. She bowed her head and set a scroll on his desk before bowing again and heading back for the door giving his mother a shy smile. He stared at his other self look at her for a meer moment then look down. He frowned. No, he didn't want that.

The room melted, annoyed with his own mind he force it to show him where they had met. The meetings, her father made his offer and his other self looked over and frown at her. The day went on with his lowered temper he stayed quite, never confronting her, his father warning to keep his distance.

He remembered Kankuro sitting with her and the change of expression suddenly when she had looked at him. Kankuro had later told him that she had expressed her compassion for his situation, but he had no demon here so she simply glanced at him and smiled with respect. The tour he stay silent rather than outbursting and accusing her of attempting to seduce him, but how would he know who she was really.

He was never forced to apologize, he never went on a second tour. He never heard her story, was never offered her directly, never asked her to marry him.

Instead, Kankuro took his second tour as she had promised due to his slightly sour mood. He gave away and she awkwardly bowed, apologizing.

Would Kankuro have married her? Her father would have offered her.

He looked toward his imaginary father who gazed on with interest.

Possibly.

Would he have learned all her had as her brother-in-law rather than her husband?

He didn't like this reality.

Before he could force himself to change it the imaginary world went black like a light had been turned out. Was he waking up?

* * *

Her ring desitgrated. She hadn't thought about it, but it hadn't left her hand until just now.

She stared at the loose sand on her desk and started to shake, she couldn't breathe. She felt tears running down her face as she touched it with her fingertips, it was lifeless. Void of chakra, he was gone.

She choked and cover her mouth as she began to sob, it was violent and painful to cry, she shivered and gasped as days of numbed pain crashed down on her. He was dead.

He was dead.

She heard herself scream in pain as she doubled over unable to breathe thru her violent sobs, the door crashed open moments later and she could hear name but could answer. Her chest burned with the sharp pain of loss and lack of oxygen, but she couldn't take a proper breath. She couldn't handle it, it was finally all right in front of her.

He was dead.

She screamed into her knees as her shoulders were grabbed by someone trying to stable her. Her headache, making the bile that came up her thought hard to keep down, she turn to the trash and was sick, her hair was pull away from her face. Tear dripped off her face in rivers as she coughed.

She felt like she was torn in half and she wasn't sure if the pain was going to stop.

* * *

Masturi restrained her the best she could, kept her hair back as she was sick, dabbed her forehead and she wilted with nothing left to cough up. She wailed violently for what felt like hours but was likely only minutes, until she dissolved into shivers and with a few more episodes of gags. She eventually came off the chair to bow on her knees on the floor, leaning against the desk drawers head over the trash. She stared at the floor blindly gasping, holding her upset stomach like it was hurting.

"What's happening are you alright?" Matsuri asked again, thus far she was either unable to answer or just didn't.

"H-He… H-He's dead." She gasped hashly letting out another sob. "H-He's gone." She coughed painfully her face shivingling painfully as she covered it with her sleeves.

"How..." Masturi looked around for a open message or a seal but found nothing but a pile of sand that didn't even make up a a few ounces. She looked back at Hinata shivering form, she held her clasped hands to her lips looking up with red rimmed bloodshot ghostly eyes. "I..." She felt the hit and she too start to tear. "I'll get Temari." She released Hinata slowly unsure if she was safe to leave on her own.

Hinata curled around her self and buried her face while she went to get help.

* * *

Temari held her. She cried herself once she had understood how she had known. She scooped her up and lead her to the couch where she dissolved limply shivering. She had completely exhausted herself, physical and mentally, it seem all she could do. She refused water until it was shoved in her face.

Hinata had completely shattered.

When Temari had seen her in the hospital, she hadn't thought of what she had wanted her to be when she accused her of being unfazed. Was this what she had wanted? It wasn't what she had expected.

She expected cracking and falling to pieces slowly not a full shatter and the piece on the floor being broken further as they fell, she couldn't.

She mourned her brother, but she was distracted by the care Hinata needed. Completely depleted she simply whimpered until she had cried herself to sleep. Kankuro was informed when he came in from the restorations. He paused looking at them and rubbed his face pulling off his puppeteer hood to ruffle his hair. He said he would be back and did so with his paints removed and his eyes rimmed with a natural red, he lifted Hinata's legs and sat under them fixing the edges of the blanket they had haphazardly tossed over her to fit around her legs. Matsuri came back after informing the council, she frowned at the three turning to order someone to bring back a tray of Hinata's tea's and finger snacks that they could stomach, she pull a table and chair up and they nibbled in silence for a while.

"Will she be okay," Matsuri asked after an hour of deadly silence.

Hinata's head and shoulders layed securely in Temari's lap, her mouth pressed to her curled hands hiding her lower face, her face was still flushed red and streaked from crying so violently.

"No," Kankuro answered flatly. "But she will cope."

Temari looked to the side, scrunching her face. "I don't know that it will be okay."

"Wh...what happens to her, will she have to go back to the Hyuuga, she the Kazekage, surely they can't" She started in panic at the thought.

Temari waved her freed hand the wasn't laid on Hinata's hair. "No, she is a Suna citizen they can do nothing, her status as Kage only further solidifies that."

They went silent again before Kankuro spoke a few minutes later. "I don't even think I thought it was possible."

"He's was so… indestructible." Temari mumbled in agreement.

Masturi nodded and sucked in a sob she tried to force down.

"We can't dwell, his spirit will fester, we must honour him properly." Kankuro reminded them.

"Wait until she can do it. I'm sure she doesn't know, and maybe it will bring her some peace." Temari added.

* * *

She was stiff and sore, her head hurt, her empty stomach burned with the acid that went unused. Her face was crusted with tears, she coughed, her throat was dry and in pain. She was offered water she drank it. She looked up at Temari who gave her a weak smile. She looked around, Kankuro was asleep leant against the arm with his arm folder over her legs. Matsuri had fallen asleep upright in a rear by chair.

"E-Etsu-chan is she...?" Hinata started.

"She was sent word that there had been a tragedy, she staying the night with Baba, Matsuri doesn't want her to see her cry." Temari pushed her hair back. "Didn't think that would be your first question."

She laid her head back down, her head throbbed.

Temari tapped her and held something out. A tiny bottle. "We thought you might want this protected."

The sand that had encased her finger laid motionless in the jar she titled it one way it moved lifelessly. She held it to her chest tightly and curled around it at the pain returned full force.

Her finger felt empty, she hadn't taken that ring off since their wedding, it had natural dented her finger where it should lay and now it was just gone. Just like him, suddenly gone.

The hole in her chest felt hallower somehow, she felt sick but she was sure she couldn't throw up her stomach was empty.

"There's been no word on if he was found." Temari added, the subtext made her flinch. 'He likely died alone.'

After all, he had been through, his miserable life and he died alone for his village.

"I-I… H-He..." She squeaked as she started to cry again bring her face into Temari's legs. She felt her hair pet gently keeping it out of her face.

"We'll… get through it." Temari mumbled.

She held the bottle tightly to her chest. "D-Do you think this could only mean the Shukaku-san has been pull from him." She could be wrong, she hoped she was wrong.

"The beast lost control of the sand when he was hit, I think if it was sand he was controlling the ring would have fallen off then, but I guess..."

She couldn't hope for that, neither of them deserved death. Neither of them deserved the hand they were dealt, it wasn't fair.

* * *

Hinata stared at the figure made in Gaara's image. Not quite a puppet more like a doll, it was simplistic in his features, yet heavily still detailed. It was handed to her to wrap in a white cloth circled in a string beads. She did as Kankuro instructed from her left, wrapping it like you would a dead body and she placed it on the traditional home shrine like she was told.

Temari on her right reached forward and lowered the white cloth vail she was wearing over her face symbolizing her mourning. They explained that this was traditional but it was always private. Public mourning was more cheerful, in an attempt to celebrate the life of the person rather than dwell on the death.

"If you dwell on his death rather than remember their life you will stop their soul from passing on, it will fester and become dark and disturbed." Matsuri had explained. "They use to believe souls that became disturbed would enter puppets that looked like them and kill."

She understood the superstitions though a bit extreme but they were well placed and focused on trying to keeping the living from focusing on the dead.

She stood when Temari touched her arm and they all bowed to the shrine. She looked at his painting through the veil and her lip quivered.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**I'm so tired.

**I'm sorry this is so late and not checked really thoroughly, but this maybe the only time in a while I have to work on these for long enough to have the uploaded. My workload is too much of a handful that I have got home between 2am - 4am this week and I have work at the school 9am every morning. I'll do what I can for the next 3 months of classes, I won't be taking a break from any of my stories but the quality or length might suffer a little and so will the up load times.

**I thought I might make shorter chapters more frequently, it might be easier. The questions is would that be okay for now? Short chapters = more often. Normal chapters = might be a few weeks. Do you guys have an opinion, because I know it has been a complaint that my chapters are already short

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	71. Chapter 71

Hinata looked at the village of solemn faces that stared at her from their homes as she headed to the orphanage. She intend to inform them that she would have to lower her visits with her new responsibilities. She didn't want to send a message and make them feel pushed aside so she had gone to do so in person. That might have been a mistake.

Before long she was surrounded by the worried faces.

She slowed to a stopped as she was slowly, silently surrounded. She put her hand up signaling to back off as her guard started to move closer, these were their citizens she would not have her guard involved.

"Is he dead?" Someone finally asked.

"I-I have reason to believe that the Kazekage has died." She voiced her hand came to the jar around her neck subconsciously. "H-However we have no way to confirm and until then we should keep hope that he will return to us alive."

"Why are you not looking for him." Someone she couldn't see cried at her in frustration. "She was hurt!" Someone else barked at them.

She put her hands to quite the raising voices. "I-I am more help here. I-I would be happy to aid the search in for my husband, but I would be no more use to them as any other Hyuuga would be. I-I am here to serve Suna while my husband can not." She explained feeling her heartached for herself and the lost people.

"Why are you Kage! You weren't even born here!" Someone else snapped.

She pierced her lips together and nodded her head. "I-It was his wish I take his place until the Kage he had chosen is ready for the position, I am temporary. I-I apologize if this upsets you, it was decision made in case of emergency. W-We hoped we would never have to use this plan."

More questions came and she answered them the best she could before suddenly Kankuro stepped in between her and the group seemingly from nowhere. She blinked and frowned at him, she asked him to step away as she had no problem speaking to the people but he shook his head handed her a note.

"This just came for you." He explained.

"Wh-who from?" She asked accepting and breaking the seal.

"A clone." He explained looking eager to hear the news. "Konoha, I believe, they seemed low on chakra maybe in hurry." She looked more clearly at him it looked like he ran here.

She opened it and blinked at its contents, she looked up at his questioning face but her mouth opened without the ability to make words. She flinched looking at the gates and then back and then at the gate with her mouth stuttering a squeak.

She took off running for the gate with all her force.

"G-Get me a medical team at the front gate!" She called behind her as knew Kankuro leaned over to pick up the scroll she dropped.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the gates as it opened. He could see just barely someone squeeze between the door just as soon as it was open far enough to fit through sideways.

"Put me down." Gaara told him from his shoulder. He looked back at him his, his eyes were locking on the person bolting for them, there was no mistaking that hair in this dessert.

He started to kneel when he was roughly pulled back up. "Kazekage-sama you're too weak to walk." Sakura protested. She was not in a good mood, Gaara had refused any more medical treatment until he got home, he was weak and sickly still adjusting to not being, well, dead.

"Put me down." He repeated.

Naruto wasn't going to argue with him, he lowered himself and help Gaara stand. He held him up by his arm as he found footing. Hinata finally reached them stumbling to a full stop in front of him, panting holding her arms out just shy of him, like she expected him to collapse. Though it looked more like she would.

Neither of them said anything, they just stared. Eyes locked breathing and wind filling the silences. Hinata's face was streaked with tears which made sand that blew around in the wind stick to her face. They both looked a mess.

Gaara opened his mouth and closed it and simply reached for her weakly. She took it, fully burying her face in his chest wrapping her arms around his chest, she started to cry, whimpering loudly in a way Naruto had never heard before, harsh balling. Gaara let go him to fully engulf her. Naruto grinned as Gaara buried his face in her scarf.

"Woah!" Naruto rushed forward as Gaara's legs gave out, Hinata took his weight and between the two of them, they guided him to the ground.

Gaara's name and title were called in the distance as more realized he was home. Gaara looked up slightly as two new sets of arms wrapped around the two of them.

"Wipe that grin off your face." Sakura mumbled shoving his arm.

"Told you." He knew his rush home was for her. He threw his arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her in as she frowned at him. He love seeing a little love in the world.

* * *

Hinata sighed as the last reporting nin finally left, she felt her robe tugged on, she turned around to Gaara's medical bed. "Y-Your awake." She smiled sitting down next to him.

"I have been." He mumbled rolling his head toward her. 

"W-We didn't keep you up did we I could go to another room." She didn't want to leave him but if her work was bothering his rest she could keep an eye on him through the wall instead.

He shook his head. "I did not want to interrupt."

"I-I think the Kazekage is allowed." She hummed leaning over in her chair on to his mattress.

"You're Kage." He corrected.

"N-Not any more you can have it back." She smiled though it felt weak, she was tired. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. She would be sore tomorrow after straining her wounds.

"I have failed." He glanced at her flatly. "I failed to protect the village and I failed to protect you."

"B-Both the village and I are alive because of you." She argued frowning.

"You are alive because Shukaku protected you." He snapped, she could see the anger his tired eyes. Anger at himself. "I was not the one who removed you, I did not act quickly enough. If he hadn't removed you when he did you would have been crushed." He growled weakly.

She blinked at his broken face and she felt even more tears, at least she could freely cry now. "I-I don't care, I am alive the village is safe. Y-You cannot blame yourself when nothing is wrong."

* * *

He rested his head back annoyed.

"I-I will miss him." She whispered. He heard her nails clicked against glass and he glance up. She fiddled with a small bottle of sand held to her by a string, turning it, watching the grains fall.

"What's that?" He wondered lifting his hand to it. She let go, he turned it feeling that it was his sand.

"I-It's what's left of my ring." She whimpered. "Wh-when it fell apart, I knew." He stared at her red-rimmed eyes and his chest felt an odd sharp pain. She had known the second he had died and had lived with that until he returned. He felt an emotional jerk back as he thought about the opposite. He violently shoved the thought away he didn't want to think of her dead.

He rolled the glass between his fingers. He wondered if it would still obey him so freely, he shifted his thumb over it and the sand popped the cork open and the sand flowed out and fell into his hand back in the form he had wanted. It was more difficult but he assumed it was because he was weak.

He held the ring flat in his hand up to her. She took it with shaking fingertips and slid it back into place and then wiped her cheeks of tears.

He pulled her hand to himself and pressed his lips to her finger breathing in her scent again. He couldn't get enough of it, he may have never experienced any of her again. He found that he disliked that more than the idea of his own death.

She leaned over on his bed folding herself over to kiss him before laying her head down. She was tired. The darkness to her eyes gave him a good idea of much she had been sleeping. "Lay with me."

"S-Spouses aren't meant to stay in the bed..." She mumbled. "B-But don't worry I'm staying right here." She closed her eyes. Though the position she was in didn't look comfortable he wasn't going to argue with her.

He watched her quickly fall asleep and raised his hand summoning his sand. If there was any gift Shukaku had given him in their parting it was that he kept this ability, if for nothing more then to make sure she made it to bed.

With her soundly tucked under the blanket with him he dismissed the sand, then frowned. He moved moved his hand and formed a small solid sleeping tanuki replica ruled up by her side and stared at it for a moment before closing his eyes.

It would fill the silence in his head tonight.

***TheUnstableLiz***  
**Honestly, I did think about killing him off. That would have made it a tragity and I am okay with them as long as they have a happy resolution I couldn't come up with one I was happy with one so he lives.

**Lavender Clouds Spoiler**  
**If you have read Lavander Clouds and ship HinaIta you know I'm not afraid to kill close relational characters.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	72. Chapter 72

He held on to her far after sleep had made hers go slack. He was tired but he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to just lay here a holding to her, feel her weight on him, feel the heat from her body, hear her breathe. He thought it was odd that he enjoyed it before, but now he had a reason, it meant she was alive and he was alive to feel it. He stared at the dark ceiling and frowned at it as he thought about what his sister told him the first minute that he and Hinata had been separated.

He didn't want to think about the pain he had put her though but he made himself think about it, He had caused that pain, he had hurt her with his death. She actually missed him while he was gone. Before he met her he wasn't sure that was ever a thing he was allowed to hope for. He still didn't believe that it was something he was worth. He had never done enough in his life to make up for his childhood and he wasn't sure he ever would, but he was certain he didn't deserve to be missed.

She did. He tightened his grip on her and buried his face in her hair as it hit that he could be missing her if Shukaku hadn't made the move to toss her out of the shield, there was likely no way she would have survived the pressure, she would have died instantly or of her injuries.

He would hurt her even after death, he didn't trust himself to let her go, he would hurt her soul by regretting his inability to save her.

His chest physically restricted with these feelings, he felt piercing to his eyes. He hated the thought, hated it entirely.

He was selfish he didn't want to lose her but had made her go through losing him.

After all this time, he was still the monster. He could hear an echo in head that sound like a familiar scoff, but there was nothing there.

* * *

She curled up against him on the office couch. It was clear that they had not quite recovered yet, they were finding themselves cuddled up anywhere they went, he was always the first to offer his hand and she was not complaining. She wanted to be near to him too.

She started to notice other changes since he had returned home, not that he ate more, or slept more she would expect that. The cuddling wasn't entirely a shock, but she was almost sure he wanted it just as much as she did.

His anger was one of the oddest changes, he was extremely quick to get frustrated with even the simplest of things, even more than he would before, but then he would immediately stop, releasing the tension and look apologetic for the rest of the day.

He would walk into rooms hesitantly like he wasn't sure what was on the other side. He would stare off for a while before frowning and looking over at her to start a random conversation. He started looking through things he never had interest in before, it was like he was just trying to fill any space of time. It was exhausting to watch.

It was like he was swimming in his own head. Was he so used to sharing it that now that he had it all to himself it was lonely? Was he not sure to what to do without the second opinion on every thought he had? He would let his face twitch a bit like would when Shukaku would have made a comment, almost as if it was a reflex. She wondered if he would make up his own comment for him now just to fill the space.

* * *

Hinata looked in the mirror and wonder, had she gained weight? She had spent many hours in the office and had skipped some training due to her injuries but she shouldn't have gained weight that quick. She turned in her chest wrap and underwear to look sceptically. It wasn't bad weight it was just odd. Maybe she would go in for her physical to be cleared for training again.

Gaara passed the bathroom door ruffing his bed hair and stopped to blink at her. "Something wrong."

"N-No." She smiled heading over to wrap her arm around the groggy Kage.

"We have a meeting with the council." He mumbled curling around her laying her head on her bare shoulder.

"I-I know I don't want to talk to them either. Th-they were very pushy while you were gone I didn't like it." She mumbled, she didn't want to complain about it too much, it was best not to bother him with what happened while he was gone.

"They have been very demanding since I got back, they seem to think without the beast that they can push harder and they are going to find themselves hitting a wall." She grinned into his chest.

"I-I should get dressed." She mumbled making no move to leave.

He sighed over her shoulder making her shiver, now she didn't want to.

* * *

Matsuri set her paperwork on her desk but lingered. There was a tense second before Hinata looked up. "W-was there something you needed?"

"I… I wanted to thank you." She mumbled not taking her eyes off the papers. "For standing with the village when Gaara was gone."

Hinata blinked. "I-I was only doing..."

''No, don't try to push it aside, we were all crushed, but you were the most miserable and you were the first to go back to work. You did it for the people he loves and you didn't have to you could have handed the job off to me and shut down." She had tears in her eyes. "I'm not ready for that, and I certainly was in no frame of mind. I went home every night and held Etsu and cried because that all I could do at the end of the day, while you were here working." She sniffed and bowed her head entirely. "She didn't even understand what was wrong." Her voice squeaked.

"M-Matsuri-chan it's alright, no one expects you to be steel. I-I filled my day with the work to not think about it, I was running on avoidance. I-I was doing no better I just dealt with it differently, honestly, I believe how you handled it was much more healthy, but the time we found out he died, you could handle it, but I couldn't." Hinata smiled weakly at her lowering her head to see her eyes. "Y-You're going to be a great Kage someday, and even they get to grieve, you still came to work every day you still pushed through. I-I am proud of you even if you're not proud of yourself."

Matsuri hiccuped and roughly wiped her eyes.

"G-Grieving is human, it is not a weakness." Hinata felt a pain in her chest at the thought of her mother dying, as a child she didn't understand but she cried for days anyway. Her father called her weak for the first time. "D-Don't think you're any less for needing time."

Matsuri blink tears away looking at her looking shocked, Hinata tried to smile but she felt a tear run down her face with it.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Alright I am sorry for how long it took to get these out, it was not intentional. I meant to start putting out shorter chapters more frequently however my capstone major course decided otherwise. We have actual clients for this project and my groups client is actually my boss for my university job so I get emails at 2 am from her asking for features to implement into our project, I took a sick day for my other job to finish a request on time last week, so I have had little time to do really anything else but homework and studying for the last few weeks. We did a demo and she seems relatively happy so far so maybe I will catch a break.

**Thank you for all those who were concerned, not so thank you for the actual threat messages I got. "You have better update your sh*t." Is not helpful to get things uploaded.

**DAngel7 thank you for all of your reviews they genuinely make me happy to see how invested and well thought out your reviews are. I love to see how my readers view the story in their own eyes.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	73. Chapter 73

Hinata smiled across the room as she sat the sun. Watching Gaara cater to his cacti was so sweet, he was gentle with the little pots, she wondered if it was me because he was afraid he would break it rather than it being able to prick him. Maybe one of the reasons her started was it forced him to gentle.

"I don't know what this." She blinked out of her thoughts as he pointed to one of her plants she had moved out of the sun.

"I-It's a spinach, I'm having a hard time with it, it's too warm" She moved over to it spraying it with her water bottle. "H-Have you ever had it?"

"I do not believe so." He admitted.

"I-If I can get it to grow I'll make sure you try it." She smiled.

"Have you ever had a prickly pear?" He wondered.

"Wh-what is that?" She blinked.

"It's a cactus fruit." He explained.

"I-I didn't know they had fruit." She blinked at the little cactus around the room. "Th-they don't grow on these do they."

"No, they grow on bigger ones." He showed her the size of the fruit with his hands.

"O-Oh, well I will have to try that when you try spinach." She smiled.

* * *

She closed her eyes and frowned, if she read one more complaint from the newest arrivals about it being too hot and dry in their hotel during the day and too cold during the night she was going to send an invite to sleep outside. It was a desert what did they expect. Why was everyone surprised that it was hot? She understood not expecting the cold at night, but they didn't expect hot.

"Will you send someone this time?" Gaara wondered from his desk.

"N-No, I'm not giving this attention. Th-there is no reason to cater to them any more than we have, there is no miss information they knew the 'Sun' was a desert village." Hinata grumbled setting the paper in the garbage beside her.

Kankuro laughed. "You've become more brutal the more you've lived here, starting to get that Suna thick skin."

"I-I think there is a difference between brutal and not giving in to ridiculous requests, I used to deal with the guests to the Hyuuga manner as well, delegates and political dignitaries complain about the most unimportant things." She sighed, she remembered someone complained because the small trickling stream running in their koi pond was keeping her up at night.

"I was honestly expecting the Hyuuga to be worse with as much trouble we had with the building project." Kankuro added.

"W-Well the Hyuuga that came not only knew what they were to expect but also wanted to make a good impression so they kept quiet and got used their environment before voicing concerns. M-my father can be the worst about it, he once complained about the thread count on the sheets." She frowned embarrassed.

Kankuro burst out laughing. "Your father is so prissy."

"I-I believe they practice it to make your host believe that you are already disgruntled so that they will be more catering, however knowing that growing up with this horribly annoying practice, I have absolutely no tolerance for it." She huffed. "If you have to pick apart something like 'it being hot in the desert' then they have no actual problems and are just complaining."

"I will keep that in mind." He nodded in interest.

"Now it's not always the case if someone came during and we had an unexpected sandstorm out of season I would understand the complaint, or maybe the staff being rude for no reason." She had gotten complaints that the 'woman was standoffish' but she had found that to be a dignitary hitting on women that were just not interested.

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect anyone to be happy about something like that." He shrugged.

"If anyone I sent did something like that I would fire them." Gaara sudden chimed in.

"I-I couldn't see anyone from Suna doing so, even the council, Suna has to much pride in their adaptability. N-Now if the living situation was actually subpar I can see someone from the council complaining but not a nin." Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"Keep your mouth shut and complain when you get home." He added.

* * *

The best time to see Gaara at his calmest was early in the morning. He wasn't quite awake enough to be irritated, and he just let anything irritating blow over him till he was awake enough to be irritated. Hinata loved the calmness in the morning, especially now with his change in temper being so quick to irritation.

He slipped his arms around her shoulders as she brushed her hair effectively impeding her efforts. She set her brush down and set her hand on his arm and look up at him in the mirror. "A-Are you alright?" She hummed closing her eyes and leaning back on him.

"Yes." He laid his face on her shoulder.

"I-Is there something you want?" She wondered enjoying his heat, the sun hadn't yet warmed the desert.

"I want to go back to bed." He mumbled.

She frowned. He said more and more, the lack of power catching up to him he was becoming more 'normal' by the day, Need more regular meals, recognizing when he is hungry, needing more sleep and wanting to sleep.

"M-Maybe we should append our schedule so we get to work a bit later or to bed a bit earlier. Y-You don't take naps toward the end of the night like I have." She offered, picking her brush back up and working around him.

"Perhaps." He mumbled.

"H-How do you feel?" She asked giving up on brushing her hair while he was clinging to her.

"Hungry." She smiled.

"Y-You're always hungry now." She sighed. She looked at him through the mirror, his eyes closed his hair still a mess. She set a hand in his hair and gently combed through it. "D-Do you feel weak at all."

"In general." He grumbled.

"I-I mean physically not power-wise." She clarified.

"More heavy and tired." He answered sighing. "Is that not to be expected?"

"I-If you're feeling heavy and tired all the time but you contently eating, you a probably not sleeping enough for the amount of energy you are outputting. Y-You probably don't feel week because you are eating all the time. I-If you eat a normal amount you would likely have fainted by now." She frowned.

"I will adjust our schedule accordingly." He mumbled, she was sure he was not happy about getting less work done in a day but his health came first, it would be worse off if he got sick.

"Th-thank you." She hummed.

"For?" He glanced up at her in the mirror.

"F-For taking care of yourself." He blinked at her soft look.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**I very much hate my senior year. That is all the more I have to say.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	74. Chapter 74

Hinata wiped the dripping sweat from her forehead with her towel and panted. Temari raised an eyebrow at her as she came into the training room. "Is there a reason you're killing yourself in here?"

"I-I I gained over 15 pounds according to my physical." She explained.

Temari's face scrunched in confusion. "You don't seem like the type that would worry about their weight."

"I-I usually don't, but if I have gained that much weight I likely have also have lost muscle as well. I-I'm a nin I should not let my body degrade." She readied herself as Temari grabbed a weapon for training.

"Do you think that it was just from your recovery?" She wondered.

"Th-the medic told me that you can put on weight if you are emotionally compromised because your metabolism and hormones slow down and until they recovered I would have trouble going back to the weight that I was." They lunged at each other. She would just work harder on her training, there was no reason to vastly change her diet for this.

Temari made a face. "I guess that is different person to person because I am fine, but you also were a lot more miserable for a longer period of time, it was still not that long does it really that quick."

"W-with enough trauma you can lose or gain weight rapidly depending on your body type since Matsuri was making sure I was eating instead of losing weight I gained it." Hinata pieced together. "I-I'm more worried about Gaara he can't seem to eat enough since he got home and he so thin still, but he's recovering.

Temari nodded as she kicked at her. "This is the thinnest I have ever seen him do you think..." Temari's eye sudden blinked wide. "Oh… wait how extensive was your physical."

She frowned. "Th-the standard for release from medical training restriction." Hinata gave her a confused look as she stopped her attack.

"That doesn't check for pregnancy does it?" Temari asked looking wide-eyed and worried.

"N-No… but" Hinata scrunched her nose, and gave an amused suppressed smile, waving her hands. "I-I'm not pregnant."

"How do you know." Temari pressed. "You've married for how long now?"

Hinata tried not to laugh. "O-Onee-chan, I'm a Hyuuga."

Temari blinks three times and pouted dropping her shoulders. "You would see it."

Hinata covered her smile with her fingertips at how excited Temari had been for a full 5 seconds and nodded.

"Damn it." Temari mumbled.

* * *

"Hinata-sama?" She blinked up from her work looking at the nin who had to poke their head in her office door.

"Y-Yes?" She frowned at the nin looked and back unsure.

"There is a situation I think it would be best if you handled." She paused for a moment and got upsetting her work aside.

"Wh-what kind of situation?" She wondered as she was lead down the hall.

"I think it's best you see for yourself." He answered.

She frowned.

* * *

"Please we have nowhere to go, we barely made it here." The thin man in ragged ware definitely not designed for the desert begged.

"S-Suna has no way to bring in refugees, we have no place to keep you and the elements will kill you if you live in the open." He shrank and his elder daughter place her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I suggest you continue to Konoha, they welcome refugees openly and will help you on your feet." Her heart hurt, the children with him were covered in dirt and looked exhausted and hungry. "I-I can offer a nights rest and an escort for safe passage, but I'm can allow you to stay here."

The man hugged his children tightly to him tear running down his face. "Thank you." He bowed low taking them with him.

She lowered her head to her nearest nin. "Pl-Please take them to bath and feed them well, have them stay were we have beds for the sandstorms." She stepped and then caught him again. "Pl-Please have the children looked at before the trip, if they are sick they won't make it."

"Of course Hinata-sama." She nodded heading back inside.

She was going to get hell for this.

* * *

"We do not take refugees." The council speaker snapped at her.

"W-We are not taking them, we are guiding to Konoha." She replied calmly.

"We are keeping them for the night." He countered.

"O-One night, and honestly I will be surprised if they will make it to Konoha on that. I-It's clear they haven't eaten much in their journey." She replied.

"And where does that food come from." Someone seared.

"I-It can come from me, I can eat one less meal a day for everyone the eat until the meals are cover if it will make you feel better." She snapped glaring at the person who dared speak up.

The room stiffened.

"This is not Konoha Hinata-sama." The speaker started.

She put her hand up before he could try to insult her further. "I-I am aware Suna does not take refugees, that is why I told them they could not stay here. S-Suna however, I am sure does not want dead children on their hands by turning them out." The speaker glared. "Th-they would have made it another few kilometers maybe, nin would have found their corpses or next mail delivery to Konoha."

"You are exaggerating." The speaker grumbled.

"H-How far is the nearest village that is not Konoha?" When no one answered looking uncomfortable she answered for them. "L-Longer then we make a nin make without more than a week's worth of rations and water not to mention extensive training on surviving desert conditions." She looked around the room each face. "W-Would you make your children make trip with less?"

"Hinata-sama, this does not change that matter, you have violated policies..." He tried.

"N-No, I haven't. I-I gave travelers a nights stay and an escort. F-Find me a record that says I am not allowed before you finish that sentence." She interrupted.

"You are no longer Kage." He attempts to knock her down a peg.

"Y-You were in a hurry to give me that title, I find it odd that you are so quick to take it away." She accused.

He gaped at her and closed his mouth into a line.

"Th-they will stay the night and have a nin accompany them to Konoha and they can decide their fate. I-If you can find something I have actually violated by doing this I welcome you to try once more " She closed her folder and began to leave.

"Hinata-sama this meeting is not over." The speaker growled.

"I-It's lunch time, I will be having it with my husband, if you wish to reconvene then you are welcome to though I do not believe there is much more to talk about on the subject." She stepped off the podium and out the door feeling the waves of anger as she did.

* * *

"How did that go?" He asked digging into his food.

She smiled at his apatite. 

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Classes are over but now I am moveing and engaged. My life could do with less life.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	75. Chapter 75

Her meeting with the new formed Suna Hyuuga council went quite well. She hadn't expected to be in front of council and feel so respected at the same time. The speaker and older gentleman, she wasn't sure how closely related they were, was kind and soft-spoken but really seemed to know what he was talking about instead of half read half egoed like the home council usually did to her. He pulled her aside after the meeting.

"I didn't want to bring it up during the meeting in case you were having complications. We will respect you until you are ready, but is there a reason you are not revealing your expectation to the council." She blinked at him.

"E-Expectancy of what?" She wondered.

"Your child." She blinked at him.

"I-I've just gained weight." She tried feeling horribly uncomfortable all the sudden. A pit in her stomach grew, no she would have noticed. "I-I would have noticed if I were pregnant."

"When have you last used your Byakugan?" He looked at her as confused as she felt. "You only need to be 4 weeks before it's noticeable with it. You might be 5 or 6 now." His eyes activated subtly and he blinked at her before turning back off. "Closer to 6."

She blanked entirely. She couldn't hear another thing he said. How had she not noticed? She hasn't used her Byakugan on doctor order since the attack but it hadn't been that long since the accident… three weeks. Gaara had been missing for … a few days, 10 tops. She would have had to have conceived right before he was captured.

She grabbed the poor old mans arm with a death grip just as she felt her vision close in.

* * *

"Fainted?" He blinked getting up from his desk quickly. "Was it heat stroke?"

Matsuri put her hands up to try to calm him. "No, the Hyuuga said she just collapsed from shock, she mentioned she used to faint a lot when she was embarrassed."

He stopped frustrated that he was being prevented from going to his wife.

"She's fine she just had some rest and was a little confused when she woke up, she'll be here soon. I'll make sure she comes her first." She promised before stepping out.

He frowned, glaring at the door as his temper flared. He tensed himself to keep from punching the door and quickly recovered. Sighing, he went back to his chair feeling tired. His anger was quick violent and then when it dissipated he was drained. He looked at his work. He had no interest in reading the useless document in front of him, he wasn't going to agree to this trade deal anyway.

He rubbed his temples and laid his head back closing his eyes, Hinata said letting your eye rest would help you clear your mind.

* * *

"Kage-sama?" A knock at the door snapped him from the accidental nap he blinked harshly.

"Yes?" He asked rubbing his face.

"Your wife retired to your quarters, she asked you to be informed she would be there." He ruffled his hair getting up and opening the door making the nin jump.

"Thank you." He bowed his head slightly heading toward their rooms. "Tell Temari I am canceling my meeting with her." He told the nin over his shoulder.

* * *

She sat on the bed staring at the floor, she had thought about this so much, but she wasn't prepared for it at all. Children?

She wasn't worried about him accepting the pregnancy but she was worried about his health and adding stress to the matter, did she even tell him until she knew the pregnancy would last? If she miscarried or the pregnancy had to be terminated due to her injuries wouldn't that add even more stress.

Was it selfish that she wanted his support when he was still so weak?

She jumped when the door was knocked on. "Y-Yes?"

"Hinata?" He asked opening the door a bit.

"C-Come in." She beckoned.

"Are you alright?" He asked not hiding his concerned look.

"Y-Yes fine, just a dizzy spell, I used to faint all the time." She explained. "Y-You've seen me faint before." She reminded him.

"It's been a while." He commented.

She nodded looking down, she wouldn't lie if he asked outright but she wasn't going to volunteer the information either. She probably shouldn't even tell Temari or Mitsuri until it was clear the pregnancy could go to full term.

He eyed her calmly. "There is something wrong."

She couldn't help the small sad smile, he wouldn't demand an answer. "N-Not wrong, but possibly… bothersome, if it becomes an issue I promise to tell."

He eyed her again offering an open arm and she curled into him and took the hug warmly. He didn't even know what he was supporting and he was supporting her so well. She smiled into his shoulder closing her eyes.

If this baby lived, he would be a good father to it. She was sure.

* * *

She made the whole of the Hyuuga compound including the training children promise her to keep it a secret that she was expecting until she announced it, the small council was understanding of her injuries she warmly whole heartily thanked them knowing that her council in Konoha would not have done so for because she asked but instead save themselves the embarrassment if the child did not come to term.

She was nearly brought to tears when the council head added that the Hyuuga in Konoha were also not to be informed. She hadn't even thought about it but she was so grateful that he had. The last thing she wanted was her father to know right now. The issue of children had already been faced, but she wasn't to make sure that it was not brought back up before she made sure it was clear in their final treaties.

It was agreed she would be seen by train medical Hyuuga members in the compound for the early pregnancy to make sure there were no complications and that she could keep her secret to as little people as possible. There was one major advantage to having been raise Hyuuga, they like hiding pregnancies. Herbs to get rid of morning sickness, clothes that helped hide the weight gain, simple excuses for change in behavior. All for good reason, the child was not sealed. Therefore the mother was at risk her entire pregnancy from plot to rip the child from her womb the moment it was old enough.

Her own mother didn't announce her pregnancy for 8 months, of course, that was easy as no one ever saw her. The moment she started to show, was the moment she was not long allowed out of the compound. With Hanabi, she was just too sick to leave the compound so hadn't mattered if she would have been allowed.

She wasn't going to be quite that secretive, once she was more sure the pregnancy be healthy and she started to show she would announce it.

The Hyuuga medics were quite nice, one without children and one with older children, they explained the process and how she would be feeling and what she should be mindful of in the coming weeks that might be red flags. They softly explained what could happen since her injuries did affect her abdomen, with her being so early, it could either be completely harmless or cause horrible issues. All of which she was aware of but she was thankful that they didn't just try to tell her that all would be fine until it wasn't.

She would hope for the best but understand that the worst was possible and if it happened to understand that there was nothing that could really be done.

* * *

Temari blinked at her now light exercise.

Hinata smiled. "Af-after my meeting with the Hyuuga I checked up with a Hyuuga medic who claimed my injuries are not yet ready for that level of exercise and I should continue slowly with my muscle gain so I don't hurt myself again." She partly lied.

"Oh, alright." Temari shrugged it off. "Do you think Gaara would go to a Hyuuga medic?"

"I-I don't see why he wouldn't, is there something you think that they will find that the Suna medics haven't." Hinata wonder, Temari's face scrunched.

"Not really, I just have never really seemed him so skinny. He eats constantly now, but he still hasn't gained weight. He's starting to show it in his face, and I don't want him to get so sickly that he has to be on bed rest because you know that will drive him up a wall." She explained.

"H-He has been getting thinner." She had been making a requesting high carb, high calorie, and high protein foods but he still didn't seem to be ever taking in enough of anything, she was starting to wonder if all those years of barely eating were catching up, but that didn't make any sense as your body wouldn't need more for previously used energy.

"Even if you just give him a chick over every once in a while to make sure there isn't like chakra leaking out of him or something."

* * *

That was exactly what was happening. She blinked at the chakra patterns that were horribly off, Shukaku or Gaara must have put up a fight when he was being removed, it was a wonder he was alive with the shape his chakra channels were in. All his energy was little leaking out of him, it explained his eating and sleeping habits and the fact he was still losing weight. His body was eating itself trying to replenish what was being lost.

Gaara looked at her wondering if he could return to the work she had pulled him from.

"W-We need to take you to the Hyuuga." She stammered.

"Why?" He wondered, he looked down at himself even though he knew that he could not see what she was seeing.

"Y-Your chakra channels a torn to shreds. I-I can't believe you can walk let alone have been working and using your sand all this time. H-How is that even possible." She squeaked. She opened her mouth again but she really had no explanation of how he had gone so long without it having worse effects.

This was her fault, just like it was her fault she didn't know she was pregnant, she hasn't used her Hyuuga vision due to her injuries and it had affected both of them.

He looked at her, examining her worried face and nodded. "I'll go."

* * *

She was shaking, she was terrified, far more than he was expecting. She was usually calm and collected in an emergency and then when the emergency had passed that is when she would leave her self-breakdown, but this time was different. She looked bad enough one of the nurses took her aside, he wasn't sure what she talked about but she was given some tea shortly after and held her hand close the stomach, maybe she had worried herself sick.

"He'll need extensive chakra therapy. We should start in heavy installments getting rid of the worst damage first, then we can go to smaller sessions once the damage is less extensive." The medic explained.

"Will I be able to return to my work?" He asked.

"Not for the week likely, though after if you are responding the therapy, then you can start back in installments. I believe making arrangements now so we can start tomorrow would be best." The medic cleaned up her supplies.

He looked over at his wife and frowned, would it be best for the work to fall to her? She looked worse than he felt. If he put her back in the place of Kazekage she wouldn't be able to come with him and he was sure she would want to. He would be weak and sick he was sure and he didn't want to lie alone in a dark room all day.

Her hand fisted together at the end of her scarf were shaking or was he just imagining her stress because he wanted to be selfish?

"Kankuro or Temari?" He asked.

She blinked at him. "Wh-what?"

"Who should we have to stand in while I have treatment." She blinked at him again.

Her lips pressed together for a moment. "Y-You don't want me to do it?"

He looked with a frown, you can tell the truth without revealing all. "I want you with me."

She looked at him looking tired and a concerned she noded. "Alright, uhm Kankuro-nii-san, Temari-nee-chan has some trades work on her hands right now."

"I will send word." He reached out and she quickly took his hand, he was right. She was shaking.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	76. Chapter 76

He had been shielded from wounds all his life and what injuries he had sustained were rarely not entirely healed by the time he made it to a medic. Other than the pains that Shukaku inflicted on him purposefully, he rarely ever experienced pains that were not his migraines and emotions.

He had not felt this extraction though afterward his body did ache and feel wear.

This is why he concluded that this was possibly the worst pain of his entire life.

From what he understood of the process, they were rerouting chakra veins back where they should be by squeezing the leaking veins that had formed. He had an understanding of chakra but not on a level where any of that had made sense to him. He always thought of chakra in reference to his sand, a wave or wall, or stream of sand. In a way, it felt like he was having sand shoved through a vein that was too small. Hinata held his hand and clenched her other hand over his wrist. He was sure he had tightened his hand far too much to be comfortable but she had never complained.

Her eyes were closed and she was silent, and he focused on her hands when he could no longer distract himself with the question if this was the worst pain he had ever had. This was only the first day.

* * *

"Alright, that's all we can do for now." Hinata looked up from her husbands face, his clenched had long since gone slack, he had lost consciousness which she knew was going to happen. You could not mix that much pain and that much chakra loss and stay awake unless you were fighting where your survival instinct would override your preservation instinct.

This was what it was going to be like for the next couple of weeks, and she could not let his pain get to her. The stress would hurt the baby, and if she started to get sick or if the development started to show signs of difficulty she was sure she would be no longer allowed to be by his side for these, and that would be hard to explain.

She brushed his hair out off his for head thumping over his odd kanji scar, this must have hurt too, but it was nothing compared to chakra rerouting. She had had some small vein damaged from careless training when she was in her early teen years. Small and would have probably fixed itself with a few weeks of not using it, which was the treatment most people would take as chakra rerouting without Hyuuga vision could be extremely dangerous, but it had been in her palm, her father made her get it fixed, it was the most painful thing she could imagine for an amount a minute until her hand was in so much pain she just stop feeling it. Her medic explained that if she stayed awake past the point it stopped hurting the shock had only expected her arm, and then it was normal for people to just succumb to the pain. She was told that they had expected her to faint, and they Hyuuga media noted that she would not have blamed her for doing so, but she knew that her father would have. He father was not impressed either way, but she got silence instead of another show of her low worth.

"This room was prepared for you." She blinked out of her thought to the medic and she looked around the room, a set of futons, a bathroom, a table, it was prepared for guests. "We were sure you did not want to try to carry the Kazekage back to his tower in his state."

She nodded thanking her as she left, she hadn't thought about it, but it was probably best that she didn't try to have him carted through the village in his state. She was going have to go to the council and explain that not only was the Kage not going to be staying his tower, but he was also going to be out of commission and being at the mercy of Hyuuga doctors. The best part was she had to explain why they were not consulted for any of this.

How was she going to keep the stress down when she had to stand between her husband and his judgemental demanding council?

Hinata pushed the extra futon over to her husband's making one big sleeping area and tucked herself next to him, she could have a nap she was sure she needed one.

* * *

Aching, that what they called it, it would be constant in the area's they worked on. He curled around a pillow with his face buried into the soft fabric, his wife gently laid her hand over his head, touching any other part of him right now would have hurt.

He was not looking forward to more of these treatments.

"He looks terrible." He heard Temari as the door closed behind her.

"H-He's not very comfortable." Hinata hummed.

"How long will these treatments need to be done?" She asked he raised his head from to pillow to see his sister sit down at the low table in the room.

"A-At least the rest of the month, they can't do it all at once." She explained as she pet his hair, he put his face back into the pillow.

"It would kill him right?" Temari asked.

"Y-Yeah, doing the amount of chakra repair he needs in a short about of time would not only take multiple people but to do it all at once would be horrible dangerous if the new paths didn't take. H-He could speed up his regression rather get better." He didn't like the sound of that, though he didn't like this either. He knew it was necessary for the pain for him to get better but it was hard to subject yourself to something you knew was going to hurt so much.

"I honestly didn't think I would ever say it, I'm glad your family is here," Temari admitted, he agreed. Somewhat.

"I-I am pleasantly surprised at the pleasantness of those who came, the council is rather understanding and the medics are much kinder than any I was worked on by as a child." She admitted.

"You had a meeting with the council her the other day didn't you, you didn't say what it was about." Temari wondered.

He already knew the answer she was going to get. "Cl-Clan matter, sorry." Hinata mumbled.

"That has to be a pain doesn't it, keeping secrets for Suna and the Hyuuga?" Temari whined.

"I-It's not all that terrible, I have been doing it most my life. Y-You have to be extra careful when you are unsealed." Hinata explained

He struggled to understand how the healing process benefits outways the damage.

It was important as a leader to ensure not only the safety of your people but also ensure their feeling of safety, it didn't matter how safe they were if were oppressed to get it what was the point. Where their secrets really so important that partly enslaving and possibly killing your own people was an option to them? He really didn't understand it, and though he was trying to focus on the thought distract himself from the pain, it was getting hard had the ache in his back started to get worse. "Hinata."

"Y-Yes?" She wondered leaning over him.

"Look at my back." He bit down as the pain got worse.

She mumbles as she activated her eyes and she lightly touched his shoulder moving him slightly which hurt immensely. "Th-the rerouting it taking, your main chakra is going where it should, does it hurt more?"

"Yes." He gritted.

"I-I think it's meant to, but I can get the medic." She offered.

"I'll go." Temari hopped up and stepped out of the room.

* * *

Hinata frowned as the medic looked him back over. She held his hand and it was clear by the flinching that the light touches of the medic were hurting him.

"This is normal, sorry I can't do anything for this that wouldn't hinder the process." She bowed her head. "I would suggest we keep the room a cool and use heating pads, it will sooth some of the affected nerves."

"Hot pads in the desert?" Temari wondered.

"We will try to keep the room cool as we can to use them, but they should help." She offered.

"Th-that be okay Gaara?" Hinata asked petting back his hair again, his eyes scrunched shut and his eyebrows furrowed told her he wasn't really feeling well enough to refuse. "L-Let's at least try it." She agreed.

* * *

Hinata sighed closing the door behind her, he was asleep finally. The pain was keeping him up, but he finally gave in to the tiredness. She was sure he didn't have much energy with that much chakra movement.

She laid her head back on the door running her face, she was tired, but she had to check on Kankuro.

"Hinata-sama? Are you sure you should be up, you have taken on a lot of stress, with the status of your health, you should be resting." Hinata glanced back at the closed door and silently thanked to woman for being discrete.

"I-I need to check on my brother-in-law, there was some project the Kazekage was working on I want to make sure that he is up to date with, I also want to make sure my own assistant can take on my work for the time being." The young Hyuuga medic didn't look very sure. "W-Would you like to come with me, you won't be able to come inside for the meetings but you can be close by if it helps."

"I would like that thank you."

* * *

She wasn't sure how she liked having a Hyuuga shadow again, her father had one on her regularly as a child especially around events. When she was functioning in nin training they could not interfere, but she could not do much of anything that her father did not know about. Still, no matter how much she trained and how many hours she was sure they reported back to him, he was never impressed.

She was quiet and keep a few steps behind her as she should as a Hyuuga shadow, but that was what was making her uncomfortable.

In the Hyuuga, she was recognized as a more important life, needing to be respected and protected by those of 'lesser importance'. In Suna, she was respected, she had proven that her respect was earned and those who protected her were at her command to protect the village before her. After earning what Suna had given her, this silent unearned devotion felt wrong.

She couldn't blame the young woman it was not her fault she had grown up living this way her entire life this was what she was accepted to do. Hinata could only hope that the Hyuuga in Suna would learn that value of true earned respect in the future. Maybe the younger generations would bring it in, hopefully, it would not be snuffed out by the old ways of tradition.

She updated Kankuro who didn't look all that good, he was tired and had just come back from a mission, she suggested he did pull Temari from her project temporarily if he needed any help and that she would be happy to do any unimportant, low clearance paperwork that was cluttering the desk while she was at the Hyuuga compound.

Mitsuri had already basically taken over her position, she was very proud of her for seeing the need and stepping up to fill, she asked for semi-regular updates and made sure that if there was a decision that wasn't sure about or wasn't comfortable making that she would not hesitate to come to ask.

They had both asked about Gaara and she assured them that his life was in immediate danger but he would be down for a while so that he could heal properly so that he would not be in the danger in the future. She knew she looked horrible because they asked about her as well, she assured them that it was just the stress and that she would be fine once he started to recover.

With the help of the medic, she gathered a few nights worth of clothes for the both of them and anything she thought the Gaara would want with him will he was recovering. He wasn't one to get attached, but she was sure he would appreciate his own bedding. She knew the Hyuuga bedding style was starkly different than that of Suna's and he had even commented on the odd texture.

She took a final look at the bedroom with a sigh before closing the door. "Are you alright." The medic asked.

"Y-Yes, but I am getting tired we should get back so I can rest with my husband." She was going to have to have a meeting with the council in a few days she was going to have to prepare for.

* * *

She was sick. She hadn't told him.

His tired eyes look at the closed door with a frown.

There was something she was hiding about her health because his health was degraded. He didn't know how he should handle it. For what he had heard it was likely that stress would add to it, and asking her about would no doubt stress her out especially if she didn't think he should know. The Hyuuga medic knew though, meaning that she was at least getting treatment. Temari had mentioned that she had been seeing a Hyuuga doctor for her injuries, was there something that the Sun medics could not treat or was it something that only the Hyuuga could get. If it was something endangered the Hyuuga secrets she would not be able to tell him and that always upset her.

He would stay silent for now and hope that she would tell him if it was something he needed to know.

Now that he thought about it she had not looked all that well today but he had thought it was his own health that was making her disheveled, maybe that was all the Hyuuga medic had meant by it.

He was in too much pain to think about it any more.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	77. Chapter 77

She woke up sick, she was barely able to take her medications before they almost came back up her throat. Both her and Gaara were completely miserable. She rested her head against the cold bathroom wall, at least her symptoms were manageable, in a few minutes most of her nausea would be gone for a few hours but Gaara had nothing to make him more comfortable nut cold water and hot pads.

She rinsed her face and looked in the mirror. She tried to make her face perk up a bit, she didn't want Gaara to worry about her.

When she came out there was a message waiting for her. She had finally got her summons to the council that she was expecting. She frowned at it, it was for him. She denied the message calling for it to be sent back them a message that Kazekage was in no condition to be standing let alone being provided by the council and they would have to try further down the command.

She received her own summon by the end of the day, but they had already made her mad.

"Of course they can't wait until I can even sit up for answers," Gaara mumbled looking to the side. Her heart ached, they were a nuisance to her, this council had made his life a hell as a child and then turned around and made them leader making him have to go to them for advice and descriptions.

Like her council had been to her, but instead of seeing her as a burden they saw him as an asset and burdened him with power.

She laid her hand over his tightly wrapping her fingers around it, she wasn't sure he could feel it right now.

She hated to admit that she had expected this, she had actually expected in a few days sooner, but she was sure they tried to do some investigating or rather snooping first. She was sure that scouting didn't work out too well around the Hyuuga compound.

"What will you tell them." He wondered.

"Th-the truth, the Hyuuga offered a helping hand to a condition that would be life-threatening to fix otherwise." She sighed, looking down at the combined fingers. "Y-You are incredibly lucky not only that the Hyuuga can safely work on you chakra channels but are willing to do so."

He rested his head back. "I assume I would not get the same treatment in Konoha."

She bit her lip and her eyebrows furrowed forward. "N-No, there would be a council meeting before to see how it would benefit them to give you the treatment I am sure, I would not have been able to bring you there and start treatment the same day." She would silently hope that they would not have delayed something so dire, but she knew her council much better than that. They would also not have opened the compound to an outsider, no matter his status. She was very proud of the Sun Hyuuga to have held their arms so openly to her husband. She hoped that this would lead to a more open behavior in the future but it was possible that the Suna Hyuuga council had only allowed it because he was in fact, her husband and Kage of the village.

"I will make sure they are rewarded for their generosity." Gaara nodded, agreeing.

* * *

She was sure at this point that Gaara knew was something was off, he had woken before her a few times and had seen her run to the bathroom to take her medication or throw up. Though he said nothing he did eye at the separate pots of tea they were brought. She could only hope that his silence of the matter meant that he was accepting that since she did not bring it up that she did not want to talk about her own health. It was the last thing she wanted to talk about right now, she had her meeting with the council on her mind. She had put them off till midway through the week.

She was sickly herself at this time but she was doing better than earlier in the week. With a both of makeup offered by one of the women who served them tea, she looked fine. It was clear that she was not going to be able to hide hear health together as she was not finishing meals. She should be eating more but she was having difficulty finish meals. She should have nearly doubled her usual calorie intake at this point and she wasn't even making her usual.

She just hoped that she made it through the meeting with little trouble.

* * *

"I-It was a surprise and an emergency." She clarified annoyed at the unhidden irritation and current disrespect she was being given by the council. She was sure they would be put off by being push back but their show of outward upset tone was unneeded and unappreciated. "A-And therefore, by definition unseen and urgent. S-So, no, there was no way to give any warning that he would be having this treatment as we did not know ourselves until it was already too late to debate about it. I-In fact, waiting for this council to get around to approving such treatment and giving him the leave required for it would have proved to be heavily detrimental to his health and would have greatly lengthened his recovery time." She jabbed at their pride feeling her patience short quicker than normal. She was stressed with both her and her own condition along with not make too large of a seen. She knew that a portion of her avail patience was taken away by her current hormones and she would make sure that it would not affect her better judgment, or get her in trouble.

The speaker was clearly annoyed by her comment but only sneered. "It was discussed, in your presence, that it highly inappropriate that the Hyuuga are doing these treatments." He meant that they were offended that the Hyuuga stepped in without being asked and the Suna medical teams were not first consulted. She was sure they were worried they would use this favor against them. "We have been accepting of the secrecy needed to have the clan here but we are not sure that we can excuse that for Kazekage's health records."

"H-His health and the treatment will be heavily documented. Th-the use of the Bayuan is simply a tool in the treatment, however, it is necessary. A-A normal medic would not be able to perform so much rerouting in a short enough period of time to counteract the effects of the damage, without the Hyuuga here, he would have had to be rush to Konoha for treatment. I-In short he would have died with normal treatment." She explained leaving no room to argue about moving him to the Suna clinic.

The speaker eyed her. "You have the Hyuuga sight, and you were the one who discovered the problem. How is it that this was not brought to light earlier when it was less life-threatening?"

Hinata eyes hardened on him, he was accusing her of letting him be sick knowing lily until it was critical. "I-I have been recovering since the attack myself. Th-There was complications with my healing process and I haven't been using my Bakugan as it drains the chakra my body would be using for healing."

"Then why the sudden discovery?" The speaker asked with a smug tilt of his head.

"I became worried that his health was degrading rather than getting over time. I-It was just checking his levels. I-I didn't expect to find such extensive damage to his chakra veins. I-I do find myself upset that I did not think that it might have something to do with his chakra channels sooner. H-However, his condition is not that common and we do not have much information on what could happen to those who have had their tailed beast ripped out." She countered in anticipation of them accusing her of not seeing the signs. Though she honestly did feel at fault for not checking on him sooner, she refused to let them try to use that against her.

The speaker blinked as he was called. He stepped back for one of the council to whisper something to him and got an annoyed look on his face. "You are not taking the rule of Kazekage while he is recovering."

"N-No." She answered simply with a flat face.

The speaker looked more annoyed that she didn't offer up an excuse. "Why?" He asked through his teeth.

"A-As I mentioned before my own health has downturned at the moment. I-I have been suffering complications from my previously sustain injuries, they did not heal as intended. I-I to as agreed between the Kazekage and I that instead of purely serving Suna and suttling myself between here and the Hyuuga compound leaving him there alone as Suna nin are not allowed there, it would be best that the work was delegated." She tapped her finger on the podium calmly making herself look impatient with the dumb questions when it actually was a reasonable question to ask, but the longer she could hide her condition the better and right now between the heightened stress and her not being able to eat it was best she was in the hands of the Hyuuga medics.

He frowned not having much more to work with. "We will, of course, be seeing some his treatment logs?" The speaker asked glancing at her hoping he had caught her.

"I-I'll have them sent by later today if you would like." She smiled, he frowned further.

* * *

"They are not happy." He stated knowingly as she sighed settling on her knees by his bedside.

She smiled a bit at him. "O-Of course they weren't." She looked off to the side frowning. "B-But they have no choice but to accept that there is nothing more to be done there is already being done and that I am not going to be the one who is running the village in your place."

"They had a problem with Kankuro..." She shook her head to stop him.

"Not with him, but rather that it was not me as I am next in command and there was no clear explanation." She explained. "O-Overall they are more annoyed with the Hyuuga stepping in to help without being asked and that Suna medics were not used first before accepting the Hyuuga help." She puffed out a breath. "Th-that would not have been a problem to perform if I had noticed the signs of damage sooner, the damage wouldn't have been as extensive and we could have gone through the motions without having the council in a fit because they were not consulted in a life-threatening situation."

"You are not at fault." Was all he said in response.

She blinked at him, wondering briefly if he had paid attention to anything else she had said.

"Do not blame yourself for not seeing the damage, my health is not your sole responsibility, it is my own as well. I have been ignoring my health for so long that I too ignored the signs that I was worsening not just because I did not have the same amount of power." She frowned not liking that he thought that any of this was his fault, he had never once felt what it was like to have a normal body that you had to take care of, why he knew what it was like. For what she could tell of what he was like before they met he only ate because people thought he should. He only seemed to regain an appetite when he was eating regularly enough that his body started to recognize that it was physically malnourished and pulling all of its power from Shukaku.

Her heart hit a sharp point when she thought about him.

Shukaku.

Even after all he had done in his past, she didn't think he deserved the slightest of his treatment. Being ripped out of Gaara's body she was sure had to be painful, especially if it nearly resulted in the damage that had done to Gaara. Had he fought? Had he cried out to Gaara though he couldn't hear him?

What he went forever, or would they use him against his own power.

What would they do to the poor tanuki, hadn't he been through enough.

No wonder he hated humans.

"Hinata." She blinked feeling tears run down her face. She sniffed and wiped her face but her tears were streams and were continuing to fall.

She looked up at Gaara's worried face, they had just been talking about… blaming herself. So he likely thought it was that. "Sh-Shukaku-san..." She whimpered opening her heart.

He frowned. "It's become uncomfortably silent in my head without him." He tried to explain looking to the side it looked like he was unsure if that's what he meant.

"I-I miss him too."

***TheUnstableLiz***

*This is an update of this chapter I didn't like the format as did some minor changes.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	78. Chapter 78

Hinata looked uncomfortable, she held her mid abdomen and made a distressed face, but still, like everything else that he had noticed, she said nothing. This was different though, she wasn't actively hiding this distress. "Are you alright?"

She looked around for her cup of tea and took a large drink of the cooling liquid, but her face didn't change from distress showing it had no effect. "I-I think I have heartburn." She muttered uncomfortably.

He had heard of the condition before however, he had never experienced a sensation he would be able to label as 'heartburn', but it did not look pleasant. What he did not understand was the condition was not considered severe, but it caused extreme discomfort.

"What is it like?" He wondered aloud.

She blinked at him for a moment and took another drink of her tea. "U-Uhm, well it's not your heart really, more just below were you stomach starts. I-It's partly caused by your stomach acid in the area at the end of the line the goes to your stomach and irritating it. I-It's more like medium irritation rather than feeling like it's actually burning."

He couldn't really imagine her explanation, though not that he was fully human with no beast, maybe he would experience it to one day.

* * *

Th-there are marks forming on his back." Hinata frowned examining at the pale scar like marks coming from his spine and making their way over his back as they faded more and more. They looked like lighting… no, they look more like veins

"His chakra veins are under extreme distress as we reroute them, it's burning his skin but he can't feel it. Most of it should fade as the chakra settles, though the ones at his spine were the harshest problems were may stay." Hinata nodded, light scars were a small price to pay for the amount of damage he had sustained.

"Do you mind them?" Gaara wondered looking over his shoulder.

She shook her head. "S-Scars have never bothered me." She lifted her hands to prove her point.

The full truth was, she couldn't let scars bother her. Her slender hands, though they looked delicate, were heavily calloused. They showed years of wear with endless thin white scars from overtraining. Properly healing her hands was complicated, they were her primary weapon. It had to be done correctly to ensure her technique wasn't affected, but the Hyuuga healers at home were never gentle, and repeat trips left her sore. She learned to heal the damage she did to keep away from them. She wasn't a qualified healer anything else, and she had never meant to be. She was a tracker, not a medic.

The medic left the room, Hinata laid her hand on his shoulder and slightly leaned her face into his back. He was doing much better now. He was able to sit up after treatment, that was a massive improvement. She hoped it was showing they were no longer as painful or that he was dealing with the pain better. She hopped for the former.

He brought his hand up to rest on hers, leaning his head back somewhat to meet hers. She looked at their hands together. She was sure that she had noticed it before, but she found it interesting how their hands differed. Her hands were petite and narrow looking soft and fragile but were hard and coarse from years of callus and use. His hands were a bit larger and more imposing, twice the size compared to hers, though he was still a bit smaller overall for men his age. Yet, his hands were soft, only holding callus from his pens.

She hummed closing her eyes. She felt her heartburn again making her extremely uncomfortable. She was told that it was a symptom of her pregnancy and as such, she could only use certain remedies. She wondered if the whole pregnancy would be this uncomfortable. She remembered the complaints of a woman expecting, but her perception of it was that it was a minor inconvenience, but her discomfort seemed to be persistent and relentless. She hoped that it was just her perception and there was nothing wrong.

* * *

Gaara stretched back, his skin no longer hurting from just moving today was a comfortable relief, but it was going to be short-lived. He was given a break between the work on his back which was the most painful and the work on his limbs that was going to have to be a lot more intensive. As he understood it when it was explained to him, if it was done improperly he could lose function of his digits or his limbs entirely if he ever did any damage to them.

As his pain had faded, his mind cleared. He found he could focus on his wife. Hopefully, he could draw a conclusion to her behavior.

He understood in part why she would hide her condition from him. She was told explicitly he was not to have added stress and he was sure in general she did not want to worry him. She was usually very open when she just did not want to talk about something, even if she had to put it off until a better time. This made him think back to before they found out he was injured. He had noticed there was something wrong when they were in the bedroom. She had made it clear she did not want to talk about it. It was possible that that was this situation which was why she hadn't acknowledged it, she had already told him she didn't want to talk about it. She could be waiting for the appropriate time.

He could only come up with two possibilities. His condition or the problem was far more complicated than any others she had brought to him before.

The later concerned him. There was scarce he feared in his life, but losing her trust was among his worst fears. If there was something he had done and she felt she needed to keep silent about because she was too kind to bother him while he was sick, he couldn't hope to rectify it. He couldn't apologize for something he didn't know was wrong.

Her comforting hand on his knee calmed his mind. He looked over at her and her offered smile. "F-Feeling better?"

"Yes." He could hope that it was not as bad as his fears were telling him if she was still here by his side, even she wasn't the self-sacrificing. ...Right?

* * *

Temari watched her stretch into another pose. "You're still not going back to training." She wondered looking at the odd ways she bent. She turned her head and made a face. "How do you even do that?"

Hinata tried not to laugh at the twisted face of bewilderment. "I-I'm under doctors orders not to. I-I would train a bit in secret if I didn't see them every day." She excused.

Temari shrugged accepting her dodge. "But really how do you do that."

Hinata giggled waving her to come down with her so she could show her some of the flexibility stretches.

* * *

Hinata smiled from ear to ear. Gaara had eaten three full servings of dinner before deciding he was done. At this rate, he would hopefully gain back the weight with no trouble. He was going to need it if he was going to go back to training. She, on the other hand, had gained a bit more weight despite finding it increasingly harder to eat, she kept her activity low to combat her nausea keeping her from eating as much as she should.

She was getting to the point where the medic was considering having her eat and deal with nausea for a few hours before allowing their throw up. This way she was at least digesting something and wasn't sick all day. It was becoming apparent that she was not going to have an easy pregnancy.

Gaara, however, was looking better every day. His color, though always pale was getting back to his skin. He was no long grimacing all the time, his face had stopped hollowing. With the nutrition that the Hyuuga was giving him in the dense vitamin full meals, he would get back his plushness in his cheeks again soon.

Despite her own discomfort, she couldn't be happier. She hoped by regaining his health the stress would be lifted off of her. She was more hoping that it was the only cause of her problematic pregnancy. She was due back to see the medics a week after her and her husband moved back into the Kazekage tower to see if she had any positive change. If not, they were going to try some methods of boosting her health.

* * *

Gaara curled his arms around her shoulders and pressed his face softly into her neck. It felt very odd to be back on the office couch curled up with the blanket she kept on it. She pushed the paperwork she had brought in with them off her lap and wrapped herself around his waist and leaned on him. "D-Does it feel good to be home?"

He nodded into her neck. The Suna Hyuuga were very hospitable to him and were kind to take him in and care for him, however, he did not like the way the kept their home or lived their lives. It was too ritual, too neat and kept. Hinata was the perfect level of kept. She neatened his papers and always was tidying, but the Hyuuga compound felt sterile.

They lived so traditionally it was uncomfortable to watch mainly because he did not want to interrupt. The way they served dinner was so formal even when he couldn't sit up to eat. He understood much better now why Hinata found it uncomfortable to live there and why it was difficult for the Hyuuga to transition to Suna culture. Though they had their traditions they were never so formal to make every day like to ritual.

Right here was comfortable. He closed his eyes taking his wife's warmth. He would be happy if he never had to step foot in the building again.

* * *

Hinata frowned in the mirror. There it was, there is really no hiding it without her shirt on anymore. The bump was coming in quickly and despite the fact she gained weight all over it was definitely a baby bump, she was glad the her usual Suna outfit of the black wrap dress and pale over-robe had the sash around the middle it hid the effects the bump had, the scarf had done well to hide her chest growth by masking the line between her chest and shoulders, but soon there wasn't going to be much in the way of denying it and it would be suspicious if she suddenly changed her clothing choices. Gaara was already curious why she started wearing sweaters and baggy clothing to bed though he never mentions her weight gain to her and if he had felt the bump he hadn't said anything.

She was rather sure that he did not know. She knew he had never touched a pregnant belly before or really been near a pregnant woman for more than enough time to pass her so he was not at all seeing signs as anything else than normal sickness. She had finally had to address that she was hiding she was 'sick' from him because he was in far worse condition but she told him that she was having it taken care of and she didn't wish to talk about it. He looked visibly relieved and she wondered how much she had worried him by not coming up with some kind of lie rather than hiding it. She didn't want to lie to him and was very glad he was happy to leave the subject that she was being treated and that she would be fine.

She would have to tell him soon but her trips to the medic were starting to become concerning. The pregnancy was not progressing to its fullest, yes this was the time she was supposed to start showing, but she was still not showing as much as they predicted she would. She was worried that if she told him and he started to like the idea and then lost the child to complications she would break his heart and blame himself in some way. He was always like that, never thinking he deserved anything but what happened to him.

She would keep her secret for a little longer and the ask the medics if it was safe to tell him.

* * *

The medic looked down away from her eyes and frowned. Hinata felt the worst to come and closed her eyes waiting for her answer with a heavy heart. "30 to 40 percent."

She bit her lip feeling the wave of sickness.

"I'm sorry I can't give you anything higher than that at 14 weeks, you shouldn't still be struggling to eat. You should be thriving and eating everything you can. You shouldn't be in as much pain. Your hormones are all over the place and we can't keep them in the right range. We can't pin down what is wrong, you may be completely fine some women have totally horrible pregnancies and a fine birth and some have a comfortable pregnancy and then a terrible birth." She explained with an apologetic look.

"Al-alright thank you for your honesty." She bowed her head. She was conflicted. That was a very low view of how the pregnancy was going to go, but she couldn't hide it from him forever. She also didn't know if her heart could take it if she were to tell him and then have complications a few days after.

What did she do?

"I wish I could be more helpful." The medic expressed.

"Th-There is really nothing more that you could do, please don't be upset." She assured.

***TheUnstableLiz***

*This is an update of this chapter I didn't like the format as did some minor changes.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	79. Chapter 79

With the baby bump growing and the occasional feeling of the baby turning or moving she was finding it increasingly difficult to sleep. She couldn't get comfortable with her womb settling on an organ with all the turning she would just get restless.

She moved again making a small groan of discomfort. "Are you alright?" She jumped realizing the Gaara was awake.

"U-Uhm, yes sorry. I-I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered quickly trying to settle with the slightly uncomfortable position.

She could feel him frown and push his head against her shoulder to settle back to sleep and she bit her lip felling tears suddenly. She didn't want to go through this alone anymore. She didn't want to hide from him when she knew that at some point it would be too much and he would distrust her.

She felt tears pour down her face and soak her pillow. Maybe it was the hormones, but she felt weak. She was being selfish, wasn't she? It was selfish to want to share the load with him, he had enough to worry about, he didn't need all this stress of her his treatment there was murmurs of distress coming from Konoha he hadn't been informed of until he came back to his position and she was sure settling back into his work after his time off was not easy.

She must have made a whimper that she didn't hear. Gaara suddenly jerked up and towered over her to see her face his own startled and full of concern. "You lied." He didn't mean it as an accusation but of worry of what she might be keeping from him. He always jumped to the conclusion that it was him.

She sniffed looking up at him feeling suddenly so horribly scarred. "I-I'm just..." She quickly wiped her face off and sat up not sure what to excuse herself with. Tell him the part truth? She was struggling to sleep and was uncomfortable, that didn't really give her reason to cry.

What did she do? She didn't know what to do anymore.

No matter what she said it was just piling up to be 'not quite lies', but didn't he know the difference. She was sure from a leader of a village standpoint it would be seen as being sneaky and possibly destruction of truth. He has always hated it when people hid the truth in plain sight but he usually could see it because he looked for it in everyone. He trusted her, and she was hiding the truth from him.

He shouldn't trust her. She was a horrible wife, how would she be as a mother?

She didn't say anything, she couldn't she just dissolved into the rising panic attack. She curled herself up and started balling into her knees. She shivered racking her shoulders painfully in their stutters.

She could take her own weight any more, the world just fell.

Gaara stared flustered for a few seconds before quickly reaching out and holding onto her shoulders moving forward to wrap himself around her though she was sure he had no idea why.

* * *

He held her close, unsure what it was he was meant to do. She never really broke down like this, the only time he had seen her cry like this was when she had come to the gates when he arrived home after thinking he was dead. She was so emotionally strong he didn't understand how he was meant to help her. He just held her tightly as that's all he could think she wanted her head come to rest on him as she cried.

He laid his cheek on her head and ran through everything he could think of, what could make her so upset to just fall apart. She hadn't reported work stress, she had taken most of her work back in stride like she always did. She returned to her routine. The only thing he could think of was that she was visiting the Hyuuga from time to time, once or twice a week. She had said it was a minor clan matter and that it was nothing for him to be concerned about but it was the only thing he could think of other than she still claimed to be somewhat ill and Temari had complained about her not going back to training with her because of 'doctor's orders'.

Was she hiding pain? Why would she hide her pain from him?

"Are you hurt? I can call a medic." He tried whispering. If she was hurt he should be getting one immediately. After a few seconds of no answer, she shook her head. He frowned. Was she not hurt, or did she just not need a medic? He should have been more specific.

He did what he could, all he could was hold her and wrap their blanket around the two of them to stave off the cold of the desert night. She eventually stopped shaking, her tears flowed. She didn't move.

He lifted back a bit and looked at her. He had never seen so much fear in her face before. He had never seen her actually terrified before, this was a face he had been expecting for years now but he never received.

Had he finally done something that was worthy of her terror? If that was true why did she let him hold her, or had she just been too scared to push him away? Had he been making it worse?

Her voice came out raspy and exhausted. "I-I'm so sorry." She whimpered desperately.

He blinked at her. She was apologizing?

"I don't understand." He tried.

"I-I know." Her voice cracked. "I-I know you don't understand because I have been lying this entire time, and you don't deserve it, but I was trying to protect you. I-I didn't want to tell you and then the worst to happen and then you feel the blame even if there was nothing you could do. Th-there is nothing I can do! I-I have been trying everything but I can't keep hiding the food I can't eat and getting sick a few hours after dinner just to stop nausea and..." She hiccuped. "G-Going to my appointments without you, and lying to Temari..." She kept listing her supposed sins but all he was getting was that she was hiding how sick she really was and she had been lying about it and she thought he was going to upset with her. He honestly couldn't even be sure if that was all she was talking about but she was hardly taking a breath so he waited until she started gasping thus stopped rambling to ask a question.

"You're sick?" He asked cautiously hoping he was asking the right question. "How sick?"

She shook her head. "I-It's not really that I am sick, well I guess it would depend on what you consider …." She hiccuped a looked down.

"I don't understand what it is that you are trying to tell me." He tried hoping he wouldn't push her into another fit.

She reached out for him fisting her hand into his nightshirt. "G-Gaara, I'm pregnant."

He blinked at her taking a moment to remember what the word even meant. "What?" Was all that came out.

"I-I'm about 15 weeks pregnant, but the pregnancy is not going well, and I should be doing much better and I don't know if I will make it to full term and I didn't want to tell you in case I lost it." She rambled.

"Lost it?" He repeated.

He slowly got what she was telling him. She was with child. His child. She wasn't scared that it was his, she was afraid it wasn't going to live. As he tried to process this she looked at him with a broken looked like he was going to throw her out of their bedroom at any moment.

Did she think he would not want the child?

No. She was upset she had been lying, she thought he would be angry with her for not telling him.

This was what she was hiding all this time, the tea, the picking at her food, excusing herself suddenly, the discomfort? He didn't understand why she felt the need to hid it. Was that a thing you did when you were pregnant? Was it a symptom? He honestly didn't have the faintest clue about pregnancy. Had he ever even met a pregnant woman? The answer was likely yes as he had approved leave for pregnant nin, but they never had the telling bump he knew they were meant to have, once they found out they were taken off duty to protect their bodies, so it was generally early.

In all his thoughts she had curled around herself retracting form him. He reached back out for her.

"Do you think I am angry?" He asked.

"I-I've been lying, hiding your child from you." She whispered guiltily.

He tightened his grip a bit. "Why did you?" He wondered openly.

She blinked at him with her big eyes, seemingly surprised he asked. Did she think he would just draw a concussion with absolutely no knowledge? He had no clue what was happening. How was he meant to draw any conclusion right now?

"W-Well… usually, you don't tell anyone for a few weeks in case you have a miscarriage early on, but you didn't usually hide it from the father for so long." She mumbled. "Y-You were still in treatments and I didn't want to add stress, then by the time you were out I was having complications and we still don't know with any good certainty if it will make it to term." She started crying again. "I-I was told 30 to 40 percent chance that it will make it full term and that doesn't at all mean that it will survive the birth process." She coughed covering her mouth with both hands. "I-I just can't take all the weight anymore. I-I can't keep hiding it when I know you know there is something wrong. I-I've been lying and hiding and it's not fair to you." She whimpered.

He took the information into consideration, low birth expectancy. If he understood correctly he was too, he was premature by weeks and small.

His eyes glided down to her stomach suddenly, he didn't understand much about pregnancy, but shouldn't she have a basketball sized bump? Did it grow slower than he understood? Did the womb grow in preparation for the baby or did it grow with the baby?

She sniffed wiping her eyes and he slid his hands from her shoulders to the sides of her stomach. There was a harder area set in the center, his hands ghosted over it more moment, then wondered if she was okay with him doing this, he blinked up.

She was looking down at hand with her lips very tight and her eyes waiting for rejection.

"Why is it so small?" He asked.

She blinked up at him for a moment. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Shouldn't it be larger." He put his hands out to where he thought it should be to prove his point.

She blinked again. "I-I'm only 15 weeks pregnant, that's not even halfway yet." She explained.

"So it gets bigger than..." He concluded.

Her face went soft with the drying tear lines streaking her face as she seemed to understand he had absolutely no clue how pregnancy works. He understood how it happened, and basically how it came out, but the between, no clue.

Her eyes softened from its distress and she started to giggle it came out dry but it was a laugh. "D-Did you think it just got huge overnight?"

He felt his cheeks get red and he frowned. "Not overnight, but does the womb like expand for the fetus." He pushed his hands put to demonstrate again.

She began to laugh. "I-It gets bigger around the baby, but it doesn't grow full size first."

He shrunk a bit then looked at the light that had come to her eyes and smiled. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

***TheUnstableLiz***

*This is an update of this chapter I didn't like the format as did some minor changes.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	80. Chapter 80

"Does it eat?" He asked suddenly looking up from his paperwork.

"N-Not directly." She answered looking up from her book. "I-It's given nutrients through that tube I told you goes into stomach."

"Oh." He looked down and she held back a laugh. His mind seemed to be drifting from his work to the baby more and more as the night went on. His questions were becoming more frequent.

"Does it breathe?" He looked back up.

"N-No, it's lungs will be filled with the fluid around it until it's out. I-It receives all the oxygen it needs from me." She explained.

He nodded again looking back down.

She waited a few seconds closing her book as he looked back up. "Can it hear?"

She giggled. "Y-Yes and it will remember you and I's voices as familiar, and it will remember my heartbeat." She got up. "I-I think we should head to bed I don't think you are getting anything done."

* * *

Hinata set a hand on her expecting belly, she could now do it around Gaara, he seemed terribly interested in the development as he had no clue how it worked. She had eventually tell him that they had to go to bed after answering many of, honestly, the most childlike questions she had ever heard. It was truly adorable how much interested he had poured in the night. It really calmed her panic but now that she could think back. The fear was still there, what if she lost the baby now that he was so excited to know everything about it? If she lost it would it be a good idea to try for another, she thought she already had that answer? Would she be able to? Would it be just as dangerous? She didn't want to do this again if it was going to be the same painful process of never knowing if today would be the day she lost it.

"You look worried again." She flinched realizing she had let her worries show to her face.

"I-I'm always worrying it would seem." She ran her hand over her belly one last time.

"I believe that worrying can only make your health worse from what you have told me." He paused thoughtfully. "If something happens to the fetus, with all that you are doing with regular doctor visits. It will not be anything you could have done to prevent it."

She wasn't sure that made her feel better, she knew it was something he was used to as he commanded nin that didn't always make it back. The only way you could not kill yourself with guilt was to know that you can do everything right and still lose people.

She didn't know if the guilt of losing the child would apply the same.

* * *

Kankuro looked at her sideways and his eye narrowed. She blinked at him feeling very examined. "You do something new?"

"N-no..." She mumbled giving him a confused look, she was hoping she wasn't showing enough to tell.

"No extra makeup or something?" She shook her head.

"Then you just look nice today." She watched him as he left like they hadn't just had the awkward conversation and she wondered what on earth had prompted that.

She thought for a minute and would just chalk it up to 'pregnancy glow'.

* * *

She puffed out her cheeks looking up from her book to look over at Gaara. "...D-Do you think we should tell your siblings?"

"I thought keeping the pregnancy a secret was important." He wondered looking up.

"I-It is but I feel that Temari-nee-chan might be more upset if she finds out later on her own, or even in the event, I lost it and she found out then. I-I'm not sure if nii-san would care but I am certain she would. Sh-She had asked before I knew I was pregnant about it and she mentioned she would have been excited to be an aunt. Th-the only problem would be she might be more devastated as she was so excited."

"I'm not sure you should look at this all with such a heavy consideration that the pregnancy fails." He told her honestly.

She sighed laying her head back. "I-I know I shouldn't but I don't think I can bare everyone getting excited and buying gifts and things then having to tell them that it didn't make it." She closed her eyes. "Th-then the natural thing everyone will say is 'you can try again'." She wanted to be brutally honest with him. "An-and I don't think I have it in me to do that."

"You do not want to try to conceive again if you lose the child?" He didn't seem offended thankfully just curious.

"N-Not unless I know the odds wouldn't be the same. I-I don't know why there are so many problems and without any way to prevent the same issues, we could just repeat and lose another child and I don't think that is healthy for me to hope for a different outcome in the face of that." She felt sick again, thinking about all this possibility of the death of her children.

"I don't want to lose you in favor of giving the council children." He told her honestly. "I know childbirth can be dangerous and I am worried about you."

She nodded with a sad smile. It would kill him if she died to childbirth,

She didn't want to ask but they should discuss it. "Wh-what will you do if I died and child survived?"

His blinked and his eyes wandered down in thought. Did he know? "I… would try to love it the way you would have wanted, the way I never received. Though I do not know if I can, I will try."

She could only hope. "I-I would like that."

"But I'm not sure I capable of being a parent." He admitted.

"I-I think you would do fine, there are plenty of people end up parents when they aren't ready. Th-though I think that is tragic, they find a way I'm sure you will to… With or without me."

"I would like to hope it is with you." Her heart skipped a beat and the weight of what they were talking about really set in.

She could die.

* * *

She was going to cry, she couldn't hold it. She rushed through her meeting and excused herself rushing through the hall, she bumped into someone on the way but didn't look up only mumble a sorry and an excuse me.

She let herself break down as soon as she got through to the bedroom door, she hadn't even made it to the bed, she pressed her forehead to the wall and cover her mouth as she balled. She dropped to her knees and let out the sudden rush of emotions.

She wiped her face and sniffed feeling the wave lighten enough to clear her head. Just as soon she was startled by a knock on the door.

"Hinata." Gaara asked in a worried tone.

She gasped in the sob and wiped her face quickly before opening the door.

"A nin reported you looked sick and were running through the hall." He explained. "Are you alright?"

She nodded sniffed in wiping her face.

"Your crying." He moved into the room closing the door behind him.

She waved her hand. "I-It's hormone induced." She excused.

"...Is that common." He asked cautiously looking worried at her red face.

"Y-Yes, sudden anger, sadness, or joy over small things or even with little to no cause can happen. I-It's hard to control the sudden heavy emotions even if you know what's happening." She tried to breath calm herself but she felt another wave of tears streaming down her face. She felt her face scrunch back up.

Gaara looked panicked.

"I-I'm sorry for worrying you." She whimpered.

"I don't know what to do..." He voiced holding his arms out.

She curled into him and let him hold her. He was doing enough already. "I-I'm sorry." Is all the came out as she began to sob again.

She felt so silly. She had been in a meeting was a nin had off-hand mentioned that his sister was getting married and she was too busy with it, and she was reminded that her sister was complaining in her letters that her replies were less frequent. There was a sudden wave of disappointing her sister that had just hit her so quick that she didn't know what to do. She had accepted that having less and less to tell her sister was going to lead to fewer replies and a more annoyed sister. She hadn't felt anything other than a little annoyed that she had to keep her in the dark, but then again pregnancy emotions never were very rational.

She sniffed wiping her face as it finally passed. "I-I think I am okay." She whimpered.

Gaara looked at her with a mixture of bewildered and cautious. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "S-Sorry there isn't really much to be done about this other than to understand it's not your fault and let it pass."

"You are sure this is because of the pregnancy?" He seemed ready to pin the blame on himself. She sighed, she hated it when he did that.

"Th-this time." She got up to wash her face. "Th-thank you for being here."

***TheUnstableLiz***

*This is an update of this chapter I didn't like the format as did some minor changes.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	81. Chapter 81

Hinata sighed laying her hand over her rounding stomach. It was getting harder to hide. She had to keep herself rubbing the round instinctively, especially when it was awake and moving. The little pest kept her up most of the night before turning. She debated canceling some of her meetings but some of them really couldn't be rescheduled. She promised herself she would nap on the office couch after dinner, it was also clearly calming to Gaara when he could see her.

Her eating was becoming more often snacking while she could, trying to keep her calories as high as possible. She tried to hide the snacks after Temari asked her if it was why she was gaining weight. Hinata was sure she didn't mean to be rude but she also knew that the old woman was a bit annoyed that she still had not been clear from her medical hold and with the excuse that it was now a clan matter she was even more annoyed at being left in the dark.

Kankuro complained children from to orphanage had been coming up to him asking if she had gotten better. Matsuri commented on her tired face and rising impatience.

Maybe it was time to talk about what was happening.

* * *

"Sh-should we tell a small group about the pregnancy?" Hinata asked from the couch.

"I do not think that I am the best person to ask." Gaara paused and realized that he was really the only person to ask other than her medic. He rephrased. "It would be up to you. Do you have a reason to?"

"I-I'm thinking it's only going to be harder to hide as I am getting bigger. I-I think the excuses are wearing thin at least with those who see me regularly. T-Temari-nee-chan is particularly annoyed, Matsuri-chan is worried for my health and I worried if nii-san found out on his own and if he told nee-chan, she suspected it already and he wouldn't know to keep it to himself." She explained. "A-And if Temari-nee-chan thought she knew she may be too excited to think about why we are hiding it."

"I understand." She was right his brother was not the best at discretion and his sister though not one to gossips did talk too much. "So you want to tell Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri."

"A-And Baki-san." She added.

He blinked at her. "Why."

"B-Because he can keep an eye on the council on the matter." She explained. "I-I trust him to know that it is best kept from the council."

"He may feel it is not something that should have been kept from the council." He countered.

"A-And that is why we tell him before someone finds out accidentally that way he knows our reason and can hopefully minimize damage." She explained.

He understood her line of thinking but this was still all running together in his head, with his mind half on the threat of war and half on her ongoing pregnancy he was learning it was best just to trust she knew what she was doing. "Alright. How would you like to tell them?"

* * *

Hinata looked forward and felt like the hall was warping. She slammed her hand into the wall trying to ground herself against it. "Hinata-sama?" A passing nin asked from down the hall. She blinked her eyes harshly as she was guided to the floor. She took a moment and some offered water for her world to stop spinning. "Have you eaten?" The faceless nin asked.

She nodded and took the help back up. "Th-thank you for your concern." She shook her head a bit, the dizziness didn't return.

"Do you need a medic." She shook her head as answer this time.

"N-No thank you." She looked down at the papers she had been holding to bring to Gaara, maybe she should take a nap in his office. "I-I think I will go have a snack, thank you."

* * *

Temari eyed her skeptically as Hinata nervously set the table. "Okay, somethings up."

Gaara set his hand on Hinata's hip making her sit as she started to wring her hands nervously. "We are waiting for one more."

Hinata had gathered the few they had decided to tell under the guise that she had made dinner.

Baki came in soon after giving Hinata a bit of relief as she was less the center of Temari's attention even for a moment. He excused himself for being late. Hinata smiled, she hadn't seen him often since he went into the motions of being council head, she was sure they were fighting him for the rightful position.

With the small group of the sand siblings, Baki, and Matsuri. She wasn't ready but she was sure going to do it. She looked around the table as Baki sat down and the attention was again on her and she took in a breath.

She should just say it let the gushing happen then explain the situation. "...I'm pregnant."

"I knew it!" "What?" "Oh?" "Your kidding." Was all said at once.

Hinata blinked at Temari's excitement and the other three shared confusion. Was that the hard part?

"Since when?" Baki asked with a confused voice.

"A-About five months ago." She answered.

Temari took a second to count back and then gasped. "You little liar!"

"I-I didn't know." She defended quickly.

"How come the council wasn't the notified." Baki wondered looking more confused.

"The council can't know." Gaara broke the chatter. The seriousness of his voice made everyone silent. "And neither can anyone else, it doesn't leave this room."

Hinata felt the coldness fall on the room. She raised her hands to clarify. "L-Let me explain. Th-there have been complications since the beginning and there is a less the 50% chance that the pregnancy makes it to term. I-I didn't even tell Gaara until recently, I was hoping the odds would come up, but I think they are going to stay low." She took a breath and felt her heart clench at the now worried and horrified looks she was getting. "I-I didn't want anyone to get too excited or the council to make plans or the village to celebrate and then to lose the child. W-We decided you should know as it's going to become very obvious soon but I hope you understand why I kept it secret for so long and want to keep it as quiet as I can."

"This explains… a lot." Matsuri breathed out.

"S-Sorry." Hinata shrank.

She was most worried about Baki, she glanced over at him he was in full thought. "...It was wise to keep them from the council." He said finally. She breathed a relief. "I should take my place soon as they are running out of roadblocks and they would make this far harder on you trying to force early decisions while you are vulnerable. I'm sure you should be taking on a little stress as you can."

"That's why you have been delegating? And… tired, and getting sick?" Matsuri wondered in worry. Hinata nodded. "To be honest… I thought you might have cancer."

Hinata blinked. "Wh-what?"

"Well, you've been pale, puking, having trouble eating, going to the medic constantly and not saying why the only thing that didn't make sense was the weight gain. I thought you might have a tumor in your admin."

"That's one way to look at it." Kankuro added, receiving a slap to the back of the head from his sister.

"I'm glad it's not that." Matsuri admitted.

With the sudden wave of concern dissipating and the immediate questions answered Temari suddenly got really giddy. "Okay, I know you don't want us to get too excited, but can I touch it?" She asked holding back her excitement poorly.

Hinata laughed a bit as the tension dissipated a bit and she nodded unwrapping her sash around her robe to show the baby bump more prominent with just her short dress. Temari reached across the table and placed her hand on the bump. "Does it kick yet?" She wondered.

"N-not that you could feel through my skin yet." She explained.

"Ew." Kankuro mumbled making a face.

She got up around the table so Matsuri could feel too. She got a little smile as she felt the bump.

"May I?" Baki asked she nodded and he to felt the bump. It was honestly cute to see the older man without children be fascinated.

"I don't have to touch it do I?" Kankuro looked uncomfortable at her belly as if it really was a tumor.

"I-I won't be offended if you don't want to feel." She returned her wrap.

"Good." He puffed out his cheeks and took a drink.

* * *

Hinata blinked in the mirror. How is it she was showing so much suddenly. It was like all the weight had shifted right to front making look so much more clear. She was glad they told everyone last week because it was going to be hard to explain the sudden very prominent frontal bump. She sighed looking at her normal sash, the medic warned against tying it snuggly once she became bigger, it may be time to get something else to wear, her wrap dress was at its limits, it was starting to show her legs at the split.

"G-Gaara." She peaked her head into the bathroom where he was washing his face.

He looked up in question blinking water from his lids.

"C-Could you send Temari-nee-chan to see me. I-I can't fit any of my clothes." She mumbled.

* * *

Temari was the most excited she had ever seen her. "I can't wait!" She wrote down what Hinata had wanted and guidelines on fabric, they were going to attempt to make her look as little like she was pregnant as possible while they still could.

"J-Just remember..." Hinata reminded.

"I know, I know. Your not pregnant, these are to send home to a family member if anyone asks, and you have been sick so you haven't been out much." She sketched her ideas for outfits down quickly putting the ideas together. "And I won't pick out any baby clothes."

"Th-thank you." She puffed.

* * *

Hinata turned in the tunic and baggy pants, the front of the tunic, with the lack of a belt, hung from her chest, which was still just a little larger than her stomach. The pants were so high waisted they came up over the bump and made it much more comfortable then if they were pressing into her bladder. They added her sand-colored robe from the previous outfit and it hides her silhouette, overall it made her look like she was comfortable wearing long flowy clothes, a common style among Suna civilians, with her rarely leaving the Kage Tower she was only seen, by staff and that's all she had to fool for now.

"You still look like you have gained weight, just not nearly as much." Temari pressed in the baggy sides and you could instantly see the bump when she did. "You're also starting to waddle, you are going to need to be careful of that."

She pouted. "W-Wonderful"

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Sorry for the long wait.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


End file.
